Do Not Go Gentle
by GoGreen43
Summary: Persephone Jackson has survived two wars and quite frankly she didn't want to deal with another one. However, when the gods inform her about the tensions brewing in Middle Earth, the girl with nothing left to lose finds herself in a new world with a new prophecy on her hands. Fem! Percy Jackson Meets Middle Earth Fem!Percy/?
1. Preface

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Preface**

* * *

Do not go gentle into that good night,

Old age should burn and rave at close of day;

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,

Because their words had forked no lightning they

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright

Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,

And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight

Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Dylan Thomas.

1951


	2. Part 1

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Constant nightmares,**

**Constant memories…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will I ever be free?**

**Or am I doomed to be damned**

**For eternity?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My soul is never at rest,**

**My mind always weary…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When will this stop?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can anyone hear me?**


	3. Chapter 1: Another Day in Paradise

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 1: Another Day in Paradise**

My day was just as any other day in the world of demigods and monsters. Naturally, I, a demigod, was being chased by a monster. In Manhattan, New York, of all places. I was on my way to a meeting.

"Uh-excuse me... Oops... Sorry ma'am!"

I was running late, as usual.

But unfortunately, if I were to get to the meeting at all, I was going to have to slay this monster first. I took a quick look over my shoulder at the Empousa that was following me at a deadly pace. The creature looked like a woman on the top half, but that was distracted from the bottom half where she had a bronze leg and a donkey leg.

I think her name was Kelly, but I could be wrong.

_"Perrrrrsephone Jackson, you will meet your death!" _she hissed, her words reaching me through the crowds of people on the streets.

Sometimes it astounded me how well the mist could keep mortals from seeing these things.

"Sorry, I've got plans!" I called back over my shoulder, reaching for the pen in my pocket- one of my favorite things of all time.

My blue converse slapped against the pavement below me as I shoved through the crowds of people.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" _Mortals._

I quickly made my way into an alley that was hidden away from any onlookers, save for the drug dealers and other shady people who were probably used to stuff like this. They wouldn't really care if I were to slay a monster in front of them, because the gods only know what kind of violence they are used to seeing.

_"Perrsssie Jackssson…. _I've been waiting for this moment since I crawled out of the pit," the Empousa's voice hissed through the alleyway.

I let out a dramatic sigh. "Look, Kelly, I don't know what to say. Things just won't work out between us, sweetheart."

The creature looked at me with its large eyes that turned I violent blood red and let out a cackle that sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. Most of the time this would be enough to give someone nightmares. However, I had worse things that crossed my mind during the night hours.

Her nails started to grow into talons, and her hair became a wild red that reminded me of the fires of the Underworld. "You must think you're hilarious, _demigod_. Too bad you won't be alive for much longer."

She started stalking forward, a menacing scowl painted on her face.

I quickly took out the pen I had been fingering and uncapped it, revealing my sword that I always kept with me. _Anaklusmos. _Riptide. I couldn't lose the thing if I tried.

Really, if I lost it the pen would just return automatically into my pocket. Trust me, I've experienced this many, many times. I lose things rather easily.

She leapt at me, her claws heading straight for my face. I immediately deflected her blow with my sword and kicked her in the stomach to stop her momentum and create space. My sword had a larger reach than her talons, which was something to use to my advantage.

It was like a game, to be honest. The adrenaline rushing through my veins slowed time down, and I could see things happening far quicker than anyone usually could. The perks of being half-god, I suppose.

She lunged, I parried. She lunged again, I parried once more. It was like a dance that I have done for many years, now.

"Stop-" lunge, "Messing-" a swipe of the talons, "With me!"

I laughed.

"Sorry, I can't help but play with your stupidity," I taunted, twirling around with grace that astounded even me. "I suppose I should end this, though."

I immediately went on the offensive, and with a series of a few jabs and slices, I had stuck my blade right into the creature's heart. Her red eyes immediately widened.

"Looks like I won't be going back to the pit after all," I seethed through my gritted teeth. I could feel the power surrounding me; it seemed as though day by day I was only getting stronger.

She laughed, although cut off when I twisted the sword inside of her. "Trust me _Jackssson_, you will see the pit again."

I rolled my eyes. "Only in your wildest dreams, sweetheart."

I ripped out the sword, turning her to dust.

"Only in your dreams."

…

After sprinting the rest of the way to the Empire State Building while smelling like cow dung and monster dust, I hustled into the elevator after giving a quick wave to Bob who guarded the real doors to the kingdom of the gods.

Yes, I meant what I said—the kingdom of the gods: Mount Olympus. My best friend was the architect of the place after the first war that took place in Manhattan, and boy had she really cleaned the place up. Not that it was all bad to begin with, but once the daughter of Athena placed her claim on the place—everyone was left in awe at her skills.

However, due to recent events she will never be able to finish her work.

During the second war, my best friend was killed, leaving me a complete and utter wreck. She wasn't the only loss, either. There were many demigods lost in the war with Gaea, and not just the Greeks.

Roman demigods were real, too, as are the Roman parts of the Greek gods. It was a major personality shift whenever they changed back and forth between the different personas. And from what I heard, it was a tiring process as well. But that was from Apollo, he can be pretty lazy sometimes.

The elevator let out a light ding and opened the doors, leading me to the realm of the gods. I usually would have looked out at the palace above the clouds in awe, but I was late. I gave a silent prayer to Zeus, asking that he not smite me.

I let out a curse at the sound of thunder in response.

_Uncle Zeus must not be in the best mood today. _

My black hair was falling out of the pony tail I tied it back in, and some of it got into my mouth which made me try and spit it out, but unfortunately, I let out a little spit along with it. Of course, only I would show up to a meeting with the gods with spit coming out of my mouth and covered in monster guts and dust.

At least they kind of like me.

_"PERSEPHONIE JACKSON!"_

Well, I did say _kind of_.

I stopped before the double doors, quickly wiping my face with the bottom of my Camp Half Blood T-Shirt and tried to wipe off as much of the mustard-yellow monster dust that I could. My nose wrinkled from the smell as I tried to make my T-Shirt and jeans get-up look somewhat presentable for a meeting with the most powerful beings ever.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to gain some sort of bearing before opening the double doors with a swaggy entrance, something that only experience can give you. I grinned at the Olympians in front of me, which included the 12 gods and goddesses from the myths and most recently Hestia and Hades.

Just a little something I made them do after I saved the world. No biggie.

My father, Poseidon, god of the seas, was sitting next to his brother and King of the gods, Zeus. His sea-green eyes that were a mirror of mine narrowed at my appearance, but I knew he wasn't too put off from the smirk on his lips.

"Persie, you are nearly an hour late," my father reprimanded me with amusement. "I'm not going to ask what happened-"

"Girl, you are lucky Poseidon wouldn't let me blast you-" Zeus raged.

"What Zeus is trying to say is welcome, Persie," Poseidon cut him off. "Of course, Zeus wouldn't smite you."

I looked between the two gods and smiled at Zeus cheekily. "Well, I didn't know you cared, Uncle Zeus!"

He rolled his thunderous grey eyes. "I don't."

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Apollo, and mouth 'He cares.'

The god grinned a ridiculously white smile.

Zeus let out a cough to retrieve my attention once more. "Persephone Jackson, the Olympian Council has called you here today for a very important reason."

Hera smirked at her husband's side.

"We have been given word from the gods of another realm that someone like you is needed to help find peace," my father explained carefully. I narrowed my eyes. "The council thinks that you would be the ideal candidate for this role."

I rubbed a hand across my face. "You want to send me into another war? Haven't I had enough of those?"

"No such thing," Ares commented. I chose to be the bigger person and ignore that statement.

I looked to all the gods in question, who seemed to think it was okay to be deciding my fate all the time. It was two years ago that the previous war had ended, and I was verging on being 20 years old.

Two wars in 20 years… I think I deserve a break. Maybe early retirement.

"Do any of you realize that maybe I've had enough of all of this demigod crap?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I've had enough of being the so-called hero. It sucks. I want out."

Hades chuckled, deep and dark. "You cannot just bow out of this, dear child. The only escape is death, and that isn't even much for a demigod like yourself."

One would think he'd be nicer to his wife's namesake. I must have insulted him too many times, or something.

"As much as I hate to say it, Hades it right, Persephone. It is unwise to believe you can escape your fate," Athena commented.

I snorted. "Well I've never been wise, have I?"

She shook her head with a look of exasperation. "No, you have not."

Aphrodite, on the other hand, looked to be so excited she probably was close to wetting herself. "Persephone, darling, you absolutely must take this opportunity," she chimed. "Your true love will be waiting for you there!"

My arms dropped to my sides. "Wait, _what_?"

The goddess of beauty nodded, causing her lustrous curls to bounce and fall below her shoulders elegantly. "Yes, your soul mate is not of this realm, dear. The Valar, the gods of the other realm, and I have been able to strike a deal, you see."

I looked towards my father, who I assumed would be raving mad at this arrangement. Instead, he looked contented. "And you're okay with this, dad?"

The god of the seas nodded with a small, sad smile. "I am aware of the suffering you have been experiencing, my darling daughter."

I immediately wrapped my arms around myself once more. "What?"

The gods all around me nodded solemnly. "Persie, this is your chance to find happiness once more," my father explained. "You have lost so much here, on this earth, that we all believe that you can have a new start and form a new family without the reminders of the one you've lost here."

I shuddered, flashing back to the moments I witnessed the light leave the eyes of my friends and family.

"But what about camp? Chiron? What about Nico and Thalia?"

Hades oddly was the one to speak up. "My son is used to death and souls passing on. He is used to the darkness that surrounds this occurrence, and the knowledge that you will find happiness where you will go is one that will sooth him."

"My lieutenant knew when she took her oath that she would outlive the mortal lives of her friends," Artemis confirmed. "She will learn to understand that this is for the best."

I swallowed.

"So, this is it, huh? You're all just going to ship me off to some foreign world because you think I'll be _happy_? Do you hear yourselves? You're putting me into another warzone, and all you think to say is that I'll be happy? C'mon, you're _gods_. Surely you can do better than that."

Zeus leaned forward in his throne. "You do not have a choice, Jackson. In order to keep the peace between our realms, you need to go and help them. If not, it will not just be the end of their world, but the Necromancer will soon make its way to destroying our world as well."

I closed my eyes, letting out a slow breath. "That's why I'm going." I opened my eyes to look up at the king of the gods gravely. "It is not because of my happiness, it is because you need me to save your asses again, huh?"

"We do not need you to-"

Poseidon cut him off. "Essentially, we need you to keep their war from spreading to us. The desolation would be horrific, surely you know this better than anyone."

I pursed my lips. I knew he was right. I was the one that would have to be sent, I was the one who had no ties to this world anymore. I've lost everyone and everything. The perfect candidate for a new start. Okay. I'll be their puppet, one last time.

"When will I leave?"

All their eyes shot down at me, surprised. They must have been suspecting more of a fight. But I didn't have much of a fight, anymore. Not really.

Zeus nodded at the silent determination that set across my features. The gods knew I wouldn't let this world burn, I was much too loyal to let that happen. "You will leave right now."

"Woah- right _now_?"

The king of the gods nodded, turning to his side to face my father. "You should probably say your goodbyes, brother."

Poseidon nodded, keeping his eyes on me as he descended from his throne and shrunk to become my size. He pulled me into a hug, and I could smell the sea rolling off him.

"You will always be my daughter, Persephone," he spoke into my wild hair. "Remember this: wherever you are, the sea will always guide you. Whenever you are in doubt, just listen to the sea. It will give you the strength you need."

I dug my head into his shoulder. "Thank you, dad."

"I am so sorry that your life has led you to such despair. I never wished this upon you. You are indeed my favorite, Persephone, know this. A piece of my heart, along with those of all others who have loved you, will be with you, always."

I hugged him even harder. He hugged me back just as much.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, my darling daughter."

He pulled away from me, holding me by my shoulders with the strength only a father could possess, and wiped the tears away that leaked from my eyes. _When in doubt, remember the sea._

I smiled and nodded.

"Good luck, my dear Persephone."

With a snap of Zeus's fingers, my body turned to mist and slowly dissipated. I will forever remember the tears that fell from my father's eyes and the immortal pain of loss that he will carry with him, always.


	4. Chapter 2: Elf-Man or Ellon?

**Elf-Man Or Ellon? The World May Never Know.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

I was obviously dropped in some sort of realm of gods because of how beautiful this place was. Brick architecture surrounded me, but it was open to the elements. The sound of waterfalls eased my senses and made me feel more at home, and there were flowery vines that wrapped around the various archways reminded me of Aphrodite's palace herself.

There were a few bookcases in the room, along with a large, regal desk. It looked like an office of someone important, as the desk was littered with different scrolls, and what looked like ink wells and pens. It was as if I had just gone back in time a few hundred years. But that wasn't what was most off-putting.

This place was too calm and too serene to be real.

"Who is kidding?" a silky voice asked.

I immediately turned my body to face whoever had spoken, and nearly squeaked in shock. "What-wait, who are you?"

The person who had spoken was freakishly beautiful, and even though he had a manly voice, he had long brown hair that made him look like he could have been on the cover of Vogue. Although, the look was cut short at the odd-looking robes that he was wearing, making him look like a fairytale character or something. "I am Lord Elrond of Imladris. Who are you?"

I swallowed hard. "You don't know what I'm doing here?"

The man raised a dark eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, I don't know what I'm doing here, so I had hoped one of us would know something."

"Ah."

This has got to be one of the most awkward encounters of my life.

"You say you do not know where you are," Lord Elrond commented. "What is it that you do know?"

"Uhm…" I rubbed my hand behind my neck. "Nothing, really."

_When in doubt, play dumb_. However, something in the Lord's eye told me that he knew I was holding something back from him, along with some eerie sense of agelessness that I only ever saw coming from the gods.

He glided across the room and stood behind the desk before gesturing to one of the other chairs in the room. "Please, sit."

I let myself fall back into one of the cushioned chairs before reaching into my pocket and touching the familiar metallic pen.

His long fingers strummed along the desk as he leaned back in the chair and picked me apart with his dark eyes. "You are not from here."

I snorted. "That's all you got?"

"I am simply doing my best to compile the facts. And one of the facts is that you are not from here," he pointed out. "What is your name?"

I crossed my arms. "Persephone."

"Where are you from, Persephone?"

I sighed. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. "I already told you, Lord Elrond-Sir, I have no clue where I am."

"I did not ask you where you are Persephone, simply where you are from. You do know this information, yes?"

"All I know is that I'm not from here, dude. I don't know what you want me to tell you, because if I told you the truth, you probably wouldn't believe me."

And I'm not so sure I should be telling him the truth.

_You can trust him, Persephone Jackson, world-traveler. _

What in Hades was that?

_I am someone you can trust as well. The Valar have warned me of your travels and I have been informed that you hail from another world. You are safe here, young one._

So now there's a voice in my head. Nothing new, but definitely not pleasant.

"Why do you assume I would not believe you?"

I was immediately brought back to reality with Elrond looking at me curiously. "Well, it's a long story."

He smirked. "I have time."

Looks like it's time to go off on a limb here. Hopefully the voice in my head was telling me the truth this time. "Look, I'm not exactly from here-"

"I believe this is understood," the Lord cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you the story, or not?"

A small smile tugged at his lips, and he waved for me to proceed. "When I say I'm not from here, I actually mean I'm not from here. Here, as in, this world."

I looked down at my wringing hands to avoid the odd looks I was sure to be getting. "I don't know why, well, I do know why, but I don't know how to explain it all-"

"Then let me."

The voice that had previously been in my head was now echoing throughout the room, and as I looked up, I saw Lord Elrond quickly stand from his seat with slightly wide eyes. "Lady Galadriel, I did not know you would be arriving so early."

I stood up and turned to follow Lord Elrond's eyes, and immediately found myself transfixed with the beauty of the woman who stood in front of me. Her long, golden hair hung in soft curls, and I knew that she would most likely be voted most beautiful woman ever if there were a chance to do so. Her soft complexion was contrasted with the hard lines of her cheekbones, and her deep blue eyes were positively enchanting. She was wearing a ringlet around her head, which showed off her ears… which were pointed.

Pointed. Like an elf. But wasn't she a little tall to be an elf?

The Lady laughed, looking at me with her bright eyes. "You must be Persephone," she spoke. "I have heard much about you."

"Are you the one who spoke to me in my head?"

A smile made its way onto her soft lips. _Indeed._

"Well, that's just great. You can read minds. Wonderful."

Lord Elrond chose this moment to bud in. "Persephone, this is the Lady Galadriel, who is also known as the Lady of Lórien."

I nodded, though my eyes were drawn to the Lady Galadriel's luxurious white dress that shone in the light like diamonds. Comparing Lord Elrond and her attire to my tee-shirt and jeans, I knew I was most definitely underdressed.

Oh well.

"As I spoke before, I believe I can help explain what has occurred with Persephone," Lady Galadriel said, breaking the silence. "There are others that we must discuss this with as well, Lord Elrond. Mithrandir is also here, as is Saruman the white."

I raised my hand, getting their attention. "You do know I have no idea who you're talking about?"

The Lady smiled. "Indeed. However, this will change quickly. You will join us to meet with the White Council in one hours' time. You must get properly dressed, first."

"But I don't have any other clothes."

The Lady looked to Lord Elrond expectantly. "My daughter, Arwen, will assist you in finding a suitable outfit for the council. Lindir!"

Another elf-man walked into the study, bowing to the Lady Galadriel before doing it again to Lord Elrond. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Will you escort Lady Persephone to my daughter and make sure she is given proper attire for the Council meeting?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord." He turned to face me. "If you will follow me, my Lady."

My eyes widened. "Uh-I'm pretty sure I'm not anyone's Lady."

_You are now, Persephone, chosen one of the Valar._

I frowned at the Lady Galadriel. "Will you stop doing that? It's kinda throwing me off."

The two pointy-eared people looked at each other in confusion. "Throwing you off what?" Elrond asked.

I shrugged. "Throwing me off my vibes, I guess."

Lady Galadriel arched a perfect eyebrow. "Vibes?"

"Feelings? Flow of emotions? What do you guys say here?"

Lord Elrond coughed, bringing a hand up to his mouth and I could swear I saw a smile poking out from behind it. "Should you be going, Lady Persephone?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you both later. Peace." I threw the peace sign, and turned to walk out the door, leaving poor Lindir in the dust. That's one way to make an exit, I suppose.

"Lady Persephone, please wait! You are heading in the wrong direction!"

I stopped in my path, which was a brick walkway that was illuminated by both the light sky and the lanterns that were attached the wall. "Oops. I thought you're supposed to be escorting me, not the other way around!"

Lindir looked down at me with wide eyes and locked his hands tightly together in annoyance. "Pardon me, my Lady, but if you will follow me, I am sure I will be able to bring you to where you will be going."

"Yeah, right. Lead the way, elf-man."

He crossed his arms tightly. "I am not an elf-man, but rather an Ellon. You will do well to know this."

I grinned. "I thought you're supposed to lead me somewhere, elf-man."

"_Ellon_."

"Yeah, whatever."

The journey to Lord Elrond's daughter's room was quite awkward with the elf-man who probably doesn't like me very much. I'm sure give it a few days and we'll be best friends.

We came up to the entrance to what was assumed to be Arwen's room, and Lindir knocked twice before announcing their arrival. A faint voice came from the other side. "Enter."

The elf-man opened the double doors which led into a room that overlooked the waterfall in the canyon. It was plenty parts peaceful and serene, and for some reason I felt like I was in a fairytale due to the beauty of the place. There was a small sitting area right when you walked in, and I assumed that there would be much more to where this came from the farther I walked.

"Hello there," a voice sounded.

A woman-elf-person walked in from the balcony that overlooked the waterfall with a grace that no human could possess. Everything about her was mesmerizing, from her long raven hair that tumbled down in brilliant waves, to the porcelain skin, to the very way she spoke. If I weren't straight, I'd definitely have to keep myself from jumping her where she stood.

"Uh, hi."

She smiled slightly at my awkwardness. "I can take it from here, thank you Lindir."

The elf-man next to me bowed to the Lady, and politely excused himself before gliding away. I was going to have to seriously step up my gliding game if I were to stand a chance in this world.

Her dark blue gown fluttered around her legs and the long white sleeves trickled down in the breeze as she waltzed toward me and placed her hands together in front of her calmly. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue, I quickly noted that one could easily get lost while looking into them.

"I am Arwen Udómiel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Persephone."

I blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Word spreads quickly in Imladris, I suppose. We must get you prepared for the council, and I'm sure we will all uncover more of why you are here then."

I nodded, trying to take all of this in. "What exactly am I supposed to wear to one of these council meetings?"

She smiled kindly. "I am certain Ada would prefer a gown over your current attire, Persephone."

"Ada?"

"My apologies, that is how you say 'father' in Sindarin."

I just nodded my head, trying not to make myself look dumber than I probably already did. "And what is Sindarin, exactly?"

A light blush riddled her cheeks. "Oh, it is the language of the elves here in Imladris. There are a few different languages that we speak, but here it is preferred to speak in Sindarin."

So, they _are _elves! Stupid Lindir. He's such a liar.

"That makes sense," I said. "But I am _so_ not wearing one of those gowns. Nope. Not gonna happen."

She smiled, tilting her head slightly. "I am sure I can find you something."

And find me something she did.

Arwen and I became fast friends, which was surprising as I thought she was going to be a vain princess as she was the daughter of the Lord, but I guess I can be wrong with my first impressions. She was quiet and kind, and she seemed to be the perfect Lady.

She brought out a few different gowns for me to look at, but I vetoed all of them. However, once she came out with black leather pants and a Victorian frock coat, I decided this was as close to comfortable as I was going to get.

And boy, I looked positively bad-ass.

"This is one of my riding outfits," she explained. "After seeing what you were wearing, I realized I should try and find something that was similar."

The deep velvety green coat with the silver buttons looked straight out of a fantasy movie. The collar stuck straight up, forcing me to tuck my dark pony tail to the side. Grey thread was embroidered throughout the frock coat, which reminded me of the waves in the Atlantic during the spring.

"Thank you, this is amazing," I breathed, running my hands on the fabric. After looking in Arwen's long mirror, I had to admit I looked good in this get-up.

"You are welcome, Persephone."

She came to stand next to me and placed a dainty hand on my arm. "We should start our journey to the hall," she said.

"Cool. And Arwen? You can call me Persie."

"Persie?"

The elf looked so confused at this, that I decided to help her out.

"I let my friends call me Persie," I explained. "I'm not a fan of the whole long-name thing."

A radiant smile graced her face. "We are friends?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, friends share clothes, right?"

She nodded, still smiling brilliantly. "Yes. I suppose they do."

I wrapped my arm around hers, a grin slowly making its way onto my face. With a friend as the Lord's daughter, I basically had an in to most functions if I was going to need one. It would be helpful to try and figure out as much as I possibly could, but the more people or, excuse me, elves, I could get on my side… the better off I knew I was going to be.

"Shall we set off, Lady Arwen?"

She laughed, which sounded strangely like chiming bells. "I will show you to the hall, Lady Persie."

We quickly left her rooms and headed off to where I knew I was going to have to schmooze as many people as possible. If I didn't convince them of my worth… I didn't want to think about what would happen.


	5. Chapter 3: Salamander and Lord McDicks

**Hi there!  
Thank you so much for reading, I love you all for the support you give me! Any feedback is so nice to hear, it really makes this process a lot more fun (especially when my trustee muse Carl goes missing). Mid-Terms are over, and now I can get back to more writing, so YAY! **

**HMU in the reviews, PMs, etc. if you have any questions or comments **

**Special thanks to: AC5junky, Arianna Le Fay, NicoleR85, Yanna, Shetan20, GodzNo, James Birdsong, and the unnamed guests for the reviews y'all made!**

**Cheers! **

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Salamander the Wizard and Lord McDicks**

As soon as I was brought to the council room by Arwen, I realized a few things. One: the race of elves must be completely flawless. Two: leather pants may look bad-ass, but they're really freaking uncomfortable. And three: all wizards look like grandpas.

Other than that, it was tame to the stuff that the Olympians get up to.

Lord Elrond was standing at the head of a table, and Lady Galadriel was to his left, along with another perfect-looking blonde elf standing to her side. By the way that his hand was placed on her lower back, I assumed this was the elf she was married to if they have weddings in this world.

On Elrond's other side were a few different elves that I didn't recognize, along with the elf-man Lindir. Two of them had the same hair as Arwen and her father and were completely identical, so I supposed they must have been related to the Lord and Lady on some level.

On the other end of the table, an old guy with a long, white beard stood there solemnly. He was wearing white robes and held a staff that came up to his elbow. Something about him didn't sit well with me, and there was a look in his dark eyes that made me squirm where I stood.

The man to his left was another older dude, but instead of the white theme the other one had going on, this dude was decked out in grey. He wasn't quite as stoic as the other one, and there was a mischievous glint to his eyes that I could relate to.

It was silent, and everyone was staring at the two of us.

"May I introduce Lady Persephone and my daughter, Lady Arwen," Lord Elrond spoke, introducing the two for possibly courtier purposes.

"This is the one who appeared in your study?" The old white dude asked, his voice coming out as a dark rasp.

"Indeed."

The man let out a little "humph" at Elrond's introduction, then promptly turned to the others in the room. "I believe we should start before Lady Persephone decides to scurry away."

My eyebrows raised, but I didn't jump into the little trap he laid.

After a few moments of pause, Elrond started to do the introductions. "Lady Persephone, you know Lady Galadriel," he prompted.

I nodded. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Persephone," she voiced, giving me a short nod in acceptance. I couldn't help but smile at the Lady, who I knew would be a strong ally.

"You too, Lady Galadriel."

"This is her husband, the Lord of Lórien, Lord Celeborn," Elrond continued. He offered me a kind nod, and I did the same.

"These are the wizards, Saruman the White and Gandalf the Grey." He gestured to the two older guys. "They are two of the protectors of Arda."

Saruman nodded tightly, not bothering to make eye contact. I had a feeling the two of us weren't going to be getting along so well, but that wasn't anything new. On the other hand, Gandalf grinned, and gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Persephone."

I grinned back, and curtsied to my best ability, but probably looked like a baby giraffe. "Same here, Gandalf."

The look of disdain the white wizard gave me had me stand ram-rod straight. "What terrible manners, you have."

I crossed my arms. "What terrible _tact_ you have."

The room went silent once more.

"I beg your pardon?"

I smiled evilly. "You heard me."

"Do you even know who you are speaking to?"

I shrugged. "I think Lord Elrond called you Salamander the pink or something."

A quiet groan came out from someone behind me. I would have bet money that it was Lord Elrond the proper.

"Lady Persephone, please try to restrain yourself," Lord Elrond spoke. He sounded oddly calm, but I think that's probably from years of restraint. "Do pardon her, Lord Saruman. She is not from here."

The Salamander pursed his lips. "Obviously," he droned.

_Now is not the time to make him upset, world-walker. _

I quickly locked eyes with the Lady of Lórien, who stared back with a hidden intent. _You mustn't let him under your skin._

I hid my silent nod of understanding by playing with my ponytail.

Lord Elrond quickly introduced me to the other Lords in the room, including his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They both then proceeded to seamlessly flirt with me, and I had an inclination from their reaction to my obvious annoyance that they were not used to being turned down.

I was led to a seat beside Arwen, who sat next to Elladan, and Gandalf the grey, who I happened to think was pretty cool. He was quite nice to me even though I'd just insulted his friend.

"The Lady Galadriel and I have summoned you to discuss the recent events. For those of you who have not heard, Lady Persephone was found in my study with no other explanation than that she is not of our world. The Lady knew of this and was warned by the Valar in her dreams to be aware of a new chosen champion of their choosing, and we believe this to be Lady Persephone."

"How do you know she is telling the truth?" One of the eleven lords asked. I think Elrond said his name was Lord Macalster. He was shorter than the rest, with a long nose and beady eyes. Macalster was probably the ugliest one of the groups, so I wasn't too worried about his standards.

Luckily Lady Galadriel was the one to answer the question. "The Valar showed me of her arrival, Lord Macalster. I am willing to vouch for Lady Persephone and she has my trust."

His face twisted at her, but he nodded. Even the pompous Macalster didn't want to piss Galadriel off. I wonder if she gives lessons on how to put men in their place.

"Do you know why you were brought here?" Gandalf asked, turning to face me fully. "I have not heard of a reason why the Valar would need a champion."

I sighed. "Look, in my world, I was told by my gods that they were sending me to this realm at the request of your gods so that I can help you all find peace."

"Peace?" Saruman asked.

I nodded as my branding smirk flickered on my face.

"Peace."

"How can a human female such as yourself hope to help us find _peace_?" Macalster asked, crossing his arms. "Perhaps your _gods _chose wrong."

My fists clenched in my lap. "You're wrong, Lord _McDonald_." One of Arwen's brothers snickered. "I'm exactly the person who is going to help your sorry butt because apparently something big is going down and I'm going to be the one to stop it."

_Find inner peace, child. _

I felt a wave of calm spread over me, and I had a feeling that was Lady Galadriel's influence.

The Elf Lord stood up in his chair and his seat went flying back at the force. "Listen here, you-"

Lord Elrond held a hand up to Lord McDicks and frowned. "That is enough, you two."

Elrond must hold these dudes on a tight leash or something because Lord McDicks immediately went silent and sat in his seat. He was still glaring at me with those beady eyes, which was rather annoying.

So, as anyone would do in my situation, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He does bring up an important point, however brash it may have been," Lord Celeborn commented, and I turned my eyes to him. "We do not know anything about the Lady Persephone. How are we to know if she is the correct choice?"

I leaned back into my chair, deflated.

"She is the chosen one of the Valar, and she will remain," Galadriel spoke firmly. "She will be able to prove herself to all of Arda given time. And now, I wish to hear why her gods chose her."

"Yes, I wish to hear this as well," Saruman rasped.

Lord Elrond turned to me. "Very well. Lady Persephone, if you would care to share?"

A sickening feeling dropped into my stomach. I didn't want to have to talk about what happened, and who I lost. I didn't want to have to delve into the things that haunt me and keep me up at night. The faces. The scars. I didn't want to relive any of it.

_You must convince them, Persephone._

I looked up from my sweaty hands and locked eyes with Galadriel. She looked deep into my soul, and for a moment I knew that she was aware of all of it. She knew everything. But how?

_I see much, child. Now, you must convince them. _

I gulped.

"Look, I don't like talking about this stuff. But I'll try," I started. Arwen's hand grabbed mine and gave me a squeeze. I squeezed back.

Silence spread over the room as I struggled to find the words. How could I ever begin to tell these elf lords and ladies about my old life?

_From the beginning._

A small smile drew on my lips. "I'll start from the beginning. The first eleven years of my life were normal. The gods didn't exist to me. I didn't know who my father was, but that was okay. I had my mom, and she was amazing. We did everything together.

"There were these mythical beings that I had heard stories about: the Greek Gods. There were many gods, but on the Olympian Council, which is the place where the most powerful gods have a throne, there were only twelve.

"The most powerful gods, or as many call them the Big Three, Zeus, the god of the skies, Poseidon, the god of the seas, and Hades, the god of the underworld were all sired by a Titan named Kronos. When the Titans ruled the world, it was full of chaos and pain, and when the Big Three took over and sliced up their father the world was theirs.

"I thought this was all fake, a tale told over thousands of years. But when I was twelve years old, I figured out they were real. My teacher turned into a monster, sent by Hades himself, who then captured my mother and brought her to the Underworld."

Thus, my story-telling career began.

And ended, nearly an hour later… however, I was able to conveniently leave out the majority of what happened during the Second War, which was probably better for everyone.

"You were involved in two wars, before turning nineteen?" Elladan asked, eyes wide.

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. It kinda sucked."

"And you're the daughter of the god of the sea?" Elrohir asked, half in disbelief.

"Yup."

"You control water."

"Uhuh."

Elladan turned to Elrohir. "Bet she could give Glorfindel a challenge for once."

His brother smirked. "You're on."

I decided I liked these two.

But who the Hades is Glorfindel?

"Forgive me if I am finding little use for a little child to protect us," Lord McDicks spoke. I let out a little growl.

"I don't believe anyone asked your opinion, Lord Prick."

Arwen gasped, letting a hand go to her mouth. A few others placed their hands to their mouths, including the awesome Lady Galadriel, and I swore I saw a few of them laughing quietly behind them.

McDicks's face turned bright red and slammed his hands on the table. "I am an Elf Lord of the Royal Imladris court, and I demand respect!"

"And I am a daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the seas, and I am the Savior of Olympus, the child of the prophecy, one of the Seven, and a slayer of beings that would make you crap your pants at the sight. I have done things even you would never imagine, Elf-Lord."

My voice echoed throughout the room, the temperature seemed to have dropped about ten degrees in the past few seconds, and I could smell the scent of the waterfalls that surrounded this city. If I didn't want to flood the place, I probably should try and cool down.

Before Lord McDicks could gather his wits to retaliate, Lord Elrond stepped in. "Thank you for sharing, Lady Persephone, I believe you must be tired after that endeavor. I'll send you with Lady Arwen to your new guest chambers and let you rest."

And the Lord of Imladris has arrived, everyone.

"Arwen, if you would?"

Arwen simply smiled at her father and nodded politely. "As you wish, Ada." She turned to me, taking my hand and pulled me out of my seat. "Come with me, Lady Persephone."

I managed to look over my shoulder and see the faces of a calm Galadriel, and the two cheeky expressions of Elladan and Elrohir, who waved goodbye happily. Did I say that I liked them already? Because they definitely seem to be my kind of people.

The last thing before I exited was Gandalf, who quirked a smile and winked.

That went well.

"Persie, you need to learn how to control your anger," Arwen told me as she led me through the corridors. "The last thing you need to do is make enemies, right now."

I slammed my heels into the ground and stopped us where we stood. "I wasn't trying to make any enemies, Arwen."

"Then what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

I put my hands in the air defensively. "I don't know—I guess it just happens sometimes."

She groaned, placing a tiny hand on her forehead. "You will make an immortal age, Persie. Please, next time, just remember that there is a certain etiquette needed to speak to other Lords and Ladies. I think I will have Lord Erestor work with you-"

"Woah, woah, woah—just wait a second! I am _not _taking lessons on etiquette from Lord Erestor! Did you even see how straight he sat? It's like he had a stick up his ass!"

"Then who would you rather have teach you?"

My lips drew into a straight line. "I don't know. Look, why do I even have to use etiquette anyway? It's not even like I'm actually a Lady!"

Arwen smiled. "You did admit that you are the daughter of a god, Persie. With being the chosen one of the Valar, my Ada deems this worthy of being a Lady of Imladris. It would surely be an insult to the Valar if you were not."

I grumbled.

"I will talk with Ada, and we will figure out what you will need to do. However, it is getting late. I will send for some dinner, and then I will make sure you head to bed. Today must have been draining for you."

I nodded. "That doesn't even begin to cover it."

She smiled softly, and we began to head off in the direction to where my rooms must have been prepared. "Come along, Persie. It's time we retire for the evening."

"This place is going to take a lot of getting used to."


	6. Chapter 4: New Friends No Problem

**Hello wonderful readers! How are y'all doing today? This week has been crazy and is only going to get more crazy for me as I am taking in my parents' dog and my own dog for a week in a small apartment while the rest of my family go to Mexico on Spring Break. **

**Sometimes, being a college student kinda sucks, but that's just me.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support, and I will continue to write with my muse Carl by my side as well as my puppies, Tobert and Oswald, who are too cute to ignore. Thanks for anyone who has taken the time to read this—you rock! Also, a special thank you to those who have followed, favorited, reviewed, or PMed because of this story**

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed and PMed, because I love to hear feedback and it keeps my muse Carl from going on another vacation: NicoleR85, James Birdsong, "guest", and Romanpluto!**

**Cheers!  
Ally.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 4: New Friends No Problem**

"_Mom? Paul? I'm home!" _

_I walked into the apartment with a large smile on my face. It was just like I had remembered it to be. The picture of my mom and me on the mantle by the door hadn't moved, and there were a few knick-knacks that riddled the shelves along the wall that my mom collected._

_It was in the middle of the day, so they must be at work or something._

_I tossed my stuff on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge for a bite to eat._

_When I opened the doors, however, a rotten smell made my nose curl. There were leftovers in the fridge that obviously were way past-due. That was not like my mom at all._

_I closed the door, and immediately was filled with a sense of dread. Something wasn't right. _

_Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it to let the celestial gold shine in the sunlight that came in through the windows. It was then that I realized that there were two different lamps on in the living room—something my mom always unplugged to save money during the day. _

_I moved to go and unplug the lights unconsciously, but all the sudden I noticed something from out of the corner of my eye. _

_A pool of blood… coming from beneath the door to their bedroom._

_Forgetting about everything I have been taught, I took off in a sprint to my mom and Paul's bedroom and kicked open the door. _

_It hit something solid in its path._

_I immediately felt the sticky blood on the floor as it soaked through my socks, and shakily raised a hand to turn on the lights._

"MOM!"

My eyes snapped open as soon as the scream ripped through my throat. I was sitting up in some sort of bed with what looked to be velvet covers and sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streamed from my eyes as I bit my hand to try and keep quiet, unable to feel anything as the taste of blood spread into my mouth.

It was as if an elephant had sat down on my chest, and I clenched the front of my sweat-ridden nightgown with my free hand as I hopelessly tried to breathe.

"Lady Persephone?" A feminine voice called as a knocking sounded through the door. "Is everything alright?"

I unwillingly tried to take my hand out of my mouth to speak, but as soon as I did a sickening feeling overtook me and I flung myself over the side of the bed to vomit.

The door wrenched open, and I heard a gasp as whatever maid was on duty took in my patheticness. "Oh, dear Valar! Lady Persephone!" she hurried to my side, immediately taking the hair that had fallen into my face and pulling it back lightly.

I did my best to focus on her soothing ministrations on my back as I continued to heave. But the echoes of the past continued to take control.

"_MOM! NO!"_

_She was laying in bed with her throat slit from ear to ear. Blood spatter littered the walls and bed sheets. I ran into the room, screaming in sheer terror and disbelief._

_Paul was also in the room and had been stabbed repeatedly against the wall by the door. It was him that the door had hit when I burst in._

_I made it onto the bed, and my hands were trying to piece my mom back together. She was fine, she wasn't going to be gone. She couldn't be gone—not after everything I've been through, everything I've survived to get back to her!_

"_Please wake up, mom. Please, please, mommy, please!"_

_She can't be gone._

_But her blood left permanent stains on my hands. She was dead._

"Come back to us, Persie," Arwen's voice lilted in my ear. "Come back to the light, mellon."

I just sobbed. There was so much blood.

"Gerda please send for my father," Arwen murmured. "And make sure it stays between us."

"Yes, milady."

I was shaking. Everything was shaking.

"Persie, can you hear me?"

A low, guttural groan passed through my lips.

"Shh, it will be okay, mellon, just relax and listen to my voice," Arwen crooned.

She started to sing softly to me and wrapped me up in her arms just as a mother would a child. That thought only made me cry harder.

"Arwen, what has happened?" A male's voice asked. From the sound of billowing clothes, he must be running in her in a hurry.

I heard Arwen speak to who I quickly recognized to be her father in low, hushed voices. They were speaking in their elvish language, but I doubt even if they were speaking in what they call "Westron" that I would be able to follow along.

_Blood. So much blood. Blood all over me… it was everywhere._

"I'd like to take a bath," my voice croaked.

Their chattering stopped instantly. "What did you say, Persephone?" Lord Elrond asked, skillfully avoiding my vomit as he kneeled by the side of the bed.

"I need to get clean."

The two elves shared a look. "Okay, then, I'll have someone draw you a bath," Elrond agreed, before feeling the top of my head with the palm of his hand. "It will do you good."

He quickly stood up and went to find someone to assist with the bath, leaving Arwen and I alone in the room.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I warned her, slurring the words slightly in my exhaustion. But for some reason, I still felt wide awake.

She hugged me firmly. "I will not dare to make you talk about it, Persie. Nightmares are a terrible thing."

I choked on a sob. "But it wasn't a nightmare," I whispered, and she immediately stiffened at my voice. "It was _real_."

Neither of us spoke after that.

After getting word from the maid, Gerda, that my bath was ready, the two led me to the room and helped me get settled. I asked to be alone, which took some convincing from Arwen, but she ended up respecting my wishes.

I sunk down beneath the water and allowed it to soothe me. It was normal to have panic attacks after reliving certain memories, but for some reason, it was so different being here. I was vulnerable, but I was also comfortable.

There was something in the air that made me _feel _and be more connected to the world around me. It was a bit unsettling.

"Lady Persephone!" I heard a muffled voice yell before two hands gripped my shoulders and hauled me out of the water.

I turned my body to scowl at Gerda. "What was that for?"

She blushed. "I just thought you were drowning, milady."

Letting out a sigh, I allowed myself to escape her grip and fall back into the tub. "I don't know if anyone told you this, Gerda, but I'm the _chosen _one of the Valar and the daughter of a sea god," I explained lazily. Her jaw dropped. "So, it's kinda impossible for me to drown."

She dropped to her knees next to me. "You—the daughter of whom?" I grinned. Gerda must have immediately realized what she said, and tried to correct herself, "I am sorry, milady, that was unbecoming of me."

I rolled my eyes, playing with a strand of water in the air as I morphed it into different shapes. It was currently a sea turtle, swimming around my hand. "You're fine, Gerda. Besides, you've seen me vomit my guts out so I think you can call me Persie."

If it were possible, Gerda's eyes widened even more. "Milady?"

"_Persie_, Gerda. Call me Persie."

"B-But you just said you are the daughter of a sea god!"

I shrugged. "So?"

"And the chosen one of the Valar!"

I mustered all the inner strength I had to not roll my eyes. "Gerda, I want you to call me Persie, so you're gonna call me Persie. Enough of the Lady stuff. It's kinda boring."

"Okay, Mil-Persie."

I smiled at the disgruntled look on her soft features. "I can see it's gonna take some practice."

She let out a soft laugh and placed a towel down on a bench beside the tub, and with a small curtsy she made her way out of the room, but not before I called, "See ya later, Gerda!"

Gerda turned to face me before exiting, with a soft smile. One of a friend. "I will see you later as well, Persie."

I slipped back underneath the water and closed my eyes to the serenity that soon encompassed my very being.

A few hours later, I dried myself and put on a plain gown that Gerda had convinced me to wear. It was blue, my favorite color, and draped my athletic frame in waves of satin. I was a little uncomfortable with wearing something so nice, but Gerda convinced me this paled in comparison to other ladies of the court.

That made me feel better. I didn't like to stick out so much.

I slipped Riptide into the breast bindings that Gerda had helped me in. She looked absolutely affronted at the idea, but I didn't really care.

"This looks gorgeous on you, Persie," Arwen commented as she strode into my room. "The blue does wonders for your eyes."

I looked up from where Gerda had seated me, as she was currently plating my hair back from my face. "You look as radiant as ever, Arwen." She was dressed in an elvish gown that looked to be like pure starlight, and she seemed to be emitting a glow that only an immortal could possess.

Arwen smiled with the whites of her teeth. "I never thought sending Gerda on you would be what put you in a gown, my friend."

I threw my head back in laughter and immediately stopped when Gerda's firm grip pushed my head back into place. "Oi, Gerda, do ya think you could be a bit nicer?" I asked, looking at the elf in question through the vanity mirror in front of me.

One of the corners of her lips raised. "I do my best to serve you, Lady Persie."

I groaned. "Enough of the Lady stuff, Gerds!"

Arwen couldn't contain her laughter at that nickname, nor could Gerda. I figured I ought to roll with it, and permanently named her Gerds in my brain. "It seems that you are feeling better, Persie," Arwen commented.

An icy feeling washed over me. It was only hours ago that I was in a near cationic state, I realized. How odd that I could be laughing and joking around right now.

"I am, thanks to the both of you," I spoke, doing my best to look at my companions with sincerity. "Honestly, I don't know what I would've done if either of you hadn't been there."

Gerds patted my shoulder kindly. "It is my job to serve you, as I said before, Persie. I will do my best to always be there when needed."

I smiled up at my newest friend in thanks as Arwen glided over to my side. She placed her own dainty hand on my other shoulder and looked at me through the mirror. "You are my friend, Persie. I will be there for you, always."

My eyes burned, and I hid my face behind a hand. It's been a while since I've had a friend like that.

"Thank you," I whispered, before looking up to see Arwen's kind face. "I really needed to hear that."

Arwen withdrew her hand and returned to her usual perfect posture in moments. "Perfect. Now, I am here to bring you to my father's study. Gerda, if you are finished?"

Gerds quickly tied the end of the braid with a thin strip of silk and rested it over my right shoulder before looking proudly at me in the mirror. "I am finished, milady."

Arwen held a hand out for me and helped me out of the seat kindly, before walking with me to the door. "I'll see ya, Gerds!" I called back to the maid who had taken to cleaning up the mess I made of the sheets.

She turned back to look at me with glowing joy. "I will see you as well, Persie." She nodded to Arwen in respect. "Milady."

Arwen nodded back. "Gerda."

We quickly made our leave as Arwen was practically dragging me toward her father's study. "Hurry, Persie, we are running a bit late."

I grinned, starting to slow down even further. "I'm always late."

She turned back to frown at me. "Well, I am never late. And I am not to be late now," she insisted, gripping my arm with a surprising amount of strength to keep me at her pace.

After a few steps, I was immediately brought back to when she was holding me in her arms, earlier, and when I had been overcome with the strength of her being. Arwen didn't deserve me raining on her parade, I decided. So, I started to actually try to keep up with her. I figured she earned it after what she had done for me this morning.

She looked to her side and grinned at me with a _'that's more like it' _expression.

I stuck out my tongue but continued on by her side.

We reached Lord Elrond's study quickly, and I was immediately met with two other men-elves in the room that I quickly recognized from the meeting. "Hello, Lady Persephone," Elrond spoke, with a nod in my direction.

Arwen led me to a chair, and she sat down in one by my side. The other elves, her brothers, took a seat in chairs to the side of Elrond's desk, which must have been customary or something when talking with guests.

"You are late," Elrond began, turning to his daughter with a raised brow. Arwen pursed her lips and nodded but showed no other signs of displeasure.

"It was my fault," I explained. "I always seem to lose track of time, somehow."

One of the twins snickered, and I couldn't tell the difference between the two, so I just glared at them both. They balked instantly. Persie: 1 Elf-Twins: 0.

Elrond let out a sigh. "Try to be on time from now on, Lady Persephone," he commented with a wave of his hand, before taking a more serious turn. "I am glad to see you looking remarkably better since the last I saw of you."

Oh. That's right, he was there too. Arwen had called for him.

As if he sensed my discomfort, he immediately said, "But do not worry, Lady Persephone. You are not the only one in my halls who have experienced such things. It is not a problem for any of us, here."

I couldn't help but look at the twins from the corner of my eye, trying to gauge their reactions. Their eyebrows were furrowed, and they were a bit pale, but nothing else. Nothing condemning. I wonder if they were two of the ones Elrond talked about.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat, before continuing. "But that is not the reason why I have summoned you. After you left the meeting with the council last evening, we designed a plan for you to help… assimilate you into our world."

I nodded, my hand itching to reach for Riptide, but I doubted this would be a proper time to grope my boob. "And what did you decide?" I asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

From the knowing look on his face, I failed terribly. "I will be having you work with our elven warriors to learn our ways of combat," he explained. "Normally I would have you start working with Lord Glorfindel, but considering he is busy on patrols, I will have you start working with my sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

They both waved as their names were called. Elladan had slightly a stronger build but Elrohir had bigger eyes than his brother_. Great, I am going to forget that in a second._

_Yep. Already forgot._

"Who is Lord Glorfindel?" I asked as my ADHD got the better of me. Arwen pursed her lips next to me as if she wanted to comment on my un-lady-like behavior, but gods thank her that she didn't.

Lord Elrond looked to me kindly. "Lord Glorfindel is the general of our armies in Imladris. He has been a warrior for many years."

I smirked. "Bet I could take him."

The elves immediately balked at my words. "Lady Persephone, I am sure you misunderstood—"

I crossed my arms. "You are going to have me going through training, am I correct? And your reasons are because you don't think that I'll be able to handle whatever is out there? Look, I mean no disrespect and all, but you guys are seriously underestimating me."

The twin elf-men began to laugh. "Y-You don't know what you're in for, Milady," one of them chortled.

"Yeah, Glorfindel's going to kick her ass," the other said, gripping his brother's shoulder.

Lord Elrond and I glared at them menacingly. "Careful," I said, letting menacing grin take over my face. "You don't wanna be on the wrong end of my blade, chuckleheads."

Arwen looked outright appalled at my words. I quickly sent a small smile of apology, to which I swore she rolled her eyes.

"That is enough," Lord Elrond spoke, cutting the twins off, and making me sink into the chair. "Lady Persephone, for you to be beneficial here we would like to learn more about your fighting style as you will learn of ours. It is smart for you to learn to work with our warriors before facing danger outside our walls."

He turned to his sons. "Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir, I expect better behavior from you two, and I expect that you treat this woman with every bit of compassion as you would one of your own soldiers. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded, bowing their heads slightly at the blatant chastising their father was giving them. "Yes, Ada," they spoke in unison. _That's kinda creepy._

Lord Elrond, seeming to be on a roll, turned back to me. "I will have you also learning of our history with our court librarian, Sir Finalion. He will teach you of the ways of our people who you will be expected to defend, as well as the ways of our enemies."

I gulped. I wasn't any good at any sort of lessons, but there was no way I was interrupting this guy now. "And, you will be learning our language, Sindarin, with the help of Lady Almarian, the daughter of one of our most trusted Lords in this court."

I nodded while trying to hide my internal feelings of disgust. _I thought I was done with school. This sucks._

Lord Elrond smiled at my complacency. "Good. Now, Arwen, will you take Lady Persephone to meet with Lady Almarian in the library? I need to finish some paperwork pertaining to the council meeting."

Arwen nodded politely to her father, before gracefully standing and nodding to her brothers as well. "Of course, Ada. Come along, Lady Persephone."

I blinked as she started her way out, and rolled my eyes at the twin who chuckled at my gracelessness while trying to move in this long dress. "I'll be seeing you two chuckleheads later," I promised, sealing it with a glare. I turned back to face Lord Elrond, dramatically dropping into a curtsy. "Goodbye, Lord Elrond."

His mouth twitched. "I will see you at dinner, Lady Persephone."

I grinned, dropping into another curtsy. "Until dinner, Lord Elrond, sir."

The twins were openly laughing at me by this point. So, I flipped them the finger and hauled up the skirts of my dress before hurrying out, giggling to my self all the way to where Arwen was waiting down the hall.

She frowned at the look on my face. "What did you do this time?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Now, take me to my teacher, Lady Arwen!" I announced, wrapping my arm around hers in a formal fashion.

This time, she _did _roll her eyes. "Will you even try to blend in?" She asked, eyeing my rather abrasive form of walking.

"Why are you being so judgmental?"

She sighed. "I am not as judgmental as many of the Ladies of the court, Persie."

I groaned. "Am I going to have to _talk_ with them?"

Arwen nodded, taking silent glee at the faces I was making. "You will have to socialize with them, Persie. It is only to be expected of the newest Lady our court has to offer. In fact, there is a tea luncheon set up for midday tomorrow."

I ran a hand down my face. "I don't like judgy people."

She patted my hand calmly. "You are not the only one."

Arwen brought me to the library, which is a place I would've most likely tried to avoid with everything I had if not for these _lessons_. At least they're not going to be teaching me etiquette. _Yet._

As we walked in, we were immediately met with a sight that made me gasp. A woman was seated at a table, her back facing us, and she had blonde princess curls falling down her back. Just like someone else I used to know.

"_Annabeth?"_


	7. Chapter 5: Farewell to Female Dogs

**AYE READERS! How are you guys doing? I'm doing pretty good, but my dogs are wearing me out. I'm currently editing a story for the Digital Press about the weird and wild history of North Dakota, which is cool, but it takes up a lot of time. Tis life, I suppose.**

**Thanks for checking in to read, and please go ahead and follow, like the story, review, and enjoy ? If you have any questions or comments, just let me know, I love responding!**

**Special thanks to pineapple-pancake and NicoleR85 for the reviews!**

**Cheers!**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 5: Farewell to Female Dogs**

Arwen looked at me in confusion just as the woman in question turned to face the two of us. "Who are you speaking of?" she asked. But this was not right at all.

Annabeth had princess curls, calculating grey eyes, a wicked smile, and a tan that glossed her skin in a soft glow.

This woman was not Annabeth.

She had the princess curls, but that was where it ended. Where Annabeth was sharp and angular, this woman was soft and delicate. Her skin looked like porcelain, just as Arwen's did, and her eyes were a dark brown, not grey. This woman had pointed ears.

My gut clenched.

_Annabeth is gone._

"Uh-I…"

_Don't throw up here, you idiot!_

Arwen gripped my arm with a soothing touch. "Lady Almarian, this is Lady Persephone, the one my father informed you of."

I tried to take deep breaths to try and regulate myself, but I kept on seeing my old friend in front of me.

_She's dead, Persie. Let her go._

"Lady Persephone, are you feeling alright?" Lady Almarian asked, not unkindly, as she took a few steps toward me. My breathing picked up.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, you remind me of someone I used to know."

She bit her lip in concern. "If you need to reschedule, we can do that."

I noticed the concern Arwen had as she held my arm, but I immediately shook my head. I couldn't just keep hiding out of fear. "No, no, I would like to start today if that's okay." _The sooner I can start killing stuff the better._

The two elves nodded, though they seemed still a little on edge. I could hardly blame them, as I assume Lady Almarian was probably aware of my anxiety and other issues that kept on popping up.

"We can start now," she agreed. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Persephone. I hope we can make great progress with Sindarin."

I pursed my lips. "Considering my ADHD, dyslexia, and inability to remember anything that mildly annoys me I don't think we'll be having much luck."

Lady Almarian's eyes widened considerably. "Oh-"

Arwen coughed. "What Lady Persephone means to say, is that you will be needing patience when dealing with her. She has a few things that keep her from learning well, and that should be accredited for."

The blonde nodded, although her eyes didn't shrink in size. "All will be well, Lady Arwen. I have faith that I will be able to help Lady Persephone in little to no time."

Arwen smiled. "Good." She turned to me. "I will be leaving you in Lady Almarian's capable hands for the time being."

I nodded but could see the hidden message that lay beneath her eyes. _Take it easy on her._

A grin plastered itself on my face, and I could just feel the inner groan that Arwen kept in. "I will see you later, Lady Arwen."

"Oi! Teaching moment!" Lady Almarian exclaimed, making me jump in surprise. Arwen just smirked. _It seems I may be wrong in my first thoughts of Lady Almarian._

"What?"

The blonde smiled widely. "Don't tell Lady Arwen 'I will see you later', instead tell her _novaer."_

My eyebrows raised to my hairline. "What does _nover _mean?"

"It is _nova-er, _not _nov-er_."

I tried to keep myself from rolling my eyes, but it was too hard to hold myself back. "Yeah, yeah, but what does that mean?"

Lady Almarian shrugged, placing her hands behind her back expectantly. "What did you just substitute _novaer _for?"

I groaned as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know what it means, that's why I asked you!"

A soft giggle came from the doorway to the library, and I immediately turned toward the noise. "No one asked you to stay, Arwen!"

Her laughter only grew louder. However, Lady Almarian only turned stiff. "Lady Persephone, uhm-"

Arwen waved a hand to the other elf, with a bright smile on her face. "It is fine, Lady Almarian. Lady Persephone does not quite understand proper etiquette."

"I can see that much, Lady Arwen."

I raised my hand, busting my way back into the conversation. "Look, I can't do too much about the etiquette thing-"

"You could take lessons," Arwen intervened.

I chose to ignore that statement. "But I'm here to learn Sindarin and I still don't know what _novaer _means!"

"Farewell," Arwen chimed before turning and gliding out of the library.

"Uh, bye?"

Lady Almarian giggled. "The Lady Arwen just informed you what _novaer _means, Lady Persephone. It means, farewell."

"Oh, well I guess that makes more sense." I shrugged and turned to face Arwen's fleeting form. "_Novaer, Arwen!"_

A distant sound of bell-like laughter was the only response I received.

The Lady Almarian and I kept working on my language skills for the next few hours, but it was only after the first few minutes that I started getting distracted. I almost felt bad for Lady Almarian, but she seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

"Did you know that Lord Elrond's twins seem to think that Glorfindel can kick my ass? I mean, who in Hades is this Glorfindel guy anyway? I so can kick his ass. I can't wait till I'm finally allowed to go into the training grounds."

Lady Almarian was staring at me with wide eyes, her head leaning on her hand that was propped up by her elbow in the table. "Lord Glorfindel is a legendary soldier, Lady Persephone. I would not take his abilities too lightly if I were you."

I shrugged. "I'm not as bad as you think, Lady Almarian."

She let out a long sigh. "You should not be speaking of the high lords and lady of Imladris with such flamboyance. It is wise to speak of Lord Elrond and his kin in a kind and respectful manner, especially where others may hear you."

I narrowed my eyes at the Lady. "Do they scare you, Lady Almarian?"

"No, of course not! It is simply that not everyone understands your relations with them. It would be best to use proper courtier etiquette while in the presence of others of that status."

I snorted. "You shoulda seen me at the council meeting I had to go to, then."

"Do not tell me you made a fool of yourself?"

"Depends on what you think making a fool outta myself means. I had fun, anyway. At least, until Lord McDicks or whatever decided to be a pissy cockroach."

She stiffened. "Lord… Macalster? Did you insult Lord Macalster? Lady Persephone, he is not someone you want to make an enemy-"

"Hasn't stopped me before." I cleared my throat as I was hit suddenly by an onslaught of memories that were nearly too hard to handle.

_"__You will die, Persssephone Jacksssson."_

_"__Welcome to the pit, Persephone Jackson. I do look forward to seeing how many times I can skin you alive…"_

_"__You can run, but you will never truly escape me, Persephone."_

"Lady Persephone?"

I blinked, bringing myself back into reality. Anna-wait-Almarian was looking at me with concern in her _brown_ eyes. _Almarian, not Annabeth. Annabeth is dead, remember?_

I shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

I pinched myself, trying to find some sort of way to keep myself from slipping out of reality again. I needed to ground myself… I needed to stay here, I couldn't check out… not where others could see me. _Don't throw up, Persie. Not here. Just hold it in-_

"Look who we have here?" a high-pitched voice sang, as a small group of women all dressed in immaculate gowns glided into the room.

Almarian immediately stiffened, but not from worry, as she had before—this time it was from fear. I could see it in her eyes. _I wonder who these people are?_

"A… _human_?" the same elf-woman sneered, her voice becoming too high-pitched for my own liking. She was wearing an illustrious red gown with a deep neckline and had long, blonde hair with bright blue eyes. If she wasn't wearing an ugly look on her face, I'd probably feel intimidated by her sheer good looks.

But something told me that was the only good thing about her.

"Hello, Lady Mirwen," Almarian spoke, her voice a bit meek as compared to how it was before. "May I introduce you to-"

The Lady Mirwen puckered her red lips in distaste. "I do not lower myself to speak with _mortals_, Lady Almarian. I at least have _taste_."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the scene. Arwen wouldn't forgive me if I-

"Look, ladies, I bet she doesn't even speak westron," another elf-woman said, her voice just as annoying as the Lady Mirwen's. This elf had a darker shade of blonde hair and a darker complexion than the others. However, her dress was still as beautiful as the others, which made me look down at my own in comparison.

_Yep. I definitely looked shabby in this company._

"Good. At least we can insult her to her face." Mirwen smirked.

"Not in front of me, you will not," Almarian spoke, her voice becoming stronger with each word. She stood up out of her seat and in front of me with crossed arms. "Just because she's not an elf does not mean she's worth any less-"

"But that is exactly what it means," Mirwen claimed, turning her back to face her entourage of other noblewomen. "This is what happens when you associate yourself with… lesser beings such as the _Lady Persephone _here. You get stuck working in the libraries with no suitors to be found!"

The other women laughed, as if on cue. I kept my eyes on Almarian's face, which started to turn red. As soon as her eyes were starting to glass over, that was it for me.

I stood up and stood by Almarian's side with a glare directed toward the others. "Listen here, bitchface, you can insult me all you want, but if you drag Lady Almarian in it there will be consequences."

Lady Mirwen's eyes widened, as did every other eye in the room. I smirked, placing a hand on Almarian's shoulder. "And trust me, Lady Bitchface, you do _not _want to face the consequences."

"Do not listen to her, Mirwen," the other Lady who had spoken before said into her ear. "She's just a mortal who knows nothing."

Mirwen's eyes seemed to perk at those words. "You are right, Lady Calen," Mirwen said joyously. "Yes, indeed—what would a mere _human _know about us elleth?"

"That is enough, Lady Mirwen," Almarian said, clenching her fists. "You have no right to speak like this! Lady Persephone is a guest of Lord Elrond himself! You must have more respect-"

"_Respect? _How dare you even consider that I would ever think of this _orch _as a fellow Lady!"

Mirwen started menacingly stepping toward Almarian with a malicious grin on her face. "I could easily have your family's name stripped from the court, _Lady_ Almarian. All it would take is for me to go to my father. He would buy your family's assets out in a heartbeat."

Almarian gulped. "M-My father is a friend of Lord Elrond-"

Lady Calen giggled. "And how has that helped your family so far, Almarian? You have to take up a job to feed your younger siblings, am I correct?"

I didn't hold back the snarl that ripped through my throat. "Just because Lady Almarian is smart enough to teach Sindarin does not mean she deserves to be treated like this. So, shut up before I make y'all shut up."

Mirwen and Calen looked as though they were about to strike. "Do not speak to us in such a way, _human_."

The feeling of something pulling in my gut has been on edge this entire conversation, and finally, I decided to use it to my advantage. The air became incredibly cooler in a few seconds and was followed by the sound of dripping and water rushing through the halls.

"What makes you think I'm a human, _elf_?"

I felt Almarian close in on herself next to me. Power oozed from my pores, as the wind started to pick up around us. The Noble Elleth were looking at each other, then back to me in sheer terror.

A mass of water hovered over us, and I held up my arms as if I were tethering it to some invisible force. All my control was just waiting for me to tip over the edge, beckoning for me to let loose and obliterate them.

I smirked, staring down my prey.

"Wh-What are you?" Mirwen asked, her eyes wide in fright as she hid behind some other poor elleth she deemed lesser than herself. "H-How are you doing this?"

I smiled as the wind picked up even more. The power was surging through my veins. The smell of ozone started to riddle the air…

"Persephone Jackson, that is _enough_!"

I blinked, dropping my guard. The water immediately started to wade back to where it had come from. "You will not make any larger of a mess in this library!" another voice called out.

I slowly turned around, grimacing as I came face to face with Lord Elrond and another Elf that angrily stood beside him. The other elf also had dark hair, but it was browner in color and had green eyes that reminded me of the forests in Camp Half-Blood.

"Lord Elrond, thank Ilvultar you are here! This… this girl was just about to maul us!" Lady Mirwen exclaimed, gesturing wildly toward me.

"Yes, Lord Elrond! And Lady Almarian was helping her, too!" Lady Calen added.

I immediately started to backtrack. "Woah, woah, woah, just wait a moment-"

Mirwen looked at me as her eyes danced with pettiness. "No, Lady Persephone. You tried to kill us-"

I rolled my eyes. "The worst thing I was going to do would be getting your pretty little heads wet. Get over it, Lady Bitchface."

"Oh no, my _books_…" The librarian-elf whimpered, hurrying to go and start checking on his prized possessions. _I really hope that's not the dude I'm supposed to be working with._

She gasped. "Just wait until my father hears what you have done to me, Lady-"

"I believe I had said that was enough, Lady Mirwen," Lord Elrond spoke authorially. "Lord Macalster will indeed be informed about what has occurred here. However, I do believe it is not as in your favor as you have painted it to be."

Her face turned bright red. A little cackle slipped from my mouth, which I immediately clamped shut once Elrond directed his attention to me.

"And you, Lady Persephone, will be coming with me."

_I done did it now._

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "May I ask why?"

The elf Lord pursed his lips. "No, you may not. Come along, I will not wait all day."

I turned to face my new battle comrade. "_Novaer, Almarian."_

Almarian gently smiled at me and placed a hand on my own. "_Novaer, Persephone. _But please, call me Alma. My friends call me Alma."

I grinned. "Call me Persie."

I turned to the other noble elleth with a sarcastic smile and proceeded to flip them off. "It was most certainly _not _a pleasure to meet you. _Noveaer, _Bitches!"

_Glad I never have to see them again._

Ignoring their gasps of surprise and anger, I made my way happily to Lord Elrond's side and strode soundlessly with him out of the library and into the halls. "You should have not done that, Persephone."

I looked up at him in surprise. "What, that's it? No large lecture about manners and stuff?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to lecture you on manners?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no of course not. Just curious, I guess. Normally someone in your position would be as pissed as a wet cat."

Both eyebrows raised. "Would you prefer it if I was?"

"Uh, no. I like this version of you better."

An edge of his mouth lifted gently. "If you insist."

"So… you're not mad at me?"

Lord Elrond looked at me with curiosity. "Why would I be mad at you?"

I shrugged. "I did just piss off a bunch of noble elf-women."

The Elf Lord let out a sigh as he led me into my rooms. "If they did not deserve such treatment, I would be angry, yes. But I was aware of how they have treated Lady Almarian and as a dear friend of her father's I would like to thank you for standing up for her."

My eyes widened. "Wow, uh, you're welcome I guess."

He nodded, with a small smile, then gestured for me to take a seat in a chair by the fireplace. "Go ahead and relax, now. I suppose you will be needing it before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Lord Elrond smiled fully. "You will accompany Arwen to a Court Ladies Luncheon, and after that my sons will begin your training."

"Well, shit."

Lord Elrond chuckled as he glided out of the room. "_Novaer, Persephone._"

_Looks like I get to see those bitches again after all._


	8. Chapter 6: Luncheon Funions

**OMG I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few weeks! I've been busy with final projects and papers in my college classes as the semester is coming to a close. I swear the professors wait until the end of the semester to give you all the homework and assignments, and it really pisses me off. Oh well. Here's a longer chapter for you, thank you so much for reading, adding this story, and reviewing! It really makes my day.**

**Feel free to check out my new story,**_** Pawn**_** (link on my page!). It's an original, and it's really my first time ever posting something like that. Please let me know what you think! I have a preview of **_**Pawn**_** at the end of this chapter for any of you who are interested!**

**Cheers!**

**Ally Layne.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"Persephone Jackson. Oh, how the mighty have fallen!"_

_I looked up at the dark specter in front of me with gritted teeth. Blood oozed from cuts that littered my face, mostly from the empousi that had been following Annabeth and I ever since we landed in this place. However, at the moment I didn't know where Annabeth was, and I doubted that she was safe._

_"Your friend will be meeting her demise at the hands of my lovely children, Jackson. You are out of options. Bow down to me, and I will let you die peacefully."_

_I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. There was a dark mist-like figure that was solitary in front of me, and I was being restrained by what must have been its minions. I found myself wishing Annabeth was with me—she would know what this monster was._

_If you know what something is, you can kill it, I told myself._

_"From what I've heard you're normally a lot more talkative, Jackson. Hmmm... I guess I'm going to have to use some other methods to have a decent conversation."_

_I was forced into a lying position, and my mouth was forced open by some unseen force. The specter moved forward like a wolf stalking its prey. I didn't need to be able to see the specter's face to know the demeaning grin that must have taken over._

_"How many teeth do you think will get you to squeal?"_

_Teeth?_

_My eyes widened as I started to struggle against the restraints. No way this dude was going to be doing that to me, I was _so_ not a fan._

_I tried to speak, but whatever the dark mass was doing it was keeping me from making a sound. So much for having a decent conversation, I thought. This thing probably just wants me to suffer._

_"If you want to speak, Persephone, you're going to have to mean it."_

_I struggled even more. I mean it. I swear, I mean it._

_Darkness spilled into my mouth. I screamed. No sound could be heard in the dark cavern._

_The specter only chuckled._

_Pain riddled my senses, and I could feel a pop in my mouth as a bottom tooth was pulled. I could taste the blood that immediately filled my mouth, and pool up in the back of my throat. My screams kept me from swallowing, and instead, I started to choke on the blood._

_The darkness only laughed at me._

...

My eyes opened as soon as my ears registered the screams that riddled my rooms, and I found myself sitting up in bed with my sheets strewn all over the floor around the bed. Gerds was going to be pissed.

"Persie!" Speak of the devil and she'll appear. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Gerda in confusion, suddenly registering the tears that were running down my cheeks. "Yeah, I-uh, I'm fine, thanks Gerds."

I immediately started to wipe at the tears with my hands and leaned back down on the bed with a sigh. The nightmares came every night, and quite frankly, it was becoming really exhausting.

"Well, I apologize for interrupting you, but you were screaming bloody murder, Persie," Gerda spoke with a lilt of sarcasm. I immediately looked at her in shock. "By how loud you were, I thought someone was in your room!"

"I never knew you could be sarcastic, Gerds!" I exclaimed. Her eyebrows furrowed at my blatant avoidance tactic.

"Persie, you really should talk about-"

I groaned and ran my hands down my face in annoyance. "Look, Gerds, I know you want to help but talking about this stuff isn't going to help me."

She crossed her arms. "And avoiding it will?"

"Uh, yeah. Avoidance fixes everything, you know."

"I thought you were smarter, Persie," A calm voice spoke, causing Gerda and I to immediately turn toward the door. It was opened, which surprised me as I didn't hear a thing, and Arwen was standing right in the middle of it with her usual glowing smile.

"Milady, pardon me, I did not notice you-"

Gerda immediately curtsied, but Arwen cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Please, Gerda, we are among friends."

Arwen immediately turned to me, and her smile dropped slightly. "Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

The Lady of Imladris pursed her lips but didn't answer. That was enough for me.

"It's the nightmares," I explained, running my hands along the sweat-ridden sheets that lay beneath me. "I can't control them, but I still sleep so that's good."

"Do you get them every night?" Arwen asked quietly. She slowly made her way to me just as one would with a petrified animal. "There are potions I am sure you could take-"

I slammed my hands on the bed. "I don't need any potions! I'm fine! Stop treating me like a petulant child!"

Arwen and Gerda immediately retreated into guarded and closed-off stances, obviously frightened from my outburst. I groaned when I could feel the air start to pick-up and swirl around us with the salty smell of the sea.

I needed to calm down.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry," I said, as the wind started to dissipate around us. "I guess I just got wound up. I shouldn't be taking it out on you, I mean, you just want to help."

The elleth immediately relaxed at the sight of my changed demeanor. "Your moods are as wild as the oceans you hail from," Arwen commented with a small smile. "I can understand how you are the daughter of the god of the sea."

I let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, me too."

Gerda clapped her hands enthusiastically. "That is more like the Persie I know! Now, if you and Lady Arwen are going to be on time, we must get you ready for the luncheon!"

I fell back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "Do I really _need _to go?"

"Yes, Persie, you must. If you will be taking up residence here under the desires of the Valar, then we need to make sure the courts of Imladris are aware of your presence," Arwen explained.

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

Arwen let out a giggle. "Yes, you need to look your best, Persie. These elleth will certainly not think the best of you if you show up in your usual clothing."

I leaned up on my elbows, looking at the Lady of Imladris curiously. "Then why did you let me wear your riding clothes to the meeting?"

She grinned. "There are no courtier Ladies allowed at the council meetings, Persie. It is only their husbands who are in attendance."

"And it doesn't matter what they think?"

Arwen shrugged. "My grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, is on your side. I think that is enough to sway them to your advantage."

Gerda just smiled knowingly. "Indeed, the Lady Galadriel is a formidable elleth while navigating the courts of any elven land."

"But you still insist that I wear a gown," I grumbled.

"The Lady Galadriel will not be in attendance today," Arwen said, moving over to the wardrobe to peer into what gowns she had at her disposal. "You will need to be formidable on your own."

I grabbed my pen. "I could just stick them with my blade. That usually works in my favor."

Gerda let out a gasp as Arwen rolled her eyes. She must have seen and heard it all from her brothers, I guess. "Persie, you need to wear a gown, and you need to go to the Luncheon. My name and my Ada's name are depending on it."

Why does my fatal flaw have to be personal loyalty? Why can't it be eating or obliviousness or maybe even sexual prowess?

I let out a groan. "Fine. But I still want to let riptide out to play for a bit, even if it's just to scare them."

Arwen smiled. "Deal."

The elf ladies ended up shoving me into a green satin gown that remarkably made me look like I had a figure. I had no clue how they did it, but Arwen and Gerda seem to be miracle workers. However, I noticed rather quickly that the capped sleeves showed off my tanned arms which happened to be riddled with scars.

A sad look crossed Arwen's face as she saw the crisscross patterns of individual marks from a blade that made their way up my forearms, but she wisely said nothing.

Gerda's face went white and her eyes widened as she saw the marks, and I swore I saw tears glisten in her eyes. "Persie—I had no idea—"

I shook my head, tearing my arms away from their grasp. "Is there any way I can wear sleeves?"

The two elleth looked at each other knowingly. "Persie, your scars do not portray who you are," Arwen spoke, holding my hands tightly.

Oh boy.

"Look, Arwen, I don't want to deal with this today..."

"My father would be able to help you with this," Arwen continued. "Ada knows much about healing, including the healing of the mind."

I pursed my lips. "Maybe later."

The silence that followed was deafening. Luckily, Arwen was willing to abide by my wishes.

"Of course, Persie. We can discuss this in due time. Now, let Gerda fix your hair and I will fill you in before we meet with the harpies."

Gerda let out a giggle at Arwen's description of the other Ladies in the court. In my currently numbed state, the effects weren't anything special.

"I will find you a dress with sleeves," Gerda told me, before moving to the wardrobe that looked as though it had steadily started to overflow with gowns. _I wonder when that happened?_

Arwen immediately grabbed my shoulders and gently moved me to sit in front of the vanity where a brush sat along with a few different pieces of leather and ribbon, various clasps and clips, and various shades of powders.

_Yuck._

Arwen smiled at me through the mirror, her blue eyes shining brightly as the morning sun seemed to hit her face just right. A part of me felt insecure from the beauty that radiated beside me, but the rest of me didn't care enough to feel too bad about it.

There were countless other things I constantly worried about. The last thing that I needed to lose sleep over is the way I look.

Suddenly, the scars that riddled my body started to tingle, making me aware of their presence. _There's no way I could hope to compete with someone like Arwen._

"Are you sure you are okay, Persie?" Arwen asked as she started to run a brush through my hair. I immediately winced as she hit a few knots and somehow was able to work through them without too much struggle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Arwen."

The elf's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You are my friend. Of course, I will worry if you are not feeling well." She met my gaze through the mirror. "We can skip this luncheon if we must, Persie. I will not make you undergo more stress than necessary."

I shook my head rapidly. "No, this is important. I need to make friends, right?"

Arwen smiled radiantly. "Yes. The more we can get in favor of your presence, the better."

"I found you a dress!" Gerda exclaimed, walking toward us with a gown in her hands. My eyes widened, taking in the massive dress that my friend brought with her. It looked like something that Aphrodite would wear: definitely not a dress that I'd ever picture myself in.

It was green, a dark, emerald green, and looked to be made of silk fabric. It was simple but elegant. There were sleeves, but even as it was in Gerda's arms, I could tell the sleeves were the long, elegant ones that I guessed were typical of the elves.

"It is beautiful," Arwen breathed, moving to run a hand across the long bodice. "Great choice, Gerda. I am sure Persie will look lovely in it."

Gerda beamed at her Lady's praise.

"Do I really have to wear it?" I groaned, though less seriously than I had before. "I'm not a dress person."

Arwen rolled her eyes. "You must wear a dress to this event, Persie. Now, let Gerda help you into it, and I'll tell you about the ladies of the courts."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next thing I knew, Arwen and I were being escorted by Lindir to the luncheon with Gerda following us quietly. I didn't like that Gerds was being put into the shadows, but I figured on my second day here it would be a bit much to try and get her into the thick of things.

_But it's not like that hasn't stopped me before._

Only this time I had promised Arwen that I'd be on my best behavior and not screw this up. She had a reputation to maintain with these Ladies as well, and I'd hate to be the reason she lost their respect.

Gerda and Arwen had forced me into the gown, which was far more comfortable than the last. I wasn't ready to be flaunting around my scars, battle wounds or not, especially now when I was going to be dealing with some bitchy elf-ladies.

Gerda had put my hair up in an extravagant up-do, which was basically an elegant version of a messy bun with various clips shining in their specific places. She had placed a line of charcoal underneath my eyes like some sort of eyeliner. Apparently, it made my eyes "pop."

There were many Ladies in the hall, where a long, narrow table sat in the middle that looked to be ready for a seven-course meal, but I hoped I wouldn't have to stay seated for that long.

My gown flittered at my sides, reminding me of the smooth surface of the ocean. I smiled. It was nice to have a little reminder of home.

"Lady Persephone!" someone exclaimed from behind me, cutting me of my thoughts. Arwen and I turned to see who had spoken, and I grinned when I saw the familiar face.

"Alma! I thought I told you to call me Persie?"

The blonde elleth laughed. She was wearing her blonde hair in long curls that trailed down her back and was donned in an elegant dark blue dress. There were silver flowers that had been embroidered along the skirt of the gown that flowed with every step. "We are not in private, my friend. It is always smart to be careful in these circles," she explained quietly, leaning in slightly to speak into my ear. I knew that elves had a good sense of hearing, so seeing Arwen's knowing look for myself told me all that I needed to know.

_Don't trust these Ladies._

"Arwen told me that there are a few Ladies whom I'll need to be on guard with," I agreed.

Alma nodded. "Lady Arwen knows these circles better than anyone."

The elf in question quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a remark on my age, mellon?"

"No, it is only that you grew up in these circles and-"

Arwen's bell-like laughter cut Alma off. "I am only kidding, Lady Alma. It is only because I am the daughter of the Lord of Imladris that I am so knowledgeable."

I rolled my eyes at the humility. "Arwen, you should have more confidence. You are _the _Lady of Imladris. Flaunt it, own it, and work it girl."

The two elleth stared at me as though I grew another head. "Work it?" Arwen asked curiously.

I nodded, feeling the mischievous grin slide onto my face. "Work it. Strut it out."

Alma turned to Arwen in question. "Does she always speak like this?"

I gapped at the blonde. "Hey!"

They happily ignored me as Arwen shrugged. "You get used to it."

Alma had to hold a hand to her mouth to try and smother her snicker.

"Well, Ladies, look at what _mortal _we found!" a high-pitched voice rang out, deriving the rest of us of our good moods.

I turned to face the demon-elleth with a blisteringly sweet smile. "Lady Mirwen. What a coincidence to find you here."

The blonde elleth looked at me with tauntingly icy blue eyes and her mouth drawn in a sneer. Her shimmering black dress was even more revealing than the one from yesterday, with a neckline that plunged so low I bet if I moved it down a centimeter it would show her belly button. _Skank._ "I certainly would never expect to find such muck like you at an event like this."

Arwen's shoulders stiffened, and her deep blue eyes flashed at the other Lady. "Lady Mirwen, I suggest you watch your tongue." She placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Lady Persephone is a friend of mine and my father's guest."

A blonde eyebrow lifted. "I didn't know Lord Elrond allowed such filth in our esteemed home. It is shameful to see the standards have sunk so low."

I ground my teeth together. _Arwen can handle this. She told me to play nice, and that's what I'll do. Yep. Not going to freak out one bit._

Alma let out a low hiss from beside me. I guess she didn't get the whole "be on your best behavior" memo.

"It is alarming how an _orc _like you would be allowed in court," Alma seethed, placing her hands on her hips in anger. It was like seeing Annabeth reincarnated, really.

A small tinge of sadness tried to latch itself on me, but my inner badass shrugged it off.

I found myself nodding along with Alma, smirking at the pure shock that littered her face. Then, I had to hold in my snort when it was replaced with rage. She looked more like an angry wet cat, to be honest.

"Mirwen!" A voice called, cutting off whatever the other Lady was going to say in her anger. We all turned to see another elleth standing with a group of other Ladies, all sitting together and bringing some elvish wine to their lips. "Come here, I would have a word with you!"

The look on Mirwen's face shifted dramatically from outrage to peacefulness. It was the kind of grace one would expect from a Lady of the court.

"Coming, nana!"

_Nana?_

The young elleth that had just spoken was this bitch's mother?

Actually, I suppose I could see it. The blonde hair, striking good looks, and dainty frame seemed to have carried over in the gene pool. I wonder if her mother is the one to blame for her terrible attitude and shifty mood swings.

"You're going to be sorry you said that, Lady _Almarian_," The she-devil said, then turned back to face the rest of her arrogant posse.

"I swear, her moods change more than Aphrodite changes her clothes," I retorted, as the three of us watched her walk away. "And trust me, that is definitely saying something."

Arwen and Alma looked at me suspiciously. "Who is Aphrodite?" Alma asked.

I grinned. "She's the goddess of love and beauty," I explained. "Her looks change due to the eyes of the beholder so that she's everyone's perception of beauty."

They nodded. "It seems then you are right in that comparison, Persie," Arwen commented, her eyes a shade darker as she looked disdainfully on the other elleth. "It is exhausting to have to deal with her-"

"Bitchiness?" I finished.

Alma let out a not-so-Lady-like snort.

"Yes," Arwen agreed. "Bitchiness."

"Well, we should try and enjoy the rest of this event, Ladies," Alma spoke, wrapping her arms through Arwen and my own's.

I laughed. "I think we should start off with some wine. Loosen some things up a bit."

Alma paled slightly. "I don't think I want to see an intoxicated version of you, Persie."

"I second that," Arwen giggled.

"You guys are such old-ladies. I'm so going to have to teach you how to have fun!"

I was glad that having friends like these allowed me to remember what was important: enjoying every moment together. This was a new start, a different world, and some new friends. I was going to make the best of it.

No biotch and her cronies were going to change that for me.

However, little did I know at the time, that dealings with the she-devil were only going to get worse.

A _lot_ worse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**As promised, here is the preview to my new original story, **_**Pawn:**_

_Life is a game_

_We never intended to play._

Detective Ophelia Blake has officially lost everything. Her friends and family have all died at the hands of the one person she couldn't catch- the deadly Nightshade. Wallowing in defeat, the genius packs her bags and heads from New York City to St. Paul, Minnesota where she hopes to leave her past behind.

If only it were that simple.

After a chance meeting with the mysterious billionaire Mr. Thorne along with his comedic driver Archie, she becomes immersed into the world of the rich and wealthy. She quickly discovers that her past will not stay in the past, and finds much more danger than before.

Will Ophelia learn how to defeat her demons?

Or will she end up like her namesake- driven into madness?


	9. Chapter 7: Goldilocks and Spars

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 7- Goldilocks and Spars **

A few days after the lunch-thing Lord Elrond finally started to let me practice with swords. However, if I wanted to practice, then I was supposed to make sure one of his sons or the Lord Glorfindel dude were there to make sure I didn't kill anyone or injure myself.

Normally I would be pissed at that rule because I'm an independent woman and don't need no man, but I was itching for something fun to do.

So, I agreed.

Arwen had given me some training clothes, which consisted of a dark pair of trousers that were some sort of leathery fabric, and a blue tunic. I had to wrap my boobs with some cloth, mostly because the bra I had been wearing when I came here was not fit for training. There were some durable, light boots they had given me. It was like I was in a Game of Thrones episode, really.

The twins, Elrohir and Elladan, with their long dark hair, flawless complexion, and deep blue eyes, were very good looking, but apparently, they were not looking for any long-term females in the relationship department. They were too busy being bachelors and sleeping around to have fun, which was something I never really understood.

But of course, I don't judge. I have no place to do that, not with all the shit I've done.

I was always too busy for relationships in my world. There were too many monsters, gods, and angry titans that wanted to take over the planet. And because I was sent here on a mission to save this world, I don't think I'd have time for romance here either.

No matter what Aphrodite might think.

"Lady Persie, one would think that you would be better at shooting a bow because you are supposedly the daughter of a god," Elladan mocked, as he stared at the arrow that had embedded itself into a tree a little way to my right.

I shrugged, letting the bow drop to my side lazily. "My father isn't the god of archery, boys."

We were at Imladris's archery range. I was down for some sword fighting or something more… physical. Not archery. Definitely not archery.

But apparently, the elves think archery is a way to determine whether someone is a good warrior. At least, that's what Elladan and Elrohir seem to believe.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "You told us you were supposed to be a great warrior. I am having a hard time believing you after that display, _Neneth_."

I looked at him curiously. "What the Hades did you call me?"

He tilted his head to the side. "What is Hades?"

I threw the bow across my shoulder and crossed my arms tightly. "He's the god of the dead. My uncle. And back to my question: what did you call me?"

The twins looked shocked. "Your uncle is the god of the dead?" Elladan asked. They shared a look, and a part of me was proud that they seemed intimidated by that part.

A sly grin slipped onto my face. "Yes, he is the king of the underworld, where are the souls go once they depart from their mortal bodies, elf-boys. Now, tell me what _Neneth _means or I'll skewer you with an arrow."

They were knocked from their shock and suddenly started to laugh. "You are the first to threaten us in centuries," Elladan chortled, clenching his belly with his hands.

Elrohir looked to his brother knowingly. "Were you not threatened by Glorfindel before he left?"

Elladan sobered quickly. "Glorfindel does not count, brother."

Elrohir laughed and shook his head slowly. "Only to you, _mellon_."

It was fun watching the brothers bicker back and forth like a tennis match for only so long. My ADHD started to kick in, and I found myself swaying from side to side with clenched hands. They kept speaking, but only this time they were using their native tongue.

Jerks.

So, like anyone else being kept waiting, I snapped my fingers in their faces, making the two princes jump slightly and look at me like I grew another head or something.

"Will one of you please tell me what _Neneth _means because if you are calling me something rude, then I'm going to have to give you an ass-whooping."

Elladan gestured to his brother but still eyed me with slight shock. I guessed they weren't used to this type of brashness, especially from a female but what the heck, I'm a badass woman and they should learn not to mess with me.

Elrohir grinned down at me slightly. "It means Water-Woman, Lady Persie. I have more decorum than what you assume if you think I would call you something offensive."

My breath caught in my throat. _Water-Woman. _Better than seaweed brain or kelp face, I guess.

I nodded, with a slight smile. "Thank you for telling me, Lord Elrohir."

He quickly held up his hands with a shake of the head. "Please, do not call me Lord. It makes me feel like my father."

Elladan nodded. "Yes, even though we are old to you, we are most certainly not _that _old."

My eyebrows rose. "How old are you exactly?"

The twins shared a mischievous look. "How old do you think we are?" Elrohir asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, aren't elves supposed to live a long time?"

"Yes, elves are immortal unless killed in battle or some other ailment," Elladan explained. "Once we grow weary of this land, we sail to Valinor, the Undying Lands of the west."

My lips pursed. "So, when things get tough, you all just leave this place to rot?"

The twins looked affronted. "No, of course not," Elrohir amended. "We would never leave this place in peril."

Elladan nodded grimly. "But unfortunately, not all ellon think as we do."

I sighed. That could possibly be something that I might need to try and change. "Is this place going to… what's the word?"

"Get tough?" Elrohir offered.

"Yeah, that."

The twins shared another look. It was nice to see that no matter what world you're in, twins still have some sort of telepathy with each other. Some things never change.

"Well, some of us are taking your arrival as a sign from the Valar that something is coming," Elladan explained, clasping his hands together at his waist. "And some of us think that you are not sharing the truth."

I let out a low snarl. "I _am _telling you the truth."

They both nodded quickly. "Of course, we believe you," Elrohir said. "The Lady Galadriel has foreseen this. We both know you are sharing the truth."

I quickly calmed myself, settling a slight tug in my gut. "Then who doesn't believe me? Especially if Lady Galadriel is on my side?"

"Some ellon do not believe all our grandmother's visions are correct, which is in truth as she does see many versions of what is to come," Elladan explained.

"But according to her all of them included you," Elrohir finished. "Also, the Valar themselves have warned her of your coming. There is no room for falsities."

"Well, that's good news."

They nodded, then Elladan handed me an arrow. "For now, we will make sure you are ready for what is to come."

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, look, just because I can't shoot an arrow to save my life, doesn't mean I can't fight."

Elladan looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged and instinctively fingered my pen in the pocket of my leather pants. "I always sucked at archery, so I was trained to use a sword."

Their eyebrows raised to their hairlines. "You can wield a sword?" Elrohir asked.

I smirked. "Yeah, I can use a sword."

The twins shared another look.

"Perhaps we should have her start with Arwen," Elladan said. "Just to make sure she does not injure herself."

I gaped at him. "I don't need lessons from you on how to use a sword, elf-boy. I've been doing it plenty well by myself."

"On your world, sure," Elrohir accredited.

"But _here_, there are more dangerous things that you could imagine. Besides, we've had thousands of years of practice," Elladan finished.

I smiled sweetly. "That means nothing, elf-boy. I once defeated the god of war, many millennia older than you."

"Must be a weakling god of war," Elladan chuckled.

I glared. "Don't disrespect my gods, elf-boy, or I'll have to seek proper retribution myself."

The twins shared a small smile. "Fine. Let us see how you can wield a blade. Elladan, will you spar with Lady Persie?" Elrohir asked.

The elf in question looked down at me with a smirk. "And put this kid in her place? Of course, _mellon_."

I looked up at him with a smile. "It'd be my pleasure."

We were quickly brought to a small arena just a few hundred meters away from the archery range. There were a few other elves wearing armor who were sparring with each other. This must be where they train with close combat.

"What sword would you like to use?" Elladan asked me as he unsheathed his own from its sheath on his waist.

I looked at the blade, taking in the beauty of its make. It was silver, with one side of the blade being curved, while the other being wickedly sharp. It glistened as it was hit by the sun's rays and emitted a divine glow.

"Have you never seen a sword before?" He laughed. "Perhaps this is not a good idea."

I rolled my eyes but grinned all the same. "I've never seen a sword like yours before," I admitted.

The twins nodded, and Elrohir gestured toward a rack of other swords that must be used for practice. "Please feel free to choose what you wish to spar with."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but no. I have my own sword."

They looked at me oddly. "But no one said you have brought one with you," Elrohir claimed. "Surely we would have noticed."

I grinned, as I pulled out the pen from my pocket in a dramatic, flouncing fashion. "Here it is!"

The twins looked at each other, each mirroring a look of aghast.

"Is that what your world refers to as a sword?" Elladan asked carefully.

I nodded, looking down at riptide fondly. "Yeah, it is. She's a beauty ain't she?"

They were still completely horrified at what I revealed to them. Their eyes must have been the size of dinner plates, I realized, as I tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to break loose.

Elladan sheathed his blade once more, then turned to his brother swiftly. "We will need to have Arwen help us-"

"Woah, woah, woah, just wait a second there, elf-dude," I cut him off and moved to stand in between the two. "I was just joking. Of course, my sword doesn't look like this."

They looked at me with blatant hesitation in their eyes. "Are you sure?" Elrohir asked.

I nodded, grinning with excitement. "I am completely sure. It actually looks like this."

Riptide in its full form appeared in my hand, growing from the pen into a medium-length xiphos. A Greek double-edged sword. Good for a spar, and perfect for a battle.

I certainly knew that to be true.

"Good Eru what is that!" Elladan exclaimed, jumping in the air at the sight of the golden sword.

Elrohir simply stared at the sword in child-like awe.

I whirled it around in my hand. "This, elf-boys, is _Anaklusmos_. Otherwise known as Riptide. My sword."

The twins, of course, shared a look.

"Oh-kay," Elladan spoke, his voice not hiding the shock he felt. "Let's spar, Lady Persie."

I grinned. "You're on."

We immediately moved into the center of the arena, like the drama-queens we are, and stood about 10 feet away from each other. Elrohir was standing off to the side with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Do you know the rules of sparring, Lady Persie?" Elrohir asked.

I nodded, smiling at Elladan wickedly. "No maiming or killing."

Elladan raised his eyebrows. "We fight until there is the possibility for a killing blow."

I frowned. "So, not until first blood?"

"Uh-no?"

"Cool."

"Now that is settled, you may begin!" Elrohir called.

Neither of us moved. He was positioned well, had a decent athletic stance, and a strong grip on his sword. It didn't seem to look to heavy for him, which means I most likely won't have to waste more energy blocking his blows.

I can afford to expend more energy in other ways.

He took a step to the right.

I took a step to my left.

I could see his eyes searching my body, trying to find a weakness. I grinned. This was going to be fun. It's been a long time since I had a decent fight.

"For Eru's sake, one of you make a move!" Elrohir called out.

I didn't look in his direction. Elladan did not look like someone that I should take my eyes off in a fight.

Neither of us listened to him. We continued prowling around each other, moving slowly in a circle like predators circling their prey. But I was not going to be prey. Not today.

But suddenly, he pounced.

I raised riptide to block his blade, using my speed to counteract his own and gracefully slipped underneath his arm. His momentum made him take another step, allowing me to twist and kick his back to give myself space.

The kick I delivered hardly forced him to move, and quicker than I thought possible, he whirled back around to swing his blade down on me again.

Our blades met in a lock and I smirked as I saw the shock in his eyes. "Didn't think I'd be a challenge?"

He grinned. "Please, you're hardly a challenge."

I pressed more of my weight onto the blade. "Oh, yeah?"

Elladan's grin only widened as he put more pressure back on his end. "Yes."

"Good."

I reared by head back and gave him a nice old-fashioned headbutt, which made him take a few steps back to gather himself. Then, quicker than he must have thought possible, I moved forward, slicing high and left, forcing him to give up his own left side.

I quickly launched a leg at his knee, forcing it to buckle and he let out a cry of shock. I quickly disarmed him with a slide and twist before holding his blade and my own at his throat.

Elladan looked up at me with his wide blue eyes. "How…"

Elrohir came rushing up toward the two of us as I helped his brother up onto his feet and handed his sword back to him. "Sweet Eru, Lady Persie, how did you do that?"

I capped riptide and placed it back in my pocket. "I learned a few things throughout the years."

"I cannot believe you just handed my ass to me," Elladan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

I shrugged. "I did have the element of surprise on my side. And don't forget that I've fought a few gods and titans, and many monsters that are infamously evil in my world."

The twins seemed to realize that I was really what I said I would be. To be honest, it felt good to be able to show off like that.

"Looks like we will need to rethink our training plan, mellon," Elrohir told his brother. "It seems she is far more advanced than we expected."

I smirked. "Damn right I am."

Elladan shot me a wink. "I cannot wait until you get to spar with Lord Glorfindel."

"Who is Lord Glorfindel?" I asked.

The twins looked horrified that I didn't know who he was. _It wasn't like I have been living here my whole life, I think I deserve some leeway when it comes to knowing people!_

"Lord Glorfindel is the best warrior in all of Arda," Elrohir gushed, his eyes wide in earnest.

Elladan quickly nodded. "He has been assigned as protection for my father and Imladris. He has also been training us since we were elflings and is the General of our guard."

I nodded, feeling slightly impressed at their response to this elf. Apparently, he has done something that impressed them, that much was certain.

"Looks like I'll have to meet him and see for myself," I commented, running a hand through my now sticky ponytail and tossing it back and away from my sweaty neck.

"You will, believe me. No one steps foot in the training facilities without Glorfindel's permission," Elladan explained as he sheathed his sword at his belt.

"Then why am I able to be here when he's not here?"

The twins grinned. "Our Ada wants to see what you are capable of," Elrohir stated. "If you are here to help Arda, we will help you."

I smiled and placed hands on both their shoulders as their faces matched mine. "I'm glad to have become quick allies with you both. And even better, I dare say we are becoming friends."

And friends we became.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the twins left to go discuss the spar and my progress with their father, I found myself wandering to the stables where I could feel the horses that lived inside. I felt like some invisible force was dragging me there, and I didn't know why.

But I wasn't going to pass on seeing some horses.

I opened the doors that slid on either side and walked in slowly, not wanting to startle any horses that weren't used to my presence.

Yet, that wasn't what their reaction was after all.

There was a black horse that seemed to look me right in the eye the moment I entered. This horse is what I was being led to, I quickly realized.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could feel a sharp pain radiate through my chest. _Blackjack._

"Hi there," I breathed, walking up to the stall with my hands held high showing I meant no harm.

The horse snorted lightly, making me laugh. "Don't give me that sass."

"_Just another one that doesn't understand me." _I heard.

My grin widened. It seems that the water wasn't the only power that I had brought here with me. "I can understand you just fine."

The horse, a male it sounded like, neighed and reared back onto its hind legs in excitement. _"You can hear me!"_

I grinned. "Yes, I can. What is your name?"

The horse brayed and came closer to where I stood by the gate. _"I do not have a name."_

My eyebrows furrowed as I rose my hand to pet his head when someone let out a startled yelp. "Lady Persephone you must get away immediately!"

I whipped around to face whoever spoke in shock. It was an elf, probably the stable-hand, who was hurrying toward me and looking to be in a tizzy.

"Why? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"That horse is wild and hasn't been broken in yet! It could seriously injure you!"

I rolled my eyes at the elf-guy with long, dirty blonde hair and dark eyebrows. His eyes were a dark brown that were wide and innocent.

_I wonder how old he is?_

"I can assure you I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

The elf's eyes widened even further. "You know its gender?"

I had to fight my sassy instincts to keep myself from rolling my eyes yet again. "Uh, yeah. That's why I called him a _he, _dude. Seriously, get with the program."

I quickly turned to face the dark horse with a slight grin. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

"_No, Milady."_

Ugh. First, I was called _Boss_, and now _Milady_? Gods, end me now.

I reached up and patted him on the head calmly, letting his silky coat run through my fingers. "He does not have a name," I started. "Why is that?"

The elf behind me let out a cough. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged, before turning to face the stable-boy. "He told me."

"Told you?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

He visibly gulped. "But… but that's not normal-"

I shushed him, raising a finger to cut him off. "Please, dude, _nothing_ about me is normal. Again, please do try to catch up."

The elf opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of a horse trotting into the stable. We immediately whipped around to see an elf far more beautiful than anything I've ever seen lead his horse into the stable.

"Good job, Asfaloth," the elf told his horse. It was all white and seemed to glow even in the shade of the stables. "Now you shall get the rest you deserve."

The horse nickered slightly, making the elf laugh and rub the horse's side. "Now, I'm sure Geren will take care of you-"

He turned to face us, immediately catching my eye. I immediately had to try to stifle the gasp that made its way through my throat. The golden-haired, bright blue-eyed elf was staring back at me with a look that I knew only the ancient immortals claimed. He had seen much, it seemed.

His facial features were damn-near perfect. The strength of his jaw, the sturdiness of his brow, and the softness of his lips nearly made me swoon. This elf seemed to be even more beautiful than the god Apollo, who I have always thought was easy on the eyes.

But this elf… he was far more than that.

"Hello, there. And who might you be?"

Gods, even his voice sounded beautiful.

"Uh… I'm… I'm uh-"

"She is the Lady Persephone," the stable-hand I assumed must be Geren introduced me.

The golden-locked elf let his horse into the stable across from the one I had been speaking to, before turning to face me fully. I was quite intimidated from his gaze, which felt odd to me. "I have heard much about you, Lady Persephone."

I tried to smile back at him, but all I could manage was a weak grimace. The anxiety was starting to cloud over me. _Get a grip, _I told myself.

"_C'mon, Milady! Build some backbone!"_

I turned back to glare at the horse. "Shut up, you."

"I am… sorry?"

I felt my shoulders shrink in on myself, fully aware of how crazy I must look to the hottest elf of the realm. Geeze, I really need to work on my game.

"No, no, I didn't mean to tell _you _to shut up, I just-"

"Apparently she speaks to horses, my Lord."

The cloud started to strengthen. _Not here, please, not now!_

Goldilocks, I decided to name him, looked down at me with blatant confusion. "You can… talk to horses?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but my throat was clogged by the raw terror that seeped into my veins. I was having a panic attack. Here. In front of the hottest dude I have ever seen in my life.

So, like what anyone else would do in my position, turned and ran out of the stable.


	10. Chapter 8: When Darkness Wins

**I am officially off my month-long hiatus! Sorry that I took so long to update, I was going through some personal stuff, but now I am ready to jump back on the horse and get rolling! To my gracious readers- thank you for all your support!**

**Ally.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES AN ACCOUNT OF SELF-HARM- DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL ACT AS A TRIGGER! (skip the last section of the chapter)**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 8: When Darkness Wins**

It was cold.

The sound of droplets of water raining down from the ceiling of the cave grounded me to my version of reality.

The roar of the waterfall was a blur.

I focused on the sight of the tiny droplets hitting the puddles and creating ripples that broke the calm. My breath was coming out in gasps. A tear dripped down my face, falling off my chin and slid onto the cool ground.

The first tear broke a dam that created a downpour to rain down from my face. I wondered if my tears would create a puddle of their own.

_"Seaweed Brain!"_

A whimper escaped my lips. Why do they keep haunting me?

_"Seaweed Brain, I know you can hear me!"_

I don't want to be pulled into a nightmare. Not again.

_"Persephone Jackson, stop ignoring me!"_

Blonde princess curls. Stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth?" My voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

Her tanned face started to fade into my vision. The tiny dimples that showed when she smiled were there, too. Her grey eyes were glowing with pride, something that I remembered fondly. I always liked it when she was proud of me.

_"Get up, Seaweed Brain. I know you have kelp between your ears, but you missed lunch and are on your way to missing dinner, too."_

I grinned at my friend. I remember this memory. We had just defeated Kronos, and I was spending more time than ever in the water. It's where I felt the most alive.

_"I'm not stupid, Wise Girl."_

I sounded so young.

I _was _so young. Naïve. I thought I had just snapped the long string of bad luck that always seemed to find me. The weight of the world had just left my shoulders... I _survived. _I had gone into a battle where I thought I would die, but I _lived._

If I had only known how long that would last.

_"Of course not, Perse. You're just slightly slow."_

I heard myself let out a laugh. A choked sob echoed through the cavern. I missed my friend. I missed _Annabeth_.

Then, I let myself be taken into the dream.

But it wasn't just a dream.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next thing I remember, I was trudging through the forests surrounding Imladris. I could hear the birds in the trees and the sounds of the crickets that echoed throughout the lands as the sun was falling past the horizon.

I didn't know how long it had been since I'd fled the company of Goldilocks and Geren.

Hopefully not too long.

But the sky is telling me differently. It must've been about a day because the last time I remember seeing the sun, it was in the same spot along the horizon.

_Oops._

I definitely missed a few of my lessons, but hopefully, the elves will be a bit understanding of my predicament. When I have these attacks, I'm not really in control of what I do so staying away from others is usually my best bet. I wouldn't want to hurt someone by drowning them in waves of water or something.

I wonder if elves experience anxiety and depression too? They're pretty much perfect, so probably not.

I guess it'll just be another thing separating me from them. _How wonderful_.

I could feel teeth chatter while my arms intertwined as I rubbed my biceps to try and generate warmth. I never realized how cold it got here. Or maybe that's just me. I always feel like ice is completely encompassing my body after experiencing an episode.

Maybe I'll be like Captain America. But most likely not.

"_Neneth_?"

My head snapped to face one of Lord Elrond's sons. He narrowed his eyes and a small pout formed along his lips. Two braids that deemed him an heir draped along his jawline, doing nothing to shroud the worry etched in his face.

"Elladan?"

His shoulders drooped slightly as he visibly relaxed. "Thank Eru you are safe. We were all worried about you."

I let out a shaky breath that I knew he could hear. "I'm sorry."

The brunet quickly shook his head as he walked steadily closer to me. "Persie, do not be sorry for something that you cannot control."

My feet started to move me backward and away from the approaching elf. "I-I shouldn't have run, though. I shouldn't have worried you guys. You all have been nothing but nice to me."

He came even closer.

I took more steps back.

"My sister mentioned that you have made friends with her, Lady Almarian, and Miss Gerda," Elladan continued. "They missed you as well. My sister threatened my brother and I if we were to return without you. Perhaps we can go tell them you are safe?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know if I wanna go back."

He cocked his head to the side. "You mean to run away?"

"Okay, let's get something straight here buddy. I am so _not _running away."

A small smirk played upon his lips. "Yet you look as though are you ready to turn and run away from me and Imladris."

My arms crossed and I firmly grabbed the sides of my waist for support. Who does he think he is? I'm not running away. Nope. Not at all.

I just need _space_.

Elladan must've noticed my slight change in demeanor, because he decided to continue, "What are you really running from, Persie?"

My head started to ache, and a tingling sensation rang throughout my body. I let out a slight groan. "I am _not _running away!"

Hands that I quickly realized were actually my own gripped the sides of my head fervently. My eyes slipped closed as the pain in my head continued to get worse.

I felt like the world was spinning underneath my feet, followed by a light ringing sound in my ears.

"Persie?" a voice called. "Are you okay?"

_No._

_I'm definitely not okay._

I never remembered what happened next.

The next thing I did remember was my eyes opening to see a dark marble ceiling. There were columns that looked like the ones at the Parthenon, obviously something I knew from Annabeth's near-constant jabbering about the place.

But I quickly knew this wasn't the Parthenon. This wasn't even in the same _world _as the Parthenon. It was a completely different place entirely.

The sun was still setting in the west, which I could see off the balcony which was open to the rest of the room. Apparently, this place didn't have many doors, but because I could hear the waterfall I couldn't really complain.

It was really quite beautiful. Too bad I wasn't feeling up to admiring the place much longer.

Everything ached—I'm pretty sure the only thing that didn't hurt at this point was my hair, and even then, I wasn't completely positive.

The aches that I felt throughout my body seemed to radiate through my mind like a battering ram, continuing to cut at the fragile strength that held me together.

"Ah, you are awake," a soft voice rang out from the entrance of the room.

My eyes immediately snapped to see who had spoken and relaxed slightly at the sight of Lord Elrond. I figured he was pretty trustworthy and wouldn't be too sappy or anything about my actions like my female friends probably would be.

I tried to smile at the elf, but I could barely manage a grimace.

"I suppose you must be feeling quite a bit of pain, Lady Persephone. I was worried that you had reached your limit with your powers, but circumstances are telling both of us something different, am I correct?"

I nodded, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. I didn't want to see the disappointment that I knew would be written across his face.

"I will not force you to tell me what happened, but I do encourage speaking about it," the Elf Lord spoke as he moved over to sit at my side. The cot let out a little groan from the added weight.

I took another breath and kept my eyes locked on the sheets crumpled up beneath my fists.

We sat in silence.

I counted fifteen more breaths before he spoke again, "Your friends were worried for your safety."

My chest tightened.

"I'm sorry."

A small shuffle sounded from right next to me. I knew Lord Elrond was beckoning me to look at him, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. It wasn't right.

"Persephone, why are you sorry?"

My slumped shoulders heaved up in a sorry excuse of a shrug.

"They were worried for no reason."

Another shuffle.

"No reason, you say?" he let out a sigh. "Your friends were worried for you because they care for you, Persephone. With love comes pain, but through pain, you will find those you truly love."

Well, shit.

I looked up at the prophetical elf. "You sound like Yoda."

His eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Who is this _Yoda_?"

A small smirk played on my lips. "Well, dear Padawan, Yoda is a wise short green dude who speaks gibberish that somehow makes sense."

From the look on his face, I wouldn't be surprised if I broke him. "And this... green _dude _is from your world?"

I nodded and impishly grinned up at him. "Yep. He's kinda famous, too."

Lord Elrond's eyes widened further. "Famous?"

"Of course! Do or do not. There is no try."

"Excuse me?"

A small giggle escaped before a hand could clamp my mouth shut. "It's just something he has said, that's all."

The Elf Lord nodded before turning to look away as his eyes became distant. "You have a visitor."

"What?"

Before he could respond, I heard the strong footsteps echoing in the hallway. Elves have a rather keen sense of hearing, so Lord Elrond must have heard whoever was approaching before I even noticed. The bastard.

A knock rapped at the door.

Lord Elrond gracefully moved back from his spot at my side, and walked to the door while calling, "Enter."

The door opened and the most beautiful elf I have ever laid eyes upon, also known as Goldilocks, walked into the room steadily. "Lord Elrond, there is a word about—"

Cue the moment he realized I existed, and that I wasn't still asleep. His bright blue eyes locked with mine. _Oh, gods, he's even more perfect than when I first saw him..._

I must've been staring at him like an idiot from the funny look on Goldilocks' face, and because Lord Elrond quickly swooped in and saved my butt by taking the other elf's attention once more.

"Lord Glorfindel, this is Lady Persephone. I believe she is the woman you recall meeting in the stables?"

_Glorfindel?_

It must have taken a moment for Goldilocks to understand what was going on because he stood there like he had been stunned. Then, finally, the golden elf blinked. "Oh, of course," he spoke, then turned to face me. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Lady Persephone. I am Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Uh... Golden Flower? Is that really a thing?"

His bright eyes darkened considerably.

I let out an internal sigh. _Stupid ADHD._

"Yes, trust me when I say my House is no joke, Milady."

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

Lord Elrond smartly chose this moment to cut in. "It has come to my attention that you have the ability to speak to horses?"

_Well, that came out of the left field._

I shrugged. "Considering my father is the creator of horses and I can do so in my other world, then yes. Yes, I can speak to horses."

"Your father created horses?" Goldilocks gaped.

I nodded slowly. "Well, yeah... is that going to be a problem?"

Elrond shook his head and gave Goldilocks a look to make him do the same. However, the golden elf stiffened slightly. "If you do not mind my asking, what else are you able to do, Lady Persephone?"

The way he spoke sounded friendly and curious. But his eyes told me differently. I knew he was the protector of the ruling family of Imladris, so I wouldn't be surprised if he were figuring out if I'm a risk or not.

I'm pretty sure I am, but they seem to like me so I'm not too worried.

"Other than talk to horses?"

He nodded.

A little grin slipped on my face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lord Elrond's hands shifted and laced together in his lap. A dark eyebrow rose. "I believe that is what he asked, Persephone. Perhaps you should show a Lord of my court respect."

The feeling of pressure started to radiate around my skull as my chest started to tighten. I knew my face was slowly turning red at their gaze and had to fight the reflex to cover my ears when they started to burn.

My eyes turned to look at Goldilocks, who hadn't moved a muscle since he had spoken. _Someone's a bit uptight. _"I am not positive as to what powers of mine are still accessible in this world, _Lord_ Glorfindel."

I could have sworn I saw Lord Elrond look toward the ceiling from the corner of my eye, but I was more concerned with Goldilocks in front of me. "Well, then what powers did you obtain in your previous world?"

I chewed my thumbnail and scrunched my face in thought. "Uh, I had pretty good control over water, particularly sea water... and I was good with a sword, could talk to fish, breath underwater, and as you know I can talk to horses. I can still do the water stuff here, but I wasn't aware of the whole horse thing until I went to the stables."

Goldilocks and Lord Elrond shared a look. "She tells the truth," Elrond confirmed, which was met with a stiff nod from Goldilocks.

Something told me he wasn't really into much fun.

"Thank you for telling me of your powers," Goldilocks spoke, looking down at me to meet my eyes once more. "I know it must be hard to go between worlds as you have. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

I blinked. "Thank you?"

At the sound of my response, I had to fight the instinct to facepalm. Gods, was I _trying _to sound like such a loser?

However, my loser-ness must've been endearing for Goldilocks, who smiled slightly. How is it possible for someone to become even hotter? Because this guy just did it in seconds.

"You are welcome," he said, his smile still peacefully gracing his cheeks. "And... when you left, it was so abrupt earlier, I was not able to properly make sure you were okay. You did not look too well, and when Lord Elrond said he was looking for you I became worried."

"Worried?"

His smile brightened. "I had hoped you did not flee so quickly because of my presence. If it was so, I do humbly apologize for anything I said to worry you."

I waved a hand to make him stop this nonsense with a small smile. "It had nothing to do with you, don't worry about it."

Goldilocks nodded, but something in his eyes told me he didn't quite believe me.

"No, really! I was just caught up in being reminded of my old world, that's all. It made things hard for a second, but I found my way back."

His head tilted curiously. "I believed I was informed that it was Lord Elladan who had found you, Milady."

The smile that had been making its way on my face dropped. "I was on my way back to Imladris anyway. I just happened to run into him on my way back."

A single golden eyebrow rose. "He had told me you were venturing in the wrong direction."

I then proceeded to choke on my spit. "What..." A strangled cough emitted from my throat, "What do you mean?"

Goldilocks let loose a toothy grin. Gods help me. Even his teeth were so white they glowed. "I mean, you were most certainly not on your way back to Imladris, Milady."

I looked over to see Lord Elrond with a fist in his mouth, trying to not laugh at what Goldilocks and I had just displayed. He took one look between the two of us and let out a loud laugh.

"It looks as though you, Lady Persephone, have met your match."

I let out a low, exaggerated groan. "Shuddup Elrond."

The only response I got was laughter.

"I am afraid I must take my leave. I will be training with the twins in a few moments. Good day, Lord Elrond," He turned to face me, his blue eyes meeting my own like daggers poking into my soul. "Lady Persephone."

I nodded back to him and he quickly turned and made his leave. That elf had just left me completely speechless and gobsmacked at the same time. _That can't be possible._

"How did he do that?"

A glint of something appeared in Lord Elrond's eye, but it was gone as soon as it came. "He has put up with my two hellion sons for thousands of years, that is how."

_Well, shit._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lord Elrond had escorted me back to my chambers with hopes that I would be able to properly rest in the room I had been living in since I had come to this world.

Fat chance of that happening.

Slowly, I peeled the covers off the bed and slid underneath with a stillness that shook me to my core. I knew what was going to happen once I closed my eyes, and I didn't know if sleep would be worth it.

But I was just _so tired_.

So, in exhaustion, I laid my head down on the pillow, allowing myself to succumb to the dreams that I knew would soon find me.

***TRIGGER WARNING***

_It was dark. It was always dark. There was no light in the pit._

_"Per-Persie?" A small, broken voice echoed from beside me._

_I couldn't see her normal blonde locks, which was supposed to be only a foot away from my side. "Annabeth?"_

_"I... I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain. This is all my fault," the daughter of Athena gasped. Her breath was shallow, and I swore I could hear it come out in slight pants._

_What was wrong with her?_

_"Annie, are you okay?"_

_A choked sob rang in the darkness. "We wouldn't be here if I weren't so stupid," she rasped._

_A knot formed in my stomach as I aimlessly reached to grab her shoulder, her arm, leg, anything to bring her back to sanity. "Wise Girl, it's okay," I coached. "We're going to get out of here, we're going to be okay-"_

_Another sob echoed in the cavern._

_"We're going to be okay, right?" I asked._

_"Persie... I was bitten."_

_My stomach rolled. I was glad she couldn't see the fear on my face, but I didn't know if the dark was any better._

_"No, no, we'll find someone who can help you, it'll be fine-"_

_"Persie, I'm getting really tired."_

_I barely choked down the bile that rose in my throat._

Not her.

Not Annabeth.

Not my best friend.

_I prayed silently to any gods that would listen._

_But they all abandoned us._

_"Annie, please don't go," I choked. It looked like the darkness was swallowing us whole now._

_"I'm proud of us," she rasped. I felt a cold hand grip my arm, then slide down to grasp my fingers weakly._

_I encased my hands in hers. "You're gonna be fine, Wise Girl. You're strong, right? We're never supposed to be apart; we can beat anything together. Never again, remember?"_

_Silence._

_I squeezed her hand._

_"Annie?"_

_"Not this time."_

_I barely contained the sob as I felt her grip start to weaken._

_I couldn't do this._

_I couldn't be losing my best friend._

_"Please don't leave me here alone," I whispered, my voice hiccupping at the end. "I can't be here alone."_

_"You'll never be alone, Persie."_

_I finally let my sob escape._

_"I'll always be with you."_

_"Annie, please..."_

_"I see him, Persie. He's smiling."_

_My breath caught in my throat. "Who?"_

_"It's Luke. He waited for me."_

_I could taste the salty tears that streamed down my face in waves as I tried to grasp her hands tighter; as I tried to put the life back into her soul._

_But she was fading._

_"He wants me to go with him."_

_I let out a hard breath._

_"Go with him, Annie. It'll be okay."_

_I heard a light laugh escape her breathless lungs. "I love you, Persie. Live for me."_

_"I love you too, Annie."_

_Her hands went slack. She was gone._

_Screams of pain echoed throughout the cavern as I pulled her body close to mine. It was only minutes later that I realized the screams had come from me._

_"Please don't leave me alone, please come back..."_

Screaming.

Someone was screaming.

I immediately jolted from my position on the bed, and messily scrambled out of the blankets to try and gather some sense of bearing.

I could feel the blood.

I could still feel the cool hand weaken in my own.

I looked at my hands.

Why didn't I feel them?

Why couldn't I feel anything but death?

_I'm cursed. My friends are dead. I should be dead too._

Pain.

I deserve pain.

I _need_ pain.

The next thing I knew, my hands reached for my blade.

_I want to die._

Cuts carved their way into my skin.

How did they get there?

Blood fell from my forearms, falling to pool down along my hands and then slowly dropping from my fingers down onto the white marble floor.

_Lord Elrond will be mad if it stains._

_"Seaweed Brain, what did you do?"_

I giggled.

"I'm going to see you now, Wise Girl."

Her grey eyes looked down upon me in pain. _"Your journey is not finished yet, Persie. You need to live."_

"But I don't want to."

She kneeled down next to where I was laying on the floor. _"Find your courage, Seaweed Brain. You need to help your new friends. Your new family needs you now."_

"I need you though."

Her laugh sounded out through the room, jingling like bells on Christmas morning. I smiled. I liked her laugh. _"You don't need me anymore, Persie. You're so strong."_

I tried to shake my head, but for some reason, I couldn't find the strength to move.

_"You need to fight, Persie. You may not need me anymore, but these people are going to need you."_

She let a hand run through my hair, and I swore I could feel the soft touch as if it were just yesterday, we were lazing around camp together.

"Annie, don't leave me."

_"I've never left, Persie. Remember? I will be with you always."_

"Persephone?"

Annie disappeared.

She left me again.

"Persephone, wake up!"

_"I told you, Seaweed Brain, but I suppose it's not your fault your brain is full of kelp. I've never left."_

"Oh, Eru no! What did you do?"

_"Seaweed Brain, you must be brave. I promise that it's going to be okay."_

"Milady Arwen, please do something!"

_"I love you, Persie."_

"Persephone? Ada! Ada, she needs help!"

_"Live for me."_

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, I'll see y'all next week!**

**Ally.**


	11. Chapter 9: Hanging Out Feat the Valar

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 9: Hanging Out Featuring the Valar**

"You're not supposed to be here."

It was like the Mist pulled back from whoever had spoken, and slowly revealed familiar faces in the distance. They were across a river, one that I didn't feel too comfortable being by. In fact, the last time I was here I was nearly burned alive in these waters.

The River Styx.

"Why did you do that, Persie?"

My eyes snapped to the slowly clearing face across the river.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

I barely held in the gasp that threatened to escape. I haven't seen this face, scar and all, in years.

"_Luke?_"

A toothy grin greeted me like an old friend. "Hey, Persephone."

"What is this?"

His smile turned sad as his blue eyes turned downward with something dark swirling in their depths. His scar was the same white line that I remembered, from the top of his brow to the bottom of his cheek.

But there was something different about him. There was a white aura that surrounded his body, and it was currently also surrounding me.

"You're dead."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

Luke nodded, shifting on his feet awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, I've never actually had to do this before, but you're dead, Seph."

"As in dead-dead?"

He nodded. "You did try to kill yourself, so yeah. You succeeded I guess."

I ran my hands down my face, and instead of feeling the calloused hands I felt a strange tingling down my face and into my palms.

_Trippy._

"I'm actually dead?"

Luke pursed his lips. "Well, not completely, considering you haven't crossed the River Styx. Souls who cross cannot go back."

"Go back?"

He shrugged. "You're dead, yeah, but that can be altered." He looked at my slight frown and quickly amended, "But that can be changed if you pass through the river."

I eyed the silent stream that passed between us. "I really don't want to swim in that thing again."

Luke let out a laugh. "Don't worry, you won't feel it."

I took a deep breath, readying myself to take the jump. There was a pit in the bottom of my stomach that was telling me to wait, to stop and think about this, but all I could think about was being with my friends and family again.

A voice suddenly came from behind me. "Persephone, please wait."

I turned and stopped. I was in complete awe at who was in front of me.

The woman standing there looked like the goddess of both the night and light all in one. Her hair was as dark as the pit itself, but inside its darkness were twinkling stars that I knew were probably from the night sky themselves. Her skin was porcelain and seemed to elicit a glow that no human could ever create.

Even her voice sounded divine. "I wish we did not meet like this," the woman admitted, as she glided toward me. Her white dress twinkled from some hidden light source that seemed to come from within.

"Uh… who are you?"

The smile she responded with was positively blinding. She was far more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, instead of imitating desire, she becomes it completely. "I am Varda."

"Who?"

She let out a soft giggle. "I am the Queen of the Valar, dear child. It was my husband, Manwë, and I who allowed you to venture between worlds."

I let out a soft curse underneath my breath. "I'm sorry, Queen Varda, for not realizing who you are. From what I've learned you are one of the greatest Queens in any world I've heard of."

Varda approached a little closer with a deep look of love on her face. "I am grateful for that sentiment, Persephone," her smile turned downward slightly as her eyes, purple and blue in color, shifted. "Although I wept for you when you had made the decision to end your life." Her hand reached out to softly caress my cheek. It felt whole. "I wish you never have felt such pain."

I swallowed loudly. "I wish it hadn't come to that either, Queen Varda."

A single finger perched on her chin, as her eyes twinkled with delight. "Would you be willing to give life a second chance?"

"Huh?"

"You needn't die, Persephone. Your destiny is far greater than anything you will ever imagine." At my wince at the word _destiny_, she quickly followed, "Yes, there will be failures, of course, there will be. That is the beauty of life, my dear. You can fall, but you can always rise again."

A wave of visions swept over me.

The grip of my hand in Annabeth's. The feeling of desperation as I clawed at the side of the pit. The knowledge of what needed to be done. The sacrifice I made for my friend.

_Fall._

The fall into Tartarus.

A descent into Hell.

Varda looked down on upon me in sympathy. "Your time in Tartarus broke you, Persephone. It is amazing how you have been able to live so long as a broken woman."

She pressed her hands in mine, like a grip of life.

"Now it is time to live as whole once more."

_Live._

I wanted to live.

I had hope. Hope for a better future. Something that I could become and attain.

"I… I want to live."

At the sound of my voice, Varda only smiled down on me once more. "I know, dear one. You never really wanted to die, after all. You only wanted the chance to rise again."

I immediately turned to see Luke, at least one more time, but he was gone. My chest hurt a little, but I knew that I could get through it. I had hope.

I had a _light_. Varda, like a light in the flesh, was guiding me from the path of darkness.

"As we speak, Lord Elrond is healing you. You will live, yes, but you will soon undergo unimaginable pain." My eyes widened. That was so not something I wanted to hear. "However, you will soon discover just why the pain is worth your while. Not yet, but soon."

"Wait—you can't just tell me that I'm facing pain and doom and stuff and then tell me that I'll one day know why it's worth it. What if it's not."

"I cannot reveal the future to you, child, no matter how tempting it might be. But alas, do not be afraid. Good will always triumph over evil, and it will be you who will make sure of it."

I groaned. "But that doesn't make sense. Do you immortals ever make sense?"

She clasped her hands in front of her diplomatically. "How do you know I make sense if it is the future of which I speak?"

"Exactly my point!"

"Then why should you expect me to be completely sensical?"

I shrugged. "Well, you are a goddess, so I'd expect a little more effort from someone as old as yourself."

I stopped.

I replayed what I said in my head.

_Persephone, do you want to get yourself killed?_

My inner nerd pounded her head against the wall.

I didn't dare look up at the goddess in question, but I didn't try to run away either. It's like I could get away if I tried.

"Uh… sorry I called you old."

A giggle sounded that made me look up in shock. Her hands were tightly wrapped on her mouth as if she were trying not to laugh.

"Did I offend you?"

An elegant hand waved my worries away, as she quickly restrained her laughter and became the glowing goddess that she always seemed to be. "It is quite refreshing to talk with one such as yourself, Persephone."

I tilted my head slightly. "So, you're not offended?"

As she shook her head, her hair flowed along with her, pulling me into a deep trance. "Of course not, darling. If I were always offended by trifle things, some which are true, then my life would be a terrible existence."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you think you could somehow tell that to the gods of this realm because they could use a few pointers about having a decent attitude."

Her loud laugh made me jump. "I will see what I can do."

I pumped a fist into the air. "Finally, someone who can make those bastards listen!" Thunder sounded throughout the cavern. "Uh… can we get outta here before my dear, dear uncle Zeus decides to zap me?"

Varda grinned. "You are only a soul; it would not affect you."

"Trust me, the god of spark plugs would certainly find a way."

She nodded. "Yes, I will bring us back to Middle Earth." She gripped my hands. "Close your eyes, child. Us Valar have the same effects in our true forms as your gods do."

"Thanks for the heads up," I said, closing my eyes quickly. I definitely did not want my eyes burnt out, thank you very much. It would be difficult to save the world while blind.

I could probably do it, but it'd be more work and I'm a lazy potato.

"_Take care, dear Persephone. I will be watching, and I will be with you always."_

The world fell away.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first thing I could notice through the shifting dark was a few different voices.

"Persie? Oh, Ada, will she ever wake?" the sadness that echoed from this maiden's voice threatened to pull me back under.

"Have faith, _Iell_. All will be well." A man. An older man, with knowledge. A father.

"Is there still no change?" A different male. Deeper, far more cutting and crisper than the others. The sound felt like it rattled my bones.

"None," the first man spoke again.

Darkness kept licking its way at my seams, desperate to try and take me under. But I didn't want to go back into the dark. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to see the light.

I tried harder.

"Do you know what caused her… accident to take place?" the second male asked. The light that came with his sound rang through me, like the lighting of a cold forge.

_Keep speaking, _I silently begged. _Keep giving me light._

"I am uncertain, however…" the first male trailed off.

"What is it?" the maiden fearfully asked.

"It is the darkness that surrounds her that worries me, mellon. It is her past that is killing her from the inside, and that is something that only she can face."

_Only me._

_Am I alone?_

"She is not alone in her struggle," the second male spoke strongly through the dark. "Many have suffered as she has, and they have found the light once more. We must help her do the same."

"Of course, we will, mellon," the first male quickly replied, with a shocked tone ringing through his words. "However, we cannot fight her demons for her. Those will need to be conquered within herself."

"But we can support her," the maiden said. "We _will _support her."

_I am not alone._

_I will beat this._

_I am not alone._

"Indeed, _Iell_. We will do everything necessary to make her well once more."

"She will not be alone," the second male repeated, though much softer this time.

It was like a beacon of light had shone through the darkness. I started to crawl toward it, trying to reach for the way out—my saving grace. I could do this.

I could beat this.

"It is getting rather late. Would you escort my daughter to her chambers, mellon?"

Shuffling.

"Of course, my Lord. Come with me, Lady Arwen. I will see you safe to your quarters."

"Let me know if anything changes, Ada."

"Of course."

I could feel the light slowly fade away from my fingers as Arwen and the other man disappeared from my reach.

I was so close.

Feeling started to regenerate throughout my body. I could feel my back lying against something soft, and my head resting upon a plush pillow. There was a silk sheet that was blanketing me, and my forearms were wrapped tightly.

I wiggled my fingers, then my toes.

A gasp rang out in the hall.

"Lady Persephone, can you hear me?"

"El-Elrond?"

A choked laugh escaped the elf, as my eyes cracked open to see the grin that was plain as day on his face.

_How many times has he smiled so openly?_

"I am glad to see you are alright, Persephone. You gave us all quite the scare."

_I gave myself a scare too._

Lord Elrond seemed to notice my reluctance to speak and decided to grab me a glass of water. As he handed it to me, I gulped it down greedily.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled at the hesitant lord, whose eyes flickered between my wrists and my face like he was watching a tennis match.

"I am fine, Lord Elrond."

His brows creased. "You were not quite fine before…"

A smile came upon my face, as the voice of the true Queen rang through my ears. "It is different now, Milord."

The Elf Lord seemed even more confused than he had before. Instead of openly laughing at him, which probably would take more energy than I currently had, I explained.

"I fought the darkness," I explained, and watched as his dark brown eyes widened in realization. "I fought the darkness, and I won."

"You won?"

I grinned. "I won."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Note: Just because she won, doesn't mean the darkness is gone forever. Like in real life, her mental illness is a constant battle, fought every day. And this day, she won. She didn't let it consume her. **

**For everyone currently battling their own mental illness(es), please give yourselves a pat on the** **back. You've fought an won another day. Keep it up :)**

**If you ever need to talk, I always have open ears. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ally.**


	12. Chapter 10: Losing Your Head

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 10: Losing Your Head**

A few weeks had passed since I had my mental breakdown. Arwen has been one of the greatest positive influences for me and has helped me want to get better; it was then I knew why Arwen was called the Evenstar of her people, the light in the dark.

Alma and Gerda had stopped by the offer support as well, which was extremely comforting. The three elleth were quickly becoming my closest friends in this world and gave me something to fight for. The Lords Elladan and Elrohir had also become close friends with me, mostly cheering me up and helping fight against their father to give me freedom from the healing halls.

Lord Elrond had told me that the healing way of the elves had to do with the spirit, or their _fëa, _rather than any physical ailment. Apparently, because I am not an elf, it would be harder to heal my mental state of being. In fact, he was quite surprised to see that I had some sort of version of a _fëa, _something that he and Lord Glorfindel believe to be given to me from the Valar.

That was a conversation I had been told about by Lord Elrond, because I haven't seen a smidge of Glorfindel since my accident.

And I think if I had been able to see someone that good looking in my healing process, I would've been out of here in days instead of weeks.

After nearly a month of Elrond's healing of my _fëa _or whatever, I have not felt this good in a long time. But I could still feel the darkness looming on the edges of my heart, just waiting for an opening to slip back in.

"Persie, are you trying to kill the poor dummy, because that is what the other warriors have been saying to us," Elladan spoke.

I let out a grunt as I gave the dummy one last swing to the neck, lobbing the head right off. I could hear an audible gasp from some of the other elven warriors around the arena, but I remained unphased.

My dark braid whipped around my head as I turned to face the twins. "Oh, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, what a surprise," I said, wiping my brow of the salty sweat that was leaking down and burning my eyes.

The dark-haired Lords looked at each other in slight confusion. "Tweedle Dee?" Elladan started before Elrohir took over.

"Tweedle Dumb?"

"What does that mean, _Neneth_?" They asked in unison, leading me to groan. I hated when the Stolls would do that, and now I hate it when these loons do the same thing. The only difference is that these ones are immortal.

_Immortal annoyance, how terrible._

"Just something that people say in my world," I waved off, before looking at the twins with narrowed eyes. "What do you guys want now?"

Elladan leaned back, placing a hand to his chest daintily. "Now, Lady Persephone, is that any way to treat us?"

"Yeah, we were the ones who got you out of our father's grasp in the first place," Elrohir pointed out.

I held up a hand. "First of all, it wasn't you who got me out of the halls, it was Arwen, remember? And second, I was busy kicking some dummy ass. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to move onto the next dummy."

Quickly brushing past them without another word, I started to do my usual routine far more aggressively than I normally ever attempt it on the dummy. I had a feeling my slices and swings that usually look graceful while practicing against a stationary object had become rigorous and violent, but I couldn't get myself to care.

However, it was obviously freaking some of the elven warriors out that I was dismantling dummy after dummy in front of them from the wide-eyed stares that were directed my way. A lot of the ellon had eventually left to get away from the scene I was making.

The twins shared a slightly weary look.

"Are you sure you're okay, _Neneth_?" Elrohir tried weakly. "You do know you can come to us if something is bothering you."

_I'm okay. I'm fine. I know I am._

_I just have to let some steam out, that's all._

"Uh, Persie? Can you stop for a second and talk with us?"

With one more strike and slice to its torso, a gutting move, I let out a sigh before turning back to see that Elladan and Elrohir hadn't moved. The worry on their faces from before had since increased tenfold, which was slightly annoying to see.

"You guys don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," I said through my teeth. "Just let me be."

Elladan raised a brow much like his father does and looked at me knowingly while Elrohir scrunched his brows up and pursed his lips.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone. But we will also be talking to you later about not destroying our training facilities. Others do need to train, after all," Elladan sassed with a slight gleam in his eye.

I flipped him the middle finger. "Get outta here before I start to fight you, elf boy."

He raised his hands up in defense. "We are leaving, do not worry," Elladan said, backing away with Elrohir in tow. "We will see you later, _Neneth_."

I didn't bother saying anything back as I turned to face the dummy with a new swarm of anger running through my veins. I gritted my teeth before letting out a scream of frustration as I beheaded another dummy in one swing.

_I'm okay. I'm fine._

_I know I am._

The heads that rolled on the ground of the training arena said differently, however. With each head that rolled, I could see a vision of a friend that I had lost. I moved to the next dummy and started my routine over again.

_Jason._

Upcut along the torso.

_Piper._

Backhand swipe to gut.

_Leo._

Shoulder to render arm useless.

_Frank_

Femoral artery.

_Hazel_.

Achilles tendon to render leg useless.

_Reyna._

_Rachel._

_Beckendorf._

_Silena._

_Grover._

_Tyson._

_Paul._

_Mom._

A sob escaped my mouth.

_Luke._

I grit my teeth, hardening myself for one last blow.

_Annie._

Another head dropped.

I moved onto the next one.

Repeated the routine.

_I'm okay. I'm fine._

_I know I am._

I never once noticed the golden-locked elf with bright blue eyes watching me in the shadows.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When I had finished raging out against a few sparring dummies, I made my way to my room where I knew a hot bath would be waiting for me. Apparently, Gerda knew my schedule like clockwork and was always on top of things like that.

I've tried to get her to stop being so uptight about keeping my room clean and making sure that everything looked completely pristine, but she consistently refuses. At least I hope she gets sufficiently compensated for her efforts because I know that I can really make a mess sometimes.

After bathing and getting myself dry, Gerda rushed in the room.

"Lady Arwen will be here soon, so we will need to find you a dress quickly," She blurted out, hurrying over to the closet where tons of dresses had been placed.

"Wait, what?"

Gerda let out a sigh. "Persie, Lord Elrond asked for you to be present at today's Council meeting yesterday evening at dinner."

I fell backwards into my bed with a groan, letting my legs dangle off the end like wayward tentacles. "Do I have to go?"

"Lord Elrond himself asked, therefore you must attend, Persie," Gerda said calmly, yet sternly. It was impressive that she could pull it off while not breaking away from searching for a dress, and I could see her being a great mother. But I didn't need another mother. "Now, let us get you up and ready for when Lady Arwen arrives."

I slowly sat up, groaning loudly the entire way, then crossed my arms while continuing to dangle my legs off the edge. "What will you make me wear?"

Gerda turned around from where she was ruffling. "I imagine you will want to wear sleeves?"

"Duh."

She turned back, looking at the dresses while nodding her head slowly. "Well then, I do believe I know what one you should wear. Only now I need to find it..."

I held my breath as she pulled out a mass of fabric that looked to be as red as blood itself. "This is the one," she announced, holding the dress up in front of her for me to see.

It looked like a dress that Lady Macbeth would wear herself. It looked like it was made of silk or satin and held no embellishments other than the electrifying color itself. The neck went down in a dramatic v shape, but it didn't seem too terrible.

The sleeves were long and looked more fitted than the typical elven style. In fact, it looked a lot more modern than anything I had seen in Middle Earth.

Gerda smiled, showing off her dimples. "I take it that you agree with my choice?"

I nodded and stood up to allow her to help me in the dress. "It's not terrible," I admitted. "At least I look like a man-slaying badass in this."

Her face paled slightly. "You say you mean to kill someone?"

I laughed, shaking my head down at my friend. "Nah, don't worry, Gerds. No one's going to die." I paused, thinking for a second. "Well, at least today, anyway."

"For that I am thankful."

We continued with idle chatter as she helped me slip into my Lady Macbeth dress. I wore it proudly, even though it was actually a dress, mostly because Lord Elrond had been adamant to make me wear dresses and not riding clothes to dinner every evening.

After a week of fighting with Gerda, I decided that wearing a dress wasn't worth losing a friendship, or my friend losing her job, so I complied unhappily.

"That dress looks marvelous, _mellon nin_."

Arwen walked in looking like a model walking a runway, but even more elegant than that. Her dress was a dark green gown that trickled down her body like a dark waterfall. Her long, dark hair was adorned with a circlet that had jewels hanging down, just like dewdrops in the morning.

There was no wonder why so many have spoken of her beauty in the time I have been here. If I weren't straight, I'd be hitting on her.

But then again, I would definitely not be in her league.

"She seems to be in awe of your beauty, Milady," Gerda commented dryly, as she started to work on combing through my dark curly waves.

I hissed when she pulled on a snarl. "Watch it, Gerds."

Arwen smiled at me with a knowing glint in her eye. "Just because you are experiencing nerves does not mean you need to take it out on Gerda," she reprimanded.

Geeze, it's like I have two mother hens around me constantly.

"It's not my fault she decided to rake through my mess," I mumbled, gesturing at the tangled knots above my head. "When I don't use my powers to dry it, it just gets all nasty like this."

Gerda tsked, picking through the different snarls with ease. "Then why did you not use your powers?"

I shrugged. "I was tired."

Arwen narrowed her eyes and stared deeply into my own. "My brothers spoke to me earlier of you, Persie."

I gulped.

"Is there something that you need to speak to us about?"

Gerda suddenly stopped her menstruations and peered down at me with a curious gaze. "What is Lady Arwen speaking of, Persie?"

I let out a long sigh before running my hands along my face. "Look, I didn't have the best night last night-"

"Like every other night you have been here?" Arwen asked.

I raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, what I assume Lady Arwen means is you do not get enough sleep, and when you do sleep you see terrible nightmares, Persie." Gerda started to work on my hair again. "We know you cannot help it, but it does not mean we do not worry for your health."

"We also know you wish us to not worry for you, but that is what friends do, _mellon nin_," Arwen spoke serenely, reaching out to run a soft hand down the fabric on my arm. "We worry for you because we care."

I looked away, not able to handle the emotions that were filling up the room. I didn't want to think about all this mushy stuff before I had to go to this council meeting. This wasn't the right time. There was never going to be the right time for this.

I was going to have to find a way out, and fast.

"Look, when it gets really bad, I'll go to one of you, okay?"

The two elleth looked at each other reproachingly.

"Are you sure?" Arwen asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Yeah, Arwen, I'm sure." Years of lying somehow must've paid off because she found whatever she was searching for and backed down lightly with a slight upward turn of her lips.

"That makes my heart glad. Now, we must be on our way as Ada will not be happy if we are late."

I looked up at Arwen with a grin. "Late _again_, you mean?"

"Yes, Persie, late _again_. I have never been late so many times in a thousand years as I have when I am around you."

"That just means that you have more fun when I'm around."

Arwen giggled. "Of course, _mellon nin_."

Her answer brought laughter from the three of us, which echoed through the halls of the elven city as we made our way to Elrond's council hall.

Once we got there, Arwen and I were quickly announced by the squire, who most likely has been avoiding my presence as I have never seen him before.

"I present the Lady Arwen Udómiel of Imladris and the Lady Persephone Jackson, Champion of the Valar."

_Champion of the Valar?_

All the eyes in the hall immediately turned toward us. Arwen's hand tightened in my own.

Alma immediately came up to the side of us with a curtsy in our honor. "It is good to see you, Lady Arwen, Lady Persephone."

Arwen nodded back with a luminous smile. "It is good to see you as well, Lady Almarian. Where will you be sitting this evening?"

As the two Ladies began speaking with each other, I decided to have a quick look around. The room was a chaotic mix of faces that I recognized and faces I had never seen before. I saw a few of the girls who had picked on Alma earlier, the Lady Mirwen and Calan being the two I despised the most.

Calan was not that great, but she hadn't spoken much if anything at all. Her dress was a frilly pink one, which looked to be a bit plain as was her personality. I didn't like her, sure, but she seemed to be too much of a follower to really need any attention.

The one elleth that consistently got on my nerves was mostly Mirwen. She's a grade-A biotch if I've ever seen one. She is nearly on the same level as Hera in my books.

Mirwen was wearing an icy blue gown that matched her eyes and made her skin look ridiculously pale. However, her paleness seemed to make her look more beautiful and it was obvious that she would be an ideal candidate for any bachelor here.

However, it seemed that she only had eyes on one.

Goldilocks.

_He was here._

His golden hair was down, unlike the first time I had seen him in the stables. His face was joyous and welcoming, and it was as if he was practically glowing with delight as he spoke with Lord Elrond, the twins, and another Lord that looked suspiciously like Alma.

The edges of my mouth started to pull up as I took in the scene.

The light that came from him was addicting, and something that I think I remembered from when I was fighting the darkness the last time. He was there, beckoning me back to the light with his melodious voice.

There was something about him that kept pulling me in and kept me wanting more.

"You've spotted Lord Glorfindel?" Arwen asked.

I nodded, slightly startled at the sound of her voice.

"He is a wonderful friend of my father and my family; I have known him all my life."

He laughed at something that Elladan had said and patted the young Lord on his back. The glistening from his teeth nearly made me swoon.

"You must meet him, Lady Persephone," Alma insisted. "He is really quite a character once you make his acquaintance."

Arwen laughed slightly. "He always seems to be getting into something one way or another. However, he always takes care of it without fail and that is why my Ada always counts on him to keep our people safe."

I swallowed, forcing myself to turn away from the glorious specimen. "Is he... you know..."

Alma grinned. "Is he courting anyone?"

I let out a groan. "Don't laugh at me."

Arwen placed a hand on my shoulder. "We are not laughing, _mellon nin_. We support you."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was cut off by Lord Elrond's voice traipsing through the hall, asking for us to all take our seats and prepare for the meeting. It was more like a dinner setting rather than a meeting, but I didn't really care as long as I got food.

Arwen brought me to sit between her and her brother, Elladan, who sat on his father's left, as he was the heir to the land. Elrohir was sitting across from me, and Glorfindel was placed on Elrond's right—being the commander of his soldiers and trusted advisor.

I recognized Erestor and Lindir seated along next to Arwen, but that was all I knew on our side of the table.

Lord McDicks and his wife, along with his daughter Mirwen were seated together further down. Of course, Lady Calan and her mother Lady Hiriel were seated across from them, as per usual.

"We gather today to discuss the future of Imladris, and what we will be expecting for the years to come," Elrond spoke. "I open up discussion to those who are worried or have complaints about the direction we are taking as a people and offer a voice for you to express your concerns."

I looked at Lord Elrond with slight shock. That was kind of a democratic move on his part. Not exactly something I'd expect in a place like this, but I was glad to know that Lord Elrond was a fair leader as I had thought he would be.

"I have a question."

A quiet groan escaped my lips at the sound of Lord McDicks's scraggly voice. Arwen immediately elbowed my side and I quickly took her silent warning and cut myself off. I knew it wouldn't be smart to start something, now.

Lord Elrond looked onto the other elf with a nod. "You may proceed."

Lord McDicks nodded and took to standing to deliver the message that seemed pretty important to him. I rolled my eyes as he let out a cough, clearing his voice before he spoke and gaining the attention of those who looked too bored to listen.

"Why is it that we are housing a mortal woman in these halls with no adequate reasoning behind her being here? She is no champion, at least from what we know. The reasoning behind her being here is not clear to us, and the only word she has is that of her own. It worries me that she may be using her position in your house to be gaining information for the enemy, Milord."

I clenched my fists together tightly as Lord MickDicks looked upon me with a nasty glint in his icy eyes. "For all we know, she is a spy that is feeding information to the enemy forces in the east."

_Obviously our last confrontation meant nothing to him._

Luckily, before I could snap and ruin my composure, Elladan came to the rescue. "Lord Macalster, do you believe my father did not take our people's safety into consideration before choosing to House the Champion of the _Valar_ in our halls?"

MickDicks looked at Elladan with a murderous glare. "I did not say such, do not place words in my mouth."

"You did not say such, however, you indeed did insinuate it," Elrohir spoke tilting his head slightly toward the other Lord.

"It is a good question, though," another Lord insisted. "We know nothing of the Lady's intentions, other than your father claiming she is a champion of the Valar. It is such a bold claim, yet no evidence says as much."

I found myself pursing my lips at those words. I knew he was right; the other Lords had no clue as to why I was here, or what my purpose was, as I had no clue myself. It appears Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had an inkling of an idea, but other than them it seemed like no one did.

"What is your purpose here, Milady?" A Lord sitting next to Elrohir asked me directly. "Why would the Valar bring you here?"

I looked to Lord Elrond, who was watching me intently with his grave dark eyes. He lifted a hand and gestured for me to proceed.

So, again, I repeated my story.

"Do you know what you are being sent here to help?" The same Lord asked, but I could sense no malintent. It was his genuine curiosity that made me relax and feel comforted in my position.

"Unfortunately, the Valar weren't too open about giving that kind of information," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck in an unladylike fashion. "If they had, I doubt we would be having this conversation Lord..."

The elf smiled. "My name is Lord Geoffry of the Southern Homestead, Milady. I was not at the last council meeting, as I was stationed at the border patrol under Lord Glorfindel's command."

I nodded to him with a kind smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we will be able to meet again in the training arena."

He tilted his head slightly. "It would be an honor to train with the Champion of the Valar, Milady."

"Wait now, we are not getting anywhere with this young mortal's reasoning behind her stay here," Lord MickDicks cut in, annoying me profusely. "All she did was charm the lad into agreeing with what she wanted-"

Ignoring Arwen's subtle shaking of her head, I decided enough was enough. "Do you believe Lord Geoffry is thinking with is nether-parts instead of his head, Lord MickDicks?"

A gasp rang out from numerous elves seated at the table, and I swore I saw Lord Elrond roll his eyes in my peripheral vision.

"What-What did you just call me?"

I glared at the elf. He had no honor or respect, so why would he expect the same from me? "Well, since you asked so politely, I called you Lord Mick-_Dicks_." Even the elf who had been shoving his face and ignoring all other conversation had started to listen in. "Now, why do you have such a grudge against me?"

His icy eyes tore into mine. "Why do you seem to hide so much from us?"

A low growl escaped from my throat. "I have said again and again that I don't know why I was brought here and what I have to do to save your asses, okay? I never asked for this, I never wanted this, and when this is all over, hopefully I can go home, got it?"

"You cannot convince me to trust you, _mortal_," he spoke. "A daughter of a god would have more dignity than a street urchin such as yourself. There is no way you say who you are."

I stood up abruptly, throwing my chair back and whipping out Riptide to point at the elf.

At my sudden motion, nearly every other male elf pulled out their own weapon and pointed them at me—or in the twin's case, and Lord Elrond's close friends pointed them toward MickDicks.

_Ah, so here is the great divide._

"You can call me whatever you want, MickDicks, but if I ever hear you slander my family's name again, I shall not be held responsible for what I do to you."

"She's insane!" Mirwen cried out, pointing toward me with a screech. "She should be imprisoned for threatening my father!"

I never wavered my sword, nor took my eyes from the icy ones belonging to my new enemy.

"That is enough," Lord Elrond commanded.

A few people moved and lowered their sword, but I refused to lower my own. _At least until the other guy lowers his own first._

First rule of dueling: always be on guard.

_Always._

"Persephone, that is enough."

And the Lord of Imladris has arrived, everyone.

I let out a slow breath as I lowered my sword, capped it to bring it back into a pen.

"That threat goes for the rest of you, too," I warned, taking advantage of the silence. "I have been brought here to save you, and that is what I will do." I looked at MickDicks with my mightiest glare. "Even if you don't trust me as I do so."

With one last glare at MickDicks and the stunned Mirwen, I turned with a swish of my skirts and stomped out of the hall with lightning on my heels.

I had enough of _elves_ today.


	13. Chapter 11: Alone and Lonely

**Thank you for all the positive reviews this story has been getting! I'm in a better place in life right now, so expect more frequent updates! I'm so grateful for you readers, so let me know if there's anything I can do to make this story even better ;)**

**Ally Layne**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 11: Alone and Lonely**

I managed to avoid everyone for the rest of the evening after sneaking some food from the kitchens just in case I starved before I fell asleep. I didn't want to have to speak with anyone, which was probably normal after doing an imitation of Hades in a bad mood at the council meeting.

A part of me felt bad about it, but at the same time, I figured that it should have been expected after the last fiasco with Lord MickDicks. At least then I had Lady Galadriel to defend me, but she had long since gone back to Lórien with her husband.

After another night full of nightmares and flashbacks, I woke in my bed in sweat-ridden nightclothes and breathing so rapidly one would've guessed I had just sprinted a mile. For as long as it took for me to calm down, oddly enough no one interrupted my onslaught.

Gerda didn't come in the next morning to greet me and help me prepare for the day, which was a surprise. I knew that Lord Elrond must've been royally pissed at me for my lack of manners at the meeting, but I didn't expect he try to isolate me for my problems.

As soon as I got myself back under control, I awkwardly bit my lip as I was a little wobbly on my feet as I changed into some new underclothes and threw on my outfit that definitely looked like a troll had picked out… I wasn't exactly in the best space to put on one of my swanky outfits, I guess.

Yeah, I did say that I didn't want to see anyone, but I didn't know that they would do something like this.

_Serves you right. No one here really likes you, anyway. They only put up with you because you come here as a "champion" of the gods they worship._

My thoughts immediately swam to Arwen, who was probably extremely upset with my actions from last night. She had worked so hard to gain credibility and a positive name from those who live here and has earned respect from the other council members, but after my little display, she probably lost some of that through second-hand embarrassment.

She had practically escorted me to the thing, for gods' sake. My poor actions must've reflected badly onto her. Not to mention, I left her there to deal with the onslaught by herself… what kind of friend did that make me?

_Certainly, not one that deserves her friendship that's for sure._

Letting out a breath, I moved to sit in front of the vanity with an audible thump. I slowly combed through my hair and threw it back into a ponytail like I used to always do back home. I tried to smile at my reflection, but all I got back was a half-hearted grimace.

_I hate depression._

"Lady Persephone, are you decent?"

The voice from the doorway startled me, making me jump from the seat and smack the side of my body on the ground with a huff of breath.

"Yeah, I'm decent!" I called out, slowly getting myself off the floor with a groan.

Lord Elrond walked in, wearing blue elvish robes that were embroidered with silver thread. It only enhanced his regal glow, as he glided through the room and over to where I was still hunched over on the ground.

"What happened to you?"

I shrugged and allowed myself to be pulled up off the floor by the Elf Lord. "I wasn't expecting to have anyone stop by."

His lips thinned. "I told Gerda to stay out of your rooms for the time being just in case you were still angered from the previous events."

Nodding, I slipped out of his grip and sat on a bench that overlooked the cliffs of Imladris. I just realized I had never been to a place so _open _and wondered how I could even be angry in such a place.

"Are you?"

I turned to face Elrond, who hadn't moved. "Am I what?"

"Are you still angered from your encounter with Lord Macalster yesterday evening?"

His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes seemed to sharpen as they took in my reaction. However, I merely let out a small sigh before turning back to face the cliffs, and I heard the calming roar coming from the waterfall. I swore I could smell the spray even up at this height and feel the droplets that ricocheted off the cliff walls and the streaming river below.

"Did you know that every time I get mad, someone usually gets hurt?" I asked, closing my eyes to listen to the water below.

I could hear footsteps approaching me softly from behind. "I did not know such a thing takes place."

A low hum escaped my lips. "Every time I've ever fallen under the red haze, I've always ended up hurting someone, or caused someone to get hurt because of my clouded instincts."

"Red haze?"

I swallowed roughly, just realizing my mouth had gone dry. "When I get mad, everything seems to be tinted red. I don't know why, but I've always just thought it was a culmination of all my frustrations and angry feelings being forced out."

Elrond let out a hum this time, and I could hear the gears turning in his mind. "Do your powers also seem to act up during these… episodes?"

"The urge to let go becomes overwhelming," I admitted. "But something inside of me always is aware that if I do that, then a lot of people could get hurt. I don't think I'd ever want that."

"I know you would not."

My eyes opened, and I turned to face the elf who had taken a seat next to me. "Why can't I control myself, Elrond? Why do I have to be an embarrassment?"

A dark brow raised. "Who said you are an embarrassment?"

I peeled my eyes away from his gaze and looked down at the water once more. "I know people don't like me, that's all. I just wish it would be easier to be around them and to get them on my side," I said. "It's hard to know that I need to help these people, but at the same time I can't get them to want to be in the same room as me."

Elrond laid a hand on my shoulder. "I happen to know that anyone who takes the time to get to know you, Persephone Jackson, seems to care for you in every way."

I looked up at him in shock.

"My daughter and sons speak highly of you whenever they have the chance," he continued. "Lord Logon, the Lady Almarian's father, has spoken to me of the positive change he has seen in his daughter after meeting you. Even Lord Glorfindel was impressed at your resilience, and I know that Lord Geoffry from last evening is pleased to have been acquainted with you."

"But-"

Lord Elrond held up a hand. "Let me finish. Those who take the time to know you come to care for you and those who take the time to berate and see only the flaws you have will only come to hold ill will toward you. It is up to you who you choose to fix your thoughts upon, Persephone."

I twisted my hands around in my lap. "I think I understand what you're saying."

He nodded with a small smile. "I am glad to hear it." He stood up to his full height and held out a hand for me to follow. "Now, as for your worry of embarrassment, I have taken to Lady Heliel to teach you proper etiquette for being among the social elite."

I blinked. "Uh, okay?"

He grinned. "Good, she has taught many Ladies how to act of their station, and I believe she will help you assimilate into your position in time."

"Cool."

An eyebrow perked at the word. "I did not know it was cold."

"It's just a saying from my old world."

I saw he tried to hide the slight fascination of the subject with a calm gaze, but he failed slightly. "Interesting." A mischievous glint suddenly appeared in his eye, reminding me of the twins. "I do believe it is around the time you should head to the training grounds."

"Wait, you know what time I do that?"

Elrond smiled slightly wider. "As Lord of Imladris, it is my job to know of the coming and goings of those who reside here." I narrowed my eyes at him, and an almost sheepish grin took over his face. "But I will admit my sons are very talkative of their adventures with you in the sparring rings."

I nodded in agreement. "Of course, they do."

"Will you keep them waiting?"

I quickly shook my head. "Nah, I'll go meet them now."

Lord Elrond nodded serenely, before turning to walk out the door.

"And Lord Elrond?"

He snapped his head back to look at me in curiosity. "What is it?"

A smile slowly spread along my face. "Thank you."

The Elf Lord bowed his head slightly, before looking at me with his wise eyes. "Of course, Lady Persephone. I will see you at dinner. _Navear."_

"_Navear_ to you as well."

Something told me there was a lot more to that elf than meets the eye.

Shrugging to myself lightly, I hurried to my nightstand and grabbed Riptide from where I left it, and after hauling on some shoes I hurried out to the training arena. I was excited now after my talk with Elrond, because I knew that my friends weren't going to be too mad at me for what I did.

It was like a weight had lifted off my shoulders.

"_Neneth_! I had hoped you would come!" Elladan exclaimed after seeing me walk in the arena. He immediately latched an arm around my shoulders and directed me toward to where his brother and a few other warriors were warming up. "We are just about ready to work on some offensive sparring, so you have arrived right on time!"

I let out a dry laugh. "Okay good, I was obviously worried."

He squeezed my shoulder tightly. "No need to be worried, _Neneth_! We will always be there to save you."

Elrohir, having heard what his brother said, immediately continued, "Even when you don't know you need saving, we will save you anyway."

I laughed for real this time and squirmed away from Elladan's grip. "That must be your Princeling instincts kicking in."

I heard another laugh sound from behind me and immediately recognized the familiar face of Lord Geoffry approaching us from behind. "Lads, I believe it is time to let the Lady be."

My hands automatically made their way to my hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Lord's eyes widened slightly, but when the teasing grin started to slip onto my face, I could see him visibly relax at my banter. "I was just saying I do not think two _chîn _would be able to protect a warrior of your caliber, Milady."

The twins immediately started to quickly defend themselves against Geoffry's jests, which quickly made me feel like I belonged in this small group. This kind of thing I was used to—the playful banter between friends, and the comradery between those who have fought together. It felt more like home.

"What in Arda are you doing?" A melodious voice called out from afar. _I recognized that voice…_

The twins and Lord Geoffry immediately stopped their jests to look at Goldilocks sheepishly. I never would have pegged Lord Geoffry to be a submissive fellow, but apparently, everyone seemed to cower at the sight of the Golden Flower Elf Lord.

_Golden Flower. Heh._

I let out a snort of laughter at the thought, unable to control my slight insanity. It did not go unnoticed by the group of elves who were now looking at me as though I had grown another head.

"Why did you laugh, Lady Persephone?" Golidlocks asked, his voice taking a serious tone. "You are causing quite the interruption on the sparring grounds, which is something that I do not condone in this realm."

I saw the twins look at me with slightly wide eyes, a sign to get me to try to be nice to this guy. Hades, even Lord Geoffry was giving me a side-eye, trying to catch on that Goldilocks was not someone to mess with like Lord MickDicks. However, like most things in my life, I chose to go against what everyone else was saying and decided to be unique.

"I was just thinking it's funny that such a mighty elf like, well, _you_, are the Lord of the _Golden Flower_," I chuckled, falling into deeper laughter at the sight of Elrohir facepalming behind the Golden Beauty. "It's ironic, really."

Goldilocks's blue eyes pierced into mine menacingly. "I hold the rank as the Lord of the Golden Flower, a very strong House that is not to be laughed at by someone like _you_."

My eyebrows were near my hairline at this point. "Someone like _me_? Well, excuse me, Lord Goldilocks, just because I'm not from this world doesn't mean my opinion should be treated any differently than someone like, I don't know…" I looked around to try and figure out who to compare myself to. The twins? No… definitely not the two chuckleheads. "Lord Geoffry."

Goldilocks turned to look at Geoffry quizzically and I couldn't help but be surprised when the blonde bastard even grinned a little bit. "Would you dare to make fun of my House, Lord Geoffry."

Geoffry shook his head solemnly. "Nay, I like my bollocks too much."

The twins started to laugh, but I quickly silenced them with a glare. Goldilocks looked between the twins and me with wide eyes as if he were shocked to see that someone else could do that, too. I was sure somewhere deep down in that hot body of his, it bothered him that someone else could hold such power.

_Ha. Take that._

"If you were not Lord Elrond's guest, I would have struck you down on the spot," he spat at me, taking out the wickedly sharp sword that had been sheathed around his belt.

I snorted. "As if I would have let you."

Goldilocks nearly looked stunned. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

I rolled my eyes. _Males and their power complexes are really starting to piss me off. _"No, I don't 'doubt your abilities'," I mocked, before steeling myself to look the warrior in the eye. "But what I do think is that you are _severely_ underestimating me."

We stood there glaring at each other for a few seconds before Elladan let out a cough. "Well, I think the only way to settle this is for you to duel," the prince sighed.

"Yes, I do believe it will do this situation some good. It's getting boring watching you two nag each other all day," Elrohir finished.

Goldilocks immediately looked pleased with the idea. "I think that is a good strategy," he agreed. "I, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, challenge you, Persephone Jackson of the Valar to a duel."

He held out his arm, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I just looked at it awkwardly.

"You are supposed to take his arm and accept the challenge," Elrohir whispered loudly, nearly making me roll my eyes again in annoyance.

"Fine. I, Persie, accept your challenge to duel or whatever," I said flippantly, grasping his arm like they do in movies.

I then looked to the princes who I thought were about to explode in glee. "Does that work?"

Elladan nodded, nearly vibrating out of his shoes in his excitement. "Oh yeah, it works."

"This is going to be good!" Elrohir exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

_At least someone thought so._

"I will see you on the field in ten minutes time," the Golden Flower Lord told me, peering down at me with depths in his eyes that could make me drop my panties right here.

But I had a score to settle. "See ya then, Goldilocks."

He seemed to balk at the nickname I gave him before nodding and moving away from me silently_. Oh, it was so on._

I had a feeling this is not what Elrond meant for me to do when he sent me to the training grounds. But for some reason plans always seem to change, especially when I'm involved.


	14. Chapter 12: A Golden Flower Duel

**Here is a present for you all, from me on my birthday :) Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the positive responses that this has been receiving. Y'all are the best readers there are. Love you guys!**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 12: A Golden Flower Duel**

When I was twelve years old, I dueled a god.

I was on my first quest, having been framed for stealing the strongest weapon in the world: Zeus's Lightning Bolt. It was the beginning of a long line of happiness and friendships, but also a lot of hate and pain.

Ares, the God of War, had cornered my friends and me on a beach, just before I was set to deliver the bolt to my uncle. I was young, reckless, and was willing to do whatever it took to make sure my friends and family were safe.

So, I challenged the God of War to a duel.

And I won.

When I was thirteen years old, I fought against a cyclops.

I was on my second quest, one to save the camp where I had found a place where I could fit in, a place where I felt like I could actually be _happy._ I escaped the camp with my friend and half-brother, and we hurried to the Sea of Monsters where another friend of mine was being held hostage by Polyphemus, the Cyclops that Odysseus himself had dealt with.

And I won.

When I was fourteen years old, I held up the sky.

When I was on my third quest, I went searching for my best friend who had been taken by a monster. It was all my fault. I had to save her, so I did.

And in doing so, I had to hold up the sky.

I did not falter.

When I was fifteen years old, I made a volcano explode.

I was on my fourth quest, to journey into the Labyrinth and stop Kronos from rising again. My best friend and I were surrounded, and there was nothing I could do to make sure the both of us would survive, so I let my friend escape and held them off.

I landed on Calypso's island and was resilient enough to leave eternal bliss.

I proved that I was strong enough to lead my friends to war.

When I was sixteen, I was prophesized to die.

It was a secret that some had been keeping for years, allowing me to believe that there was a chance that I would be able to live a long, happy life. Before then I had hoped to find someone that would make me happy, maybe have a few kids and take them to the same place my mother used to take me on Montauk to see the ocean.

But that will never happen, now.

It was then that I had to lead an army to defend the palace of the gods from being taken over by monsters and the ultimate evil of all: the father of the gods, Kronos. The titan was set on seeing his revenge on his children and desired to take power over the world once again.

I couldn't let that happen.

So, I fought him.

And with help from my friends, we stopped him.

When I was seventeen, I didn't remember my name. I only knew that people called me Persie. Nothing more.

I was brought to a different camp full of demigods and ended up becoming one of their leaders.

I didn't need to remember who I was to be able to lead.

I was born to lead.

Before I was eighteen, I fell into the deepest, darkest pits of the Underworld: Tartarus. The place is run by the titan himself, only to be rivaled by his wife, Gaea. The one that my friends and I were fighting against.

It was there that my best friend died.

I was never the same.

When I escaped the depths, I was immediately sent to wage war against Gaea and her giants. I was exhausted, half-dead, and hopeless.

But still, I fought.

It was there, one by one, that my friends were killed.

Only a few of us survived, and I was the only one who had nowhere to go. No one to rely on. No one besides my Mom and Stepdad, Paul.

Then they were killed, too.

After that, I found myself waiting for death… _longing_ for it.

I have never been able to fight the way I had before I lost everything; before I had nothing to lose. I used to fight not just for myself, but for those who I loved. I fought to survive, and I fought for _them _to survive.

Without them, I don't know what I fight for anymore.

It's time I figured that out.

"Are you ready?"

I felt myself be sucked out from the memories, and nearly fell over from the dragging sensation that pushed me back to reality.

"Lady Persie?"

I blinked, feeling the familiar curve of my pen in my hand, and reveled in it.

"I do not think this is going to be a good idea," someone said, and I finally found myself clearly back in reality.

Lord Geoffry was half staring at me in concern and was also half glaring at the twins for suggesting such a thing. "I will be fine," I voiced, before taking a deep breath to settle my thoughts.

"Where did you go?" Elladan asked, as I could see his thought process through his facial expressions, which were moving from understanding, to worry, to anxiety, and then back to understanding.

"I remembered some things, that's all." My voice even sounded a little off to me.

"Are you sure you will be able to duel Lord Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked. "I am sure he will understand if you need to take a break—"

"No!" I exclaimed, stopping them in their tracks. I could see the shock in their eyes grow from the intensity in my voice. "There will be no stopping. I need to do this, don't you see?"

Lord Geoffry stepped up to be closer to my side. "What do you mean?"

"I need to know why I am here," I tried to explain. "I need to know why I am fighting even after everything that happened to me."

Elladan looked wary. "Persie, I do not think this is the time to be trying to learn what you are fighting for. Glorfindel is one of the best swordsmen in all of the world, and it would be a folly not to be at your best when dueling him."

Geoffry nodded in agreement. "I have witnessed others do as you do and barely walk out of the duel alive. It is not as if Lord Glorfindel tries to hurt them, it's just…"

"He is too good not to," Elrohir finished, searching my eyes with his own. "It is okay to back out, you need to understand. We will not think any less of you."

I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and counted to ten. I swear to the gods, if they tried to convince me to back out of this one more time, I was going to flip my shit.

"My brother is right, we will not think-"

"That's right! You don't think!" I exclaimed, waving my arms into the air. "I am one of the greatest warriors ever to have _existed_ in my world. I am not even twenty years in age, and I have fought things worse than death. If you think this scares me, you are _wrong_."

I noticed Goldilocks looking over at us in confusion from where he was stationed across the arena with a few other elven warriors. I think once he realized that I hadn't killed anyone, he turned back to tend to his blade once again.

"We are only concerned because you are not well, _Neneth_," Elladan soothed. "We do not think you cannot handle this, but we do worry for your mental state of being."

I felt myself soften slightly. "I _need _this. I need to know why I'm still alive."

Elladan looked at me oddly. "A duel will not give you answers like the ones you seek."

"You'd be surprised what a good fight can do for a person."

For the rest of the time before the duel, I had to force myself to avoid eye contact with the others to make sure that they didn't try to force me to drop out. There was no way I was going to do that. I had to prove it to myself that I could still mean something… that I was still worth something.

Lord Glorfindel and I met at the middle of the arena, eyeing each other down as predators do to their prey. I was not scared of a warrior at his age. I had fought older.

"This is your last chance to drop out," he told me softly, so others could not hear him. "I know the others are worried for you." He looked down to see the pen in my hand. "And you do not even have a sword."

I grinned up at him as I uncapped my pen, shifting it into my sword. "I think you're mistaken, Goldilocks."

"I did not know you were so obsessed with my hair," he said huskily, sending a shiver going down my bones. "Perhaps you are obsessed with other things about me as well?"

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, Flower Boy."

A small smile seemed to peek its way on his face. "Very true, _Gwingil_."

My mouth dropped open. _Wait, what?_

"Begin!"

Without any hesitation, a golden mass moved at me with inhuman speed, nearly cutting my head off in a single blow. Luckily, I too was not entirely human and was able to block his attack.

"You're a cheat!"

Goldilocks laughed. "Nay, I'm only _talented_."

A growl escaped from my chest, and I let out a series of blows that I noticed surprised him as he blocked.

"Not bad, _Gwingil. _But I've fought many a foe like you."

I definitely did not like that he did the whole talking thing when fighting. _That was my thing!_

"Yeah, and I've fought _many a foe _worse than you!"

After deflecting a series of onslaughts sent after my abdomen, I swiped to deliver a swift undercut at his legs and ducked to avoid being decapitated by his blade before he had to jump back to avoid my blow.

"That is the _second _time you nearly took my head off!"

Goldilocks smiled toothily at me as we circled each other, stalking down our prey. "I had to try and give retribution to the poor sparring dummies you dismantled yesterday, did I not?"

My eyes widened. "You _saw_ that?"

"Well, it was rather hard not to, with your angry yelling and lobbing the heads off of my practice dummies." He titled his head mockingly. "Maybe I should make you buy me a new set?"

"Oh, shuddup."

It seems like he took my words to heart and lunged back at me again, where we ended up trading blow after blow. We were an equal match, it seemed. At least, in some ways. He had technique, where I had raw talent. He had structure, where I had flexibility. But we were both strong in our own way.

I found myself in a locked position, pressing my blade up against his. I could feel his breath on my face and ignored my inner sex goddess for the time being. There would be plenty of time for _that _later.

"There's no way you will win, Lady Persephone," he told me. "I overpower you."

I grinned. "But you forgot one thing, Goldilocks." I paused, looking up at him with a smirk. "We aren't from the same world."

I could see the confusion on his face before it registered as I took a hand away from my grip, and sent a fist flying to connect with his jaw and send him back and away from me. Ignoring the stinging of my hand and the jeering comments from the crowd, I continued to move on the offense and landed blow after blow, driving him back.

Glorfindel looked taken aback by my aggressiveness, but quickly countered with his own powerful strokes. I knew that if we kept on going on like this, I was going to lose quickly as he was far stronger than I was.

However, there was a little thing that I learned from Thalia. My sword isn't my only weapon.

I landed a kick to the side of his leg, sending him off balance, and then lunged at him with my full body weight to send him sprawling to the ground. In the moments we hung in the air, I quickly used the move I had learned at twelve years old to disable his blade.

He could only watch as his blade left his hand, and my own was against his throat.

I won.

The crowd roared, as I was dragged up off Glorfindel by the twins who were commenting loudly on my swordsmanship with glee. "I have never seen that before!"

"What did you do to get him to drop his blade!"

"I cannot believe-"

"I am so happy someone finally put him in his place!"

I could hardly hear them as I looked on at the elf I had just beaten. His bright eyes were filled with awe, and I could tell he was seeing something in me that probably didn't exist. At least, I think that's what he was doing.

I gave him a hand to help him up and quickly capped Riptide to put back in my pocket. "That was a great duel, thank you for doing that with me."

Lord Glorfindel nodded back at me with a genuine smile. "The honor is all mine, _gwingil._"

I glared at him slightly. "What the Hades does _gwingil _even mean?"

The cheeky Elf Lord only shrugged at me with what I was starting to recognize as his signature grin and sauntered off without another word. _What?_

"He called you _gwingil_?" Lord Geoffry asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. Can you tell me what that means?"

The Lord only laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder with a knowing look. "That is something I'll leave Glorfindel to explain." His expression seemed to sober slightly. "Did you discover what you fight for?"

That sobered me up pretty quickly as well, and I let out a low sigh.

"No, I don't think I did."

Geoffry nodded, gripping my shoulder tightly. "I do trust you will find what you are looking for with time."

I shrugged. "Apparently time is supposed to heal all wounds."

A solemn look crossed his face as his eyes turned up to see Glorfindel leave into the walkways of Imladris. "Not all the time, Milady. Sometimes time does not heal wounds at all."

I could only nod along, not daring to ask what he meant.


	15. Chapter 13: History Ain't Such A Mystery

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 13: History Ain't Such a Mystery**

"I heard you and Lord Glorfindel sparred yesterday," Alma spoke while looking down at the book in front of her. A thin, wry grin slowly slid onto her lips as she leaned forward in her chair. We were in the library, where a few tables with chairs had been set up for this exact reason: to study.

How disgusting is that?

I tried not to be too irked at the elleth so I shrugged, ignoring the heat that quickly started making its way to my cheeks. "It was good," I murmured, trying to make myself busy with the elvish words in front of me.

Too bad I was dyslexic and they all seemed to blend together. It made reading a foreign language almost impossible unless I _concentrated enough_. At least, that's what Alma has been telling me for the past two hours.

_Sigh._

The last time I had been forced to study with a curly blonde had been something quite similar, although, this time it was in a completely different world. With a new, completely different language that I apparently have to learn.

No, before you all ask, I am not salty at all. Just slightly sugared.

Alma turned her body to peer into my eyes curiously. "It was… good?"

A low groan escaped past my lips. "Alma, it went well, I gained some new friends-"

Her eyes brightened considerably. "Who? Oh, Persie, I am glad you are able to connect with-"

"Alma, really, you don't need to-"

"Of course I worry for you, we both know what happened the other night-"

My eyes narrowed. "What? Do you think I'm gonna do that again?"

A sliver of silver started to glisten in the corners of her eyes, causing my heart to tighten in my chest. "It pains me to see you in pain, _mellon nin_. Of course, I worry for you when you feel as such. I like to believe that I am a good friend who cares for you as a friend should."

I moved my gaze to the book below, not wanting her to see the glistening in my eyes.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Alma."

The elleth placed a hand on my arm in reverence. "All is well, Persie. I just hope you will one day understand that it is okay for someone to worry for you and care for you just as you worry and care for others."

I gulped, not daring to look up from the blurry pages below. "I guess I just don't see why I'm worth all this worry for."

Alma let out a harsh breath and her hands tightened around my arm. "Look up into my eyes, _mellon nin_, so you can see the truth in them," she goaded. I slowly looked up, unable to hide the unnatural sheepishness that spread through me. "I am your friend, and you are mine, correct?"

I blinked. "Of course!"

A single eyebrow raised precariously. "Think for one moment how you would feel if I came and spoke this to you?" She paused, squeezing my arm in comfort. "How would you react if I came to you and claimed I was unworthy of your friendship?"

My jaw fell as my eyes widened at her words. "But you would never think that way, right? Because you know it's not true-"

"_Persephone, mellon nin_," she cut me off, her deep chocolate brown eyes digging into mine. "Do you understand what you just told me?"

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together at her words. "I was _trying _to tell you that you're worthy of my friendship!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air before letting them drop on the forgotten book exasperatedly. "I don't know how that even came into question!"

Alma placed a hand on her forehead and mumbled something along the lines of, "Valar help me," before looking back at me with brewing annoyance. "I am trying to get you to understand my perspective on the matter!"

I crossed my arms. "It better not be that you think you're not good enough to be my friend because newsflash: Alma, you are!"

Her head recoiled back slightly. "Newsflash?" Shaking her head slightly, she let out a sigh. "Nevermind, Persie. I was just trying to help you understand why I don't like you thinking that you're unworthy of my friendship."

Then it finally clicked.

"Oh!" I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. "That makes more sense now that I think about it."

Alma rolled her eyes. "It helps to think at least once every moon, does it not?"

I glared, deciding to be all adult-like and not stick out my tongue. "For all this talk about you being such a good friend, you sure are becoming a mean one."

The blonde threw her head back to let out a large laugh. "You are lucky to have me, Persie, and I do believe that we both know it."

I tilted my head slightly with a mischevious smile. "Looks like I'm turning you over to the dark side of sarcasm."

Her brown doe eyes widened in shock. "Dark side?"

I nodded. "We have cookies." I paused before a small, evil smile spread delightfully on my face. "Especially blue ones."

Alma looked at me curiously. "What are cookies? And why are they blue?"

A hand flew to my mouth as a semi-dramatic gasp escaped. "How do you not know what cookies are? You have been deprived of a delicacy all your life! This is preposterous!"

Her eyebrows raised.

"Cookies are only the most delicious food group ever," I explained. "Just imagine, a rich, pastry that has even more sugar than normal pastries and includes chocolate chips?" My mouth started to water and my stomach started to rumble as I vividly remembered my mom's own blue chocolate chip cookies.

Alma's lips pursed as her brows scrunched together in thought. "Those sound like biscuits to me."

I let out a groan. "They are not biscuits, Alma. They are cookies. Get it right."

A look of amusement flickered on her face. "You are in my world right now, Persie, so what I say here is in truth the right term for it."

I closed my eyes tightly, counting to 10 before I exploded over something as remedial as cookies. "How about I just call them cookies, okay?"

Alma giggled softly, before turning to work on some paperwork next to me. "If that suits you."

"It suits me just fine," I grumbled.

I noticed her bite her quill softly in an effort to contain more laughter and couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You're so mean to me."

A corner of her mouth arched upward in a smirk. "Well, I am on the dark side now, remember?"

Of course, I should have known that she would make me pay for that remark later. I just hadn't thought it would be this soon. "You're evil."

She nodded solemnly, before poking me lightly with her quill. "I suppose I am, indeed. But do not forget that you are evil as well, _mellon nin_."

I scoffed. "Like I would ever forget that I am on the side of cookies."

Her lip quirked even higher. "Biscuits, actually."

A load groan sounded throughout the library. "Shut up."

After that, I started to get back into the studying mode and tried to read a few more paragraphs from the book of Sindar Elf History. I hadn't known that there were different types of elves until Alma introduced me to this book, claiming if we were to be learning Sindarin, it would be helpful to understand the History of those who speak it.

I didn't disagree. After all, the way I learned to read Ancient Greek was by reading Literature about Ancient Greece.

I wonder if there were any smutty romance novels written in Sindarin or maybe even some romcoms. For the most part, it seemed to be mostly a dry account of what had happened, and nothing more. Too bad, I had been hoping to read about some hot elvish dudes and ladies and their smut-tastic adventures.

Something told me this wasn't like the Game of Thrones.

"I hope you will not destroy my library once more, Lady Persephone," a voice spoke, causing Alma to jump in her seat. I quickly realized my hand had snapped to my pocket where my beloved pen was kept.

"Sir Finalfon, you scared us!" Alma exclaimed, laying a hand upon her chest. "You of all should know not to bother others while they are studying."

The blonde elf, dressed smartly in blue long-necked robes looked down atAlma with an odd glint in his eye. "My apologies, Lady Almarian. But I do believe it is time for me to work on History with the Lady Persephone."

I noticed his eyes narrow when he saw the book I was reading, and quickly shut it before sheepishly sliding it across the table like a kid caught stealing candy from the candy store.

Alma, however, clearly didn't care for Finalfon's abruptness. "You have no right to intrude, Sir Finalfon. Lord Elrond himself spoke I have to teach her until-"

"Until the Luncheon hour, which you both have surpassed."

Huh. "So that's why I was so hungry."

Alma snapped her head to look at me with her wide doe eyes. "You did not tell me you were starving!"

I started to scoot my chair away from my emotional friend awkwardly. "I was not starving, I was just caught up in our conversation, that's all."

Her eyes switched to look at Finalfon for a half-second before she looked back to me. "Well, I should be pleased to know you enjoy my _teachings,_" I had to hold in a chuckle at her blatant exaggeration. "But as a friend I hardly want you to skip meals to stay with me."

Finalfon wandered over to the other side of the table, paging through the book I had been previously reading with curiosity. "You should be better at keeping to your schedule," he scolded. "Lord Erestor would not like to hear about you mistreating your student."

I rolled my eyes. "She didn't mistreat me at all, it was my choice to stay and learn." I paused at my choice of words. "I never thought I'd actually say that."

Finfalfon crossed his arms. "Even so, Lady Almarian should be keeping to her schedule. It is important to do so, especially when you are assigned to more students."

Alma raised her brows. "You are expecting me to be assigned to more students?"

Finalfon's lips thinned and he looked away from Alma with slightly flushed cheeks. "I would not be surprised if you acquired more students, but of course I do know I will acquire even more."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you would think so."

He shrugged as the right side of his lips edged up into a small smile. "I am Lord Erestor's favorite, so it would only be natural."

I raised a hand and tried not to smile at the shocked look on their faces as they noticed that yes, I was still there. "Alma is _my_ favorite."

Alma's answering grin was vibrant. "Then that is all I need."

Finalfon shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat. "We should start your lessons, Lady Persephone," he cut in, before placing some more books on the table in front of me. "Lord Elrond desires for me to introduce you to the History of Middle Earth."

Once again, I let out another groan before slumping forward to rest my forehead atop the books. "Too much. Can't I just go-"

Alma crossed her arms. "Lord Elrond wants you to understand the world around you, considering the Valar brought you here for an important purpose."

"It is my job to make sure you know enough of our past to help keep us from making the same mistakes," Finalfon explained, nodding with Alma in agreement.

"That's a lot of stuff to read," I noted, shifting through the pages of books with dread sinking further and further in my stomach.

He nodded, and I decided that I hated the look of glee in his eye. "It is quite a lot, yes, but in time you will come to learn most of the History of Arda and its gentlefolk. Of course, I will do my best to cover the history of the savage races, such as the Orcs and Goblins, but not much of their History has been recorded."

I sighed, resting my head in hand while leaning my elbow on the table. "Let me guess, it's because either they aren't literate or they kill anyone who dares try?"

Finalfon smiled brightly. "You are correct, Lady Persephone. So, of course, we will start with the Valar, as it is only expected given your position-"

I looked to Alma who watched him with wide eyes and glared when I noticed her body was shaking from withholding laughter. Her eyes met mine and I glowered at the mirth that lay in them.

"Help me," I mouthed as soon as Finalfon put his head down and started to page through a book on the Valar to "check his sources."

She only shook her head, gave a wave, and turned to leave with still shaking shoulders.

I flipped her the bird.

"What are you doing?"

Finalfon looked at my middle finger with adept curiosity, studying it as if it were some sort of specimen. For some reason, I was still holding it up in the air and couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was some sort of Elvish power to hold things in place?

Maybe it was just because I'm an awkward person?

The world may never know.

"Er… I'm just stretching it out."

He nodded, still gazing at it weirdly. "How odd, is this common for people to do in your world?"

I pursed my lips as I tucked my finger back into a fist as casually as possible. "Oh, you wouldn't even believe how common people stick their middle finger in the air."

He gaped, eyes widening with a new light that I had only seen before in children of Athena when they made a new discovery, or in the children of Hephestus when they finally made a technological breakthrough. "I must take notes on this."

I nodded, looking down at the books while trying to keep myself from bursting into laughter. Maybe working with Finalfon wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

After another hour of trading off discussing different things from my world and the origins of the Valar, Finalfon finally announced that we were done for the day. I had immediately let my head drop once more onto the books in front of me with a sigh.

"Where is the closest place I can get a drink?"

Finalfon rolled his eyes and immediately pointed me in the direction of the nearest place the Imladris soldiers would frequent while drinking wine or ale. It was surprisingly a short walk from the massive library, and only just outside the training area by a block or two. It was really interesting to see how things shifted from in and out of the courtly stations the further I moved away.

As soon as I walked into the pub- if it could even be called that given how clean and updated it was, I was immediately met with countless stares.

"Oh look, it's the Lord-Slayer!" A recognizable voice jeered from a far-end table, where I noticed some of the soldiers were sitting. The long, dark hair and a shit-eating grin were enough for me to know just who it was.

"Elladan, I'm not surprised to see you here!" I called back, as I started to make my way toward them. I immediately recognized the others sitting at the table with him to be Elrohir, Geoffry, and a few other elves I couldn't name but have seen before.

"We aren't surprised to see you here either, after hearing about what Ada put you up to today," Elrohir spoke before taking a swig of his ale.

I moaned, taking a sip from a glass of ale that Geoffrey had gone to the bar to grab for me. "This is so good."

They all laughed, and Elladan punched my shoulder softly. "How did your _studies_ go?"

"Studies?" Another elf asked. "What are you being forced to sit through?"

I peered at the elf curiously, recognizing his face, but at the same time not quite recognizing him. Like many others, he was blonde, I also noticed a large scar covering the right side of his face from his brow to chin, but I swore his brown eyes seemed familiar.

Geoffry, bless him, immediately noticed my lack of knowledge to who this elf was, and introduced me. "Lady Persephone, meet Lord Aldarian, son of Lord Logon. Aldarion has been fighting with us for about as long as these two whelps have." I had to laugh at the incredulous look on Elladan and Elrohir's faces but nodded to Aldarian in greeting.

"Nice to meet you," I commented before taking another swig with a smile plastered on my lips.

The smile I received in response seemed to glow. "The pleasure is mine, _Neneth_."

I groaned. "Don't tell me the whelps have gotten to you, too?"

Aldarian shrugged, doing his part for playing along. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for good fun."

I grinned. "Then you and I will get along just fine."

"You already get along just fine with his sister, Lady Almarian," Elladan pointed out with a slight smirk.

My eyes flickered back over to look at Aldarian closely. I knew I recognized his features somewhere, I guess I was just off as to who they belonged to.

"I didn't know Alma had a brother," I commented. "Where have you been? I'd have thought I would've seen you around by now."

Aldarian gave the twins a look, and Elladan nodded slightly in response before he explained, "Lord Elrond sent me and a few others out to locate different groups of Orcs that have been getting dangerously close to our lands."

I leaned forward slightly in my chair. "Do you know why?"

Aldarian shook his head in response, and I noticed that his hair moved with him like streaming water. Both fluid and beautiful. "I do not know."

"Which is why Glorfindel is now on scouting duty to try and pick up on their tracks. See if there are any connections," Elrohir continued. "He is our best tracker, and I assume he will be able to figure out what exactly they are looking for."

My eyes widened. "Elrond sent Goldilocks out there alone? Shouldn't someone have gone with him?"

Geoffry grinned, and I noticed a spark in his eye but it was gone sooner than I could blink. "Do not worry, even though he may have lost to you, Lord Glorfindel is our best warrior."

The twins chuckled. "It was nice seeing Glorfindel getting whooped for once," Elladan admitted. "There's only so much one can take of watching him beat everyone in sight."

Aldarian shrugged, taking another sip of ale. "He is a reincarnate sent back by the Valar, so I admit I am not too surprised."

"A reincarnate-what now?"

The others laughed at my confusion, and Geoffry was the only one kind enough to explain. "Lord Glorfindel died while defeating a Balrog, but was brought back by the Valar to aid Elrond and Gil-Galad against Sauron, a great evil that has been since defeated."

I pursed my lips. "So he was brought back for some glorious purpose?" The parallel was starting to become clearer. No wonder why Lord Elrond wanted me to speak with Goldilocks; it seems there is more to that elvish hotness than meets the eye.

Aldarian nodded, and a faint sense of hero worship overtook his response, "His power now is rival to that of the Maiar."

"So the two old dudes in the white and grey robes I met?"

Geoffry twitched at my side. "I would not speak of them so lightly, Lady Persephone. They are powerful beings here to protect us."

I flashed the stern elf a wink. "So am I, my friend. So am I."

Aldarian laughed and was quickly followed by the twins. "You must go out with us more often, _Neneth_. I know my sister is your friend, but I would like to take up that role with you as well."

I smiled. "I could always use some more friends in this world."

"Then it is settled, we will make sure to bring you out with us on our _many _excursions," Elladan said as he clapped my back.

"You all are certainly better than most of the noble Ladies, that is for sure," I mumbled before taking another sip from my glass. "Those are people I would rather not become friends with."

Aldarian winced. "You've met Lady Mirwen, I take it?"

I nodded. "Is she like the Regina George of Imladris's Court?"

The elves all shot me a funny look. "What is a Regina George?" Elrohir asked, his dark eyebrows furrowed. "How does she relate to Lady Mirwen?"

"Er… she's a mean girl, I guess," I explained. "Kind of a famous character back on my world. Very renowned for being a bitch."

Aldarian nodded, even though he still seemed to be a bit confused. "Then yes, Lady Mirwen is like a Regina George on your world."

"I kinda figured as much." A grimace made its way on my face. "I've had a few stand-offs with her already."

Geoffry nodded. "She does not like change, or anyone tarnishing her limelight."

I scoffed. "Then how does she deal with Arwen?"

Elladan shrugged. "Luckily Lady Mirwen isn't dumb enough to cross my sister. However, given that you are now friends with her, there is a chance it may happen soon."

I shrugged. "I guess I have an affinity for stirring shit up."

Aladarian laughed. "I cannot understand why Lord Glorfindel had taken her for a lover."

"Wait, what?"

The others immediately looked at me and my blatant shock in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that, _Neneth_?" Elladan asked, a growing smirk on his face.

I frowned at his insinuation but shrugged it off. "No, nothing is wrong. Just… who would ever want to… do _that _with someone like her?"

Elrohir chortled into his drink. "Have you seen her? Even though she is not the kindest elleth, she is still rather-"

"Is that all males think about when choosing a partner?" I couldn't help but scoff. "That's just disgusting and extremely shallow."

Geoffry raised an eyebrow. "Don't females judge men by their looks as well? I believe there are indeed two sides to the coin, Lady Persephone. Do not hold such prejudice so quickly."

I could only nod and take another sip of ale. For some reason, hearing that Goldilocks and Mirwen had been hitting it in the sack wasn't something I liked to hear. At all.

Why would it bother me this much?

Weird.

"He hasn't been with her since two rotations back," Geoffry cut off my rampaging thoughts. I eyed the elf next to me and noticed the same spark appear in his eyes again. "I wonder why."

Besides the fact that she's like a raging Empousa? Yeah, I wonder why. Maybe I should just call her Kelly.

The rest of the night was spent discussing battles and gossiping about the different soldiers who were currently tiring to raise in the ranks. It was just like old times back at Camp, but this time I was starting to feel slightly intoxicated.

A part of me hoped that night I would be too drunk to have any nightmares.

Maybe I would be too drunk to remember them.

But still, they came.


	16. Chapter 14: I Meet Hera 20

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 14: I Meet Hera 2.0**

The moment I woke up, my eyes were met with a frantic Gerda who was hurrying around the room as though she was running late. She ripped open the shades, and I immediately winced at the sunlight stinging my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, holding up a hand to keep the light from bothering me further.

Gerda immediately looked to me with her wide eyes and smiled. "Oh, I am just making sure that you are going to be ready for today! You have a habit of being late to things, and I know Lady Heliel truly does not like it when people are late."

I rubbed my eyes with a low groan. "Lady- wait, who?"

I could practically _hear_ Gerda roll her eyes as she walked up to the side of my bed and ripped the covers off, and I could only screech and try to reach for the blankets that kept me warm and cozy.

"You have etiquette lessons with Lady Heliel today, Persie. I know for a fact you have been told this," she scolded, keeping the blankets out of reach.

I struggled and moved toward the side of the bed to try and get my covers back, but she only moved farther away. The farther she moved, the farther I reached, and I ended up tumbling onto the floor with a groan.

"Now you are out of bed!" I scowled up at Gerda, who just smiled cheerily. "I will prepare a gown for you to wear, and you must do something with that mess of hair."

I put a hand to my head and my scowl only worsened when my fingers quickly became caught in snarls. What is she even waking me up for anyway-

Oh, yeah. That's right. For some reason Lord Elrond was making me learn how to be a proper lady in the hands of an elf with a name that has the word hell in it. It doesn't seem like a good idea to me.

"What are you gonna make me wear?" I asked, allowing myself to succumb to Gerda's extreme persistence.

She grinned mischievously, which was something that I _so _did not want to see. "You will be wearing a traditional elvish gown, as is customary when learning proper etiquette of our people."

"Er… what exactly is a traditional elvish gown, again?"

Gerda only laughed and danced forward to the massive wardrobe that was slowly filling up with elegant dresses that were fit for someone that was most definitely not me. "You see them all the time, Persie! That is what Lady Arwen wears most of the time along with other ladies of the court-"

She pulled out a massive green velvet gown that was decorated with a sewn in chevron belt. The neck was scooped, and the sleeves were longer than my body itself. Judging from how long the gown looked next to Gerda, I knew there was going to be a lot of it trailing on the ground. Gods help me, now.

"I love this gown," Gerda gushed, running a hand down the side in a creepy caress. "The seamstress made this specifically for you, and it will fit you perfectly."

I knew my wide eyes and open mouth might have come across as awe, but that was not what I was feeling. Nope. Not at all.

This is going to be a total disaster.

"It's horrible," I spoke, finally able to use my voice. "How can anyone expect me to wear something like this?"

It was Gerda's turn to be horrified. "This is a remarkable gown, Persie! You will do the seamstress a great honor and wear this gown right now."

I felt like I was being reprimanded by my mother.

"Look, Gerds-"

A sharp frown tugged on her lips. "Do not _Gerds _me, _Persephone._ You will wear this gown and then go to lessons with Lady Heliel. No exceptions."

Her eyes were peering down at me into my soul, and it was then I knew that Gerda had finally lost her marbles. "But I-"

She shook her head. "No, Persephone. There is no _buts_. Now do as I say and get ready while I grab your breakfast." She hung the gown up on a hook next to a floor-length mirror before turning back to stare me down again. "If you are not ready by the time I get back, you will wish you had not crossed me this day, _mellon_."

Okay, I guess Gerda finally cracked.

I slowly got to my feet and went into the washroom to try and wash up and hopefully wake up a bit too. After that I quickly hurried to get dressed, even though the gown was so long it took me awhile to try and figure out how to get into it.

"If you are not- oh, great, you're dressed!"

I immediately turned to see Gerda standing in the door with a bowl of assorted fruits. I probably looked like a wobbly duckling while trying to tie the back of the dress, so luckily Gerda took pity in my hobbling around and came around to help me.

"This dress looked wonderful on you, Persie!" She exclaimed as she laced the back up. "It is very becoming to see you dressed properly for once."

I glared at her through the mirror. "What is that supposed to mean? I've worn gowns here before!"

She grinned slightly, still focused down on the laces. "But you never were wearing traditional wear, were you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know what makes this different from the others, and I don't care to learn. This whole thing sucks."

Gerda looked up at me with a slight frown. "Just because you do not care for something does not mean you cannot learn to like it, Persephone."

"Stop calling me Persephone, it's getting annoying, Gerds."

She let out a little huff. "The way you look today will reflect on _me_ and my ability as your handmaid. Excuse me if I have hopes to make sure you look extravagant in front of the Lady Heliel."

Oh, that explains things.

"I didn't know that."

Gerda smiled softly, not being one to stay in a negative mood for too long. "And now you know. So, will you let me make sure you look presentable without arguing?"

I shrugged. It was the least I could do for my friend. "Just this once, Gerds."

She laughed quietly. "Okay, now let me fix your hair."

After what felt like hours Gerda finally deemed my look to be complete and ready to meet Lady Heliel. It was probably only about twenty minutes in reality, but when an elleth is running a comb through your hair that is one large snarl on your head, time goes by rather slowly.

And painfully.

However, when she finished, I felt like an entirely different person. I was definitely not Persie Jackson anymore. Whoever stared back at me in the mirror was someone completely different—a woman of immeasurable beauty that looked both elegant and pristine.

Now only if I only had to stand there and look pretty to be a Lady, then I would probably pass this Lady Heliel's class with flying colors.

Gerda quickly led me to the Lady's chambers, where we would be meeting, and I struggled to keep up with her the entire way. I was hoping that my armpits wouldn't start sweating because we were practically running, because I'm pretty sure Ladies do not usually rock pit-stains.

Persie Jackson does, but Ladies do not.

Ladies are one thing, and I am another. There is no way in Hades that I will ever become a Lady, no matter what Lady Heliel thinks she can do. It's not possible.

I like to stay swaggy.

"Now, just do your best to be on your best behavior, Persie. Lady Heliel is not someone you want on your bad side," Gerda muttered as we stopped before the door. "Remember to say please and thank you, stand up straight, and don't forget to smile."

I looked at her awkwardly, unable to accomplish anything else.

She simply sighed, probably seeing my utter incompetence already, and pushed me forward to the door. "I will be here to bring you to the courtier halls later."

Wait-what?

"The courtier halls?"

But the elleth was already gone.

I groaned and turned back to stare at the door with a grimace. Well, this is crappy. I'd rather have a conversation with Aprhodite about my love life, and that's saying something.

Taking a second to gather my courage, I took a deep breath before nocking on the door.

It opened.

"Oh, there you are!"

I clenched my teeth to stop a moan of annoyance, and instead did my best to try and smile.

The elleth in front of me was blonde with blue eyes, and after seeing so many good looking people, it almost seemed normal to me now. She had a small, dainty chin that came to a soft point with a heart shaped face. It was almost a bit annoying how delicate she looked.

"Hi, my name is Persie Jackson-"

She held up a delicate, lace-covered hand with a small tut. "No, no, child, start over," she cut me off. "Now, you must lift your chest up, shoulders back… nope, not that forcefully… still not right…"

I moved my shoulders back as best as I could, forcing my boobs out and my chest as straight as I could manage. "You look slightly… awkward, dear. Perhaps we need to continue to work on this."

I grit my teeth once more and smiled to hide my frustration. "And what kind of smile is that? You look like you are about to be sick! Ladies do not show any sort of-"

My brain went into autopilot. There was no way this was going to end well. If this elleth was going to be teaching me how to be a Lady, I was going to have to pretend like she wasn't another middle-earth version of Hera, one of the banes of my very existence.

She reminded me too much of the Queen of the Gods from the way she looked to the way she tutted me earlier, and now to the way she talks.

If I don't bitch-slap her in the time I know this Lady Heliel, I think I'd deserve 50 Million gold stars.

"Are you even listening to me Lady Persephone?"

Oops.

"Yes, Lady Heliel."

Her bright pink lips tilted up into a plastic smile. "Very good, Lady Persephone." Her beady blue eyes looked down at my attire, and she frowned slightly. "Is this the best you could have worn to your lessons, Lady Persephone? You seem to have worn something a little... well, simple. You are a Lady, now. Your outer wear reflects your status, child, you will do well to remember that."

And here I had been impressed by how regal I looked. Apparently, it wasn't enough.

I nodded, keeping my eye on the Lady and a smile on my face. Her look of disdain only seemed to get worse. "Do not _nod_, you are not a _mute_. You must use your words, as they are the only thing that will save you in the courts."

"Uh… okay?"

Her lips officially turned over into a frown. "Are you asking me a question?" I shook my head, leading to her to let out another sigh. "I have told you to use your words. Now use them, Lady Persephone."

I felt my smile falter a bit, but I fought to keep it up. "I was not asking a question, Lady Heliel."

A blonde eyebrow raised. "No need to sound so stern, child. Try to say instead, I am afraid I was not asking a question, Lady Heliel. It sounds far more… respectful."

The thought that what I said and did only reflected on my friends and Lord Elrond stopped me from making a lunge for her face. She just keeps on dishing out underhand insults and we had just started.

This was going to be a long lesson.

"Okay."

She held up her gloved hand and tutted again. "We do not use the word, _okay._ We say instead, _yes, Lady Heliel_. Or _no, Lady Heliel_. Never simply state, okay. It is simply disrespectful."

I took a deep breath, trying to reel myself back in and check my anger. Gerda would be appalled if I did something and Arwen would be super disappointed…

"Yes, Lady Heliel," I spoke, forcing a smile to remain on my face.

The elleth grinned happily. "Perfect, my young pupil. Now, let us sit you down here."

She directed me into her living room, where a lone chair was waiting for me to sit on. It was oddly placed in the middle of the room and I suppose this next hour I'll be taught how to… sit?

I plopped myself down in the chair with a sigh, glad to be off my feet. The slippers Gerda gave me to wear were-

"Hh—hm…"

I let a curse slip out underneath my breath and stood back up to face the Lady to my right. "Uh—oh yes, Lady Heliel?"

She clasped her hands softly in front of herself with a calm look on her face. But as perceptive as I can sometimes be, I noticed that something a little more sinister loomed beneath the surface.

"You must wait for the offer to be seated before you actually do so, Lady Persephone. It is bad manners indeed for you to seat yourself."

I pursed my lips, clamping them shut to keep any words from spitting out.

I breathed in through my nose.

And then out.

"Yes, Lady Heliel."

She smiled. "You may be seated, Lady Persephone."

I went to seat myself, but she cleared her throat once, halting me mid-squat. I fought the glare that tried to come to the surface, and merely tried to look unhindered. I guess it probably looked like constipation, but that's better than looking downright pissed at the Lady.

"You should have said thank you to your gracious host, young one. I allowed you to seat yourself, therefore I should be thanked."

I swallowed the bile. "Thank you, Lady Heliel."

She grinned. "You are welcome, Lady Persephone. Now, please sit so we can begin."

The rest of the lesson passed by slowly. Too slowly. The Lady Heliel, Hera reincarnate, was now to be named the next bane of my existence as she tried to wipe out everything inside me that made me, well, _me_.

As soon as I escaped, I accidently walked right out into Gerda who was walking with Arwen to come fetch me or something like that.

They must have noted the look of constipation that had not gone away, and I saw the two elleth share a look. Arwen was the brave one who asked, "How are you, _mellon_? Did your lesson go well?"

"Does it _look _like it went well?" I deadpanned, waving my arms in the air. "Look at me! I look like a doll, Arwen. A _doll!_"

Gerda coughed and covered her mouth with her hand, and in my anger, I quickly noticed the amusement dancing in her eyes. "And apparently, _Gerds_, Lady Heliel thinks that I look too _simple _to be a Lady! In _this_!"

Arwen looked down at my dress and quirked an eyebrow as I have seen her father do countless times. "It seems fine to me, Persie," she said. "And it does not look like you are a doll. Do not assume such things, you look wonderful in that gown."

I groaned. "I don't even want to be wearing this… atrocity!"

The two ellleth looked between each other again, as if silently conversing about how to go about the situation in front of them. Looking like two partners solving a puzzle, apparently, _I _was the situation, and they couldn't solve it.

"Persie, you look fine. I understand you are frustrated with Lady Heliel," Arwen spoke in her soothing melodious voice. "So, if you show Ada and the others in the court that you are able to be proper without her influence, then you will not have to see her anymore."

I scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen."

Gerda crossed her arms. "You are capable of doing it, _Lady_ Persie. You're certainly stubborn enough to learn how."

"What's that got to do with-"

"Persie_, mellon nin_, I have brought a gift for you if you wish to receive it," Arwen cut in, stopping my rampage from bulldozing over my poor friend. Gift? I could do with a little pick-me-up after dealing with the Wicked Witch of the West.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said light-heartedly, immediately starting to feel calmer than before. "It's not necessary."

Arwen smiled softly, before holding out a velvet box that I hadn't noticed before. Mostly because of my blinding rage and annoyance, but that's normal.

I took it and opened the box with a gasp. Inside the box was a type of silver chain with three large pearls that chained together to form a triangle at the end. It was beautiful, and even better- it reminded me of the sea.

"Arwen, you shouldn't have…"

"Do you like it?" She asked, smiling at the apparent awe gracing my face. "It was my mother's, she gifted it to me before she sailed West."

My mouth dropped. "You really shouldn't have given me this, if it was your mother's-"

Arwen shook her head and took it out of my hands and walked around me to place it around my neck and close it at the clasp. "You are my bond-sister, Persie. Another Lady Elrondiel."

"I… I've never had a sister before," I admitted, starting to feel shy for some reason. What Arwen was offering me was something no one else had done before. Even in my old life.

"You are my sister now, and forever more, _mellon nin_."

I leapt and took her into a hug. "Thank you so much."

She giggled, holding me just as tight. "I believed you would need to be cheered up after dealing with Lady Heliel this morning," Arwen admitted into my hair. She pulled me back, holding my shoulders at arms-length. "Now, we must go meet with the courtiers. Lady Almarian is waiting for us."

Just when things start to look up, there has always got to be another catch.

"_Another _courtier meeting? Didn't we just go to one?"

Arwen laughed. "I need to keep all the Ladies in line somehow, _mellon nin_. Let us go."

This meeting went a lot better than the first one I was invited to. Alma met Arwen and I there and sat next to us as all the Ladies of the court met together at a long table and discussed various grievances.

Of course, Lady Mirwen and her posse were there, but luckily, they were placed at the other end of the table—probably Arwen's doing.

"Many of us are wondering when we will be hosting more Lords from other realms, Milady," Lady Lorithelle, one of the more respectable members of the court, Alma informed me, asked Arwen.

Arwen, seated at the head of the table, smiled to the sliver-haired elleth. "My father is planning for inviting other neighboring realms to gather with us on my brother's name day-"

"But that is months away, Milady!" Another Lady cut in, only to be quieted by a steely look from Arwen.

"My brothers will have a large feast for their name day as usual, and at that time my father will have many lords visiting. A list of the lords will be given, as per usual-"

"And when will we be receiving these lists?" Lady Valeth, mother of Mirwen, asked sternly. She was every bit like her daughter in beauty, but it also seemed as though she was like her daughter also in attitude. "We will have to prepare, and if we do not have enough time, then our daughters of marriageable age may not have proper time to declare themselves ready for any bonding ceremony."

Lady Mirwen smiled at her mother, and my stomach rolled at the way the two elleth seemed to only empower each other further.

But one thing remained in question. "What exactly is bonding?" I quietly asked Alma, who was sitting at my right. "I've heard that referenced a few times, now."

Alma coughed slightly and looked at me with wide eyes. "You do not know?"

"Of course not," I grumbled. "Why would I ask if I did?"

She cheekily winked before starting to explain, "Bonding is an elvish way of marriage, which is done between two elves with no on else present."

That was not something I was familiar with.

"In order for elves to bond, they must be, well," a faint blush overtook her cheeks, "engaging in sexual activities."

And that was not what I was expecting. "Wait, what?"

She nodded. "When ellon and elleth are fully joined they can only bond, and with that bond their faes are joined together to create one whole."

A raised my eyebrows. "And faes are essentially souls for you guys, right?"

Alma sighed. "Essentially, speaking? Yes, they are like elvish souls. Something that we are born with the ability to sense."

"Do I have a fae?" I asked, looking down at myself curiously.

Alma nodded. "Any living being has one, however, only elf-kind, or the descendants of elf-kind, can sense a fae."

I frowned. "What is mine like, then?"

She shrugged. "That is not something I could tell you, _mellon_. Only healers generally have access to understand another's fae. Unless I really focus, but… that's usually only for life partners to do."

I nodded, and quietly thanked her.

I wonder what my fae would be like, and what it would be like for another person to be able to see inside my soul. They'd probably run for the hills, after seeing all the crazy shit that goes on in there.

"Mother don't worry about me. I already have my eye on a Lord here in Imladris," I heard Mirwen speak. Her voice carried, and it was probably meant to be for others to listen in.

I looked over to the two elleth curiously. "Ah, are you still hooked on him?"

"Of course, mother. He and I have a _deal_, I believe. It is only in short time that I do think he will ask me to bond with him."

I nearly threw up in my mouth. She was talking about Goldilocks. That's just disgusting, someone like him, so bright and open, being paired up with her? How would that ever work?

"This meeting is dismissed," Arwen spoke, obviously having heard enough about potential suitors for both her and all the other single elleth. "We will have another meeting next week, and I will make sure lists are finalized for the lords that will be attending the upcoming feast."

The Ladies all got to their feet, some grumbling about things, others hurrying out to avoid awkward conversation, but I simply stayed put, knowing Arwen would be the last person out as always.

Unfortunately, after playing nice all day, someone just had to go and rain on my parade.

"Oh look, Ladies. It's the poor little mortal," Mirwen's voice echoed in the hall. I noticed Alma and Arwen both stiffen at my sides, but I chose to try and be the good person here.

"Hello, Lady Mirwen. It is a pleasure to see you this day," I spoke, standing up with my hands clasped in front of me as Lady Heliel had drilled me on earlier.

"Oh, and look at the poor little mortal, trying to be all Lady like! Is it not just pathetic?" Lady Calen mocked, even going as far to stand in the same pose as I was deliberately. "Maybe my mother did teach her something after all."

Uh, what?

The Ladies in the posse laughed, and all looked at Mirwen who was standing there as if sizing me up for some sort of battle that I knew was probably not a physical one. At least, I hoped she wouldn't be as stupid to start a fight with me.

That would only warrant her death sentence.

I grit my teeth, and held my ground, although I felt wildly uncomfortable as her eyes roamed my figure as a predator gazes at its prey.

But I was no prey.

"Is there something you will be needing, Lady Mirwen?" I asked, more forcefully than before. "If there is not, then you should be on your way."

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?"

I turned, and noticed Arwen giving me a _look. _Alma did the same. This was no place to be having this little fight, not if I were to be trying to keep the courtiers on my side.

"Truthfully, Lady Mirwen, I am no one of importance," I admitted, letting out a breath at the look of pride taking over her features.

"You are right for once-"

"However," I continued, speaking over her. "The Valar seem to think differently. I was brought here to this world by the grace of the Valar. The White Council, the protectors of this world, deemed it wise for me to remain in Imladris. Do you think your opinion any greater than theirs?"

Silence.

Lady Mirwen looked shocked, as did the rest of her posse.

I finally did something right.

"Now, I need to take my leave. Have a good day, Ladies."

I turned around and gave Arwen and Alma a nod, noting with barely concealed happiness the look of pride in their eyes.

Then, with every ounce of dignity I had, I folded my hands together softly and glided out of the hall as gracefully I could muster.

"Good job."

"Holy shit!"

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of someone coming from behind me as I turned to walk back to my chambers, and my heart only stopped spasming when I recognized the laugh that followed.

"Aldarian, you suck!" I smacked his shoulder, which only made him laugh louder. "Why would you do that!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, _mellon_," he said, laughter still lacing his words. "I was headed to the training arena and stopped when I heard you speaking all Lady-like. Congratulations on shutting her up."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, we all know you were looking at all the eligible Ladies for another reason, Aldarian. Don't try to hide it."

The Lord shrugged. "You may have a point, yes, but that does not change that I heard you serve that Lady's head on a platter. It was brilliant."

I shrugged. "I figured it would be better than my usual."

"And your usual being threatening her with bodily harm?"

"Yep."

Aldarian laughed, clutching his stomach and nearly keeling over.

"I thought I heard my brother's laughter over here," Alma spoke, walking toward us with a sly grin. "And he's right, Persie, you did wonderfully. I know Arwen is very pleased as well."

"At least you don't have to do any clean-up work this time," I agreed. "But I can't promise that it'll always be this way."

Alma rolled her eyes. "I know better than to keep my hopes high with you, _mellon_. Besides, I've come to quite enjoy your insults after all."

"I need to go kill something," I said. "All of this holding stuff in and crap is making me want to explode."

Alma's lips pursed. "I would rather you not explode."

"You can come with me to the training arena," Aldarian said, finally regaining his ability to speak after laughing so much. "I would be willing to spar with you for a while. It will be fun."

A real smile finally overtook my features.

"What are you waiting for then?" I hiked up my skirts, revealing the pants that lay underneath much to the sibling's amusement. "Let's get started! I might need to borrow a shirt though…"

"And a sword?"

I smirked. "I'll have to show you something cool, _mellon_. Race you to the training arena?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but last person there has to clean when we are done."

"Good luck, brother," Alma said, grabbing his sword from his scabbard and looking at it critically, before giving me a side look. "I think you're going to need it with our friend, here."

"Ready, go!"

I took off running, ignoring the calls of Aldarian behind me. So what if his sister still had his sword and then maybe took off running in the other direction? It wasn't my fault.

All I knew is that I wouldn't be cleaning anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 15: My New Pal, Bud

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 15: My New Pal, Bud**

_It found me again._

_I'm never going to get out of here alive._

_How does it keep finding me?_

"_Persephone Jackson, you will not be so lucky to escape this time…"_

_The darkness was swallowed by a figure in the cavern, a manifestation of evil itself. The hairs that had not been already singed off my body stood up at the sound of its voice; like nails on a chalkboard._

_Or like someone dancing on your grave._

"_Go fuck yourself," I spat, my tongue immediately falling into the empty space where a tooth should be on my bottom row. _

_The dark spector merely cackled, and I could feel the coldness of a stare that I couldn't meet. I had no idea where the thing's eyes were, or where it's face might have been. It was just a body of smoke._

_Powerful smoke, yes, but smoke._

"_I'm so deeply sorry to hear about your little… friend," it spoke, sending a sharp tug on my heart. "The blondie was never meant to survive anyway. The daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."_

_I grit my teeth together, ignoring the stinging in my eyes._

"_The girl could have been great, if she only knew which path to take," the spector chortled, stalking forward as it took more of a humanoid-like shape. "If she knew what power she could have had if she had sided with me, she would still be alive."_

_I leaned back against the dark restraints which felt like invisible hands holding my body still. "Annabeth was too good for you. She was too good for any of this," I spat. "You're here for a reason, you sick fuck."_

_The spector only continued to stalk forward on its prowl. "You, too, are here for a reason, are you not?"_

"_It was an accident-"_

"_No, dearie. Nothing happens by accident around here. You were sent here by your so-called gods for a reason."_

_A pale face was created from the shadows. I gasped at the eyes that were black as night, staring deep into my soul. It was violating, as I could feel something searching through my brain, and touching every one of my secret memories._

_Ignoring the pain that the darkness brought with it, I dug deep into my heart and pushed it out with every ounce of energy I had left._

_The thing, whatever it may be, staggered back in shock. "You are not as weak as I thought," it admitted. "Too bad. Looks like I will have to extract the information I seek in another way."_

_A long, sharp blade appeared in the pale hand, and was slowly extended out toward my neck. My breathing picked up as a slow smirk started to form on its face. "This is going to be fun."_

My screams, echoing throughout the cavern… no, wait… the room, woke me up from the nightmare. My breathing was erratic, and I felt myself place a hand on my chest to try and slow it down. Sweat dripped down my face from where it pooled along my brow, and from the rest of my body the sweat drenched the sheets beneath me and encased me in cold, wet night clothes.

A shaky breath later, and Gerda came through the door with her hair falling in disarray around her with widened eyes. "Persie! Are you alright?"

I let a smile show on my lips. "Just a nightmare, is all. Don't worry, I'll be fine once I change out of these clothes." I stood up on wobbly legs, showing her the damp wear.

She nodded emphatically. "I will grab a spare pair of clothes for you, just a moment." Gerda quickly made her way to the wardrobe and skillfully pulled out a pair of loose-fitting trousers and a long tunic. "Will these work for you?"

I nodded gratefully. "They're perfect, thank you."

I took the small pile from her hands and stood there awkwardly, knowing that she was looking to see if I had relapsed again. I knew the moment she realized I had not done anything to harm myself, and looked up to meet my gaze with a small smile of relief.

"If that is all, Persie, I will see you in the morning," she spoke lightly. I grinned at my friend, and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for checking in on me, Gerds."

Her smile grew. "You are very welcome, _mellon. _I am always nearby if you need me."

"I know."

Gerda nodded and glided out the door. After shutting it behind her, I leaned back and faced the rest of my room, clutching the new clothes in my hands tightly. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep.

I didn't want to see _it _again or feel that pain again.

An idea quickly came to me, and instead of crawling back to bed, I hurriedly got dressed and threw on a cloak and a pair of leather boots before making my way out of the room. I made sure to close the door quietly just in case someone overheard.

My feet took me to the stables, where I knew I would be welcomed by a new friend I had made. I just hope he forgave me for leaving so abruptly earlier, but I had a feeling he'd understand.

Horses have a good way of understanding, sometimes.

I grabbed a torch from along the wall leading to the common halls before exiting out to head to the stables. I smiled and nodded politely to a few guards I had met in the training grounds and ignored the curious looks that followed me.

The stables were dark, which wasn't a surprise given the time, and I unhatched the door before walking in quietly, hoping to not spook any of the animals too terribly.

I noticed that Asfaloth, Lord Goldilocks' horse was nowhere to be seen, which made sense 'cause he was gone, too. There were a few new faces and a few horses that were gone from the last time I was here.

But there was one that I definitely recognized.

"_Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Milady?"_

I let out a quiet laugh as I came up to the stall that housed the beautiful black stallion and placed the torch in a holder on the opposite side. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I whispered conspiratorially.

The stallion nickered quietly. _"I am not the one who looks as though they are up to no good."_

I shrugged, taking in my questionable appearance without care. "I walked right past the guards and they didn't seem to care much about what I looked like."

He let out a large huff in annoyance. _"Maybe they should start giving care, or perhaps they will find themselves in a precarious situation."_

I raised a brow. "Do you even know what precarious means?"

"_You forget I am surrounded by elves and their horses, Milady. Their vocabulary is very large."_

An unconscious wince in response made the stallion bray quietly, or rather, as quietly as he could manage. "I have realized that," I admitted.

Realizing that our conversation was attracting the attention of the other noble steeds near us, I turned to the stallion curiously. "Have you ever been allowed out of the stables?"

He bowed his head slightly. _"I am afraid not. Apparently, they fear my inability to listen to the trainers."_

I crossed my arms. "Meaning they don't have time for you?"

The stallion let out a small nicker in response. _"They are horribly outnumbered."_

I looked around the stables, carefully watching to see to make sure I really was the only person here, before turning to my new friend. "What if I were to take you out for a ride? Would you try to escape?"

He tilted his head slightly and looked me in the eye. It always amazes me to see the analytical stare of a horse, but this time there was something different lying underneath. I knew this stallion was just itching for a way out of here, but there was something far more than that, which only fed my curiosity.

"_It seems there is only one way to find out, Milady."_

And being as impulsive as I was, I decided to take this horse for a spin.

"Okay, but remember if you run away you won't be able to have two sided conversations with another human ever again."

After opening the stable gate, I moved to the side to avoid being run over by the massive horse. However, he just stood there and peered down at me quizzically. _"Why are you doing this?"_

To hide the smirk that started to edge on my face, I turned around and started to walk out the stable doors, and from the clapping of the hooves behind me, I knew he was following. "I thought our conversation would be better away from other eyes."

He hurried to match my pace as soon as we exited, and I could only imagine what Geren or the other stable workers would say if they could see me now.

"_Are we not going to go for a ride?" _He asked, turning his head to acknowledge me before continuing forward.

"We will, but I thought it would be wise to introduce myself first," I said. I suddenly stopped, turning on my heel to face the massive black stallion; feeling nostalgic to a time where I would do the same, but only then did the massive horse also have wings.

I placed a hand on his snout, slowly doing so if not to startle him. However, considering that he was cool with talking with me for as long as he has, I figured I would be fine.

"My name is Persie Jackson, and I am from a different world where my father was the Lord of Horses, creating them and even some with wings that were called Pegasi, or Pegasus if we're only talking about one."

The stallion stared at me for a moment. It was clear that the poor thing was absolutely baffled, but I figured in a world with different species and normalized monsters, it wouldn't be too far of a leap.

"_HORSES HAVE WINGS WHERE YOU'RE FROM?" _

Of course, that would be the thing he would focus on.

"Uh, yeah, but like I said, they're not called horses."

"_Well I want wings," _he continued. _"I want wings! I would be one of the best horses ever if I had wings, you should definitely give me some."_

I placed my hands on my hips. "It doesn't work like that, bud. You either have wings or you don't, and in your case- you don't."

"_But you said your father-" _he paused. _"Wait, what did you just call me?"_

"Er… a horse?"

The stallion brayed slightly in annoyance. _"No, you called me something, what did you call me?"_

I slowed down my brain, going back in time mentally to try and remember what on earth this dude was talking about. "Uh, I did call you bud, but-"

"_That's my name."_

My eyebrows raised to my hairline. "Bud? But that's kind of a dumb name-"

He let out a snort. _"No, it's the best one. No other horse is called Bud. There are all these different elvish names or Rohirric or Gondorian ones, or even ones that are also weapons, but Bud… now that's one I have not heard."_

I sighed. "Fine, whatever, at least you like it. You don't know how many times-"

"_Horses don't like their given names?" _he finished. He leaned his head down to look at me more clearly. _"Milady, I AM a horse. Of course, I have heard plenty others complain about their names."_

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, _Bud_."

I swear I heard the horse sigh in contentment. _"I love my name. Thank you, Milady."_

The two of us continued to speak to each other for the next few hours and continued even when the first light of the sun peaking over the horizon started to show.

I knew that Gerda would be worried when she discovered that I wasn't in bed when she would wake me, but I figured I'd be back in my room by the time she normally woke me up, so I wasn't too concerned.

"Look, Bud, we gotta start heading back," I said, patting his neck below me calmly. "It's been fun, but we gotta make it back before sunup or my ass is going to be chewed out."

Bud brayed loudly. _"Who is going to chew your ass? That is disgusting."_

I let out a choked laugh. "Exactly, which is why we need to- uh oh…"

The sound of hooves startled me slightly, and my hands clenched Bud's hair even tighter. I ignored the horse's annoyance and tapped him twice with my heel to turn to see who was coming up.

My right hand immediately grabbed for my pen, pulling it out quickly.

"_Someone's coming. I hope it's orcs, though. They're fun to smash around."_

I narrowed my eyes to see a team of three horses and riders coming toward us in a full gallop. "It's not orcs, you pea-brain. It looks like someone got mad at me for taking you out for a little exercise."

Bud tilted his head. _"Can I smash them too?"_

"No, Bud. No smashing any heads for you, today."

He huffed. _"You are no fun."_

I patted his neck in understanding. "Yeah, I know."

"Lady Persephone, what in Arda do you think you're doing?" A rider called, and I immediately glared at the use of my full name and that stupid _Lady_ title.

I recognized Geren to be the one who called out after me, and I flashed him a grin as he got closer and slowed his horse into a trot. "Apparently I wasn't thinking," I called, my grin widening when I recognized Elladan and Geoffry as being the other two riders. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Elladan rolled his eyes, but I noticed he couldn't help but smile himself. "I am just going to assume that's an otherworldly colloquialism, and guess you are questioning me on my state of being, which is well."

I smiled widely.

"_See what I meant on the whole vocabulary thing?"_

A snort of laughter escaped my mouth, and I patted Bud's neck again in acknowledgement. "I do, Bud."

"Are you talking to that horse again?" Geren asked, his eyes widening in realization. "And did you _name _him? Sweet Eru, how did you even manage to break him?"

"Hello to you, too, Master Geren," I said with a sarcastic wink in his direction. Bud nickered, making me roll my eyes and flick his ear lightly. "This is Bud, and no, I didn't name him, technically he named himself. And no, I didn't break him, Geren. I just asked if he wanted to go for a ride with me, and obviously he said yes."

"He named himself Bud?" Elladan asked, eyebrows shooting up. "Like a flower bud?"

Bud huffed once more. _"I will show him what a flower bud is…"_

The white horse beneath Elladan, presumably his personal horse, narrowed an eye at Bud. _"I dare you to try."_

"Woah, woah, woah. You both stop right there. This is not a time for fighting," I scolded them.

"_She can understand us?"_

"_What is this jokery?"_

"_Maybe if your horse refrains from threatening my Master, I will stop!"_

"What's going on?" Elladan asked, looking at my disgruntled look with caution. "Are… are the horses speaking to you?"

I sighed. "Yes, they are. Now, if they'll just shut their yappers for a moment, maybe this won't take forever, thanks."

Geoffry looked like he was about to lose his mind. "You can actually commune with horses?"

I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck. "Er, I'm pretty sure we already discussed that, Sir Geoffry." He continued to look at me quizzically. "Yes, Geoffry, I can speak to horses. Can we move on?"

"Sure. Now, if you will just explain exactly why you thought it wise to take an unbroken horse out for a ride in the dark without any escort, or even _telling_ anyone, that would be great," Elladan sassed.

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time, I guess."

"It does not sound like it would have been a good idea, Lady Persie," Geoffry scolded. "Perhaps you should start thinking twice before you do these things."

I rolled my eyes. "I already think enough, thank you very much."

"Clearly not enough," Geren mumbled, leading Elladan and Geoffry to snicker quietly.

"What did you say?"

The stable hand's eyes widened. "Nothing, Milady. We should get back, my sister is waiting for you," he said.

"Sister?"

Geren raised a brow. "Your maid?"

My mouth jaw dropped. "You're Gerda's brother?"

He nodded, and I continued to try and comprehend that fact. "Is it just me or does everyone here have siblings?"

Elladan tilted his head to the side, a slow grin forming on his mouth. "Huh, seems like you are right, Persie. Yes, most of us have siblings, but do not forget, we are often hundreds of years apart."

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

Geoffry turned to his superior. "You did tell her that elves are immortal, correct?"

Elladan shrugged. "It is not as if we have a checklist to assist us in covering everything to introduce her to our world, _mellon_."

I laughed, shaking my head slightly. "No, I'm sure someone must have mentioned that. Sorry, I just forgot. So, just how do you all get anything done? I mean, you have forever to do it."

That has always been an odd concept to me. It's confusing why any immortal would be rushed to get something done, it's not like they don't have all the time in the world to do it.

"Well, considering we are supposed to meet the other Ladies in a few minutes, we will not be on time to go for our outing today," Elladan sighed. "Considering you are mortal and you don't have all the time in the world, as you say, to become acquainted with our lands, Arwen persuaded our father to let you go out with a few of us and see it for yourself."

I looked to Imladris in the distance, and then down at Bud beneath me with a wicked grin. "Just how fast do you think your horses can go?"

Geoffry and Geren immediately started to shake their heads, and opened their mouths to refute, but Elladan met my grin with one of his own. "Faster than your… _Bud_, that is for sure."

I listened as Bud let out a low huff in disagreement. _"Let's kick his ass, Milady."_

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, you are so on, Lord Ellie."

"Awe, did you give me a little nickname, _Neneth_?"

I ignored the rascal and instead turned to start in the direction toward the city. "Ready, go!"

If I had cheated by spraying water all over his horse's eyes, and his own, that is left for you to decide. Needless to say, Bud and I whipped their asses and still live to tell the tale. And boy do I tell it- over, and over, and over again.

The pissed-off look on Elladan's face whenever reminded of our race never seems to get old.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Where on Arda have you been? And why did you take that horse out? Geren told me he has not been broken in, yet!"

As soon as I arrived back at the stables, there was a small posse of people waiting for me. Luckily, they were all my friends. Arwen, Elrohir, Gerda, Alma, and Aldarian were all standing there with crossed arms and knowing looks on their faces.

It was like having five parents staring me down at once.

I slid off Bud's back and allowed him to head to the trough to get some water after our race. Elladan came bolting in our direction, wet-faced and extremely disgruntled, all while wearing a wicked scowl.

"You cheated," he stated, sliding off his own horse too gracefully to be human. Makes sense, considering, well, he _wasn't _human.

"I did no such thing." However, the mischievous smile I felt slide on my face told him and everyone else differently.

Elrohir placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, which Elladan shrugged off with a grumble. "You did, _Neneth_. Who else would have been able to manipulate the water to throw me off course? Oh, yes, of course- only you!"

I snickered, running a hand along Bud's wild mane of hair. "You're just mad that you lost, and I won. Big whoop."

"_The poor elf is mad we beat his ass," _Bud nickered.

"_Oh, no, he's just mad because YOUR master cheated!" _Elladan's horse corrected stubbornly. I openly glared at his horse and patted Bud comfortingly.

"Sounds like Elladan isn't the only one who is whining about their loss," I spoke to Bud softly. Bud nickered again in response, but I noticed the others listening in with widened eyes.

"Is Elladan's horse mad at you too, _mellon_?" Arwen asked curiously.

"_Oh, I am not just mad, I am-"_

I laughed as the horse stalked off, continuing on insulting both me and Bud with their ongoing rage. "I think mad is a poor choice of words… they're probably more along the lines of being severely annoyed with me and Bud."

Arwen nodded, looking sympathetic for the poor horse. "I am not surprised, Elladan and his horse have always been fiercely competitive, and have only lost to either the Mearas or Asfaloth and Lord Glorfindel."

I pursed my lips. "It seems there is something else Lord Goldilocks and I need to test each other on," I said, a small grin seeping onto my lips.

"You would not be the only one who could cheat then,_ Neneth_," Elladan spoke, folding his hands behind his back calmly. "Lord Glorfindel also holds some power over nature as well- it would be interesting to see who could out-cheat the other."

I shrugged. "If you're not cheating, you're not trying, Ellie. Get with it."

Aldarian looked to the Elf Lord mockingly. "_Ellie_?"

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Just wait until she attains a nickname for you, _mellon_."

He grinned. "No, I think she likes me too much."

The Ladies snickered, and I nodded in greeting to Geoffry and Geren who finally reached us. It's too bad they didn't race us; it would have been epic to have a four-way.

"I am sure Lord Elladan thought the same, brother," Alma claimed. "She already deemed me to be known as Alma, so I have been turned to the dark side too."

I winked at her. "We do have cookies."

She laughed. "I think you mean biscuits, _mellon_."

"Are we going to get going, or not?" Elrohir asked, looking between all of us with impatience. "We should head out soon if we wish to be back by dinner."

Gerda nodded. "Of course, Persie, I packed you a bag of riding clothes because I knew I did not give you riding leathers to wear to bed."

I smiled sheepishly at her knowing look, and quickly took the bag of clothes she held out. "Thank you, Gerds."

"There is a room you can use to change in the stables," Geren offered, nodding to where the stalls were. "The other hands and I use it to change when we are in a hurry."

I grinned, and with a nod of thanks to Geren I quickly hurried over to where I would get dressed for this miniature excursion. The weapons the men had and the loads of different items that the horses had packed upon them led me to believe I was going to be in for a treat.

It was nice to feel like I belonged somewhere. I could feel the happiness that enveloped my heart warm me from the inside out, and with a small laugh I realized that this was the first moment I truly felt _happy_ in a long time.

Now I just need to make sure it lasts.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks for reading you guys! If you totally digged this chapter, or just want another one to come out sooner, or just want to say whatever/ have complaints/ have critques—please make sure to comment! **

**Also, if you like this story then please make sure to shoot me a follow—I have plenty others coming up (including a sequel to this one) that you should stay updated on **

**Cheers!**

**Ally Layne. **


	18. Chapter 16: I Meet A Water Nymph

**Hey! Thank you so much for the well-wishes and kindness that you guys have shown for the past few weeks. For those of you who don't know, I was in a car crash a few weeks ago and am still dealing with resulting injuries and feel pretty concussed. I have more updates to come, don't worry, so stay tuned!**

**Feel free to give me a follow, give the story a follow, vote, comment, or whatever floats your boat. It makes my day whenever I see people do this! Love you all!**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 16: I Meet A Water Nymph**

"So, where are we going?"

We were riding in a small pack of travelers each on our horses, reminding me of the old western movies. I had changed into my leather riding pants, a sturdy tunic, and a leather vest that my pen was attached to.

"We are going to a water pool," Elrohir revealed. "We used to go there with our _nana_ before she sailed."

From the spark of pain in his eye I quickly realized that sailing for these elves was not something that they must have done for fun. However, a small feeling of excitement fluttered in my belly. "Do we get to go swimming?"

Arwen laughed. "Swimming?"

"You know, hanging out and having fun in the water?"

The elleth looked curious. "I know what swimming means, but not in that sort of context, _mellon_."

"Why would you endanger yourself in the water?" Alma asked, eyes wide. "That sounds suicidal."

"What are we going to the water pool for, then, if not to swim?" I asked, completely appalled at this change of thought. "Do you all just stare at the water like a bunch of loons?"

"Loons?_ Neneth_, Loons do not stare at the water," Elladan jested, a small smile flickering through the wary look plastered on his face. The edges of his mouth fought to spread upward in a grin.

My mouth dropped.

"Are you all making fun of me?" I demanded, stubbornly moving Bud forward to avoid their laughter.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Arwen asked, her face portraying picturesque innocence that only a true Lady could. "We would never dare make fun of you, _mellon nin._"

"Yes, we only make jests about you when you are not around," Aldarian joked, before receiving a punch in the shoulder from his sister. "That is not very Lady-like, Almarian. _Naneth _would not be pleased."

Alma rolled her eyes at her brother. "The day I worry about what _naneth _thinks of me is the day a dwarf willingly shaves his beard."

Geoffry and Geren, both stoic elves, even laughed at Alma's expense.

_Naneth… naneth… _I could have sworn Alma went over that word with me-

"_Naneth _is Sindarin for mother," Arwen spoke softly to me.

Oh, that's right. Now I remember.

"You don't like your mother?" I silently cursed my inability to think before speaking. "I mean, you don't have to tell me or anything-"

Alma let out a giggle. "Oh, do not worry, Persie. I freely admit I hold no love for the elleth who sired me."

"Uh… why is that?"

This time Aldarian started to laugh. "You must have never met our _naneth_."

"Yeah, I haven't."

"I do not recommend it," Elladan muttered. "She is trying to set them up with High Lords and Ladies, so Arwen and I are her dream _Iell_ and _Ion_."

I leaned my head slightly to Arwen. "That means daughter and son, right?"

She giggled softly. "Yes, you are learning quickly, Persie."

I chortled, looking from Alma to Elladan and Arwen to Aldarian. "Can't see it," I admitted. "You all together wouldn't make sense."

"Arwen is far too Lady-like for me," Aldarian proclaimed, letting out a guffaw when the elleth rolled her eyes. "I am more on the wild side."

"Oh, I don't know," I said, fighting the laughter threatening to break through. "I think that Arwen is far too wild for you."

"Please, I beg of you, do not talk of my _muinthel _like that," Elrohir groaned. "She is going to remain single forever and will never marry."

"Why not?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"She will always be too young!" he exclaimed, waving a hand in the air. "Illvuitar help whoever tries to court her, Elladan and I will be waiting for him to slip up."

"Yes, she will always be the little Arwen who floated through the wildflowers with flower crowns in her hair," Elladan agreed, nodding in tune with his twin. They were both slightly glaring at me for daring to consider something different.

"And you wonder why I take leave in Lothlórien whenever I can," Arwen said dryly.

"It's okay, Arwen. I'm pretty sure it's the job of the dunderhead older siblings to be overbearing and overprotective no matter how dickish they come across."

Arwen laughed, and I couldn't help but join in when the twins each wore matching expressions of disdain. It looked like they both had tasted a sour lemon down to the deep twist of their lips. "Besides, who says Arwen is going to court a male? Don't assume she only likes men or ellon, boys. It's not becoming of you."

The look of surprise and consideration on everyone's faces was definitely worth it.

The rest of the ride to the water pool was uneventful. Instead of being chased by something, tracking something, escaping from something, or even hunting something- we were on a ride for leisure.

It was nice.

"How do people get around in your world?" Alma asked from where she was riding closely at Bud and my side. "I overheard you describing these large contraptions that people ride inside earlier during your lesson with Sir Finalfon."

I laughed at her phrasing, pretending not to notice that the others started to perk up and listen in. "Those large contraptions are often called automobiles or cars."

"_Car_? What an odd name," Alma muttered to herself.

I coughed to hide my surprised laugh.

"How do these cars work?" Aldarian asked, oblivious to my amusement. "What are they made up of?"

"Uh, I never actually had to think about that before, to be honest," I thought aloud. "I suppose it is a large contraption with its outside made up of metal and plastic that is on wheels so it can move smoothly. The wheels are powered by an engine that is placed at the front of the car, as the front wheels usually are the ones that are directly affected by the engine's piston."

"What is a piston?" Alma asked, her dark eyes wide and enraptured.

"And what is this plastic you speak of?" Aldarian asked.

I sighed. "Dude, I don't know. It's man-made and not something people find naturally."

"Man-made?" Geoffry questioned slowly.

"Yes, man-made, as in men and women were the ones to create it out of other things."

The elves and their curiosity were getting on my nerves.

"What types of things do men use in your world-"

"Okay, I get that you're all excited to learn about me and where I come from but maybe let me think about how to explain some of this stuff first? It's not like I've ever had to make plastic or fix a car or even know how to put one together!"

Elladan's eyes widened. "You do not need to know these things?"

"Do you need to know how to put a carriage together to ride in one?" I deadpanned, and the ellon immediately started again.

"We may not have to put them together, _Neneth_, but that does not mean we do not know how to make one if the time arises," Geoffry claimed, looking down at me with a calm smile.

"You're not allowed to call me _Neneth_," I proclaimed, much to his amusement.

"I am not?" I shook my head. "What must I call you, then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." A low sigh escaped my lips. "Look, I don't know everything about my world, you guys. I had to live a sheltered life because I was normally having to hide from things that wanted to eat me."

"I thought you said that there were no orcs in your world?" Aldarian insisted.

Another sigh. "I'll tell you a story, sometime."

The rest of the ride went smoothly enough, especially after they learned that I didn't want to have to tell a story about my old world at that very moment. Arwen was the one who insisted the ellon stop questioning me at every turn, which was nice to see.

Once we made it to the water pool, nearly an hour away from Imladris, the ellon started to set up camp while I made sure that Bud got the food and was taken care of.

"So, am I going to be the only one going swimming or not?"

The ellon looked at each other and grinned, ripping off their tunics and boots before running to jump into the water. I would have thought it a photoshoot for male models considering how beautiful they were to look at, had I not known better.

No, all they are is immortal elves who have washboard abs and flowy hair. Still, it was fun to look.

Geren was the only one who didn't partake in their activities and immediately got ready to tend to the horses. "Shall I assist your horse, Milady?" he asked.

I looked at my trustee steed. "What do ya think, Bud? Want Mister Geren to take care of you for a while?"

"_I'd rather deal with you, thanks."_

I grinned, patting his snout. "Bud, you gotta be a little more sociable sometimes. You know, branch out a bit. I'm sure he'll take good care of you."

Bud snorted. _"Yeah, last time he was supposed to take care of me he was too afraid to get close enough to do anything."_

I raised a brow. "Whose fault was that? From what I remember, you were too stubborn to let him get close to you."

"_Fine. I see how it is. Go look at your eye-candy, Milady. I can tell how much you want to-"_

"Shut up, Bud, or you won't be getting any sugar cubes for a week."

He knickered. _"Sorry, Milady. I will go bother Geren, now."_

"Be nice about it, or no more apples for you."

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, slave-driver."_

I laughed, patted his rear twice and had him heading toward Geren who was shifting slightly while waiting for Bud. "Thank you, Mister Geren."

Geren nodded swiftly in my direction before leading Bud away toward the other horses grazing the fields. It was adorable how scared he was of me; it reminded me of the younger campers from Camp Half-Blood.

Walking back toward the others, I looked to see Gerda placing her things on a blanket that served as a place to sprawl out in the heat of the sun's rays.

Arwen and Alma were still getting their things off their horses, which was slightly odd considering how much they packed for only a day trip. "What did you pack for? A month expedition?"

Alma rolled her eyes as she heaved another pack of her belongings off the side of her horse. "I happen to have some things I need to look over for Lord Erestor. Not everyone can have the full day off, it seems."

Arwen nodded. "I promised Ada I would look into a few numbers while we were here."

Alma lowered herself onto the blanket and immediately started pulling out different books from her packs. I paused, immediately being taken back to a memory of Annabeth doing the same thing a few years earlier on Camp Half-Blood Hill.

I quickly came back to reality when Arwen did the same, only she sat down with all the hauteur of a queen.

I could only roll my eyes at my new friends. "You are seriously going to be sitting there and doing paperwork all day? Why did you even come with?"

"It is a nice change of scenery, Persephone," Gerda chided.

"Even you, Gerds? You don't wanna swim?" I whined, having to keep myself from stomping my foot in displeasure.

A faint blush washed over Gerda's cheeks. "I have many things I need to work on and mend, Milady."

"Oh, come on," Aldarian droned from the water pool, lazily smiling at his sister's friend. "You do not have to worry about doing your work around us."

Alma laughed. "Do not listen to my brother and Persie, Gerda. You can do as you wish today!"

I grinned, gesturing for the young maid to join me. "Please?"

Gerda sighed. "I did not bring anything to bathe in-"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Aldarian voiced, before ducking to avoid a rock that was thrown at his head. "Almarian! I will tell _naneth _you were misbehaving!"

"I'll tell _ada _you were trying to defile a poor maid!"

I laughed at the two bickering siblings before turning to Gerda with a knowing look. "It's fine if you don't want to, Gerds. I'll be swimming and if you want to join just come on in!"

I quickly moved to take the socks off my feet and the vest over my dark tunic. After being around the elves for a few weeks I learned of their ideas of modesty and didn't dare strip down any further. The boys were different, of course, as they didn't have to wear breast bindings.

Lucky bastards.

After glancing back at the ladies one last time, I turned toward the water and ran to jump in with a grin.

The water was fresh, reviving, and seemed to hum with some sort of elvish magic. I had a feeling it was under the influence of the elves, as the rest of the woods and valleys were protected under the power of Lord Elrond and the grandeur of Imladris.

There were a few fish that swam up to me, and I smiled at their curiosity, which only seemed to freak them out and make them swim away. Newbies.

"_Lord Ulmo has spoken of you."_

What the fu-

Telepathy.

Of course.

I whipped my head around to see a beautiful nymph glide through the water toward me. Luckily, I had Riptide with me just in case she decided to try and eat me or something.

"_Uh, who told you about me?"_

The nymph was adorned with the tale of a mermaid and hair that was so silver it shone through the darkened waters as we sank further beneath the surface. Her face was inhumanly beautiful, and an odd blue aura seemed to ebb from her pale skin.

She smiled, showing her white teeth.

"_Lord Ulmo is the King of the Seas, Lady Persephone." _Her smile only widened as she continued to telepathically speak to me. _"His position in Arda is not so different from your father's in your world."_

I grimaced. _"Is he as quick to anger as my father?"_

She giggled, spewing bubbles as her shoulders wildly moved up and down. Her eyes twinkled as she brought her hands to cover her mouth. _"Your father is so angry? Our King Ulmo is a content ruler and is as calm and unwavering as the mighty sea."_

"_Those on my world think of the sea to be wild and untamed," _I admitted. _"It is nice to see that the view is different here."_

"_We are all aware of the violence the sea possesses," _the nymph amended. _"However, our King has been benevolent throughout his reign, and will continue to be for all time."_

"_King Ulmo, or whatever his name is, and I must not have a lot in common, then."_

Her eyebrows shot up. _"Whatever do you mean?"_

I looked down at my hands that sifted through the water with calming ease. _"I am wild, untamed, and I'm afraid I have been broken beyond repair."_

The nymph swam in closer, placing a lightly scaled hand on my cheek. I leaned in, closing my eyes, and pretended it was my father's hand that lay there.

"_You are wrong, Lady Persephone."_

My eyes snapped open, and deep-sea green eyes met her blue ones. _"Wha-"_

"_The sea is never broken," _she continued, bringing her hands back together at her waist delicately. _"The sea simply is. Anyone with the heart of the sea is indestructible, for the sea has enough power to withstand anything- even darkness itself."_

A pearl appeared in her hands, shining brightly from a piece of light that made its way down to the bottom of the water pool. _"King Ulmo wished for me to give you this." _she placed it into my hand, and I immediately was alarmed at the warmth that spread throughout my body at its touch. "_Whenever you feel alone, or feel afraid, think of the oceans, Lady Persephone."_

Her hands pulled away from mine.

"_Think of our home, Daughter of the Sea."_

When the nymph disapparated into the water itself, I was still stagnant, staring down at the pearl in my hand. It was a feeling of home, just like the best part of my home; a feeling that I swore to never forget.

_Thank you, King Ulmo, _I thought, projecting my thoughts into the water as I have thousands of times before.

I wasn't expecting an answer and smiled softly before making my way back to the surface.

However, I was stopped as soon as I started my ascent; I could feel the faint outlines of a hand brushing my hair back softly in a pleasant caress.


	19. Chapter 17: Valar, Dogs, Orcs, Oh My!

**Heyo! Thank you all for the kind comments and support! I really appreciate it **** If you want to read more of my work just go ahead and check it out; I have a Harry Potter FF and a Avengers FF in the works right now, so stay tuned! As for this story, well, we are only getting started **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 17: Valar, And Dogs, And Orcs, Oh My!**

By the time I had reached the surface, I quickly noticed that I was the last one to be in the water. The others were sitting along the edges of the stone, looking around at the water worriedly.

"Do you think she is okay?"

"She is the daughter of a sea god, I believe she is fine."

"I hope she surfaces soon, if we hope to be back by dinner we will need to leave soon."

"She's been under for quite some time…"

"She's right there!"

I let out a choked laugh at Aldarian's surprise and the point of his finger, and then soon sobered at the worried looks and wariness that I had caused everyone. Unfortunately, the ellon had already put their shirts back on. I was a bit peeved I had to miss out on the show.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" I called, tucking the pearl into the pocket in my leather pants and swimming quickly back to the shore. "There was someone sent to visit me, and it took longer than I had expected."

"Longer than expected?" Elladan asked, crossing his arms coolly. "_Neneth_, you have been down there for nearly six hours!"

My eyes widened as they helped me out, and I ignored the amazement that vibrated off my friends at the sight of me being immediately dry. "Six hours?"

"How did you do that?" Geoffry asked, looking completely stunned at the turn of events. "First you remain underneath the water for nearly half the day, and then you go and dry off as soon as your feet touch the ground?"

"Oh, I wish I had your powers, _mellon_!" Alma exclaimed, taking my tunic in her hands in both excitement and curiosity. "How do you do this?"

I shrugged and grabbed my socks and boots that were waiting for me near the now folded-up blanket. "I've always been able to do it, I guess."

"You guess?" Aldarian repeated, eyes doubly wide. "_Mellon_, hearing of your powers and seeing them up-close are two different things, I must admit."

My attention quickly turned to Gerda who was hurrying me over to my horse and started to help me pack my things up. "I was told to make sure everyone was back by-"

"By dinner, yes, we know, _gwathel_." Geren finished dryly. "You have only spoken such a hundred times."

"And I will most likely speak of it a hundred more times from the speed that you all are going."

I laughed. "It's okay, Gerds, we can get going now."

"But wait for a second," Elrohir interrupted. "You said there was someone sent to visit you? What happened down there?"

Everyone immediately paused and turned to look at me in slow comprehension. "Yes, you did say someone was with you, did you not?" Arwen asked, peering curiously at me.

I nodded. "Lord Ulmo sent a nymph to speak with me."

An uncomfortable silence washed upon the elves. "Lord Ulmo, you said?" Alma asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure that's the name she told me."

Elladan let out a long sigh. "Why does this even surprise us all? _Neneth _is Valar-sent, so it is natural that one of them would want words with her-"

"The Valar?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, Lord Ulmo, the King of the Seas, is one of the Valar, and one of the most prominent beings in all of Arda."

"We have always known you are special, _mellon nin_," Arwen said. "But it truly is rare for one to be called upon by the Valar, even less in the short period in which you have dwelled in our world."

"When I was, uh…" my voice wavered off, as I thought about the raging reactions and worry that would probably come from what I was going to say.

"When you were what?" Lord Geoffry asked, his steady gaze acting as a stabilizing agent to help me get through this next part.

"When I was, well, _dead, _or at least, nearly dead-"

"When was this?" Aldarian exclaimed, eyes wide.

The others looked at me knowingly. I didn't know who had told Lord Geoffry about what I did, but for some reason, I was glad to not have to explain it to him, too. Taking a deep breath, I continued, "I had tried to kill myself a few weeks ago-"

"What do you mean, kill yourself? Why would you do such a thing?" Aldarian gaped, his voice becoming strained. I watched as his muscles all seemed to tense up as he looked to be thinking over it all. "Why, Persephone? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Alma lay a calming hand on her brother's arm. "She has more burdens than one should ever carry, _hanar_."

Arwen moved closer to my side, taking my hand in hers, tugging it so I would face her and feel the soothing of her presence. "What happened after your soul left?"

I closed my eyes, not for the first time thanking the gods for having someone like her in my life. "I was brought to the Underworld, the place on my world where all souls go once they greet death," I explained. I felt Gerda wrap an arm around me and opened my eyes to look at her thankfully. I could barely hear Alma continue to murmur to her brother quietly. "I was met with someone that had long-since past. He was an old friend." A small smile fell onto my lips. "He was just as I remembered him to be."

"What was his name?" Elladan asked, his voice turning into one of a healer's.

"Luke. Luke Castellan. He was a traitor in the first war I had to fight," I explained. "But in the end, he was the one to save everyone- he sacrificed himself to save the world."

Aldarian pursed his lips. "What else, _mellon_?"

I looked away from his hard gaze. For some reason, I felt hostility emulating off of him and warily noticed that Alma was still trying to calm him down. "I was met with a woman, a beautiful woman. I was confused because I had never seen her before," I admitted.

"She was the one who convinced me to live. It was the light that came off of her, from the starry sky that glimmered off of her dress, to the diamonds that were adorning her hair that gave me hope to continue in this world."

"Who was she, _mellon nin_?" Arwen's voice asked softly in my ear.

"She called herself Varda," I said. "Queen of the Valar."

You could have heard a pin drop.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was obvious to me that they didn't know how to react to what I had shared. Even though that was the reason why I had kept that secret in the first place, it was still nice to have that off my chest. I mean, how could I ever expect them to be able to react properly? I didn't when I started to frequent speaking to gods and goddesses.

Now, after a few years of calling the King of the Gods "Uncle Zeus," being semi-friends with a few of the other Olympians, and regularly playing cards with Dionysus and occasionally Hermes- meeting divine beings was a walk in the park.

There was something oddly meta to me about thinking this way, so I quickly changed my thoughts and focused on the trustee steed below me and the rolling hills that surrounded us.

"So, you never did tell us, _Neneth_," Elladan chirped, "what exactly did King Ulmo want from you?"

I shrugged, stroking Bud's mane of midnight hair lovingly. "I suppose he just wanted to say hello, and make sure introductions were made."

An omission isn't really a lie, is it?

Elladan furrowed his brows. "That is odd. Normally when one of the Valar makes themselves known to the firstborn, let alone a secondborn like yourself, they usually do so with important reasoning."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I'm not immortal doesn't mean I'm not important."

Alma smiled at me slightly. "He does not mean to be condescending, Persie, Lord Elladan was simply telling you the truth."

"Huh?"

"The Valar hardly ever visit mortals," Arwen explained. "Large issues usually are dealt with those who dwell in Arda longer than any other being."

I could understand that. "Well, okay, I guess I get that. But just so you know, just because I'm not immortal or whatever doesn't mean that I'm not important."

Elladan nodded solemnly, but I noticed a smile fighting to break through. "Yes, of course, _Neneth_."

"You're teasing me!" I moaned, throwing my hands to my face in dramatic despair. "How could you ever do such a thing!"

Alma, Arwen, and Gerda laughed at my antics. The others either didn't care and were making a point to avoid me… Aldarian, the fool… or they were smiling softly to themselves.

Even though I had just dropped a bomb on them, it seemed like things were getting back to normal. Only now, I had to worry about the stubbornness of Alma's brother.

"We should make it back in time," Arwen commented, her voice gliding over the cracked silence. "I am sure _Ada _will be pleased."

"Thank the Valar for that, too," Gerda commented softly. "If we were late I would be putting my position at risk!"

"Oh, hush, Gerda!" Alma chided. "You know you're always going to have a secure position in Imladris."

The maid smiled softly at the Lady. "That is good to hear, Lady Almarian."

"You know better than to call me a Lady, Gerds!" Alma joked. "You can call me Alma, just like our other friends, well, one of our friends in particular does."

"Why doesn't Arwen?" I asked, looking between them slyly.

Alma shrugged. "I could not order my Lady to do so even if I wanted to."

Arwen grinned. "That has not stopped you before, _Alma_."

I started to laugh, only to be cut off by a whoosh and a deep, throaty scream. My hand immediately reached for my pen, and I ripped my sword away from my pockets before turning to see what happened.

My eyes widened.

"We're under attack!" I yelled.

Elladan had been knocked off his horse, and when I saw what happened, my stomach dropped. A large, black arrow was sticking out of his side, blood already having started to pool on the ground below him and spread across the tunic he wore.

Another whoosh sounded, and I flung myself from Bud to avoid the blow. The stallion whirled at my side in worry, and his eye met my own.

Elrohir, Aldarian, and Geoffry had already drawn their bows and started to shoot at the oncoming targets. Whatever they were, they were definitely ugly.

"What are those things?" I called out, running over to where Elladan was sprawled on the ground and drew from water molecules in the ground, searching beneath me for anything I could use to defend us from the beasts.

"Orcs!" Elrohir yelled, firing another few arrows. "Get to safety!"

I looked to see Arwen, who drew her own bow, working to defend the other elleth who started to try and make their way over to see if they could help Elladan.

"No!" I looked to see anger slowly seep into Elrohir's eyes, mixed with worry at seeing his twin hurt. "Elrohir, get your brother and go!" I yelled, immediately calling over Elrohir's horse who listened to my direction before it's master's.

"What of-"

I cut the Elf Lord off, seeing the orcs riding large dog-like creatures. There must have been more than 20 of them in total. I grinned. Those dogs weren't as scary as Mrs. O'Leary.

"I can't lift him, you can, so take him and get him out of here!" I ordered, willing the tug in my gut to charge the world around me.

A storm started to brew, and a feeling of liberating freedom washed over me as it never quite had before. I was powerful in my old world, yes, but here… there was something in the air that made me _stronger._

The pearl in my pocket felt heavy.

"Is that you?" Geoffry asked from where he covered Elladan and me at my side. "Are you doing _this_?"

_It is time to prove yourself, Stormbringer._

I smiled menacingly. "Yes, it is."

If I wasn't so focused on building the pressure that resided in the atmosphere, creating a clash of the water molecules that had long-since evaporated and willing them to become whole once more… I would have noticed the slight tinge of fear in his eyes.

I whirled on Elrohir, who still hadn't let up from his position. "Elrohir! Go, _now_!"

His eyes met mine for a brief millisecond, but that seemed to be all the time he needed to see my ferocity. The next moment, with elven grace, he swooped off his horse and grabbed his brother to place on the saddle and rode off.

A large shield of solidified water molecules guided his way.

"Geren! Aldarian!" I yelled, turning to the two other elves who had been trying to protect each other and their sisters. "Get the Lady Arwen and your sisters out of here!"

It must have been something in my eyes. Because the next moment, they were dragging their siblings and the Lady Arwen out of the war-zone, leaving Geoffry and me to face the pack of Orcs and their dogs.

"Geoffry, watch their six!"

I used the storm, guiding it around me as soon as the others had left. However, I was slightly annoyed as Geoffry hadn't done what I asked.

"Watch their six!" I repeated, thinking he hadn't heard me over the downpour I created.

"What's their six?" He called out, firing a few more arrows, picking off more and more of the pack.

"Just follow them, you idiot!"

I leaped onto Bud, the only horse, save the one Geoffry still rode, that hadn't left at the start of my wind-blown rage. _"Let's kick some orc ass, Milady!"_

I grinned and quickly nudged the horse with my knee before taking off after the orc pack, leaving the stationary Geoffry in the dust.

"Persie! Wait!"

As soon as Bud and I hit their front line, I naturally braced myself upon the black stallion, letting his hooves create holes in the skulls of the dogs the orcs rode.

I slashed the orcs down as soon as Bud handled the few dogs that were left, and then hopped off his back to get to the rest of them.

The smell of ozone, blood both red and black, and rain ran through my nostrils, powering every thrust and slash I made with Riptide. I could hear the grunts and growls of the orcs, which were far more ugly than I had previously given them credit for.

And far too easy to kill for my taste.

It was over before I even got to be tired.

With one last swing of my sword, I beheaded the last orc that remained alive, and then looked at my blade in disgust. Unlike monsters that turned to dust, which smelt gross and got everywhere, on this world the monsters seemed to bleed black. It still smelt pretty gnarly, but at least blood is easier to clean off.

I wiped the dripping blackness off on the cloth the orc wore beneath me and rubbed away the blood from my shoes when I was at it, too.

I capped Riptide again, returning it to the pocket it came from. What a waste. So much energy to give, and not enough orcs to kill and use it on.

"Persie!"

My head swung around, and I was then wrapped in a hug from someone that smelled just as bad as the orc blood.

"Thank Iluvatar you are safe!"

I looked up at Geoffry in mild surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The elf looked down at me with only the annoyance a parent would have with their children. "You just went and ran right at them! You told everyone to run, which was not a bad plan, but then you expected that we would just leave you all by yourself! Do you want to kill yourself still?"

I looked away from the anger in his eyes and patted his shoulder a few times before heading off to where Bud waited for me by Geoffry's own horse. "Look, I have been doing stuff like this for years-"

Geoffry hurried to sidle next to me. "I have been fighting orcs longer than you, and likely many of your ancestors, have been alive _Persephone_."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I happen to be the daughter of a _god, _you know. I have fighting in my blood and can do things that you would never be able to even dream of-" he grabbed my arm, bringing me into a jolting halt. "What was that for?"

"I don't care about what your blood is, what you have been doing in that other world of yours, or even that the Valar themselves seem to want to meddle with your life!" Geoffry yelled, his intense stare keeping me in my place. "All I care about is that you were foolish with your life, today. You may be a great warrior, but you need to learn what it means to not act alone!"

"But I _am_ alone!"

"No, you are not!" He dropped his sword and bow, gripping my shoulders with both hands. "You are not alone anymore, Persephone. You have friends, I am your friend! You do not have to face everything by yourself anymore!"

I gulped.

"You need to think of others before you do something that could potentially harm you," he continued. "You need to think of what we all would think if something befell you!"

I sighed. "I can't let anything happen to you guys. That's why I made them leave-"

His arms dropped to his sides. "We have been warriors for centuries, some of use for even thousands of years. You do not need to worry about our safety, _mellon_."

My eyes started to sting as my sight became blurry.

The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in a hug from Lord Geoffry, who was murmuring kind words as I sobbed.

"You are not alone anymore, Persephone," he told me. "You have nothing to prove to us, for we are your _friends_. You can let yourself be at peace."

The sun had started to fade over the valley by the time we made our way back to Imladris.

It was the calm after the storm.


	20. Chapter 18: Persie the Cowardly Demigod

**Happy Saturday, y'all! Yesterday was a hard day for me and my family because my great grandmother passed away at 97 earlier this week, and we had her funeral. It was also a celebration, considering she was 97 and lived a long, full life. I was able to see a lot of family I haven't seen in years, so that was really eyeopening and I learned a few things along the way.**

**She was phenomenal at the accordion, picking it up at 5 years old after someone left one at her house by accident. Her older brother later spent a month's worth of wages when she was 11 to buy an accordion to call her own, and she was a performer ever since. She was an artist in her own right, and it still continues to live on in everything her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren do every day.**

**Including writing this piece.**

*****For those of you who can tell me what cartoon I got this title from over private message, you will get a sneak peek at the next chapter AND a sneak peek at a new original story.**

**Happy reading!**

**Ally Layne.**

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 18: Persie The Cowardly Demigod**

Lord Geoffry and I reached Imladris in record time, our worry for Elladan's safety driving us and our horses to move swifter than we ever have before. The sun had started to go down beneath the horizon and by the time we reached the cobbled stones of Imladris the stars shone brightly in the sky over our heads.

We were met with many elven warriors holding torches and lanterns while preparing horses. I noticed a few of the elves from the healing halls frantically grabbing different items, too. Amidst the chaos, there was one voice that stuck out over the crowd and it was very familiar.

"An orc pack of thirty orcs and their wargs were spotted east about five leagues from here only four hours ago when Lord Elladan was shot down by an arrow, brought back to safety with Lords Elrohir and Aldarian and Ladies Arwen and Alma. Unfortunately, two were left behind!"

The golden-haired warrior on top of a white horse addressed the others, his melodious voice ringing out past the gates and into the large ravine where it echoed all the way down.

"They are sending out a search party," Lord Geoffry said, as we slowed down our horses to ease them into a canter. "We need to reach them before they head out."

"Or we can just make ourselves known," I told him while grinning, before raising my voice to be heard over Goldilocks's speech. "Yo! Goldilocks! We're back!"

All the elves apart of the search party stopped at the sound of my voice, and I could see Goldilocks's hair swing around violently in its war ponytail as he looked for where my voice came from.

I could practically feel the eye roll coming from the elf next to me. "Maybe be more tactful next time, _mellon nin_."

"Dude, I'm practically dripping with tact." Goldilocks met my eyes, and I could see them narrow slightly at my haggard appearance. "Tact is my middle name."

Geoffry scoffed, before hopping off his horse and leading it the rest of the way. "That is a poor middle name."

I followed his lead, easing Bud the rest of the way with the reigns. "You think? Maybe I should change it to something like Danger."

This time I actually saw him roll his eyes. "That is not any better."

"What is not better?" Goldilocks's voice cut through our conversation, as a few stable hands came through and took the horses off of our hands. I gave Bud's flank a fond pat as he walked off, eager to get undivided attention.

"It is good to see you, Lord Glorfindel," Geoffry told his general, as they grabbed each other's forearms in an odd-elven greeting. "Tell me, is Lord Elladan well?"

The normally bright face of Glorfindel had gone dark. "He is still being looked over by Lord Elrond," he informed us, his voice stiff and unfeeling. "From the looks of his wounds, I believe Lord Elrond will be able to heal him just fine."

I nodded, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank the gods."

Goldilocks looked down at me sternly. "I heard a few things from the encounter in the valley," he said. "Lord Aldarian spoke of you ordering the others to leave, and said you expected that you would be left alone to deal with the pack?"

Geoffry looked between Goldilocks and my stare-off. "I will go check on Lord Elladan and see if any assistance is needed."

The once brave elf had turned into a scardey-cat under the imperious gaze of Elrond's War General. "Coward," I muttered.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "The only coward I see here is you, Lady Persephone."

I blinked. "Woah, just wait a second, did you just call me a coward?"

His lips thinned. "Yes, I do believe it is you I am talking to."

Anger flared up in my bones. "I am _not_ a coward."

An eyebrow raised. "Everything I have seen from you has certainly proven to me that you are indeed a coward. And not a very smart one, either."

"So you called me a coward and now you just called me stupid. What is wrong with you?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. "You are the most infuriating being I have ever met."

I crossed my arms. "So? Many people find me infuriating. Doesn't mean I'm dumb or a coward."

"What you did today was unintelligent. Trying to take on an entire pack of orcs by yourself is not something any sane being would ever try to do and reveals the cowardice of your actions. It is your lack of fear for death that is cowardly, _Gwingil_. You would rather die than face your adversary, and leave your friends behind to mourn you and pick up the pieces."

A wave of air rushed from my lungs.

Glorfindel's eyes calmed slightly as he placed a strong hand firmly on my shoulder. "That is what is infuriating, Lady Persephone. You have woven your way into the hearts of those dear to me, and knowing that you are taking their feelings so lightly is troubling."

For the second time that evening, tears started to well up in my eyes. "I did not think of that," I admitted.

He nodded in understanding and squeezed my shoulder once before letting his arm drop back to his side. "I do believe you have had a similar conversation with Lady Almarian before?"

I paused. "How did you know that?"

A smirk spread slowly onto Goldilocks's face. "I have eyes and ears everywhere,_ Gwingil_. There are few things I do not hear of."

I shrugged, before turning around swiftly and walking away. I didn't need to deal with this elf's power games, no matter how fun he was to look at. It seems like the best looking males are always the most arrogant ones as well.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and started to scurry away to the healing halls.

Seemed to me like Goldilocks was quickly becoming a waste of my time when I had other more important things to worry about. Like the current state of the elf who took an arrow to his side, for starters.

"No, do not try and walk away from me," Glorfindel interrupted my sulking. My escape was halted by his hand wrapping around my arm and spinning me around to face him once more. "We are not finished, yet."

I ripped my arm from his grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about. You might not be finished, Goldilocks, but I certainly am."

"Why do you always run away?"

My lips thinned as I felt my heart skip a beat. "No, you don't get to accuse me of that-"

"I am only commenting on a pattern I see emerging, that is all," he claimed. "It seems that whenever the conversation takes a turn you don't like, you either lash out or run away. That's rather immature of you, isn't it?"

My eyes shifted into a staggering glare. "You know nothing."

"I know more than you think, Gwingil."

I scoffed, turning to walk away once more, only to be blocked by Glorfindel hurrying to stand in front of my path, his strong and sturdy hands held up in a peaceful gesture. "Let me speak, please."

My glare remained. This elf was seriously testing my patience. "What do you want?"

"I wish to know why you keep trying to run away," he said. "You claim to not be a coward, yet all you seem to do is run from your troubles rather than face them."

I let out a low groan. "Look, Goldilocks, I don't know why you think you're entitled to be able to call me out on this bullshit, but it's none of your business, okay?"

"I am entitled because I have experienced much, Gwingil, and I believe you to be far stronger of a woman than how you have been acting."

That brought my whirling mind to a stop. "What?"

"I once would run from my own troubles when I was brought back by the Valar," he explained. "I was unsure why I was the one who was chosen to complete their tasks, or why I was granted this second chance at life."

My stomach turned slowly, and I could feel the emotion and pain emerging from Glorfindel's bright eyes. "What happened?"

The captain of the guard closed his eyes and let out a small breath. It was a second later that he opened his eyes, and I was immediately taken aback by the raw power I saw ebbing through them. "I was killed while defeating a Balrog, one of the demons of the ancient world. In the Halls of Mandos, where my kind ventures after death, I was brought before the Valar and tasked with a job of defending Lord Elrond, Imladris, and the races of Arda."

"That's a lot to be put on your shoulders," I said, sympathy edging around the words.

He nodded. "It is a fate that was hard to accept, especially after losing so much in the first years."

His words brought me back in time to when I was forced on quests and demanded to be the hero that everyone needed me to be. And now, here I was, on another adventure thrust upon me by the gods who got me into this mess in the first place.

"I can understand that," I admitted.

Glorfindel only nodded, looking out over the ravine deep in thought. "I could sense the burdens you carry before we even spoke a word to each other that night in the stables."

"And then I ran away," I realized, starting to understand what he was saying. "Did you ever run away from it all?"

He smiled. "Of course I did."

I waited for a moment, half-expecting him to continue. "Well, where did you go?"

Goldilocks's smile quirked. "If I told you where I went, I would have to admit many things that I do not feel would be good to speak of in this setting."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

His smiled widened. "I think not."

"Dammit. I was hoping to get some dirt on you."

I let out a choked laugh at the frown that took over his face.

"Why would you want to put dirt on me?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, not literally put dirt on you… it's a euphemism in my world that basically means getting to know the dark secrets that you wish to keep most hidden."

The Elf Lord barked out a laugh, completely in contrast to the soothing melody of his voice. "If you desire to get _dirt_ on me, then you need only to go ask Lord Elrond. He has plenty."

I smirked. "Good to know."

"Will I regret revealing that?"

I shrugged. "Most likely."

He laughed softly to himself, sounding more melodious than it had before. "I must admit, I do not think you truly to be a coward, Lady Persephone."

I raised a brow. "Then why did we just have that entire argument?"

"I had to get you to understand where you were going wrong, _Gwingil_. From what I have seen, you learn best from discovering things on your own time, and that is precisely what we did here, did we not?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You now understand that running away is a cowardly act and now you must force yourself to face what you truly fear."

My eyes widened. "What do I truly fear?"

His bright eyes narrowed. "You tell me."

I gaped, looking up at him like a goldfish. "So… you don't think I'm a coward?"

He smiled. "Far from it, actually. You have only been acting cowardly. There is a difference."

When I was finally able to gather some of my dignity and close my gaping mouth, my stomach started to growl. Knowing the majestic power of the elven hearing, I knew well enough to not hope he hadn't heard the faint rumble, because I knew he did.

"I can bring you to the kitchens if you are hungry," he offered lightly.

My eyes widened slightly as I tried to comprehend his quickening change of character. "Uh, sure?"

He chuckled, before starting toward the armory. "Come along, I just need to quickly relieve myself of my armor before I try to eat something."

After we made it to the armory and Glorfindel took off his armor, he brought me to the kitchens which was one of the few places in Imladris I hadn't had the opportunity to explore. I was slightly taken aback by the gloriousness of Goldilocks in causal attire, just a common tunic, and his dark breeches with his boots. He had let his hair down from its ponytail, and I had to keep myself from staring at the locks shifting in the wind like a mindless idiot.

"Not many are allowed to go to the kitchens without an escort," he explained. "That is why you have Miss Gerda to do it for you."

I peered up at him curiously as he guided me through the door with a soft hand on my lower back into a large culinary dreamscape, where two elves were chatting with each other and kneading some dough on a counter joyfully.

"Oh, Lord Glorfindel! What can we get for you?" One of the elvish maids asked, looking between Goldilocks and me with dark, wide eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Tiriel, but it is not I who will be eating this evening." I could totally tell this Tiriel was crushing on the handsome Lord, but I could hardly blame her. He was a fine piece of a specimen. Glorfindel then looked down at me in question. "What would you like, Lady Persephone?"

I uncomfortably shifted on my feet, feeling slightly pinned by the maid's obvious dislike at having Glorfindel's attention shifted to me. "I think some toast would be lovely."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Just toasted bread? Nothing else?"

I pursed my lips. "Some butter to go with it as well, please."

The maid let out a slight scoff before turning away to ready an order. I looked up at Goldilocks, who now wore a look of disdain toward the maid. "She seems to think I am her property," he commented, looking back down at me in amusement.

"You didn't know? You're the one all the Ladies are trying to take hold of."

He rolled his eyes, before leading me toward a table with stools. I assumed this was where the kitchen staff ate, as well as the other staff members for the ruling family. This is probably why Gerda never eats with us because she is stationed to eat here.

"You are only eating a piece of bread with butter?" he questioned as he sat across from me. I could see the jovialness in his eyes, something that had drastically changed from earlier. "After the day you have had, I would have assumed you would be more hungry than that."

I shook my head, thinking about the moment Elladan had been shot down with a shiver. "It is not a day I wish to remember," I admitted. "I hope to never have to see something like it again."

Goldilocks nodded, letting some of his long blonde hair escape from behind his ear and fall into his face. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at the disgruntled look that followed.

"You seem to not have the best luck, _Gwingil_," he said, once he placed his hair back behind his ear with a grin. "It seems that anything dangerous happening has been wherever you are."

I shook my head slightly with a wry grin. "I thought lately things have been rather… tame."

Another loud string of laughter rumbled from Goldilocks's chest, and I let a few giggles out at the way he tilted his head back to get the full effect. "If this is what you call tame, _Gwingil_, then I believe things are going to get interesting around here."

I nodded, agreeing. "And don't you go forgetting that."

He held his hands up. "I would never!"

The other maid quickly hurried my food over to me in record time and was gone before I could even give my thanks. "You elves are all weird," I muttered, before taking a bite into the most heavenly piece of toast that I have ever tasted.

The moan I let out seemed to shock the elf in front of me, as he noticeably stiffened.

"Pardon me?"

I looked back at Glorfindel, slightly annoyed to have my attention taken away from the glorious piece of food in my hand. "Uh, what?"

Goldilocks shifted again, his eyes becoming darker and more focused. "You said something about elves?"

I snorted, taking another bite. "You must be hearing things," I told him, holding my hand in front of my mouth as I talked while chewing my food. "I didn't say a thing."

He let out a hum and leaned his head to the side to eye me differently. "I must admit I am glad you were there today, _Gwingil_."

I swallowed. "First you call me a coward, then you call me stupid, then you tell me you were lying to teach me something, and now you're saying you're happy I was there?"

He nodded along. "Yes, I believe I did say all that."

I rolled my eyes. "You elves are all so confusing," I mumbled again to myself before taking another bite.

"What was that?"

"Hm?" I looked across the table impishly.

"What did you just say?" He repeated, eyeing me cautiously now.

I chewed slowly, engaging in a silent stare-off with the elf across from me before I swallowed. "I didn't say anything, Goldilocks. Looks like you must be hearing things in your old age."

He let out a groan, shaking his head slightly before starting to laugh quietly again. "I cannot take you seriously, _Gwingil_."

I shrugged. "You and everyone else, I guess."

We sat in silence for a moment, before I let my ADHD take over. "What does _Gwingil _mean?"

His eyes danced. "You mean you do not know?"

"If I knew, do you think I would ask?"

He let out a laugh. "I guess not." His smile widened. "I won't tell you what it means quite yet, Lady Persephone. There are a few things you must learn first before you know the truth."

"You know I could just go ask Alma, right?"

He shrugged. "I suppose, however, you could have done so already."

I stubbornly took another bite of toast as he started to laugh again. Stupid elves.

Glorfindel let out another hum. "Lord Elladan will be fine, I hear, mostly because of your quick actions."

I paused mid-chew. "What?" I didn't even bother holding a hand in front of my mouth this time.

He nodded. "They were able to get Elladan back to Imladris in time before he lost too much blood. It would have been a lot graver of an injury had you not made Elrohir bring his twin back to their father."

Glorfindel's familiarity did not go over my head. For the captain of the guard to speak of his charges without propriety shows how much he sees them as his own kin. Suddenly, the connection between the Lord sitting across from me and my friends only strengthened in my mind.

"As a friend to another friend of Elladan, I thank you," Goldilocks said, bowing his head slightly. "I hate to think of what would have happened were you not there to save them. It brings me shame to know they were in such trouble without me to protect them, so I am glad you were there to do it for me."

I nodded, feeling a light blush coat my cheeks. "It was nothing."

He obviously disagreed. "It was everything, Lady Persephone. You saved our friend today."

A small smile peaked at the corners of my lips. "Thank you, Lord Glorfindel."

I received a smile in answer. "You may call me Glorfindel, Lady Persephone."

"What? Not Goldilocks?"

He chuckled. "If that is what it takes to show you my thanks, then it shall be."

I raised my arms in the air in a silent victory. Mentally chanting "We Are the Champions" by Queen, I fist pumped toward the ceiling in vigor.

"If this is your reaction to getting what you want, I think I shall have to stop doing so," he told me, though I could see the laughter in his eyes. "This is a rather poor sight to see."

"Whatever, Goldilocks, you're just jealous of my dance moves."

His eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Is that what your sporadic twitching is called?"

I glared. "Don't hate, Goldie."

"Are you going to be calling me that every time you speak?"

I grinned. "Of course I am, Goldilocks. You just gave me an open door to say it whenever I want, so I'm going to take it until you regain your sense and revoke my privileges."

He let out a low groan. "I unleashed a monster."

I took another bite of my toast with a satisfied grin. "You love it."

"We will see."

As soon as I finished, he grabbed my plate from the table and walked it to where I assumed some sort of plate drop must be. As soon as he came back, he held out a hand to escort me away. "I will bring you back to your rooms, Lady Persephone."

I crossed my arms automatically. "You do know I can make it there myself, right?"

He didn't move. "After today, I would not like to tempt fate, Milady."

I sighed, grabbing his hand and easing myself off the chair. His hand was warm, rough, but also silky as though he had gotten a fresh manicure. However, from what I know of elves, their skin always seems to be flawless.

"Whatever. But enough of this Lady crap- if I'm calling you Goldilocks or Glorfindel, you are going to call me Persie."

He tilted his head down at me in amusement. "And not _Gwingil_?"

"I still don't know what that means," I sang, releasing his hand from mine as I pranced along down the hallways. "If I don't know what it means, you don't get to call me it."

Goldilocks let out another hum. "If you say so."

I bit my lip. "I do say so."

"Persie?"

I hummed from where I was walking at his side. "Goldilocks?"

"Stop trying to get into an argument with me," he admonished lightly, a hint of laughter and amusement leaking into his tone. "You will never win if you do."

I laughed. "Bring it on, old man."

At the predatory gaze in his eyes, I immediately started to laugh before taking off running toward my rooms. "_Gwingil!_"

"Too slow, Goldilocks!"

The burden that followed me after Elladan's injury was lifted off my shoulders, taken from the light-hearted elf who seemed to know what I needed. It was almost as if we were connected, somehow, our emotions leaking into each other, and our fates intertwined.

But, of course, that is impossible.

So I chose to enjoy this for what it was: a fleeting moment.


	21. Chapter 19: It's Not All Black And White

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 19: When It's Not All Black And White**

"So, I heard from my brother that you were arguing with Lord Glorfindel last night."

I looked up from the book I was struggling to read, blatantly ignoring the suggestive smirk plastered on Alma's face. When did she get all this confidence, anyway? "You should know by now that I argue with everyone, Alma."

Her grin was both bright and annoying. "Not everyone is _Lord Glorfindel_, Persie."

The elven test below me was suddenly becoming a lot more interesting. "Can you help me understand this book, now?"

She leaned back in her seat, the sly grin still curled on her lips. "Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"Why is this even a subject?"

Alma didn't acknowledge my question. "Why was Lord Glorfindel so mad at you? My brother told me that Lord Geoffry ran out as soon as things started to become intense."

I pursed my lips, remembering the light pain in my chest that came when Goldilocks went and called me a coward. That was one thing I will never be able to handle being called. I'm a hero. I've always been a hero. I'm not a coward.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I decided. "Now, what about-"

"But I wonder why he was so mad at you in the first place," she continued, completely ignoring the glare I shot her way. "He had no reason to be, after all, you did save Lord Elladan's life with your quick thinking."

I let out a sigh, placing my head in my hands with a soft groan. Alma was supposed to be teaching me how to read and speak Sindarin, and here she was, trying to get some juicy gossip out of me like some sort of old lady. But, I guess, in some ways, she really is an old lady.

We were in the library again, which ended up becoming our normal spot to focus on my studies. It was possible that I was slightly in a bad mood because Gerda made me wear a dress today, hiding all of the pants that were in my rooms to force me to put one on. I was slightly impressed at her deviousness but wished it wasn't targeted at me.

The dress was oddly comfortable, which did a little to bother me because I found myself actually enjoying the open air and non-restrictive fabric. Not that I'd ever chosen to wear a dress in the first place, but I suppose this one wasn't that bad. Especially because it was blue.

"Look, Alma, Goldilocks and I have had a rough relationship in the past, especially because I kicked his ass in the training arena. It's only natural that he'd find any way to get back at me," I told her. "I'm sure there's nothing to read in to, here."

Alma shrugged, turning back to the parchment she was looking at. "I suppose you might be right. It is just odd that he would get worked up over you defending us. I have never heard of him acting out in such a way."

I watched her fiddle with the ink pen for a few moments, before turning back to try and read what was below me. It was starting to become even harder to focus, considering what I had just discovered. Was there actually something different in the way Goldilocks acted last night? Why would he act differently over something _I_ did?

There was a pattern that was starting to develop, and I didn't know if it was good or not. Goldilocks had a habit of getting annoyed with me much easier than he did anyone else; one would think the person in charge of training the twin princes would be fine with me but I guess not.

At least it ended rather well.

But Alma didn't need to know that. At least, not yet. Not while this whole thing between Goldielocks and I is so confusing.

"Did he tell you what he was mad about?"

I sent a halfhearted glare her way. "Of course not. If he did, I wouldn't be so confused in the first place!"

Alma shrugged. "I am just trying to help you,_ mellon nin_."

"It would help if you could teach me how to read this book."

She peered down at the Sindarin script before slowly turning her head back up to meet my gaze. "You are reading about the origins of orcs?"

"Well, _know thy enemy_, right?" I shrugged, before flushing slightly at her furrowed brows. "Eh, it's a saying from my world I guess."

Alma nodded slowly, turning her eyes back to the text. "Did you have to study much on your enemies back in your world?"

I grinned. "If I didn't, I would most likely die trying to figure out how to kill them."

"Are you telling me you are good at research?"

I let out a dry peel of laughter. "I had _friends_ who were great at research," I corrected. "My best friend, Annabeth, she used to read countless accounts in different languages so she would always be prepared."

"She sounds like a very good friend to have," Alma said, smiling softly.

"She was."

I sent a silent thanks to whatever god was listening as Alma skillfully changed the topic. I knew if it were anyone else, their curiosity may have gotten the better of them, but luckily she was smart enough to know my tells.

"At least now I can help you with research!" she exclaimed, pulling the book over to where she was sitting at my right. "You need not try to figure all this out on your own, you have friends here to help you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alma."

She nodded kindly before starting to read silently to herself, using her pointer finger to tap her mouth as she digested the information. Her eyes snapped to mine, and I noticed how wide they had become.

"It says here that Orcs were created by the first Dark Lord, _Morgoth_, and served as his foot soldiers and faithful servants," Alma started. "The orcs served the Dark Lord and his later successor, Sauron, in their quest to dominate middle-earth."

"Who are Morgoth and Sauron?" I asked, before pursing my lips. "Are they going to be any trouble?"

"Luckily Sauron was destroyed ages ago," Alma said. "Morgoth, even ages before his predecessor."

"Do we know who they follow, now?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "If Sauron is gone, then Orcs should not be as collected as they seem to be."

"That is something I have no answer to," Alma admitted. "Perhaps you will need to question Lord Glorfindel-"

"His name now is actually Goldilocks-"

"Or Lord Elrond?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll wait until his son isn't about to die, thank you very much."

She huffed. "Lord Elladan is not about to die, as I have said before, Persie. You're just making excuses."

"Is it so bad that I want to be able to learn all of this for myself? The Valar sent me here to save everyone-"

"They sent you here to _help_ us," Alma cut in. "We have been fighting against orcs, goblins, and other creatures since before the ages. You were brought here to aid us in this fight against evil, not do it all yourself."

My head felt like it was about to explode, and I let out a long sigh. "Look, it's just that I don't really know why I was brought here, and I'm starting to second guess my decision to agree to this in the first place."

Alma turned to me curiously. "Does this have anything to do with what happened to Lord Elladan?"

I folded my arms on the table before letting my head plop down dramatically in their wake. "I don't know."

"My brother claims you were extraordinarily powerful, _mellon. _I believe you are focusing too much on your weaknesses and not at all on your strength."

I turned my head to the side to peer up at her warily. "It's hard to think about my strengths when all I can see are the weaknesses."

She tilted her head. "I will think on this, and later we will work to fix this little error in your self-awareness."

"Yeah, yeah, can you continue to read this for me, please?"

Alma giggled slightly before nodding to me and started to read the text again. "Apparently Morgoth was one of the first to learn about the wakening of the elves in Middle Earth, and for those who strayed too far away from the group, he would capture them and…"

I sat up straight, seeing the distress on my friend's face. "And what?"

Alma looked back up with horrified eyes. "Morgoth would cruelly torture these elves and then turn them into orcs to harm their kin."

Letting out a breath, I fell back into the chair. "You said Morgoth was gone, right?"

She nodded slowly. "What I know is that Morgoth was cast into the void by his brethren after the terrible deeds he committed in the First Age."

"That sounds frighteningly familiar," I grumbled. "Is there chance he would rise again?"

Alma looked at me warily. "Of course there is, if you choose to believe that the valar are unable to properly cast him away."

I thought back to the Valar I have met, and chose to think that they might be able to hold their end of the good fight. "Sure."

The blonde nodded, looking back down at the book and flicking forward a few pages. "It also talks of Sauron, Morgoth's favored Lieutenant, and how he rose to power after his master's fall."

"Why was he so favored?" I asked.

Alma continued to read, and shrugged. "It does not share that information, _mellon."_

"Sauron was originally one of the Maiar, and trained underneath Aulë as a smith," a voice chimed from the entrance of the library.

"Master Finalfon, I was not aware you would be here this early," Alma stuttered, a flush slowly starting to come onto her cheeks.

Fin smiled at my friend softly

But the starry-eyed smiles they were giving each other suddenly started to make me feel awkward. So, doing what most people would do in my situation, I faked a cough or two... or three.

They were extremely startled by my interruption to say the least.

I had to bite my cheek to hide the shit-eating-grin that threatened to take over my face. "Hey, what's cookin?"

The blonde elf tilted his head curiously. "I do not think anything is currently cooking, Lady Persephone."

"She uses that phrase as an other-worldly euphemism," Alma explained, waving a dismissive hand in my direction. "You will learn to ignore her oddities."

I let out a gasp in outrage. "Oddities? Alma, you are so not my bestest friend anymore."

"Bestest is not even a word, Persie. Besides, there are no words equal to our friendship anyway," Alma covered, clasping her hands calmly on top of the book in front of her. "You would not be able to read about your newfound enemies if it were not for me."

I rolled my eyes with a deep sigh. "You never learn, Alma. I always have a plan. Finny-Boy over there could help me if you don't," I said, gesturing to the stiff ellon who was still standing in the doorway. "Are you stuck in that spot, or something?" I asked him.

He blinked.

"His name is not "Finny boy" or whatever you seem to like to call him in your brain, Persie," Alma chided, before whispering to me, "Do not scare him off, I need to be on his good side to impress Lord Erestor."

Fin had started his walk toward our table, albeit unsure in his approach, but I was pleased that my sarcasm hadn't scared the guy off. He seems to have information that I want, and I have plans to get it one way or another.

I would rather not have to torture his poor soul as I am far too tired for such things, so I decided to try to be nice.

"Sup."

Alma bit her lip to hide a smile. "She is asking you how you are, Sir Finalfon."

The blonde elf shifted his eyes between the two of us warily. "I am well, thank you."

I nodded, before leaning back in my seat and narrowed my eyes at him. "What brings you here? Alma and I did not have anything scheduled with you today."

He fidgeted uncomfortably under my gaze. "I often come to the library when I have no appointments."

I raised a brow. "Are you sure you're not trying to spy on us?"

Alma coughed next to me, and quickly hid her face behind her arm and I could hear the faint sound of suppressed giggles.

"If I were trying to spy on you, why would I make my presence known?"

Ah, the elf has got a point.

"Fine. As long as you're here, you might as well help me," I decided, shifting to grab the book out from Alma's reach and slid it over to his side of the table. "What can you tell me about Sauron? Alma isn't giving me much to go by."

His fair eyebrows furrowed. "Why exactly are you wishing to know this information?"

I blinked. "Obviously I want to join him, duh."

Fin's eyes widened and Alma let out a muffled and unlady-like snort behind her hands.

"Wh-Why would-"

"She is not being serious," Alma took him out of his misery while throwing me a light hearted admonishing glance. "Lady Persephone is just jesting in poor taste."

I cracked a grin at the now perturbed elf. "She's got me there."

He sighed, before leaning down to look at me seriously. "Do you want to know more, or do you want to rely on the limited information that Lady Almarian can ensure you?"

Alma's mouth dropped, but Fin seemed to save himself by giving her a white grin. "I am sure she can give you various information about these histories even though it is not her prided subject, yes, but as elven history is my specialty I would tread lightly."

He seemed to have both saved his ass and handed me mine in a single sentence. What a jerk.

"I can tread water just fine, thank you very much." I snagged the book back into my hands and held it to my chest protectively.

Fin rolled his eyes and plopped down in the chair across from me. "Avoidance will not help you this time, Milady. Now, what is it that you wish to know?"

I bit my lip, taking a second to reign in my wild thoughts. "So, uh, what exactly happened to Sauron that made him go all dark side?"

I chose to ignore his obvious annoyance at my lack of proper phrasing. "That is something that many believe is the fault of Morgoth, who fed Sauron with distaste and anger toward the Valar, and played a part in his fall."

"Is everything in the histories here that black and white?"

Fin's eyebrows crinkled. "What do you mean?" I could tell that question caught Alma's attention, too, by the look of confusion she wore.

"Not everything is always good versus evil, Finny-Boy," I affirmed. "There are a lot more things that go into the fall of someone as powerful as Morgoth and Sauron."

He pointed a finger at me. "First of all, do not call me _Finny-Boy, _as that is not my name." One of his brows rose, as his annoyance turned into curiosity. "And second of all, you sound like you have seen this happen before."

I paused.

Blue eyes turning gold flashed before me.

I swallowed. "Unfortunately I have."

Fin let out a low hum, and I was shocked as a soft look came through his gaze. "I am sorry for your loss, Lady Persephone."

"How did you know-"

He cracked a grin. "One with the look of pain on their face that matches your own would have seen and felt horrors that could cause an elf to fade." I felt a stinging in my eyes as Alma's hand grabbed onto mine. "I am deeply sorry for whatever or whoever you lost that has caused you such pain."

My eyes turned down toward the book in my lap, and I saw that a few tears had fallen and now were streaming down upon the cover. "Thank you."

Alma let out a cough next to me. "Is there anything else you would like to know, Persie?"

I took a deep breath to try and center myself like Lord Elrond had taught me to. "I think that is all for today," I said, silently cursing myself for the wavering in my voice. "I appreciate your help, both of you."

Fin tilted his head, a crooked smile forming on his lips. "That might have been the first kind thing you have ever said to me, Milady."

I let out a choked laugh. "If you're not careful, that'll be the last kind thing you'll hear, too."

"Lady Almarian, Sir Finalfon? May I ask for Lady Persephone to be excused from her lessons?"

We all turned to face the door where another figure waited patiently. I smiled at the sight of another friend of mine. "Hey, Gerds! What's going on?"

Fin groaned, and Alma didn't try to stop her laugh at his expense. Gerda softly smiled, folding her hands in front of her, always taking her position while working seriously. "Lady Arwen is waiting for you in your chambers-"

"Wait, what?"

Alma snorted in her laughter, and I elbowed her to get her to stop.

Gerda stood there patiently. "Lady Arwen is going to help you prepare for tonight, Milady."

My smile slowly faded into a grimace. "What exactly is tonight?"

Poor Gerda turned to Alma in question. "You did not tell her?"

My blonde friend winced slightly. "I forgot!"

I smacked her arm. "What did you not tell me?"

She glared. "Violence does not solve things, Persie!"

I just whacked her again. "It does when I'm annoyed with you!"

Fin held up his hands to try to get us to stop. "Ladies, please-"

Alma and I turned to him, fire obviously in our eyes. "You're not a part of this," I snapped, before turning back to Alma. "What did you forget, exactly? Why is Arwen waiting for me?"

She smiled wryly. "Well, Lord Elrond might have decided to throw a feast in your honor-"

"What!"

"Because you saved his son-"

"It wasn't just me-"

"It also helps to show the council members of your bravery and skill-"

"Kill me now-"

"Lady Persie, please calm yourself down," Gerda interrupted as she gilded to our table. "You will go to this feast, be proud of the honor that Lord Elrond has bestowed upon you, and you will do us all a favor and be willing to let others celebrate your achievements."

I raised my brows. "Wow, Gerds-"

"She is right, Lady Persephone. You will go to the feast and show Lord Elrond's council your strength and courage for the service you have done for Imladris," Fin insisted, cutting me off from another dumb thing I would have said.

"But-"

"Enough with the excuses, Persie. It's time to show them all what you're really made of," Alma insisted. "It's time to show those in the council who do not trust you why they should start doing so."

I threw my head back and let out a loud groan. "Do I really have to?"

Gerda grabbed my arm, yanking me out of my seat. "Oh, come on, Lady Persie, we must not keep Lady Arwen waiting for so long-"

"_Novear_, Alma," I waved back to her as I was being dragged out of the library, before turning to do the same to the male elf. "See ya on the flip side, _Finny-Boy_!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the loud groan that I heard as we walked down the hall.

"I told you not to call me that!"


	22. Chapter 20: Oops, I Did It Again

**Hello Readers! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, it means so much to hear from you all, and gives me the inspiration to keep writing away! Please, let me know if you have any questions or comments, and go ahead and follow me to keep up with everything that is going on! Love you guys!  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 20: Oops, I Did It Again**

After being dressed and pampered by Arwen and Gerda, I didn't know what to expect. They had worked miracles before, making me feel like a completely different person… but this was something else entirely.

I didn't recognize the woman staring back at me in the mirror.

She was wearing an embroidered mint green gown that had mesh sleeves that ran loose down to her wrists where they were cinched closed. The raven hair sat elegantly on her head in a delicately placed updo with a braided crown. Her sea-green eyes were bright and vibrant from both the color of the dress and the dark kohl that lined them. Arwen had painted her lips a dark red, deep and rich like the color of blood.

This was the daughter of a sea god, I supposed. This was what I could have been if things were different.

Her fair skin was illuminated majestically by the candles lit along the walls, creating an aura around the woman that transcended reality itself. The word beautiful did not do her justice.

"You look magnificent, Lady Persie," Gerda voiced in choked awe as she moved to stand behind the woman in the mirror.

Gerda had dressed in one of her finest dresses, a lovely blue satin corset falling into a loose skirt that made her auburn hair rich with red highlights. The slippers she wore made her silent footsteps even quieter, if possible.

"I think that is an understatement, Gerda," Arwen said kindly, moving to stand at the woman's other side with a wide smile. "_Mellon_, you are shining like the Valar themselves this evening."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as the faint signs of a blush appeared on the woman's cheeks.

"Thank you, Arwen," I whispered, staring in awe as the woman's mouth moved with my words. "You too, Gerds. I have never felt like this before."

Arwen's brow wrinkled slightly. "What do you mean?"

I forced myself to turn away from the vision in the mirror to look at my friend in earnest. "I have never felt so beautiful before."

Her smile seemed to glow. "This is what you truly look like on the inside and outside, _mellon. _I suppose it is time you start to recognize yourself for how wonderful you truly are."

Arwen was wearing a white dress that seemed to be encrusted with jewels that shone in the candle glow even brighter than the moon. It was an off-shoulder ensemble that hugged her curves perfectly, with sleeves that fanned down to end at her feet. A small train followed her as she glided around the room, quickly making her last finishing touches before we left.

"If you are to be on time, my Ladies, we must be on our way," Gerda told us, before once again grabbing my arm and leading me to the door.

"Have you made it your job to drag me around, now?" I questioned grumpily. "I'm not a toy to fling wherever you want, you know."

Another voice chimed in, "You are not?"

I turned to see Elrohir walking down the hall with a smug smile. There were two guards flanking him, but I couldn't figure out if I recognized them or not.

"Last I checked, I wasn't. But if you want me to I can go back and see…"

Arwen chose that moment to walk out of my chambers. "You are not going to get out of this that easily, _mellon nin_."

I let out a low groan. "Why are we doing this, again?"

Elrohir laughed. "She is right, _Neneth_. _Ada_ wants to thank you for what you have done for our family, and show you off to some of the other Lords while doing it so I suggest you deal with it."

I crossed my arms. "I don't want to be forced into these political games of your father's."

He walked over and held out his arm. "These are things you will need to get used to, Miss Champion of the Valar." Gerda took a step back so Elrohir could take my arm as an escort. "With a title like that, you will no doubt be the center of attention wherever you go. At least here you are among friends."

I gulped. "I never asked for this."

Arwen glided over to her brother, taking his other arm delicately. "None of us asked for this, Persie," she spoke as we started to walk to the large dining hall where Gerda told me the feast would take place.

"It is something we were born into, and have to bear, just as you do," Elrohir finished, looking down at me with understanding in his eyes. "No one here expects you to be perfect and know what to do right away, even Ada knows it comes with time."

Arwen giggled quietly. "If he had higher expectations for you, surely you would have heard something when you opened your mouth to Lord Macalster and his daughter, Lady Mirwen."

I shuddered. "They deserved it."

Elrohir shrugged. "You will one day learn to grin and ignore them. They have little say in political matters in this land and try to make up for it by talking loud and starting mischief within the council."

I took a deep breath, ignoring the rage that started to seep into my veins from just thinking of the disrespect Mirwen has shown my friends, and from what she has said about me. I knew better than to let my anger out, but for some reason, she brought the worst out of me.

"It is okay to be upset," Arwen told me. "But you must learn to control it, and show them that they have not crawled underneath your skin."

I nodded. "I will do my best."

For the rest of the walk to the halls, the three of us followed by Gerda and the guards walked in silence. I knew for Arwen and Elrohir this was just another evening, but for me, this was not something I have ever done before. Sure, at Camp we had our massive parties and celebrations but this was way more formal than a council meeting or a bonfire bash.

For the first time in a long time, I was truly nervous.

As soon as we got there, I was pleasantly surprised to see Elladan sitting in a wheelchair and waiting for us with a large smile. He was still paler than normal, but it was nice to see the twinkle in his eye. "It's nice to see you," I told him, slipping out of Elrohir's grip and grabbing onto his brother's hand in joy. "Last time I saw you, you were in a lot worse shape."

Elrond made his appearance, swiftly making his way behind his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "He has you to thank for his safety, Lady Persephone. I am glad you are here, or else I would have lost a son, and my children a brother."

I didn't need to look behind me to know Elrohir and Arwen had stiffened at their father's words. "I am glad to be of your service, to you and your family."

A pleasant smile came upon the Lord's face. "It is an honor to have you with us this eve, and to show you my thanks, this feast is in honor of you, my dear."

I couldn't help but smile at the fatherly tone of the Elf Lord. It was nice to feel the comfort of a father again. "I appreciate this gesture, Lord Elrond, but-"

Elladan waved his arm weakly from his chair. "But nothing, _Neneth_. If you hadn't been there, I would not have survived. This is the least we could do."

I raised a brow. "I don't think you would have given up so easily."

Elrohir chuckled. "Of course we wouldn't have, but the odds were certainly not in our favor even with you there."

I turned to look at the two standing smugly behind me. They knew I had no ground to stand on in this argument, and seemed rather annoyingly pleased about it.

"Now, Lady Persephone, allow me to explain to you what will happen as we are about to begin," Elrond said, shooting a look at Lindir who had started to hurry his way over to us. "I will go in first, followed by Arwen with Elladan and then you with Elrohir, who is to be your escort for this evening."

I gulped.

"Then, I will simply give a toast in thanks for what you have done for my family and then the feast will begin."

I felt a muscular arm wrap around my shoulders. "I will help you as we go, don't fret much about it," Elrohir told me.

Elladan grinned, squeezing the hand he still held in his own. "You will be fine, and besides, you are the most beautiful being in Imladris this eve, so all will be too stunned by your beauty to notice any faults."

Elrohir looked to his sister with a shrug. "Sorry, _muinthel_, but he is right."

Arwen rolled her eyes. "Of course he is, Persie is absolutely stunning."

"My Lord! It is time!" Lindir urged, heading to the double door entrance in a rush. I wondered what was in his pants that might have made him move so fast, but then I don't know if I wanted to know the answer. Nope. Definitely not thinking about it.

Elrond followed the minstrel at a much more subdued pace before looking back at me with a knowing look. "All will be well, _Gaerwen."_

My eyes widened at the name, recognizing at least a part of the word as the Elf Lord walked into the loud banquet hall, making the crowd hush at his presence.

I looked up at Elrohir who was also looking at the doors with wide eyes. "What did he call me?"

He looked down curiously. "You do not know?"

I huffed as Arwen and Elladan then made their entrance at the behalf of Lindir's prodding. "If I knew, why would I ask?"

He chuckled.

"You are next," Lindir gestured, his frantic waving us over nearly making me want to offer him a Xanax, or at least this world's equivalent of one.

"You will tell me," I said, squeezing his arm. "And you'll tell me what all this _Neneth _crap is about, too."

Elrohir only continued to laugh lowly. "You mean you still do not know what we are calling you?"

I let out another huff of air, just as the doors opened once more to let us through. "Shut up."

The hall was full of four long tables spanning the entirety with another shorter table propped up above the others on a split level. I noticed a few people I knew that had already taken their seats at that table: one being Goldilocks, and another being Lord Erestor- the dude Alma has been trying so hard to impress.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks at the knowledge that everyone's eyes were on me, and I realized my nerves must have been showing because Elrohir squeezed my arm subtly.

"All is well," he whispered into my ear as a lover or dear friend would. I blushed even more at the feeling of his lips on the tip of my ear.

I didn't dare turn my head to respond. He was too close. _Way _too close. I didn't want to accidentally kiss the elf or something.

I found myself more preferential to blondes, anyway.

He led me to a seat between Goldilocks and his sister, who sat at her father's right side, as the Lady of Imladris, this was Arwen's role to take up. Elladan, the heir, sat on his father's left, and Elrohir on his brother's left after that. As was their place.

"You did so well," Arwen whispered, never once taking her eyes off the audience who now seemed to be starring at the two of us in awe. "I never doubted you for a moment."

I smiled wryly, trying to ignore the stirring in my chest and my stiffness at the knowledge of who else was sitting next to me. "Why am I not sitting by Elrohir?" I asked, as her father started another one of his long-winded speeches about the integrity of the elves and the power of the Valar, blah, blah, blah.

Arwen turned her head to give me a soft smile. "We are to hold to our sanctions, as Lords and Ladies of Imladris, no matter who we are escorted by."

I swallowed. Of course, the roles of being Lords and Ladies are strict, but until now I didn't really realize how strict it really was. I knew my friend had many duties to adhere to as the Lady of Imladris after her mother sailed, but the mass of it all never registered before this.

I thought back to how they had voiced not choosing this for themselves. I wondered if they would have chosen this if they had a say.

"You look lovely this evening, Lady Persephone," a soothing voice spoke from my other side. I felt a blush start to fill my cheeks once again.

I didn't dare turn to look at him. I know nothing good would happen if I did. "Thanks, Goldilocks."

"Still stuck on that name?"

Don't. Look.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen, Blondie."

A slight chuckle. "I think I preferred Goldilocks."

Don't look, _don't you dare.._.

Elrond made a gesture toward me, and all the eyes in the room were once again on my face. I really tried to smile, but it probably looked more like I was trying to not shit my pants.

"The Valar have graced our people once again with the arrival of Lady Persephone, who has come to help us in our fight against the darkness of Mordor."

Er... what exactly is _Mordor_? Mor's Door? The door to Mor?

"Yesterday she fought against the might of the orcs to save my son, the heir to Imladris. She protected Lords and Ladies of our beloved home, and fought with grace and aptitude only seen by the Valar themselves," He continued, giving me a small smile at the end. "I am thankful she has come to us, for without her, I dare not think of what might have happened to my children."

Arwen placed a hand on my own and gave her own delicate smile which I had no choice but to return. Joy radiates off of her and carves through the darkness to make its way into my own soul. They don't call her the Evenstar for nothing, I guess.

"This toast is for the Lady Persephone, the savior of the line of Eärendil, and daughter of my heart."

My eyes watered, as everyone in attendance raised their glasses with the Elf Lord, and toasted to my name. That's a first, and I didn't think I deserved it.

"Now, let us eat!"

Servants moved from wherever they were hiding in the alcoves and immediately brought out the food for us to eat. My plate was stacked with various foods, and I could hear my stomach growl below.

"That was nice, what Lord Elrond did," Goldilocks spoke next to me as he cut into what looked to be chicken.

I nodded but avoided looking directly at his face. I focused on the food below, sticking my fork strongly into the salad that suddenly seemed super captivating. "It was," I agreed, before taking a bite.

"He claimed you as the daughter of his heart, something that is not taken lightly by elven kind," he continued, putting his knife and fork down before turning his body to face mine. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

I swallowed and looked out into the hall, noticing Alma and Aldarian sitting near the front with a few others I didn't recognize. "No."

"Then why will you not look at me?"

I turned my gaze back down to the plate and started to move the broiled vegetables around with my fork. "I am just enjoying my dinner."

He scoffed, before shifting to start to eat his own meal. "Fine, if you are going to be stubborn then I am not going to try to be friendly."

I snorted into my food. "You certainly didn't try to be friendly yesterday."

Goldilocks placed his cutlery down again, this time letting it rattle on the plate. "Is that what this is about? I believed we left on good terms last evening."

I pretended I didn't notice Arwen's soft giggling or the movement of Lord Elrond's shoulders as they ate, and turned to face Goldilocks for the first time during the feast.

If I thought he looked good before, then now, during a proper banquet, feast, or whatever this was called- he was absolutely striking. His hair was perfect, as always, and he looked godly in his finery. He glowed in the candlelight, and if I had to guess he was even more radiant than Arwen herself.

The smile on his face widened. "Are you staring, Lady Persephone?"

Whatever smile had made its way onto my face was now gone. "You wish, Blondie." I turned back to my meal, fighting the heat in my cheeks and my traitor heartbeat that started to go a mile a minute.

"What happened to Goldilocks?"

I shrugged, smiling out to Alma who waved at me. "I'll call you Goldilocks when you start being nice."

He laughed. "I am being nice, Milady. Why would you ever think differently?"

"Perhaps it is because you keep interrupting her when she is trying to eat," Arwen spoke, her bright blue eyes shifting over to the General. "She often gets upset when her stomach is not full, you see."

I never wanted to bury my head in food so bad in my life just to escape this misery.

"Ah," Goldilocks said, mirth evident in his tone. "I suppose I will try once more to gain her attention after this meal."

Arwen looked at me knowingly, before looking past my red face to speak to Goldilocks again, "I think that would be wise."

I didn't say anything and ignored the eyes that kept digging at the side of my head.

Nope.

Not saying anything.

The rest of the meal passed relatively quick, and I avoided making the small talk that the others seemed to be engaging in. I was horrified by after-dinner conversations, so I did my best when stuffing my face to also think about different ways to get out of the dining hall alive.

I didn't think I could make myself throw up, because I think Arwen would stop me if I tried to gag myself with a spoon. Goldilocks probably would stop me if I tried to make a sudden escape, and I don't think Elrohir would appreciate being stood up even though he never actually asked to escort me in the first place.

It was quite the conundrum.

Soon, tables started to be moved just in time for dancing to take place.

I had a feeling the dancing they did in this world was very different from the dancing I had participated in at Camp. The last time I properly danced with someone was when I did the waltz with Annabeth, and that was a long time ago.

It wasn't even dancing, really, we just swayed awkwardly to the music.

"May I have this dance, Lady Persephone?"

Thank the gods.

"Of course, Lord Elrohir."

I could feel Goldilocks's gaze on my back as Elrohir led me away from the table, and out onto the makeshift dance floor where others had already started to gather.

"Thanks for the save," I whispered into his shoulder, as he started leading me in a dance I was very unfamiliar with.

"You are welcome, I heard Glorfindel from where I was seated," he said, before letting out a groan when my foot stepped on his. "Have you ever danced before?"

I pinched his side, and glared up at him when he squirmed. "Of course I have, dude. Just not in this world,_ duh_."

He let out another moan of pain when I stepped on his other foot. "Obviously the dances are different in this world."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Elrohir looked down at me curiously. "Here again you make mention to this Sherlock."

I let out a laugh, ignoring the stares I got from other Lords and Ladies who I didn't know for it. "He's not someone you would know, trust me."

"Care to explain, then?"

I shook my head. "Maybe another time when I'm not trying to avoid your feet."

He let out another groan, as once again, I stomped on his toes. "Perhaps you should try harder."

I stomped deliberately on his other foot. "You should try to lead me better, my Lord."

Elrohir glared. "Perhaps you are just a hopeless cause, my _Lady_."

"Maybe you-"

"Pardon my interruption, but may I ask the Lady for my hand in this next dance?"

I looked over Elrohir's shoulder to see none other than Goldilocks standing there, a smirk on his face. Elrohir looked at me smugly and shrugged before handing me off to the last Elf I wanted to dance with.

"She's all yours. And watch her feet if you want to be able to walk after dancing with her," Elrohir told him, clapping the blond on his shoulder. "Good luck."

I gaped at the retreating Elf. "He is so going to regret that later," I grumbled, and looked up at the golden elf as he started to laugh. "What?"

He shook his head slightly and looked down at me in what I thought could have been awe. "You are nothing like any elleth I have ever met before."

I raised my brows. "That's an understatement."

Goldilocks laughed some more. "You are right, of course." He looked down at my feet, then again at the other couples who had started dancing to the next song. "Shall we?"

I shrugged, trying to avoid the blush I knew to be forming on my cheeks by being as nonchalant as possible. "It's your feet."

His smile was blinding. "I think I have a remedy to that tiny dilemma." He tilted his head. "Are you familiar with the first phase in the movement for battle?"

I paused, and he moved me over slightly so that we could avoid being hit by another couple who danced by us. "You mean, the one you train the elves with?"

Goldilocks nodded intently. "Of course."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

He smiled even wider, and I thought I was about to pass out because I swore I was seeing stars. "Then let's do that."

I didn't have any time to reply before he swept me out back onto the dance floor and started going through the opposite of the first phase of movement that elven soldiers were taught for battle. He pulled me close, even closer than Elrohir had pulled me, and I could feel his chest touching mine.

I stiffened, and immediately tried to focus on something else, but all that I could feel was his chest on mine and the strength of his arms around me. I was so screwed… but then again, I wasn't.

It was like magic. Suddenly, I was dancing with him like I had been my entire life. We were dancing. And I was enjoying it.

I had to hide the wide smile that overtook my face, but from the gleam in his eyes, I didn't think I hid my excitement too well.

"Now look at us," he commented gleefully. "You are a natural, Milady."

I grinned up at him. "You aren't too shabby yourself, Goldilocks."

"Ah, I am Goldilocks again?"

I looked to the side to hide the blush I felt darken my cheeks. "You're being nice."

I could feel him chuckle against my chest. "I did not think that had ever changed.

"Careful, or you'll become Blondie again."

He pulled away slightly, just enough to look down and see my face. I looked up to see him.

He was smiling.

I was smiling.

It was perfect-

Someone grabbed my shoulder, hard, pulling the two of us to a halt.

"Excuse me, but I believe it's time I have a turn with Lord Glorfindel."

_Mirwen._

All of a sudden, it was like my breath caught in my throat.

_"I cannot understand why Lord Glorfindel had taken her for a lover."_

I took a step back from his arms. Then another. And another.

"Lady Mirwen, we were actually-"

"Yes, of course," I choked out, looking at the blonde-haired Lady with a tainted smile. "Of course, you can dance. I'll just-"

Glorfindel's eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned. "Lady Persephone, wait-"

The sultry look on Mirwen's face was enough to make me want to vomit. "Let her be, it is our time to… get reacquainted, do you not think?"

"_Have you seen her? Even though she is not the kindest elleth, she is still rather-" _

Lady Mirwen was beautiful. She really was. Her blonde curls rolled down her back like a white waterfall, complementing the blue dress that draped along her curves magnificently. She looked every bit of a Lord's wife.

Every bit of a Lord's lover.

"It is fine, I will see you later," I said, throwing him a grimace before turning on my heel and heading right for the doors.

_I have to get out of here._

"Persie, please-"

I didn't have to hear Mirwen to know that she subdued the Lord. No footsteps followed me, even though my heart longed for it.

Unfortunately for me, Lord Elrond stood by the doors and looked down upon my frantic appearance. "What is wrong, _Gaerwen_?"

I stopped. "Nothing is wrong, Lord Elrond."

His brows furrowed and his eyes stared deeper into my own. "You are lying."

I gulped. "No, I am fine. I am just tired, and wish to go to bed."

The worry didn't fade from his eyes. "You are always free to speak to me, dear Persephone."

I grit my teeth. "I need to go."

He leaned back.

I felt a slight tug in my gut.

People started to scream, as water rushed through the hall and a large wave collapsed on those in attendance.

"_I need to go!"_

Arms grabbed for my own, but I dodged with everything I had and took off through the doors.

"Persephone!"

The last thing I heard from the hall was Mirwen's shrieks. "She ruined _everything!_"

My feet took off in the direction of my rooms, the only place I knew I would be safe. Where there was no one I could accidentally hurt. I didn't want to hurt anyone, honest. I didn't want to ruin everything for Mirwen. She was pretty, and I was not. She already had everything, and who was I to take that from her?

No one.

I was no one.

I slammed my doors behind me and locked them.

I sobbed.

_You are no one._

_You ruined everything._


	23. Chapter 21: Throwing Pillows Solves All

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 21: Throwing Pillows Solves All Problems**

I had fallen asleep and felt the pressure in my eyes that told me I had been crying when I passed out. My ears picked up some footsteps and the sound of a door being unlocked, and then the low creak of a door opening.

"Oh, Persie, it will all be well…"

I tried to open my eyes, open my mouth, let them know I wasn't fully sleeping… but I couldn't move a muscle. I was too exhausted to move, let alone try and fully awaken.

However, I didn't need to open my eyes to know that there were people surrounding me, and I felt two strong arms lift me and bring me to my bed.

"_Annon allen, honeg."_

Alma? What is she doing here?

The strong arms laid me down carefully on my sheets. "_Nunna, nethig."_

_Nethig_… sister? Aldarian?

A calloused hand, Aldarian's hand, caressed my arm gently. _"Losta, mellon nin." _

"We will watch over her," Arwen's hauntingly beautiful voice spoke from my other side. "You should go back to the feast, _ada nin_ will want to know how his _hûnneth _is."

"I think it is lovely he claimed her as his heart daughter," Gerda's soft voice spoke from my feet. "She will need his support."

I felt Arwen's soft touch on my hand. "She will need all of us,_ mellon nin_."

"Now get out so we can get Persie into her nightclothes," Alma's voice raised over the others, and I heard a slight scuffle from where she and Aldarian were standing. "You did your job in carrying her from the door, now let us take care of her."

I heard his deep sigh and tried to open my eyes to thank him, but the lids were too heavy to open. "I will tell the others she is in good hands."

The girls gave their thanks to Aldarian, and I heard him take his leave before I let myself fall back into the dark abyss. I was in good hands for now.

The next thing I remember is the feeling of warmth, and not just from the blankets that were draped over me.

I felt pairs of arms wrapped around me, and the heat that surrounded them brought warmth not just to my body, but to my heart. If this was some form of elvish healing, I was definitely all for it.

Slowly, I started to revive myself and tried to move even though everything was aching. I must have had a larger power explosion than I thought.

A low groan rang out from my mouth, and immediately the arms wrapped around me stiffened, and started to move.

"Persie, you are awake?" Arwen's melodious voice chimed.

I forced my eyes open, only to be met with three pairs of eyes looking down on me. "Hey," I rasped, only to be drawn into three different hugs.

"I am glad to see you with your eyes open," Alma muttered into my hair, just as I felt Gerda nudge my shoulder with her nose. I never took any of them to be the cuddling type but I guess the power of friendship does really move mountains.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask, which caused the others to slightly stiffen and move back to meet my gaze. "I feel like I was hit by a train."

Alma tilted her head. "What is a train?"

I pursed my lips and used my arms as leverage to push myself back into the headboard and sat up to see their faces better. "It's like a really, really big horse."

She nodded. "Understood."

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked, coughing to try and get my voice back to normal.

Arwen answered, "It is in the afternoon the day after the feast. My father thought you might be asleep for longer than this, but again I believe you proved him wrong."

"Are you feeling okay, Persephone? Do you need anything?" Gerda's pleasant voice asked, looking down at my figure with the peeled eyes of a healer. "If you would like, I can go ask for some pain relievers for your soreness."

I had to smile slightly at her frantic mother-henning and shook my head. "No, Gerds, it's all right. I've had worse."

She tutted, but didn't make any more comments and simply sat back at my side as a pillar of strength.

"So this has occurred to you before?" Arwen asked softly, taking my hand in one of hers again, before placing another hand on top of mine with wide eyes. "You feel so cold, _mellon nin. _Are you sure you are fine?"

I nodded. "Don't be getting all worried about me, now."

Alma rolled her eyes. "It is rather hard to not be worried about you when you keep on placing yourself in worrying situations!"

My mouth dropped open and I was about to retort when Arwen's hands suddenly squeezed mine, and I stopped myself. Alma did have a point, I guess. I would feel the same had she been in the same position.

Arwen leveled the blonde with her calming gaze before turning back to me. "You are worth being worried over, especially as you are our dear friend. Do not think any different."

"Our other friends feel the same as well, Persephone," Gerda claimed, smiling softly. "My brother even questioned me earlier as to if you were feeling better. Many people in Imladris truly care for you."

"Geren?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, even my brother cares for you as a friend should."

I looked over to Alma who was smiling contentedly. "Was it just me or did Aldarian help me to bed last night?"

Alma let out a giggle. "It was not just you. Aldarian made himself available as soon as he realized that we needed someone to help get you to your bed, and it was hard to get him to move from his vigil."

"Why would he-"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Persie, Aldarian loves you and now that you and he are such good friends you two are bonded for life, at least, according to him."

I blinked.

"Elladan and Elrohir have been pestering me for updates on your wellbeing," Arwen chimed in, giving me a glowing smile. "They truly value you as a friend and a fellow warrior."

A slow smile started to draw on my lips. "You mean they aren't mad at me for messing up yesterday at the feast?"

Arwen moved a hand to place it comfortingly on my shoulder. "Of course no one is mad, except for Lady Mirwen and her crones." A mischievous grin flickered on her face. "And I do believe those Ladies deserve what came to them last evening."

Alma nodded. "Lady Mirwen especially! That ellith is always causing some trouble or another and she never gets any backlash for it. It is about time someone has put her back in her place!"

Arwen and Gerda laughed, and I felt as though I had no choice but to follow suit. "That is surely one way to put it!" Arwen agreed.

"I saw how she stepped in between you and Lord Glorfindel," Gerda commented shyly, her cheeks reddening by the second. "You should not have let her do that to you, Persie. The Lord seemed to be having a good time with you, even though there are talks of them having been together in the past, it is the past for a reason."

I let out a huff. "It's not that easy, Gerds. Not when someone like him is all gorgeous and perfect and everything and someone like me is just… _not_. Those things don't work out, okay?"

Arwen raised a flawless brow. "Who has told you such things, _mellon_?"

I bit my lip, struggling to figure out how to respond. "Well… no one, not really. But it's not that hard to figure out, once you've been through the shit I have. It's not like anyone would look at me and see all my emotional baggage and be stoked enough to have feelings for me, let alone anything more than that."

I was met with complete silence.

Then, I proceeded to be smacked with pillows and rampaging yells from the elleth I think of as friends. All I could do was cover my face and hope for the best.

"You-are-so-insufferable!"

_Smack!_

"Why will you not listen?"

_Smack!_

"Everyone _loves _you!"

_Smack!_

I finally got tired of the fluffed feathers hitting my face and grabbed Gerda's pillow from her hands and started to get my revenge. "Pillow fight!" I yelled, lunging at Alma who's eyes went wide and she started to run away at my sudden aggression.

Then, suddenly the room consisted of me chasing Alma with a pillow, and a serene Arwen and confused Gerda watching from the bed. "Stop chasing me!" Alma yelped as she nearly fell over a lounge chair.

"You're the ones who started it!" I yelled back, before throwing the pillow at her face when she turned back to glare.

"You are the one who cannot seem to understand that you are a beautiful, wonderful, and admirable being that we all care about," Arwen chimed in from where she sat on the bed. "Perhaps we would not find ourselves in this… pillow fight, as you referred to it, had you been more receptive to our beliefs."

I ran my hands down my face with a groan. "Why are you all so obsessed with this?"

Gerda stood up from where she was seated and walked over to me with her hands on her hips. "Beside the fact that your refusal to believe us is both reckless and selfish, we all know that you would do the same for us if the positions were flipped."

I let out a sigh, looking between my friends and seeing the same looks of relentless hope and love plastered on their faces. "It's not like this is gonna change in one night."

Arwen smiled, before gliding over and grasping my arms tightly. "We know that, Persie. We just want you to _try_."

Try. Okay. I think I can do that.

I slowly nodded, and took in the looks of relief on their faces. "Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to wrestle you into submission," Alma muttered, leaning down to place her hands on her knees while still trying to catch her breath. "I am not used to running like that, _mellon_."

I raised a brow. "I am definitely going to get you to train with me, now."

She raised her hands immediately in a surrender. "No, no, that's not for me…" Alma pointed to Arwen, who watched in amusement. "Train with her! She's the one who can wield a sword and bow, for Eru's sake!"

_Arwen? A warrior?_

I looked over at the Evenstar, who simply folded her hands in front of her and possessed her Lady-like smile. "You can fight?" Thinking of the daintily beautiful elleth and trying to picture her as fighting with a sword didn't quite compute. "Seriously?"

She merely grinned. "I have been alive for a great many years, Persie. There are many things you do not know about me."

Alma nodded along, glad to have the spotlight off her. "It is true, she is deadly with a blade. The facade of her being a perfect Lady is all an illusion."

I grinned. "That seems like something we will need to test out later in the training ring," I told Arwen, who nodded excitedly.

"It has been many years since I have been able to spar with another female," she admitted. "Unfortunately not all ellith are allowed to learn how to use weaponry, especially those who are Ladies."

"Well, I'm certainly excited to learn what you know."

Quickly after Arwen and I's decision to spar later on, Gerda decided it was time to get me ready for the day and quickly shooed the others out to get me dressed. Lord Elrond had told my friends that he wanted to speak with me about what happened at the feast, and Gerda wanted me to fulfill his wishes.

I adamantly refused wearing a dress, and I knew that what happened last night must have shaken Gerds to the core because she didn't argue. Normally, she would try and get me to reach out of my comfort zone, but this time I knew she could tell I was still on edge.

I greatly appreciated that about my new friends. They always seemed to be able to know what I needed, even if I didn't realize it myself.

She quickly let me change into some comfortable dark leather pants, a pair of black boots, and a white tunic before pulling a dark blue cloak over that draped down to the floor. I grabbed my pen and tucked it into a pocket within the cloak, perfectly in reach.

I quickly ate some food, really just some toast and fruit, that had been sent to my room most likely at Gerda's request. This morning, or rather, afternoon, I made the decision to allow myself to be pampered and took a moment to relax.

Gerda hummed a comforting tune as she braided my hair when I leaned back and closed my eyes. I was trying to get over the sudden bout of anxiety that swept over me at the thought of being summoned by Elrond, but he seems to like me well enough to not give me too much of a tongue lashing.

Dionysis was way worse back at Camp; if I can deal with Mr. D, then I can handle some Elf Lord that has claimed me as his "heart daughter."

"There. Now you look ready to meet with Lord Elrond," Gerda said, tying the braid at the bottom with a band. "I will accompany you there."

I nodded, and hid my wince at the soreness in my legs as I stood up after being in a sitting position for so long. "Thank you, Gerds."

She grinned up at me bashfully. "You are always a pleasure to assist, Persie."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I am pretty sure you are forced to say that to everyone you help, but thank you for the vote of confidence."

Gerda giggled quietly. "Of course I never say anything ill to those I assist, but you are different because I value you genuinely as a friend."

I smiled, running my hand along the delicate braid hanging over my shoulder. "I'm glad to have someone as talented as you getting me ready every day. I mean, really, you're a life-saver."

She blushed. "What little I do is hardly any heroic work."

I chuckled. "Trust me, for someone as ill-adept at braiding and doing hair, you are a miracle worker."

"I think you could learn more with a little practice-"

I cut her off, "Nope, I'm not a fan of doing hair so I'll leave that to you."

"Very well then."

We head off to Lord Elrond's study, where I had been a few times before and knew how to make it there without relying on Gerda to give me be honest, I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing that I knew how to get there from how many times I've been summoned.

But I would like to point out after the many times I've been kicked out of places, I still have yet to be kicked out of here.

Emphasis on the _yet._

I may be Elrond's heart daughter, but I've been kicked out of Atlantis for better things than creating a whirlpool at a feast.

As we got closer to his study, I noticed Lindir standing outside of Elrond's door, patiently waiting. He heard our footsteps and immediately turned to see the two of us with a smile.

"Miss Gerda, I can take the Lady Persephone from here," he told her dismissively. "You may be excused."

I immediately turned to my friend, who had turned red from being turned away so quickly, and smiled affectionately while grabbing one of her hands into my own.

"Thanks for helping me this morning, Gerda, I'll see you later?"

A wary smile graced her features. I was so going to lay into Lindir once she left. "You know it was nothing-"

"Lady Persephone, we must not dally."

I kept a hold of Gerda's hand and turned back to face Lindir coldly. "Quit being a nincompoop and just wait one moment while I say thanks to my friend."

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something but I held a hand up for him to stop.

"Just don't."

I turned back to Gerda, who had her other hand over her mouth. She was probably hiding a grin from the looks of her twinkling eyes, and I immediately knew that it was worth it.

"I will see you later, Gerds."

She tore her hand away from her mouth and openly smiled. "I will see you later, Lady Persie."

I waved at her as she walked away, no doubt heading back to my room again to start cleaning everything up. I felt bad letting her be the one who does that, but she has always insisted on it being her job…

"Good afternoon, Lady Persephone," a soothing voice rang out from behind me. Well, a voice that was definitely not poor Lindir.

I whirled around, mentally excited in the whipping of my cloak that spun around with me. "Hey, Lord Elrond."

The Elf Lord in question merely smiled down at me and opened the door to his study and gestured for me to walk in. "I am glad you are getting along with Miss Gerda," he told me, faintly guiding me by my back as I walked into his study. "She has always been one of the kindest ellith who work for my family."

The door clicked shut.

I immediately headed toward my usual spot, in one of the cozy luxurious chairs that were seated in front of Elrond's desk. However, someone was already in it.

A certain large, strong, beautiful blonde was already sitting there with his arms crossed and his right leg propped up over his left.


	24. Chapter 22: What Are Emotions, Anyway?

**Some of you think Persie's personality is forced and her emotional turmoil is not realistic, but hold on for a moment. Sit down, buckle your seatbelts, and get ready to be educated.**

**First of all, those who deal with PTSD, depression, anxiety, and numerous other mental illnesses actually do often times experience emotional mood swings and oftentimes feel so much all of the sudden after it has been held pack for a period of time. It is hard for people who deal with mental illnesses to process their emotions like everyone else, so it is not uncommon for frustration, anger, terror, and raging depression to take place.**

**Every moment Persie goes from 0-100 is strategically placed in a time of intense psychological pressure, if you have not already noticed. Therefore, it is an accurate depiction of what someone like Persie would go through in this Universe where everyone around her in her past life has died traumatically. **

**How do I know all of this information? Well, for those of you who still doubt my education, just so you know I deal with all of these things on the daily, so by telling me this is inaccurate you are telling me my own experiences are inaccurate as well. **

**Just as you are telling others who do experience things and who may happen to read your comments that they are "overly dramatic" and "look fake" so thank you for that vote of confidence.**

**Those who know me know I normally don't do this, but after seeing **_**uncultured swines**_** comment things like that on my story which is meant to be a safe place of understanding and open mindedness- I almost deleted this story. **

**Long story short: this story contains traumatic and fragile content that must not be handled lightly. If the few who have commented on things that may be seen as harmful to other viewers, this story will be revoked as that is not something I tolerate. **

**For those of you who have not done this, I am so sorry for the inconvenience of this message, and hope you can understand my frustration. I was worried about this when I wanted to write this story, knowing that mental health is a prominent issue, but I wanted to create an accurate depiction of what would happen to someone in this position, and show Persie's growth as a way for someone to find hope in their own self-growth.**

**For those who have posted said comments, I am sorry that I felt the need to write this, but you left me with no choice. **

**For those of you who have not written comments like previously stated, I thank you so much for your continued support, and the reason why this story is still up is because of YOU. **

**As proof that the author is **_**so**_** not dead no matter what Roland Barthes has to say to the critics,**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 22: What Are Emotions, Anyway?**

I gulped audibly and stood for a second. In the end, I decided my fate would not be to go down so easily, and I plopped down in the other chair while pushing my cloak into my body to have it lay nicely.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Elrond looked at me from the side of his eye as he glided around the desk, and took his spot on his well-worn chair. "Indeed."

Goldilocks, however, didn't move a muscle or say a word.

My lips pursed and immediately my arms crossed in front of me as I allowed myself to lean back and prepare to take the brunt of whatever lecture was coming. "What did you want to talk about?"

Elrond placed his hands on the desk in front of him, kindly folded the same way Arwen does when she is about to talk about something controversial. Gods, why does this always happen to me?

"Well, Persephone, what do you think you have been called here to discuss this afternoon?" He asked, peering over at me with more knowledge than I could bear.

I sighed. "I know you want to talk about the feast and what happened. But I'm better now, and I swear it won't happen again."

Goldilocks coughed, and I turned to look at him, seeing his gaze still set on Elrond. "What was that, Lord _Goldfish_?"

A wry grin appeared on the blonde's marble face, and I did my best not to blush as he turned to lock eyes with mine. "It is worrying that you lost control of your powers at all, Milady Persephone."

My hands covered my face as I tried to hide the embarrassment that immediately took over my body. "Oh, gods, I know! That's never really happened before… I mean, it has happened before, but never when I was in a public place like that- oh wait, well, that's a lie, but-"

Elrond lifted a hand up to ease my blabbering. "Peace, Persephone. We are not mad at you."

Both my mouth and my hands dropped simultaneously. "You're not?"

Glorfindel shook his head as well, smiling brightly (as per usual). "No, _Gwingil,_ we are not."

I turned to gauge Lord Elrond's reaction, and he was looking at Goldilocks knowingly. "We are hoping to help you figure out how to control your powers so something like last evening does not happen again."

I slowly nodded, still a little unsure if they were going to say "just kidding!" and start yelling at me.

Goldilocks looked at me knowingly. "We are not joking, either. Lord Elrond and I want to make sure you are okay after what happened yesterday."

I definitely blushed.

"Arwen spoke to me before you came in, and told me you were experiencing muscle pain?" Elrond asked, furrowing his brow.

Glorfindel's eyes widened slightly. "What would that be from?"

I shrugged, trying to avoid his bright eyes by turning back to Elrond. "Power exhaustion, most likely."

Elrond tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean by power exhaustion?"

I scratched my neck. "When I overuse my powers, usually after doing something rather explosive, I become really tired and it's like energy is pulled from my muscles to complete those actions. It's been worse than this, that's for sure," I explained. "One time I was out for a week."

Goldilocks looked concerned. "What did you do to put you out for a week?"

I smiled slyly. "I blew up a volcano."

They blinked.

"You… blew up a volcano?" Glorfindel reiterated, his eyebrows shooting past his hairline. "How in Arda did you manage to do that?"

I held up a finger. "First of all, Goldilocks, I wasn't in Arda when I did it. Second of all, it's a talent. Third of all, that talent might have something to do with how lava and water don't mix, as well as being the daughter of the earthshaker."

He looked at me in awe, and I felt my face become even redder at his open-mouthed stare.

Luckily, Lord Elrond jumped in to save me from embarrassment. "Forgive us, if it seems as though we did not believe you at first, Persephone. It is not… normal for us to hear of such things occurring because of one person."

I smiled. "It's all good. I have a habit of doing the impossible, anyway."

Glorfindel seemed to have noticed he was gaping, and turned away with pink cheeks. "There is something to be said about that, Milady."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps it's your ability to dabble in the impossible that led the Valar to bring you here."

I snorted. "Just because someone thinks something is impossible does not make it so. I just like to prove people wrong, that's all."

Elrond grinned to himself. "Do you have any examples?"

Shrugging to myself, I admitted, "Well, there was a prophecy involving me when I turned sixteen."

"Sixteen? That is very young-"

I threw Glorfindel a look. "Do you want me to explain or will you just continue to interrupt me?"

His pink cheeks turned into a red blush. "Of course not, please continue, _Gwingil."_

I bit my cheeks to try and not smile like a kid in a candy store. "It was prophecized that I would die on my sixteenth birthday or Olympus, the home of the gods, would fall-"

"What?"

I turned to Glorfindel again, but this time was shocked to see the look of anger crossing his face. "What do you mean, _what_?"

Goldilocks didn't answer me right away, instead I turned to give Lord Elrond a look. And surprisingly enough, Lord Elrond was also sporting a fuming look on his face. "That is what you meant when you claimed that you were the child of the prophecy? It was foreseen that you were to die? Even at that young age?"

I nodded. "Such is the way of being a demigod. We tend to not live very long."

Glorfindel's features turned dark. "Why is that, exactly?"

"Besides the fact that we have the worst luck in the History of existence?" I sighed. "Well, for starters, monsters hunt us from the very moment that we realize we are the children of gods. Apparently, at age 13 to be exact, our blood becomes… enticing to them."

His bright eyes were not looking so bright anymore. "What monsters do you speak of?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any of them here in Arda, but for the most part they are a lot like Orcs, but there is a lot more variance in my world in what they can do and what they look like," I admitted. "There are some who look like and are as large as dragons, and there are some as tiny as those halflings or dwarves you have described to me."

Elrond leaned forward in his chair. "How are you still alive if you were prophecized to die?"

"You remember how I told you about that Battle of Manhattan and that first war I was involved in?"

He nodded.

"_First_ war?"

I turned to see Glorfindel, who still seemed to be struggling with this overload of information. "Yes, Goldilocks, get with it. I've been through some crap times, okay?"

He heaved a large breath. "No, Persephone," I had to refrain from shivering at the sound of my name rolling from his tongue. "It is not okay."

I smiled at him sadly. "I've made my peace with it. I had to, or I wouldn't have been able to live as long as I have."

Goldilocks' eyes widened slightly before he turned away, his jaw clicking shut and ticking in frustration. "No child should have to go through _war_, no matter who they are."

I snorted. "Tell that to the gods who brought me here."

"So, how is the event of your survival linked to the Battle of Manhattan?" Elrond asked, bringing me back to the topic.

"Well, apparently it wasn't me who was fated to die," I revealed. "The guy I told you about, who allowed the Titan Lord Kronos to take over his body?"

"I remember, yes."

I sighed, turning my gaze away toward my boots, suddenly finding their laces to be interesting. "Well, he was able to take control in the end, and stabbed himself in his Achilles Heel, the only vulnerable point in his body."

"He sacrificed himself to save you?" Glorfindel asked lowly. I turned to him and knew better than to try to hide the silver lining my eyes.

"Yes, Luke saved us all."

He nodded, his eyes closing as he recited what sounded like an elvish prayer. "I am thankful for his sacrifice, for it means you get to be here with us today."

A tear leaked from my eye. "Thank you, Glorfindel."

The corners of his lips curved upward. "What, no Goldilocks?"

I shook my head, wiping the fallen tear away with the palm of my hand. "No, you were too nice for that nickname just then."

He placed a large hand on my shoulder for comfort, and I felt a faint tingling sensation run through my body starting at his contact. Warmth curved through my veins, and a faint feeling of peace surged through my soul.

"You deserve much more kindness than you have been dealt with, Persephone."

I grinned to myself, internally shimmying my hips in victory. _He said my name again_.

"Thank you, Goldilocks. That means a lot coming from you."

"How have you controlled your powers in the past?"

I internally cursed Lord Elrond for interrupting our little moment, and I turned to see him leaning on the desk with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. His eyes were dancing as I could tell he was fighting a smile.

I glared. That little shit. He knew what he had interrupted.

Glorfindel's hand eased off my shoulder and back to where he sat, crossing his arms once more. "Yes, how have you been able to do that before coming here, _Gwingil_?"

I shrugged. "Having friends around certainly helped, but there were a few instances where that didn't even stop me from letting go. It's more of a mentality thing, I guess. Whenever I'm under more…" I couldn't help but flicker my eyes to Glorfindel's before looking back to Elrond, "_emotional _duress, it's harder to control."

"Then what happened last evening? You seemed to be having a wonderful time from when I was with you," I heard Goldilocks claim, although I could hear the frown in his tone. I had to keep myself from looking at him or I felt that I would lose it again.

Elrond smiled at me knowingly. "I believe there may have been some preexisting matters, Lord Glorfindel," he covered. "Persephone has been under great emotional stress, especially after battling those Orcs the way she did."

Something in my eyes must have given him a silent _thank you, _as he nodded to me discreetly.

"I must not have helped with how I treated you after you arrived back to Imladris," Glorfindel concluded, sounding somewhat like a hurt puppy. "I should not have been so mad, I am sorry for any stress that must have given you."

I steeled myself, placing a smile on my lips before turning to look at him. I wasn't surprised to see that he could totally rock the kicked puppy wide-eyed look, but I decided I wasn't a fan to see that look on his face.

I preferred it when he smiled.

"I understand why you said what you did, Goldilocks," I assured him, pouring earnestness into every bit of those words. "I'm not mad at you, especially since you technically retracted what you said."

He grinned, and I very nearly swooned.

Two knocks sounded on the door before it burst open. "My Lords, my Lady, I am sorry for the interruption," a voice broke in. "But Lord Elrond, you are due in the council chamber to meet with advisors from Gondor for the trade agreement…"

Elrond looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Thank you for letting me know, Lindir." He looked between Glorfindel and I. "It was nice speaking to you about this, and I hope we can work on finding solutions to your problems in time."

I smiled. "I've been trying to control it for years, and I've still yet to master it."

Goldilocks chuckled. "It takes time, as Lord Elrond said. That is something you have not had, along with others who are devoted to helping you specifically."

My mind flashed to Chiron, who had been a big help at the time. But, there were more things for him to manage than just me. Even if it was usually me who made all the messes he had to clean up, there were still other duties that didn't involve being my chaperone.

Elrond stood from his seat, and we followed suit. "Thank you for your time, Lady Persephone."

I grinned up at him. "Thank you for listening, Lord Elrond."

He placed a hand on my shoulder with a fatherly gaze. "If you ever need to speak to me again, my door is always open to you, _hûnneth._"

Elrond gave me one last squeeze before walking out of the room and following Lindir to wherever the council chamber was. I kinda sorta have a habit of losing my sense of direction here.

I turned to see Goldilocks still standing there, but at some point, he had crossed his arms again and wore a smug smirk on his face. "Do you know what _hûnneth_means, _gwingil_?"

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "No, no I don't! I don't even know what _gwingil _means, Goldfish!"

The sides of that stupid but cute smirk he wore started to edge up in a smile. "He called you his heart daughter, Persephone."

I jolted, both at the meaning and at Goldilocks saying my name… _again. _Gods, can this day get any more awkward for me? Why does Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome saying my name make me feel all… girly?

Oh gods. Was I going to start liking pink frilly things and makeup and dresses? No, no, no. I can't let that happen.

"Uh, Persephone? Are you alright?"

I blinked. "Oh," I choked out an awkward laugh, my hand immediately reaching to scratch the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, I uh, just got lost in thought."

The Blonde Bastard was already grinning, and I couldn't stop my blush in time. "Oh, really?" He asked, a brow rising knowingly. "What were you thinking about?"

I coughed. "Girl… stuff."

He nodded slowly, and I had to keep my curses to myself when I saw that his grin was only widening. "Are you mocking me?" I demanded.

Glorfindel shook his head but still didn't lose that shit-eating grin that was smacked on his face. "No, of course not. I would never mock a _Lady._"

I groaned before making a quick decision to turn on my heel to start walking out of the room. There was no way I could handle _this _right now, especially after last night. Nope. Not gonna happen.

That is, I _was_ leaving until Goldilocks decided to wrap his hand on my arm to keep me in place. "Oh, no you don't. You are not running away from me again, Persephone."

Dammit. He must have known how weak I was after he said my name. Ugh. Can I get even more pathetic?

"But you're just so…"

He took a step closer. "So _what_?"

I took a step back, grabbing the door to Elrond's study while still keeping my eyes locked on his own. "You know what."

Glorfindel's smile widened even more if possible, and his eyes darkened as he took another step forward. We were only inches apart, now. "Tell me, _Persephone_."

I gulped, but this time my eyes flickered to his lips. I wondered if they tasted as good as they looked.

_Woah. _What the Hades am I doing? This is Goldilocks. Lord Goldfish. Not someone I could…

His smile turned smug. "Are you not going to tell me?" He leaned in slightly, his voice moving down to a faint whisper. "Or am I going to have to get it out of you?"

I let out a weak giggle, and couldn't put words together to try and talk my way out of it.

His eyes were so… _blue. _

Did you know I love the color blue? Because I _really _love the color blue.

He leaned in slowly, so close I could already taste the fruit of his lips… are we actually doing this? Am I actually going to have my first kiss… this is really happening. Oh, _dear gods_.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

_Fuck._

Glorfindel and I snapped apart from each other, and in the heat of the moment we hadn't realized someone, or rather, two someones walking down the hallway toward us. Oops.

"I don't know, _gwanunig_, perhaps we should ask them to replay it for us?"

"Elladan," Glorfindel barked, his eyes narrowing down on the first twin who had spoken, who was presently sitting and watching us cheerfully from his wheelchair. "What are you doing here?"

He hadn't let go of my hand. I wasn't about to complain.

Elrohir was the one who spoke up, "We just wanted to come and see if Persie was feeling okay today after last night."

I groaned. "Couldn't you have come like five minutes later?"

Elladan chortled. "Of course not, _mellon. _We are certified elder brothers. We must protect your purity at all costs."

I growled at the twins, ignoring the firm squeeze of my hand from Glorfindel. "I'll show you just how _pure _I can be," I threatened. "After I'm done slicing you both to pieces."

They obviously didn't take me seriously, as they laughed. "Oh, look, we made her mad!"

Elrohir laughed even harder at Elladan's cooing.

"I mean it!" I seethed.

"Hush, _gwingil_, they cannot handle their childish behavior," Glorfindel told me, obviously loud enough for elven ears. "One cannot expect much out of these two and their orcish manners."

Elladan let out a dramatic gasp, grabbing at his chest in horror. "And to think we were going to allow you to go on the hunting trip in my place!"

I paused. "What hunting trip?"

The twins looked between each other with matching grins. "I can't go on a hunting excursion tomorrow, and Ada is allowing you to go in my place," Elladan explained, before looking at Glorfindel curiously. "But I thought you were going to tell her that, Lord Glorfindel?"

The blond elf bristled at my side. "Stay out of it, Elladan."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, Goldfish?" I took my hand from his and defensively crossed my arms. "Were you not going to tell me, or something?"

"_Persephone_," he reached out, trying to take my hand back in his, but I slipped it away from him again. "You had nearly drained yourself fully last evening. I did not think it would be wise to have you go hunting for orc so soon-"

I held up a hand. "First of all, _Glorfindel_, you have no right to make any decisions for me." I brought my arms back to being crossed tightly against my body. "Second of all, why on earth are you going hunting for orc?"

He pursed his lips but didn't respond.

I was about to start to let my anger seep into my veins just when Elrohir decided to answer for him, "There have been recent orc sightings in villages near Imladris. Ada has promised their protection, therefore we are going out to kill the creatures that are threatening their safety."

I nodded tersely. "I'm going."

Goldilocks shook his head. "No, you're not."

"_Yes_, I am."

His eyes darkened again, but this time it was for a completely different reason. "No, _Persephone_, you will not disobey me."

I glared, not backing down. "You aren't in charge of me."

"I am the General of Imladris," he hissed through his clenched teeth. "You will listen to what I say."

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "I am not one of your soldiers, _Glorfindel. _You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do."

His nostrils flared, and I saw the muscles in his jaw clench even tighter. However, with some primal control that only someone as old as he could master, he took a deep breath and then relaxed his position.

He simply spoke, "You will not go on that hunting trip."

I shook my head at his simple order. "I will be going on that trip. It's not your call to make."

A wolfish grin made its way onto his face, and I could feel the power radiating off of him. He let his shield down, allowing me to feel just how strong of a presence he had. Anyone might have found an unhinged Glorfindel to be terrifying.

I shrugged it off. _I've seen worse._

"I will not let you endanger yourself and others just to prove a point."

I rolled my eyes. "You are not in charge this time, Goldilocks. Besides, I saved Elladan, and that time I was unprepared. You should trust me."

His eyes narrowed. "That was a fluke. You are mentally not stable enough to go out and fight-"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I will tell you-"

I, again, turned on my heel, ignoring the wide-eyed twins, and walked away from him. This time, however, he didn't try to stop me.

"Of course, you keep running away!" he called out after me.

I refused to turn around. I'll show him, I thought. He'll realize how wrong he is.

If only it were that simple.


	25. Chapter 23:I Make Questionable Decisions

**THANK YOU, READERS, FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! I GREATLY APPRECIATE ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND PMS YOU HAVE SENT ME REGARDING THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU ALL ARE THE BEST! THANKS AGAIN FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART 3**

**-Ally Layne**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 23: I Make A Few Questionable Decisions**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I glared at Gerda, who was wringing her hands in front of me as I prepared to go out for the orc hunt. I was fed up with people not thinking I should go, and a part of me was willing to ride out purely because I wanted to show them what I was capable of.

I'm not so weak that I have to stay behind for some silly _orc hunt. _

Besides, it's not like I'm going to be the only warrior there. Their lives won't be entirely dependent on me… but at the same time, I'm not about to let anyone die, either.

"Why is everyone trying to convince me this is not a good idea?" I asked aloud, grunting as I shoved some chainmail over my tunic. "Why doesn't this fit?"

Gerda cautiously walked toward me, taking the chainmail from my hands. "Perhaps it is because you are trying to but your head through the armhole, Persie."

I sighed. "That would do it."

She helped me put it on and snapped the clasps in the places I couldn't reach. Gerda wore a solemn expression, which threw me off. It was like she was a wife sending her husband off to war, or something.

Dude, this is just a hunt. It's not like we're going to war or anything.

"I know you do not wish for me to say anything, but I am going to say it anyway," Gerda said, and I looked at her expectantly. "You do know that no one expects you to be this invincible person, right? You do not have to prove anything to us."

I groaned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Gerda blinked. "Well, is that not what you are thinking? That you need to show the others what you are capable of?"

"No."

_Yes._

"Then you must be going on this hunt for the right reasons, yes?"

"Why are you assuming I'm not?" I probed, turning to look at my friend curiously after I had been properly dressed for the excursion. "Gerds, this isn't the first hunt I've ever been on, it will all be fine. I have to learn more about the monsters of Arda somehow."

The frown on her face never disappeared. "I will meet you after your hunt. You_ will_ be coming back, Persie."

I raised a brow. "I will see you soon, _mellon nin."_

My use of Sindarin was the first thing that made her smile so far today. "I am counting on it."

We left the room and she led me down to the stables where the others were preparing themselves to leave for the hunt. I gave Gerda a hug before she left, which is something I had a feeling she needed to feel comfortable leaving me in the first place.

I immediately noticed Elrohir and Elrond standing alongside Glorfindel while prepping their horses, even though Geren was trying to help them they kept insisting they would do it themselves.

I snorted when Goldilocks shot the stablehand a look that could melt an iceberg, and Geren quickly got the hint and hurried away to help some of the other soldiers.

I saw that one of the other stablehands was getting Bud ready for the trip, and quickly made my way over there to make sure he was okay. Not the horse, but the poor stablehand. Bud could seriously be a handful.

_Milady, it is about time you showed up!_

I laughed and rubbed his muzzle happily. "It's nice to see you too, Bud."

"You are the one who can speak to horses?" the stablehand asked, and I turned to see his dark eyes grow wide in shock. "I didn't believe the others when they told me-"

"Calm down, Berher," Geren spoke, coming over after witnessing the other stablehand become starstruck. "Lady Persephone is not here to satisfy your beliefs. She is busy, so let her get ready to leave."

The stablehand, Berher, looked back to me bashfully. "My apologies, Lady Persephone. I didn't mean to keep you from your duties."

I bit the side of my cheek to hide the smile that was slowly edging on my face. "Don't worry, you didn't keep me from anything."

He nodded, thanked me for my generosity, and hurried off while leaving Geren and me in the dust. "He certainly seems like a handful," I commented, patting Bud again on the neck as I walked and made sure the harnesses and saddle were all connected properly.

Geren let out a small chuckle. "Berher has his mind in the right place."

I let out a laugh. "I was talking about the horse."

He paused. "Well-"

_I am not a handful, Milady, _Bud admonished. _I was not the one who got here late, after all._

I snorted. "Shut up, Bud. I wasn't talking to you."

Geren looked between us with amazement in his eyes. "It has certainly not gotten old to witness you speaking to horses, my Lady."

_See! He calls you my Lady too, Milady!_

I pushed Bud's head away from my side with a low snort. Oh gods, was I starting to speak horse, too? This wasn't something that came in the demigod instruction manual…

"I must go assist the other soldiers who are not quite used to preparing their horses," Geren spoke, even though the twinkle in his eyes told me he wanted to stay and watch Bud and I secretly talk to each other. "I hope you have a safe hunt, Lady Persephone."

I smiled and patted his shoulder in thanks before he headed off.

I quickly attached the back I brought full of food and water and hopped on Bud gracefully. Unfortunately, my graceful mounts look like wobbly versions of the perfect mounts these elves do on their own horses.

"_Neneth!_"

I immediately led Bud over to where I saw Elrohir smiling atop his horse. "Elrohir!"

His answering smile made my fight with Goldilocks worth it. I knew he wasn't happy to be without his brother on this hunt, and the least I could do was give him some support. I know when I was at camp and going on different quests it was always hard to have to leave someone you cared about behind.

"It is good to see you this morning," he said, before grinning down at my horse. "Well, it looks like you have yourself a very noble steed. I heard from Geren that he hasn't allowed any others to ride him."

I grinned down at Bud and patted his neck. "He knows that I get jealous easily, that's all."

Elrohir laughed. "You admit you are jealous?"

I shrugged. "Just of Bud. And he's a jealous horse- he wouldn't let me saddle another horse, would ya, boy?"

_You have that right, Milady._

The young Lord laughed again, and this time seemed to sober quickly at the sound of Glorfindel's call to order. "Do you have your sword?"

I nodded, patting my chest where Riptide was strapped to with pride. "Of course I do, who do you think I am?"

"I am pretty sure you have done worse than leave your sword behind on a hunt, _mellon nin_."

I barked out a laugh, thinking back to when I've taken on gods without any plans or weapons what-so-ever. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You seem like the type."

I paused, but before I could retort, he had started to make his way to where his father and Glorfindel were mounted on their horses. "Wait- Elrohir- what did you mean?"

I saw his shoulders move, but he didn't respond. That asshole.

"Shall we venture off, Lady Persephone?" a masculine voice came up from behind me while I was busy trying to melt Elrohir's form with my eyes.

"What's up, Aldarian?"

The blonde looked up, squinting when his eyes met the sun. "I am pretty sure that is the sky, Persephone."

"Dude, I meant how are you, not actually what is above us."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "How exactly am I supposed to know that? You asked me what was up, and I told you what was up? Why do you ask so much of me, _mellon_?"

I couldn't contain my laughter as we led our horses forward to follow the others who started to head out of the gates of Imladris. "You are just as dramatic as Alma has been telling me."

"You have just discovered this, now?"

"Geoffry!" I exclaimed. "It looks like the gang is back together!"

Geoffry rode up to us on his massive warhorse that didn't really feel like talking to me or Bud for that matter. However, Aldarian's horse was chirping away, much like his rider.

"We are missing Elladan, Persie," Aldarian scolded. "Don't forget him, lovely."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, how could I be so stupid?" I said dryly.

"We all make mistakes," he told me, and if we weren't riding I swear he would have patted my back sympathetically.

"It's amazing how you and Alma are siblings and so different from each other," I commented, turning to look forward at Elrond, Elrohir, and Goldilocks halting once we reached the borders.

"What do you mean?" Geoffry asked at my other side, quirking his eyebrow up slightly.

"Alma is so… calm and polite and soothing," I started. "Whereas Aldarian is-"

My explanation was cut off quickly by Glorfindel taking the role of leading the troop. "Halt, fellow warriors!" He called out, bringing everyone to a stiff halt all around me. I suddenly felt _very_ out of the loop. These elves must have been fighting with each other for centuries…

"A few of our scouts traveled to the village last night and informed us that there has been an attack the past few nights as stated in the missive from the local townspeople," he told us, his voice strong and loud as it carried over the valley. "We have reasons to believe today they will strike again. There are nearly thirty of us, and we will be off in two groups- one with Lord Elrond and Lord Aldarian, and one with myself and Lord Elrohir."

I looked at Aldarian in confusion. However, the blonde kept his head forward and listened to his Captain with rapt attention. He hadn't told me he was going to be leading this excursion. _What a nincompoop._

"We will each take a side into the village and make our way through to draw them out, and then take them out one by one." He paused, his eyes raking those in his ranks swiftly. "This is not meant to be a battle, instead we are merely acting quietly. We need to get in and get out, leaving no surviving orcs."

"Those living in the village have been directed to stay indoors and lock themselves into the safest part of their homes," Lord Elrond spoke, immediately taking everyone's full attention. "There will be no casualties on either of our fronts."

"No prisoners, either," Elrohir spoke. "We used one of their own to gain this intel. We need no more from them." Gone was his easy-going attitude, and in place was the stature of a well-seasoned warrior.

"Split up," Glorfindel finished. "It is time to ride, and may Eru guide us well."

It seemed as though the others already knew what groups they were in, which sucked because yet again, I was the odd one out. Goldilocks ended up riding into the pack, and the crowd split like the red sea and all of a sudden I was left alone like an idiot.

Once his blue eyes locked in on me, I knew there was no turning back.

"So you decided to go against my advice and come with us," he spoke, his voice not calm and soothing as it had been at the beginning yesterday, instead it was as brooding as it was when I left.

I pursed my lips. "I told you I was, didn't I?"

He nodded stiffly, and I noticed his golden hair was bound behind him in a man bun and wrapped together by a thin leather strap. "Indeed." He turned and nodded to Geoffry and Aldarian, who had already started to go to their groups.

"Let me guess," I started before he could again start to ramble on. "I'm in your group, aren't I?"

The left side of his mouth lifted in a crooked grin. "Of course you are. How else could I make sure you don't get yourself killed?"

I bit my tongue, knowing better than to start arguing with a superior while on the field. I could taste the iron in the blood I had quickly drawn from my lack of restraint. "Yes, of course, Goldilocks."

He looked down at me imperiously. "Is that how you refer to your Captain, Lady Persephone?"

I grit my teeth, deep down knowing he was trying to rile me up. I didn't need to give him a reason to kick me out of the group. "Oh, my mistake, Captian. I meant to say,_ Lord_ Goldilocks."

Awe shit. That didn't even get a smile. Nope. The imperiousness by the golden imp continued to remain.

"You will stay by my side," he told me, leaving no room for anything else. "If you cannot find me, you will stay by either Elrohir or Geoffry's side, do you understand?"

I nodded stiffly. "Understood."

He tilted his head, and it was as if his Captain-face had slipped off and back was the easy-going elf I had gotten to know. "Stay safe, Persephone. I know you are capable of many things, but please do not go looking for trouble this time."

I grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never go looking for trouble."

"I am pretty sure that is a lie, but I will agree to disagree, Lady Persephone."

He nodded to me kindly before heading off and gesturing for me to follow him to the front of his troop. Elrohir greeted me happily as I took my place between the two elves as we made our way to this village that had been ransacked by orcs for the past few days.

It was time to have some fun.

We made it there relatively quickly on our horses, which all seemed to be extremely versatile and had the ability to ride for long stretches of time without needing proper rest. I continually made sure Bud was okay with the pace Glorfindel had set, but apparently he was really enjoying it so I decided to not make a fuss.

The final stretch led us into a forest which forced our company to fold into a single-file line as the path Glorfindel took was extremely narrow at many points. I almost felt bad at making Bud jump over some fallen trees, but as I said before- he was enjoying it.

"_Wheee! Did you see that Milady? Did you see that?"_

"Yes, I saw that," I acknowledged dryly. "Just like I saw the last one, and the one before that, and the one before that…"

"_Don't be a buzz-kill. No one likes a party-pooper."_

I was starting to regret teaching the horse those words. Yep. I definitely made a mistake.

As we slowed down to a stop, the forest started to thin out and Glorfindel held up a fist which brought the rest of the troop into a stiff formation. I had no idea what the Hades was going on, so I just decided to go with it.

The village that lies below us in the middle of a valley looked like it certainly had been ransacked- and then some. There was evidence of fires that had been hastily put out, and throughout the main road that led through the heart of town, there were piles of wood and other materials that had been burnt to charcoal and debris.

As Elrond had told us before, there were no civilians walking around which meant everyone had holed themselves up in their homes.

"We ride as soon as Lord Elrond flashes us the signal across the valley," Glorfindel spoke, his voice lowering slightly. "We stay behind the brush so that any orcs moving in will not notice the cavalry."

And so... we waited.

And waited.

And then waited.

It seemed like elves had this innate ability to wait patiently, which was most certainly something I did not possess. Maybe it was a mortal thing, but watching the empty village sit in lonely silence ahead was not my idea of fun.

So, I did what anyone else would do. I grit my teeth, and in my head started to sing.

_99 elves and I waiting in the woods, 99 elves and I waiting in the woods…_

_Shove one off their horse, disrupt their course, 98 elves and I waiting in the woods._

I made it down to 32 when the movement was seen down below. A small dark mass started to move down through the valley, and I immediately stopped my mental song and shoved it aside for later.

Goldilocks immediately spotted the orcs as well, and his eyes directed to the other side of the valley where we knew the other band of elves was waiting.

He held his hand up, and immediately everyone who might have relaxed slightly in their saddles suddenly sat at attention.

My hands gripped the reigns below, and I patted Bud on the neck. I didn't know if he had been in battle before the last orc pack we met on accident, but this time I was bringing him into the fray knowingly.

He was calm underneath my hand.

All of a sudden, a flickering light started to wave at us from the other side of the valley, and I knew that was the signal. Glorfindel took his shield from where it was placed on his back and used the back to give them a signal in return.

"In thirty seconds, we will ride," his voice echoed around us.

No one dared move a muscle.

I became calm.

My heartbeat wasn't speeding up, instead, I felt it start to slow down.

A cold wind of air rippled through the valley.

"_Charge!"_

We charged down into the village below.


	26. Chapter 24: Battles and Casualties

**Hey readers! Thank you all so much for the support with this story! Give me a quick follow to stay up to date with the other new stories coming soon (if you wish) and let me know what you think about this chapter :)**

**-Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 24: Battles and Casualties**

It was just like we rammed right into a rotting fence, and as the steely ice ran through my veins at the sound of the slaughter, I immediately started my death vigil.

I see Glorfindel from the corner of my eye, still atop Asfaloth as he swung his sword and decapitated an orc then quickly moved to avoid being stabbed from the side. Elrohir was using his bow and decimating all orcs in his path as his horse reared to kick down an orc that dared get too close.

I was impressed by the elvish horses- they certainly knew how to hold their composure while ugly creatures with sprouts of hair growing out of dark skulls ran at them.

The fighting circled on around me, and I felt like we were being completely overrun by the orcs that kept coming in our direction. Elrond's group must be really drawing the lines back, which led them straight to us.

This meant I got to see the majority of the orcs in close-battle, and a lot of them were already pissed that their plans were being ruined.

Gods, it would have been nice to have Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Reyna, or even Thalia here to help keep my side covered instead of having to keep feigning back to protect myself. I have to admit it was difficult to fight without having the knowledge that they were there to back me up, but I was making due.

"Persie, duck!'

I immediately tucked and rolled off Bud just in time to avoid being skewered by a sword.

I turned quickly to see Geoffry, one sword down, checking over to see if he hit me or not. "Thanks for the warning!" I called over to him and saw his smile in response before turning around to slice a few more orcs out of my way.

_Milady, I will cover you!_

I stabbed another orc with by giving Riptide a quick jab through its neck. I made sure my mouth was closed as the black blood of the orcs, which smells just as bad as that monster dust, immediately spewed out of the wound and spattered across my face.

"Thank you, Bud!" I told my horse, then swung through a few more orcs to try and get closer to his side.

The dark horse was easily plowing through the orcs with his mighty kicks and easily was able to make sure my side was covered during the height of the battle. However, there was only so much help a horse was able to give.

"Persephone!"

I felt a blade slash through my left arm and cried out in blatant shock. I was too slow to hold up riptide to block the orc's next swing and stumbled back in shock. "No!" a familiar voice yelled, which was all I needed to be kicked into gear.

The stumbling legs beneath me immediately crouched, and I used my momentum to force myself back into a tuck and roll. I ignored the pain that rushed through my arm, and immediately whipped Riptide up and got into a stance to fight for my life.

The orc swung its sword again toward my left, and I met the blade with some force of my own. I quickly stopped its motion and kicked out my leg to get more space between us and started doing some attacking of my own.

I swiped low, going for its belly or what would have been an equivalent of a belly had the thing not been so disfigured and gross, and wasn't surprised when it blocked my strike. However, what I knew the creature wasn't expecting was a punch to the face, which left it stunned and I made a move to behead the damn thing.

I didn't stand long enough to watch its head hit the ground, but from the two thumps I heard come from behind me I knew it was dead enough.

Two hands grabbed my shoulders, but I didn't even try fighting back as I already knew who it was. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Trying to get some control over my quickened breathing, I did my best to ignore the look of horror and something else that I couldn't quite identify swirling along Glorfindel's face as he took me in and immediately went to look at the wound on my arm.

I slapped him away. "There'll be time for that later," I told him. "I was fine, it was just a bit overwhelming for a second, there."

Glorfindel's eyes looked down at me once more before turning to something coming from behind me. He quickly shoved me behind him to behead another orc with two quick and precise moves.

If we weren't in the middle of a battle I probably would have been drooling at how majestic he was while beheading orcs. Goldilocks made it look like an art.

I was starting to see why exactly he was as famed as he was. The elf's steely cold gaze remained as the head of the orc hit the ground next to the head I had taken just moments before.

"I think there is plenty of time to tell you that you are being absolutely careless on the field!" Goldilocks snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed a dark figure coming up behind him. "You can speak for yourself."

I immediately pushed him to the side and attacked the orc that had been cowardly enough to try and take him out from the back.

It was a quick takedown- three strikes, two blocks, and then a swing along the gut and the throat, spraying its black blood along my armor. "You're welcome, Goldilocks," I sassed, turning back to face the elf in question.

He was watching from where I left him, but his eyes darkened. "I did not need you to kill that orc for me-"

"You didn't see him coming!" I exclaimed before breaking away quickly to help another elf who had been targeted by three orcs at once.

I didn't recognize who it was, but the two of us were soon able to make fast work of the creatures. "Thank you, Lady Persephone," the elf gasped out with a quick nod, before taking off in another direction.

I didn't waste my time to ask his name, even though it felt weird that our acquaintanceship was one-sided.

"Why do you always run away like that?"

I quickly turned to see Glorfindel take out another orc with his mighty sword in one powerful downward slash. I wouldn't be surprised if he had cut the thing in half, but I don't think his swing went that deep.

"I was not running away!"

"Yes you were-"

"Duck!" I dropped to the ground, just as three consecutive arrows killed three oncoming orcs that threatened to shroud both I and Glorfindel. I looked in front of me to see that Glorfindel had done the same thing, and we were both lying on the battlefield just fingertips apart.

"Goldilocks-"

"What are you both doing?" Aldarian's voice chirped from behind, and I immediately went to stand up but was quickly caught off guard as Glorfindel came to help me.

If he wasn't as good looking as he is I probably would've helped myself. Alas, I am a warm-blooded female who is sometimes weak for the opposite sex. I'm so not sorry.

"We just decided to take a nap!" I called out to my friend, who was just as covered in orc blood as I was. "Care to join?"

He threw me one of those luxurious smirks that only some men can pull off while fighting these nasty-ass orcs, but once again I was stunned by the hotness of the males in my line of sight. "Maybe next time, love."

I didn't miss the annoyance on Goldilocks's face as he turned away from us to ward off a few more orcs. "Why are there so many?" I asked, still quite frankly amazed that we hadn't reached the end of them yet.

"The intel we received was not correct," Aldarian told us both as he used his bow to shoot at some more orcs. "Lord Elrond discovered that the pack we discovered originally had grouped together with a few others."

"That would have been nice to know," Glorfindel grunted, just as he beheaded yet another orc and was immediately met with another who seemed to be pissed that he had taken another one of their soldiers.

I quickly went to help and took it down from the back. "You're wel-"

"If you say you're welcome one more time, Persephone, I will-"

Aldarian's bark of laughter cut Goldilocks's tirade off. "Will you both stop flirting and help us win this fight? I have plans later this evening-"

"Shut up!" We yelled at him, and I didn't dare look at Glorfindel after our speaking at the same time. That was a bit awkward.

"Awe and you speak in unison, too!"

Goldilocks let out a growl. "Aldarian, that is enough."

That shut him up. Well, it shut him up for now, anyway.

I turned back to Glorfindel, who had started firing off some of his own arrows at the orcs who had now become distant. The number of orcs was soon waning, and I assumed a lot of it had to do with the fact that Elrond's group had reached us.

However, the signs of peace were soon blown to bits as an explosion from a nearby home rocked the battlefield.

"Amad!

My head whipped around to try and find the source of the scream.

"Amad,_ no!_"

I squinted until I could get a view of two figures being pulled apart by orcs, and one figure was fighting and squirming with everything they had to get to the other. The piercing shrieks and cries scattered throughout the battlefield; many others were screaming in pain or crying out for help, but something was different with these two people.

It was as if the gods here were beckoning me to go and help them.

So I did.

I felt a faint tug in my gut as I sprinted away from Glorfindel's cover, and immediately used my control over water to pull from any water source available in this village. I felt a pool in a well just outside of the home the figures were in front of and started to use that source to surge toward the orcs.

"Persephone! Stop!"

"Persie! Get back here!"

I ignored both Glorfindel and Aldarian's shouts and continued on in full force, quickly making it to where two females who were short and stout were being dragged away from each other.

I realized one of the women wasn't conscious, and quickly used a powerful surge of water to blow out the orcs surrounding her. It didn't take much time until I was in front of the woman still being held by two orcs and quickly dispatched of the creatures with Riptide.

I laid her down onto the ground, guiding her by the neck and shoulders to make sure I wouldn't do any more damage than the orcs already did. The screams from the other woman quickly made me turn around and finish off the other orcs, but I used the water around me to drown them in a grim death.

Their grip tightened on the other woman, but I had another stream of water rip her away from their claws and to where I was trying to feel for a pulse.

"Amad, ama please wake up!" She immediately started crying, wrapping her arms around the small, frail form. I placed a hand on her back, and looked up to try and find the elf I needed for this.

"Glorfindel!"

The blonde elf was fighting his way over to us, and immediately met my eyes when I called his name. The initial worry and fear that clouded his gaze were washed away when he saw I was alright, but he looked down and saw the prone form of the woman before me and turned grim.

He started moving even quicker than he had before, and in no time he was before us and started administering first aid on the small form before him.

"What is her name, dwarrowdam?" his steely calm voice asked the sobbing woman at my side, who shuddered at the elf's voice.

Her vibrant red hair was pulling out of the single french braid down her skull, and her hands pulled at the pieces as she frantically tried to gather her bearings. It was then that I first noticed a light dusting of a beard along her jaw, which did little to alter her beauty.

"Her-her name is Maris," the woman choked out. "She-she's my _Amad_."

He nodded to the woman and went back to place an ear to Maris's chest. I had no idea what Goldilocks took from that- I knew that _Amad_ wasn't elvish, at least, the elvish that I have learned so far.

But instead of being an ass and asking what the poor woman meant, I continued to comfort her silently. I looked down at her arms to do my own assessment of her health, knowing just how firmly those orcs had her in their claws.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her and nearly couldn't contain my flinch at the sight of her turning those fearful, wild eyes on me. "Did you get hit by anything?"

Her eyes were the deep green of a forest, but at the moment they looked to be on fire. "I am not hurt, miss, please, just help my_ Ama_, she is all I have left!"

I nodded to the small woman, or dwarrowdam, as what Glorfindel called her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay, you will see."

She sniffed in response, and we turned back to see Goldilocks sitting over Maris with his grim expression back in place.

"She is gone, I am sorry," he gritted out, clenching his fists at his side. "I was too late."

She started to shake her head stubbornly at my side, and my eyes locked with his to see the look of pain evident in his orbs. It was then I realized how much this elf feels for not just himself and his kin- but for all of Arda.

I was sad for the girl but proud to call him a friend.

"You are wrong, elf," she told him, raising her chin defiantly. "She is not gone- she cannot be."

Glorfindel waved a hand over Maris sadly. "There is nothing more we can do for her, I am sorry. Her spirit has passed on to Aulë's halls."

_Aulë_? Where have I heard that name?

The woman at my side obviously knew what he meant, and immediately started to weep deeply and lunged to hold onto Maris's still form. All breath had left her, and now all that was left was her body.

I looked up at Glorfindel, who looked on at the two sadly with his ancient gaze. "Cover my back, I will try to help her," I told him. "She cannot stay here."

The dwarrowdam looked up at me fiercely. "I am not leaving her!"

I tried to place my hand back on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "You are not safe here, Maris would not want you-"

"You do not know what she would want!"

I looked back to Glorfindel firmly. "Cover us."

He nodded. "With pleasure, _Gwingil_."

I watched as he got up and started to fight the orcs that were closing in past the other elven soldiers who had covered for us, almost wishing that he had decided to stay. Surely in all of his years, he would be more suited to helping someone grieve.

Quite frankly, I can barely grieve my own losses let alone help someone do the same.

"_Gwingil_?" The redheaded woman sniffed, rubbing her pointed nose with the back of her hand. "Is that your name?"

I shook my head. "No, and don't ask me what it means."

She looked at me awkwardly, most likely feeling the same amount of unease as I felt. "Why should I not?"

I sighed, rubbing a hand painted in orc blood on the back of my neck. "I have no clue as to what it means."

Her sniffles and sobs ripping through her chest started to subside as her eyebrows furrowed. Her mouth opened once, letting out a quaking breath, but closed. It was quite obvious the poor woman didn't know what to say to that.

"That is… nice?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know yet."

She nodded, rubbing a hand down her Amad's still cheek. "I have no one left."

I pursed my lips and felt my own chest tighten in response. What does one even say to that? I don't even know her-

"What is your name?"

Her green eyes snapped to mine. "What?"

I shrugged again. "It seems like the proper time to ask you what your name is, during a battle and all."

She stared at me incredulously for a moment before opening her mouth to respond, "My name is Varis, daughter of Maris, at your service."

The sides of my mouth quirked up slowly. "It is nice to meet you, Varis. My name is Persephone, but call me Persie. I guess I am also at your service too?"

Varis huffed out a breath, and I supposed if her Amad hadn't just died it would have been a laugh. "She is your mother?"

She swallowed. "She was my mother."

I let out a breath and wrapped an arm around her small form. "What little comfort I can offer you, I will, Varis. She is in a better place now."

Varis sniffled again as tears swarmed down her cheeks. "I am all alone."

I squeezed her shoulders. "No, you're not." I turned to face her, taking in the redness of her eyes. "Trust me. If I know anything, it is that you are never alone, not really."

Her eyes closed and squeezed out more tears.

The sounds of the battle continued to rage, and soon I found myself snapped out of the little bubble we had created and into reality. "Come, we need to get out of here."

"My ama-"

"We will bring her body with us, but right now we need to get you to a safe place."

I stood up, bringing her into a standing position with me. Gods, she was short. Her head barely surpassed my waist, and sometimes I thought I was short. Varis seemed to think the same thing as she looked up at me for a moment before we turned down to Maris on the ground.

"The inn across the street, it will be safe there," Varis spoke shakily. The orcs were continuing to disintegrate by the second. The battle would end soon, that much was sure.

"I can bring her there-"

I cut myself off, just as something in my gut pulled at the rest of me. _Move, _it said. _Get out of the way-_

"Watch out!"

I whirled around and held my arms up, keeping my body in front of Varis, who squealed in shock.

There, in front of my face, was a black arrow in the middle of a water bubble.

I grinned to myself happily. Go me! Look at me saving myself again!

"Persie, we should go," Varis said warily, and I dropped the bubble to let the arrow fall to the ground with a dull thud.

"Agreed."

Before turning to pick up Maris, I was met with the sheer terror in Glorfindel's eyes, as he stood still in shock with a hand outreached toward me. I winked, hoping to break whatever still-life he had become apart of.

He blinked, let out a breath, and turned to continue the good fight.

I had a feeling we would be discussing that later.

But for right now, I turned to grab my new friend's dead mom and brought them across the street to a place where they would wait out the rest of the battle. Never quite thought I would ever say something like that, but look at me now.

Fighting battles, befriending orphans. _Whoop, whoop_.

After leaving Varis and the body of Maris at the Inn, and dealing with trying to convince the other villagers in the inn that all was going to be well, I quickly went out to finish the battle.

Unfortunately for me, I was left with finding that the battle was over and the orcs were being piled up and burned. I totally felt left out- killing orcs was soon becoming a fun pastime. I started to go try and find an elf I knew, when a worried (what a shocker, am I right?) Glorfindel rushed over and grabbed me into a hug.

"I thought you were going to die," he rasped into my hair.

Okay, maybe I was wrong before. Hugging Goldilocks was my new favorite pastime. "I'm okay, Goldilocks. Can't get rid of me that easily."

"_Neneth_!" I was immediately torn out of Glorfindel's arms, who grunted loudly in protest, and wrapped into an embrace by Elrohir. "I am happy to see you are all in one piece!"

"I told you she was fine, Elrohir," Aldarian's voice said from behind me. I felt someone else wrap me into their arms from behind and smelled the familiar scent of Alma's brother. "It is nice to see that you both are still friends after your constant bickering on the field, Lord Glorfindel. I thought you were going to skewer her for a moment there."

Poor Goldilocks only crossed his arms with a huff. "I would not be so affronted to skewer you right now, Lord Aldarian. Perhaps we should see, hm?"

Aldarian and Elrohir backed away from me slowly, and I laughed when I saw the dangerous look in Glorfindel's eye masking his internal amusement. "Yeah, I would be careful if I were you, Darian."

"It is nice to see you are well, Lady Persephone," another voice chimed in from my right.

I smiled when I met Lord Elrond's gaze, but internally pouted when I realized I never actually got to see him fight. "Same here, Lord Elrond."

I punched Elrohir's shoulder when he snickered at my side. "Shut up, you."

Lord Elrond and Glorfindel immediately started to discuss what happened during the fight and talked of how the intel they received was actually incorrect. "I will see to correct those reports, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel assured him. "We will make sure to not do so again."

"And I have heard that you have acquired a new friend, Lady Persephone?" Elrond directed to me after conversing. "I shall like to meet this dwarrowdam you met."

I looked at Glorfindel, who was leading a few other officers in a debriefing. His eyes met mine and I swear I saw him wink. "Did Goldilocks tell you?"

Elrond smiled. "Lord Glorfindel tells me of many things, Persephone. But this meeting was preordained by something far greater than my war general."

I gulped, not really liking the sound of that. "Sure, I can introduce you to her."

He nodded to me gratefully, and we headed off toward the Inn where Varis was waiting.


	27. Chapter 25: Three Graves in the Ground

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a horrible migraine for the past few days, so I've been on and off of the computer while trying to write :/ thank you all for your support!**

**-Ally Layne**

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 25: Three Graves in the Ground**

The water healed my wounds, which was nice. Not that I had many wounds that needed tending to, but it helped to not have anything nagging at me on the ride back to Imladris. However, along the ride all I could think about was Maris.

Maris's funeral was a sad affair. Varis explained that when dwarves, or _dwarrow, _as she refers to her people, die they return to stone. I understood it as being buried in carven tombs in the mountains, but because of where they were Varis wanted her mother to be sent off to Aulë's halls on a funeral pyre.

As Varis was inconsolable and seemed to allow herself to fade into the memories of her mother as she burnt to ash, Geoffry helped explain a few things to me.

Aulë**,**the member of the Valar who was much like Melkor, had many different Maiar associated with him. "One of those Maiar who were most associated with Aulë was Mairon," Geoffry explained as we stood watching the flames eat away in the middle of the day.

Varis was on her knees closest to the fire, and there were two other women kneeling next to her and offering their condolences. I knew she wasn't listening to them. Not really.

"Mairon was the name of Sauron before he became all evil and stuff, right?" I asked.

Geoffry nodded stiffly. "Unfortunately, yes. The white wizard, Saruman, was also closely associated with the two at the time."

I turned to Geoffry in shock. "You mean Salamander the Wizard was best buds with Sauron? What a small world."

He shrugged. "They are immortal. Time passes differently for use blessed with eternal life."

I let out a low sigh, turning back to the dwarrowdam mourning in front of us. "That is very true."

"After the betrayal of Mairon and losing the white wizard on the hunt for Sauron and Melkor, Aulë himself crafted the first dwarrow out of stone and created his people after waiting for Illvutar to create the secondborn."

"Secondborn?"

He raised a brow. "Elves are the firstborn, the first children of Illvutar. Humans, including the Númenóreans, they are the secondborn."

I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "And who are the Numenori-whats?"

He let out a huff of what could have been laughter if we were not witnessing a funeral. "They are those who bridge the differences between Humans and the Eldar. They are not half-elves, yet they have characteristics of the Eldar. They live longer than Humans, but do not have the immortal lifespan of my people."

I squinted toward the fire. "So basically dwarves were made because Aulë had no patience?"

He let out another huff. "I suppose that is one way to look at it. However, the dwarrow are extremely good at mining and have something called the stone-sense. From what I recall, the Line of Durin obtains this sense to its full extent as well as other things that come with it."

My brows raised. "Stone sense? What is that?"

He shrugged. "I am an elf, young one. There is much I do not know about other races, and the dwarrow are by far the most secretive of them all."

I let out a low hum, and we stood in a mild silence while watching the poor dwarrowdam grieve over her mother.

Geoffry placed a hand on my shoulder. "It is harrowing, the amount of death an immortal must face. However, we must tread onward or we will drown."

I pursed my lips at his words. "I will never drown, don't worry."

The corners of his lips pulled upward. "I am not worried. I know that will not be your fate."

I tilted my head back toward him. "What do you mean?"

"Your fate is far greater than what you can imagine, _mellon nin_. What you experienced in the world you came from is only the beginning."

I swallowed, turning back to see Varis start to rise to her feet and wipe her eyes stubbornly with the ends of her sleeves. "That's what I'm scared of."

Geoffry's hand dropped from my shoulder and he moved backward as Varis approached. "I am ready to leave," she told me, a steely determination present in her emerald eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, just as firm as before. "I am not needed here, anymore."

I knew how that felt. "Okay. I the elves who won't be staying are almost prepared past the gates."

Her eyes were glossed over, lost in a memory. "Aye."

Instead of questioning her like I might've done years ago, I understood she just needed some time to think things through at the moment. "Come along, I'll bring you to them."

She had been completely silent for the rest of our journey, even though Aldarian, whom she sat in front of, was doing his best to try and get her spirits up.

I let Bud fall behind back to ride alongside Goldilocks, who was also looking to her worriedly. He was one of the elves who had helped bury the dead and made sure the bodies of the orcs were heaved into a pile and burnt to ash.

I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about riding out and fighting with the elves. I was pleased, yes, but I was far more morose coming back than I was when we rode out. Now, all I could think about was the day of my mother and Paul's funeral.

It wasn't only a funeral for two people, though.

There was a third.

"_What do you mean, she was pregnant?"_

_My breaths were short and coming out in gasps as I let myself fall back into the seat behind me. My birth father, Poseidon, was given permission to help me plan the funerals, but this was news to me._

"_I mean, Artemis, the goddess of childbirth, has also confirmed that Sally was truly with child when she was killed."_

_My head collapsed into my hands as my mind strained to understand what he was telling me. "But… she never said…"_

_He let out a sigh, and sank into the couch beside me. "She had planned to tell you when you arrived home, Persephone."_

_I let my head fall into his shoulder as my body started to shake with sobs. "It's not fair."_

_He let out a choked sigh. "It never is, my dear. It never is."_

_My father's hand ran through my hair to calm me. It was helpful, yes, but his actions reminded me of the nights my mother would do the same to help me sleep from the nightmares that haunted me at night._

"_It was going to be a girl," he continued. "Her name would have been Estelle."_

_I sobbed, feeling the chill from my gooey snot run onto the sleeve of his darkly colored Hawaiian shirt. "Mom always liked that name."_

_He hummed. "Your mother was a queen among mortals. Had she allowed it, she would have been forever placed at my side."_

"_Mom never wanted any of that."_

_I ran a sleeve over my eyes. "It's not fair. Why did this have to happen? It was supposed to be me, not them."_

_Poseidon immediately shifted below me and turned my head to look his eyes where a powerful storm raged. "Never say that, my daughter. You are worth far more than what death would give you."_

_I choked on a sob as tears streamed from my own eyes. "It's not fair!"_

_He hugged me close, as sobs continued to rip through my body. There was nothing he could say to make it better, and he knew it. I knew it. He held me in silence until dawn, and I was given a fair sum of money to help pay for the funeral I couldn't afford._

_Estelle was given a plot between mom and Paul. There was no body to bury, as my mother's abdomen was completely ripped to shreds by the monster that invaded their room that night. _

_After hearing of this predicament I was given a green knitted blanket with a trident on one corner and a teddy bear on the opposite from someone at camp. It was left on my bunk with a letter that was signed from nearly everyone, saying how sorry they were for my loss. I buried that blanket and a little raddle was given to me from my father, made of shells from Atlantis. Estelle- he told me even though she wasn't his daughter, she would have been treated as such._

_She would have been so loved._

_It wasn't fair._

_After the funeral, I was left standing in front of the three graves with Nico Di'Angelo and Thalia Grace at my sides. They had lost a lot too, over the years. Neither of them had anyone left in the mortal world, either._

"_It will never get easier," Thalia admitted to me from my right. "You will always think about the what if's. It still keeps me up at night."_

_I knew she was thinking about Jason, and what might have happened had she been there to help us during that battle. I knew, because I had similar thoughts, too._

"_I still think of Bianca. What might've happened had I gone with you," Nico spoke, his voice sending chills throughout the graveyard. "But I still get to see her from time to time."_

_I couldn't do anything to stop the tears that streamed down my face. "Thank you for staying."_

_Thalia grabbed my hand, and Nico simply placed a leather-gloved hand on my shoulder. "You were there for us, Kelp Head. We'll be there for you," the daughter of Zeus admonished. "I'll always be an Iris Message away- but if you do want, there is always a spot for you among us."_

_I sadly smiled, looking down at my mother's name that was blurred from my tears. "You know I'd never be able to be happy as one of you."_

_She let out a laugh. "That's why I hadn't given any grand gestures of asking. Just wanted you to know in case something ever changed."_

_I nodded and quickly moved to brush back the lock of hair that rustled in the wind. "Thank you."_

"_I will always be there if you need me, Perse."_

_I wrapped my arm around Nico's waist, ignoring the fact that he basically dwarfed me now after all these years. "Thanks, Mr. Ghost King."_

_I didn't need to be looking at him to know a smile graced his face. "Your mother, Paul, and Estelle had made it to the Elysium. They are happy, well, as happy as one could be as a newly dead-"_

_Thalia coughed. "Not helping."_

"_Well, what I mean to say is that they're happy, Persie. Don't worry about them."_

_My lips pursed as I tried to keep myself from crying. It felt like I was never going to stop. "Okay," my voice came out in a soft whisper._

"_Let's get you back to camp," Thalia said, covering our connected hands. "There will be some chocolate waiting for you at the Big House."_

_I smiled, but I could feel it didn't reach my eyes. "Thank you, Thalia. I really appreciate this. From the both of you."_

_Nico threw his arm around my shoulder and I said one last goodbye to my family in the ground, before letting myself be pulled away into the shadows._

"Persephone?"

I blinked.

Glorfindel was looking at me with troubled blue eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

The corners of my lips pulled into a smile, but it was one the both of us knew was a facade. "I'm fine, why?"

If my false smile wasn't enough to make him question my words, then the airy voice in which I spoke them surely counts. However, he merely raised a brow curiously but didn't ask any further.

That was probably the best thing about talking to him. He knew when and when not to ask. It's probably because he's so old.

"You seemed lost in thought," he explained to me. "But I suppose that happens to all of us on trips such as these."

Elrohir snickered from behind us. "You get lost in thought, but if you stay lost in thought you might just get yourself killed."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Lost in thought does not mean lost while staring at a female's ass, _Elrondion_."

I chortled at his defeated huff. "You're such a perve, Elrohir."

The golden-haired elf at my side looked curious at this new term. "Perve?"

I let out a giggle at hearing the word come from his mouth. "Short for _pervert_. Perverted. Scumbag. You know, the works."

This made him laugh, while I could hear sputtering come from behind me. "I am not perverted, I must inform-"

"You are too, now get back to keeping watch," Glorfindel cut him off, looking at me from the corner of his eye with a wink. "Do not make me tell you twice, Elrohir."

The Elf Lord scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way, Lord of the _Golden Flower_."

Goldilocks sneered and growled at the blatant mockery, but before he could do anything to retaliate, Elrohir had ridden off to go keep watch and scout for the group.

I was going to open my mouth to say something, but the chirping sound of a small child's giggle warred me off. My eyebrows furrowed, and I had Bud come to a halt, as a small girl, probably at the age of two or three came running through the grass chasing after a butterfly.

My breath caught in my throat.

Her hair was dark, her skin was tan and her eyes… they were my mom's. Something moved within me, a sharp pain in my gut radiated through to my heart. She kept on laughing as she moved through the trail and back into the brush beneath the trees that surrounded us.

_Estelle._

"Lady Persephone? What are you doing?"

I ignored the questions being shot at me as I hopped off Bud, and took off running after my half-sister. She would have been this age had my mother not been killed. Maybe she was sent here, after all?

I ignored the whipping of the tall grass at my sides and kept running through the brush. I had to find her. I had to keep her safe-

"Persie!"

The giggling was getting closer.

"_Persephone!_"

All of a sudden, it opened up to a large open field, and the laughter started to fade. I was never going to catch her. Tears were in my eyes, and my breath came out in hoarse rasps. "_Estelle!_"

Before I could take off again to find my sister, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around me from behind. "No! She needs me- let me go!"

"Who?"

A part of me gave up at the sound of Glorfindel's voice, but I continued to writhe in his arms, trying to move in his iron grasp.

"Estelle!" I choked out in a yell, continuing my struggle. "_Estelle!_ She's not safe, Glorfindel, she needs me!"

He turned me around in his arms, gripping my biceps tightly to keep me from moving and chasing after the voice.

"Who is Estelle, _Nemir?"_

His eyes stared into mine, urging me to comply, but the laughter was carrying me away. I wasn't drowning. I was flying, and Estelle was carrying me with her.

At least, until Goldilocks shook me, rattling me out of my own head. "Persephone, _Nemir_, you need to focus." My eyes, wide, unbelieving, locked onto his own. "Who is Estelle? Where is she?"

I looked back to where the laughter had gone. I couldn't hear it anymore. My body immediately folded beneath me, and I heard the shocked noise come from the elf who now held me tightly into his chest as he knelt down into the grasses to ease my fall.

Someone was crying, wailing in pain. It wasn't easy to hear. It was like a dying animal, begging for mercy, for someone to end their pain finally taking them out of their prolonged misery.

My eyesight blurred, and suddenly I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks, and the hoarse pain coming from my chest. It was me. I was crying.

"Shh, I am here,_ Nemir_," he whispered into my ear, but I could hardly hear him. He started soothingly speaking in elvish, never once letting go or even easing in his grip.

"It's not fair," I sobbed, over and over again. "It's not fair!"

I dug my nose into the corner of his neck, still shaking with harsh, crashing sobs. His forehead was pressed in my hair and I could feel lingering kisses rain on the top of my head. "It will be well, it will pass."

I shook my head into his body, immediately feeling weightless as he pulled me into him in response. "No, no, it never goes away. _It never leaves._"

He tilted his head further and laid a kiss upon my forehead. It was warm, comforting, and lingered there long after his lips left my skin.

"It will ease, _Nemir. _Your heart will not hurt this much forever," he murmured into my hair. "It will never stop hurting, but it will ease."

I started to cry even harder. "I want it to stop. I want it to- I want it to go away! I don't want to feel this anymore, it hurts too much."

His arms gripped me tighter. "Let me take some of that off you. Let me help you," he coaxed. "You need not shoulder this burden alone."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything at all. Instead, I let my cries ease into silence, and that silence eased into exhaustion. When Glorfindel deemed it was safe for him to move me, he stood up and started walking while holding me in his arms.

I kept my head burrowed in the crook of his neck, but I could see figures of Aldarian, Elrond, Elrohir, Geoffry, and some other elves that had watched the two of us in sullen silence. "Let us head back, she will stay with me," Glorfindel told them, as they walked to their horses.

Bud knew something had happened, but didn't know what. I only moved to stroke his muzzle softly before letting Glorfindel place me astride Asfoloth and climbed up behind me while pulling me into his arms once more.

No one said a word.

They didn't have to.

The rest of the ride back to Imladris was spent in silence, some from exhaustion, others from anxiety or even some from fear. I was too sad to talk, let alone being tired. But no matter how many times Glorfindel tried to urge me to sleep, I refused.

I didn't want to dream. I knew what would haunt me this night.

When we arrived back at the elven palace, I was once again carried off of Asfoloth and wrapped my arms around Glorfindel's neck to hold myself closer to hide my face in embarrassment. "I will bring her to her rooms," he told Elrond, who was joined by Arwen and my other friends. Alma seemed worried, but Arwen nodded solemnly with her father.

"I will assist in prepping her for sleep," Gerda told the Lord, her eyes strong and upholding. I held onto Glorfindel even tighter, not wanting to let go of him. He was the only one who knew, who understood, and I didn't want him to leave me too.

He seemed to understand.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Gerda. I will help her myself, as a _friend. _She will need you later, after all."

Glorfindel walked, and when there was a hitch in his step I looked up to see Lady Mirwen, Calen, and a few of their followers standing there with fierce gazes. I knew Goldilocks saw them and was pleased when he didn't speak and moved on in peace.

When we made it to my chambers, he placed me down on my bed and took my shoes off before trying to get me under the covers. "Don't leave," I cried, as soon as he broke away. "Please I don't want to be alone."

His mouth lowered in a frown, and his eyes deep with something I didn't dare try to analyze. "Of course, I will be right here."

His hand reached to hold mine, and I kept him close in a steel grasp. The blond elf took it upon himself to take off his own boots and eased while sitting at my side in silence, grabbing my hand with his other one as I closed my eyes to sleep.

"Stay," I whispered to him, my voice laden with sleep.

I barely heard his reply as Hypnos lured me once more into his realm. "Always,_ Nemir_."


	28. Chapter 26: Lessons and Impressions

**Hey Readers! How are you all doing? **

**I just want to thank you for your support, and want to let you know that I currently have another Lord of the Rings story out now called Rise of the Valkyrie and it's going to be pretty lit. I totally hope you guys go read it too and give it a shot! **

**Thanks again for the amazing support!**

**Ally Layne. **

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 26: Lessons and Impressions**

Screams echoed through my pain-ridden nightmares and throughout the night, I was kept waiting for their end. The darkness which shrouded me latched onto my arms and legs, locking my body in place. It never allowed the end to arrive.

A faint light flickered in the distance, and continued to grow, soon overtaking me.

I woke up.

Tears fell from my opening eyes and ran past my neck, dripping onto the silk sheets beneath me.

I lifted a stiff arm, taking note of the new bandages that were wrapped around the wound from the battle, and rubbed the tears from my eyes. Another deep breath later, and I finally looked around and saw that I was alone.

Didn't I ask Glorfindel to stay? He must not have meant it. But that's okay, it's not like I was actually expecting the elf to stay with me the entire night- well, I was, but I understood why he wouldn't.

Actually, I didn't understand, but I had to accept that he left and I couldn't expect anything from the elf I had only known for a few weeks.

I sighed.

"Oh! You are awake!"

Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

Gerda bustled in, holding various gowns of different shades of green and blue in her arms. Her face was flushed and immediately after looking me over she brightened with joy. "It is so nice to see you awake. It has been a long two days for us all, _mellon nin_."

I paused. "What do you mean, two days?" My eyebrows started to scrunch together. "Was I really sleeping that long?"

She nodded, lying the dresses down upon the ottoman in front of my bed. "Lord Glorfindel explained that you would be exhausted and told everyone not to worry if you would be asleep for long."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at the sound of his name. "Glorfindel told me… uh… he told me he was going to stay," I embarrassedly rattled out, rubbing the back of my neck with my non-wounded arm.

A knowing smile grew on Gerda's face as she sat at the side of the bed, taking my hands in hers. "I assure you he was here as much as he could have been until Lord Elrond had him go back to the village to protect them during their reconstruction period," she told me. "It was rather nice to see a warrior like himself protecting you as you deserve."

I thought about the nightmares but did my best to smile. "I hardly deserve the kindness he has shown me. Really, I hardly deserve the kindness _all_ of you have shown me."

Gerda hid her soft giggles. "I doubt you did anything to deserve the kindness Lady Mirwen has bestowed upon you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, not including her or any of her puppets."

Gerda looked confused. "What are puppets?"

I wracked my brain to try and figure out how to describe what a puppet was, but with the headache from my previous freak-out, it was pretty hard. "Well… they're things that people use to act things out, which basically means she is in control of them I guess."

She nodded slowly, and I felt the sides of my lips pull upward at the gears turning in her head. "I think I understand what you mean."

I smiled. "So you get why I said it?"

Gerda giggled openly this time. "Oh, yes, it is rather hilarious the way she has those other courtiers in her hand. They do everything to stay on the good side of her bidding."

A knock sounded on my door, and I looked down at my apparel in annoyance. Obviously someone had changed me into a nightgown, something that I'd rather not have anyone that wasn't a girl friend of mine see.

"Will you go get that for me?" I asked, looking up at Gerda hopefully.

She smiled brilliantly. "It is one of my jobs, Persie. I will be right back, just relax."

I moved out of the bed, letting out a low groan when I felt the aches and pains in the rest of my muscles. Today was going to be rough, I knew it.

"Hello,_ mellon nin_," a soothing voice rang out from the doorway to my room. "It is nice to see you on your feet."

I turned to smile widely at Arwen, who was wearing a glittering gown that trickled down her curves like a waterfall. "I'm glad to be on my feet," I admitted.

She nodded. "You have the next few days to yourself. You are not to go to the training arena, as Ada would like for you to rest for a few days after the small battle that happened at the village."

I sighed, grabbing one of the gowns that looked comfy enough. "I'm not really feeling up to training, anyway."

Arwen tilted her head slightly in question but chose not to say anything in response. I ignored her blatant curiosity and changed quickly into the green gown I chose, and let my hair fall out of the braid that it had been secured in.

"I think I might just relax a bit today," I told her. "Would you like to join me?"

The rest of the day was spent either eating, reading, napping, or listening to the faint sounds of the waterfalls that surrounded Imladris. Arwen kept close to me as I wasted my time, but was obviously doing her own paperwork and reading.

"When do you think Lord Glorfindel will return?" I asked her after we finished our dinner. "It will be nice to train with him when I'm not this sore."

A delicately refined brow raised. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, turning to the book I was trying to read per Arwen's suggestion. "I don't know. It was nice of him to help me, that's all."

I didn't have to look at Arwen to know she was smiling widely. "Yes, it was kind of him to assist you. He was rather reluctant to follow Ada's orders, and nearly did not go."

I blinked. "What?"

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Yes, Lord Glorfindel was not ready to leave your side when Ada told him to bring an escort and a couple of healers to assist the townspeople."

I nodded slowly, trying to digest this information. I turned to her before asking, "You mean to tell me he didn't want to leave after I asked him to stay?"

Both of her eyebrows raised. "You asked him to stay?"

"No, I mean… it wasn't like I asked him to sleep with me, but I didn't want to be alone, so…"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I understand, do not worry. I am glad you feel safe whilst he is around."

I let out a cough before turning back down to my book. "I never said he made me feel safe."

Her laughter echoed through the room. "You did not have to, Persie. Your eyes said it all."

I let my hair fall past my ears to hide the blush that quickly spread along my face. Arwen was not going to let this go anytime soon, it seemed.

"However, Ada did tell me that Lord Glorfindel would be returning within the next few days. He knew you would ask, it seems."

Apparently, neither was Lord Elrond.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next few days passed relatively smoothly, or rather I didn't end up in any precarious or life-threatening situations that were worth recollecting or even remembering. To be honest, most of my time was spent either napping or relaxing as best I could because I couldn't bring my body to do anything else.

Apparently, Varis felt the same way and had kept herself in her room ever since her arrival.

"What do you mean she doesn't want any visitors?" I asked Alma, who had admitted to me upon her arrival to my rooms that she wasn't getting anywhere with her task to help Varis assimilate to Imladris society.

She was sitting next to me on my bed, with our backs resting against the headboard. It was funny to try and get her to sit there with me, as according to her it wasn't necessarily proper for us to be in my bed.

I just rolled my eyes at her pompous behavior and dragged her onto the bed with me to be at my side.

"I mean, Persie, that Miss Varis does not want anything to do with elves at the moment," my blonde friend said snappishly, and it was then I noticed the slightly frazzled state she was in. "I do not know what else to do, and it seems every time I get closer to breaking through her exterior I only find myself pushed farther away."

I pursed my lips, reminding myself of the funeral that we had held for her mother. "She has lost a lot, Alma. We can't expect her to be happy-go-lucky and want to be our friend right away."

My friend narrowed her eyes. "You did."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm different." I paused, before continuing, "And don't you remember all the times where I haven't been so kind to people? Or where I have royally screwed up?"

Alma rolled her eyes. "It is not as if we expect you or Varis to be perfect; just that we wish you try."

I sighed. "And Varis isn't trying?"

She let her head fall back dramatically. "No, she is not! And nothing I have done has helped!"

I tried to hide the amusement I felt at her frustration. "Maybe you need to give her some time, _mellon nin_."

Alma's dark eyes glittered at the sound of me using Sindarin. "You have been practicing."

I nodded. "And I also know what Varis is going through. The last thing she needs is us trying to barge in on her life or her grieving process. We can only wait to be there for her when she comes to us."

"I will think upon that," she said after some moments of debate. "Perhaps there are other ways I can try to befriend her as well."

I shrugged. "Bring Aldarian along once, he tends to lighten the mood."

Alma laughed. "I want to befriend her, Persie, not scare her!"

I burst out laughing, as though it was the funniest thing I had heard in my entire life. The two of us kept laughing and falling on top of each other in tears of hilarity until Gerda came in to escort me to my lesson with Lady Heliel.

Once we sobered at her presence, Gerda made her annoyance quite clear. "What in Arda are you two doing?" Gerda asked, placing her hands on her hips. "This is not proper at all."

I started laughing again, and Alma soon followed, leaving Gerda to sigh and cross her arms whilst waiting us out. "Gerds, live a little!" I exclaimed.

A small smile tugged on her face. "I am living, Lady Persephone. I can feel my heartbeat if I wish, too."

I rolled off of the bed, landing with a thump in front of her.

That got her to laugh, and soon all three of us were in tears from laughing so hard. "It is nice to see you so joyous, Persie," Gerda told me. "I like seeing you laugh, again."

I shrugged, standing up and letting Gerda quickly do my hair before we rushed to Lady Heliel's rooms. "It's nice to be with my friends."

I allowed myself to be dolled-up, knowing well enough that if I didn't then it would be way worse later one when Lady Heliel would fuss for the entire time over how underdressed I was to be in her presence.

Sigh.

After fixing my hair for it to fall down my back in elegant waves, she led me to the rooms where I would learn to "be a proper Lady."

"I, or someone else, will be here to escort you back to your rooms after the lesson," Gerda told me, leaving me at the door. I quickly said my goodbyes and knocked on the door to await the displeasure that was sure to come.

And boy, did it come.

I don't understand what Lord Elrond is trying to accomplish my forcing me to do lessons in propriety with Lady Heliel. I mean, first: the woman is a complete and utter snake. I am pretty sure at one point she had hissed at me for grabbing the wrong fork for salad.

Either she was Medusa reincarnate or a snake in an elleth's skin. That's all I had to say about her.

"Oh child, what are you wearing? Do you not understand that showing up in that garb is absolutely uncourteous toward me, your host? What would you do if it were Lord Elrond who had summoned you?"

Alas, it was time to tune her garbage out.

After many repetitions of me saying, "Yes, Lady Heliel," or "No, Lady Heliel," we were in the middle of discussing what type of cutlery to use in different situations of feasting when a knock on the door sounded.

I looked up toward the ceiling, silently praising all of the Valar for letting this not last forever. Lady Heliel, however, seemed to notice me do this and tsked at my "nonsense."

"You should learn to hide your disdain for this better, Lady Persephone," she sneered. "One may think you actually hate what Lord Elrond is asking you to do. That could be seen as an offense to his leadership."

I looked at the Lady in a stiff calm. "I believe it would only be doubting _your _ability to teach me, Lady Heliel. However, it seems that our time is up and I must go."

Her sneer turned into a glower. "Fine, leave my chambers, child. But you will never be able to live as a proper Lady with the attitude you continue to pursue."

I shrugged, standing up from the chair and waltzed to the door with all the hauteur I could possess. Immediately I opened the door and prepared to greet Gerda with a smile.

But when I opened the door, it wasn't Gerda standing there.

It was a particular Golden Warrior whom I had come to value very much.

"Hello, Lady Persephone."

I was too surprised to have anything quick so say in response.

"Oh, hello Lord Glorfindel! It is a pleasure to see you as always," Lady Heliel's voice carried over from where she was firmly planted. "It is so charitable for you to guide Lady Persephone around. We all know that the girl needs proper supervision, after all."

Goldilocks's face turned sour as he looked over my shoulder at the elleth standing there. "Unfortunately, Lady Heliel, I am all too well aware of what predicaments Lady Persephone finds herself in when I am not there to assist her."

I heard her huff in laughter before continuing to talk to him and immediately pushed past the golden elf to get out of there. I was not about to stand around and listen to a meaningless conversation about me, especially with me standing right there.

I kept walking down the hallway and ignored hearing Goldilocks give his goodbyes to the Lady before following me. Never once did I slow down, even though he had called my name to try and get me to do just that.

Nope. I was salty. He left me, and now he was talking about how I caused problems whenever he wasn't there? What a jerkwad. I have no time for jerkwads, thank you very much.

"_Nemir… Gwingil_-"

His voice cut off as soon as I whirled back around to stare him down. He was wearing a richly embroidered grey coat that fell down to his knees and dark trousers with his normal black boots. His sword was again belted at his side and I couldn't help but think he was ridiculously handsome.

It was hard to be mad at a handsome man, especially one as perfect as him, but I made it work.

"Don't call me that, Goldfish," I snapped, crossing my arms angrily in front of my chest.

His eyebrows and hands raised in tandem at his initial shock. "What is the matter?"

I scoffed. "You're insufferable."

Glorfindel looked immeasurably confused. "I honestly have no clue as to what I did to bother you so."

"What, you don't remember promising me you'd stay by my side?" I felt frustration stir in my gut. "I know that you had orders and all, but you could have left a note or something. I mean, do I really mean that little to you?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "_Nemir_-"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Gwingil_-"

"Don't call me that, either!"

He let out a long sigh and took a step forward. "I am sorry, Persephone, I never meant to hurt you by leaving your side. I do agree that I should have left a note or something of that caliber-"

"Damn straight."

Glorfindel's eyes looked down at me pointedly. "But you also should understand that I am in charge of Lord Elrond's warriors. I need to be appointed to certain duties whether you think they are timely or not."

I huffed and curled my arms around myself even tighter. "It was not comforting to wake up alone."

His eyes softened. "I apologize for that."

I sighed and started to feel myself loosen up at his sincerity. "I also don't like that you were commenting on how I get into trouble when you're not around when talking to Lady Heliel. The elleth doesn't like me already, I don't need you to make it even worse, Goldilocks."

A light eyebrow raised. "Goldilocks? Am I on your good side, now?"

My eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to be mad at you?"

Glorfindel's responding laughter echoed throughout the halls, bringing a small smile to my lips at the sound. "Of course not, _Nemir_. But if you can call me Goldilocks, I shall be able to call you _Nemir_."

"What does it mean?"

A grin played upon his lips. "Water Jewel."

My eyes twinkled. "You think I'm a jewel? A water jewel? That's a little cliche, even for you, Goldilocks."

"And Goldilocks isn't cliche?"

I shrugged. "I think it suits you well enough."

He grinned and leaned against the stone wall while getting a funny look in his eyes. "I think 'water jewel' suits you as well."

I let out a hum, and in turn, leaned on the wall by his side. The conversation had mellowed out into silence, and for the first time in days, I enjoyed the simple pleasure of being at his side.

"I'm glad you're back," I told him softly, looking at his figure from the corner of my eye. "It was boring without you here…"

"Oh?"

I grinned. "And without being able to go to the training grounds."

He let out a bark of laughter. "That sounds more like the Persephone I know."

Glorfindel threw an arm around my shoulders, and it took all the self-control I had in my body to not nuzzle up to his side. "Let us go to the dining hall. I think it is time to get some food in you, especially since you are still recovering."

I rolled my eyes, all the while hoping he didn't notice my reddening face. "Whatever you say, Goldilocks."

A crooked grin snuck its way onto his face and nearly made me swoon right then and there. "It sounds like a date to me, _Nemir_."

And then, as though saying that this might actually be a date to go down in the history books as the first date I have ever been on in my short life- the Golden Elf winked.

_He winked._

If he hadn't noticed my flushed face, he sure did now.

And the bastard looked mighty pleased with the sight of it as he walked me to the dining hall. I was probably going to have to go dig a hole and bury myself in it if things kept going at this rate.

But gods help me, I enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 27: A Study of Dragons

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**How are you doing? I'm doing well, thank you for asking (mentally, and if not, then you should gather some manners, thank you). Here is yet another chapter of this story and I hope you are all enjoying this journey as much as I am! Here's to another Tuesday and another update!**

**-Ally Layne.**

**BTW please follow me, I'm desperate. **

**Or not, that's fine too I guess. **

**Disclaimer: There are pieces of this chapter that do not belong to me, such as the characters of Glorfindel, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel, Selina, Chris, etc. as well as phrases taken from the book,**_** The Last Olympian **_**by Rick Riordan (pp.292-5). **

**Happy reading!**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 27: A Study of Dragons**

_Upon entering the dining hall, I was immediately thrust back in time to the mess hall at camp. There were many different tables of different misfits that instead of dining with their families often came here. _

_Therefore, the dining hall often contained various classes of bachelors and bachelorettes vying for the attention of one another. _

_It was just like high school, to be honest._

_But this time, it was lit with various sconces of size and shape and held the same beautiful and natural architecture of the rest of Imladris. Plus, there was always a trio of elves playing various instruments from the hours 4-7 pm according to Arwen._

_Glorfindel led me to the table, where food had suddenly appeared from a few elvish servers that seemed to practically dote on the blond Lord. I'll admit- I was a few batted eyelashes and rosy blushes away from walking out, but luckily Goldilocks realized I reached my threshold of obnoxious female behavior._

"_Thank you, we kindly appreciate you bringing us our meals this evening," Glorfindel told them in his silken voice. "Now, if you would not mind, I would like to be able to enjoy this in peace."_

_Dayum, the Lord has spoken. And not too soon, or I thought the two ellyth would have started to give him a striptease._

"_Thanks," I muttered to the elf across the table, who had immediately turned his full attention to me. _

_His smile was radiant. "You need not thank me for that. It is quite annoying how often that happens, do you not think?"_

_I raised a brow and took a sip of the mead that had been offered, but nearly choked on how strong it actually tasted. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh but ended up failing. _

"_Yeah, laugh it up, Goldfish. Not all of us can be so majestic."_

_His eyes darkened slightly as his grin only widened further. "You believe me to be majestic?"_

_I rolled my eyes, but the blush on my cheeks totally gave me away. _

"_Oh, you do! Why is it that you think I am _majestic_, Nemir?"_

_I looked at him plainly. "Are you going to keep using the word majestic or am I just going to have to leave?"_

_He laughed. "We both know you would not leave even if I begged you to do so, Nemir."_

_I pursed my lips and looked down at the salad beneath me that was a bit off-putting. "Do you elves ever eat meat?"_

_Glorfindel let out a bark of laughter. "I believe you have eaten meat with us for special celebrations." He took a bite of the salad and looked back to me after chewing thoroughly. Gods, is everything the elf does so perfect? "And I do believe you are trying to change the subject."_

_I took a bite of my own food, a rather large glob of what I think is this world's version of spinach and carrots, and gave him a closed-lip smile while chewing. It was definitely a white flag waving, and I was pleased that he took it without force._

"_What types of foods did your people generally eat in your world?" He inquired between bites. "If your lack of desire for greens is one thing, I do believe your diet consisted of other produce?"_

_I snorted and immediately covered it all up with my hand but I think I was too late, and a little piece of chewed up spinach landed on the table in front of me. Dear gods, please have mercy on my soul._

"_That is certainly seductive," Glorfindel mocked. "What are you going to do next? Spew out your ale in a similar fashion?"_

_I quickly swallowed and flicked the glob off the table much to Goldilocks's amusement. "No, I wasn't planning to do that. But if you want me to-"_

"_Oh, please spare me from having to change my shirt," he voiced, holding up his hands in surrender. "I would rather not have a Lady such as yourself spit ale all over me."_

_I laughed. "I will certainly try to not do that, but who knows? I'm full of surprises."_

_His eyes glittered in the candlelight. "You certainly are."_

"Lady Persephone, are you even listening to me?"

My eyes snapped up to see both Alma and Finalfon looking at me as though I'd lost my mind. And to be honest, I probably had. "Uh… yes?"

Alma immediately started to stifle the laughter that threatened to crack her small frame. Finalfon, however, did not look so amused. He crossed his arms stiffly over his maroon tunic and looked positively ruffled with his wild blond hair.

We were at the library, again, and the two scholars in training were still trying to teach me about some battles over some jewels that had taken place thousands of years ago. To be honest, the fact that these guys were stupid enough to fight over jewels told me everything I needed to know- that I didn't need to waste time and learn more.

"Oh, you did? Then what did I just tell you?"

I paused and took a second to hopefully try and come up with something that could soothe this peacock's ruffled feathers. But, after a few seconds of contemplation, I had a big wad of nothing.

"Well… there were jewels, I think."

The poor elf rolled his eyes, and I could tell he probably just wanted to get up and walk out. It wasn't like I was paying attention to a word he said, after all.

But in my defense, I had a reason to be daydreaming. Glorfindel, yes, the beautiful, elven House of the Golden Flower Lord that was too handsome and generous to be true- that Glorfindel- brought me on a date.

Well, it was to the public dining halls, but I'll take it.

I think.

"Persie, we were talking about the Wars of the Beleriand which led to the end of the First Age," Alma said calmly, a glitter in her eye as she did so. "This was the battle which the elves and their allies fought against Morgoth and his forces."

I nodded along, although it was probably still clear that my brain was elsewhere. "Morgoth, huh? Still stuck on that dude?"

Finalfon obviously was not going to give up. "Morgoth, Lady Persephone, was one of the greatest enemies of the Valar and of the elven kind in all of the ages. So yes, we deem this information important enough to share with you."

My eyebrows raised at the sass. "Wow, didn't think you had that in you, Fin."

Alma immediately jumped in to save the day, seeing his face immediately turn red. "Persie, please. I know that you probably don't want to be here, but this is something that you really need to know. Anything could be crucial later on, _mellon nin._"

I let out a loud sigh and slumped back into the chair. I silently thanked the gods that I was wearing some riding pants and a blue tunic with an embroidered vest to top it off. It was nice to sprawl and act like an idiot when not wearing a dress; it certainly was a lot easier to manage.

Alma, bless her heart, took that as a sign to continue. She slid the book she had been reading from over to me, pointing out some pictures of different dragons that apparently were under the command of Morgoth in the first age.

"This here is a depiction of the Worm of Morgoth, Glaurung. He was the first and the greatest dragon in the history of this world, and one of the first Lieutenants of Morgoth himself."

I narrowed my eyes at the black dragon that was pictured beneath me. "How do dragons lead troops, exactly?"

Finalfon and Alma shared a secret glance. "Did you have dragons in your world?" Finalfon asked, as his rage had finally ceased into curiosity.

I was immediately flung back in time.

_Clarisse didn't have blue eyes._

"_ARES!"_

"_No… WAIT!"_

_The drakon looked down upon the girl in contempt. And then, it spit poison right directly into her face._

_She screamed and fell_

_It wasn't Clarisse. _

_It was someone else._

_Annabeth jumped from her position off the drakon's back and yelled for our fallen friend. "Clarisse!" The other Ares campers followed suit, running to her side to try and help defend their fallen counselor. _

_I decided to once again do something stupid, driving Riptide right through two of its scales, getting its attention. "C'MON YOU STUPID WORM! LOOK AT ME!"_

_Minutes passed, and I played chicken with the drakon. I was forced to dodge rows of sharp teeth and poison being spat at me, but I couldn't hurt the damn thing. _

_All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a flying chariot land right in the center of Fifth Avenue. Someone ran toward us, and I unconsciously stiffened, nervous at just who that could be._

_But a part of me already knew the answer._

"_NO! CURSE YOU! WHY?"_

_It was… Clarisse. _

_So who was the girl?_

_My focus wavered for a moment, and I was nearly snapped in half._

"_WHY?" she demanded, holding the other girl in her arms while the other Ares cabin members worked with Annabeth to try and remove the poison-corroded helmet. _

_Chris Rodriguez followed his girlfriend, who was still screaming out and demanding redemption for the fallen comrade. _

"_Watch out!" He warned me, and I immediately lunged out of the way of another attack. Playing chicken with a drakon while trying to figure out who was actually the one in the armor right now was not something I ever recommend doing._

_However, instead of turning back to me, the drakon immediately shifted its gaze onto the group of demigods that Chris had finally made it to. It bared its fangs, and I could see a few of the Ares kids pale at the sight._

_Clarisse, however, wasn't off-put by the beast. She looked up at the drakon with a face full of absolute hatred… something I had only seen once before in a person- her father, Ares, when I had fought him in single combat. _

"_YOU WANT DEATH?" She screamed at the drakon. "WELL, COME ON!"_

_The brunette grabbed her spear from the fallen girl, and with no armor or shield, she charged the drakon. _

_I tried to help, but she was faster. She leaped to the side as the monster struck, demolishing the ground in front of her. She jumped onto the creature's head. As it reared up, she drove her electric spear into its good eye with so much force that is shattered the shaft, releasing all of the weapon's magical power. _

_Electricity, vibrating from her broken spear, acred across the creature's head, making its whole body shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safety on the sidewalk as smoke boiled from the drakon's mouth._

_Its flesh dissolved, collapsing into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor._

_She had taken on a drakon single-handedly defeating it in seconds, and didn't care. We ran over to the fallen girl, who had stolen the daughter of Ares's armor, making it just in time to watch as Annabeth finally managed to remove her helmet._

_The battle still raged along Fifth Avenue, but for that moment nothing existed but the fallen girl._

_Her features, once beautiful, were badly burned from poison. I could tell that no amount of nectar or ambrosia would save her._

_I looked down upon the dying face of Selina Beauregard. _

_And cried._

"We have something of the sort," I voiced, wincing at the choked sound that emitted from my mouth. Tears had formed in my eyes, and I ignored the shifting of the two in front of me, obviously noting my discomfort. "We have dragons and drakons, which are an older cousin of the worms. They spit poison instead of fire."

_Something is about to happen, _Rachel had said._ A trick that ends in death._

I swallowed the bile that rose into my throat with a weary smile. "They're definitely not as big as these beasts that you guys have here, though. I mean, what the hell is this? A mountain?"

Finalfon nodded, though turned to Alma who was still looking at me warily. "You had much contact with the beasts?"

Another weary grin. "I had enough, that's for sure."

"Are you okay?" Another voice chimed, and shivers immediately ran down my spine at the sound.

I whirled around, seeing Glorfindel standing there in all of his glory while looking at me curiously. I knew he saw the red in my eyes and the frown that I was certainly wearing.

"I'm fine, Goldilocks," I chirped, turning back around to see the stunned face of Sir Finalfon, who probably was completely confused as to why the esteemed Lord was here, and Alma, who was just grinning knowingly.

I rolled my eyes at her quirked eyebrow and pointed stare, girl talk for _"oooohhhh giiiirrrrllllll!" _and shook my head slightly, telling her to save it for later. Presumably, when the elf wasn't there in front of us while we talked about him.

He sat down in the seat next to me, and I felt the warmth of his arm as it was flung across the back of my own seat. "Lady Almarian shared that you were learning of the Wars of the Silmarils, and I thought I would come and speak about what I know as I was there as it occurred."

I blinked. "But that would make you thousands and thousands of years old."

Glorfindel smirked. "Of course."

Alma immediately started to sputter out an explanation to save me from this version of the cat and the canary. "Lord Glorfindel is one of the eldest elves in Imladris, due to a few extraneous situations." She looked at him pointedly. "Many of those situations are ones which he should tell you himself, not Sir Finalfon or I."

I felt my eyes widen. "Well Alma, let's not force the guy to spill all of his secrets right now-"

"Nothing the Lady Almarian was pressuring me to share would not be common knowledge for those who are familiar with the Fall of Gondolin," Goldilocks interrupted. "It is something anyone could read in a history book."

His eyes narrowed at the book that lay in front of me. "You are discussing the Fire Drakes of the North?"

"If that's another name for dragons, which it sure sounds like it, then yes," I said, gesturing to the picture in front of me. "If the pictures don't already tell you enough."

He cracked a grin. "I remember those days," he claimed, leaning over to read the print on the page. "Ugly times, those were."

Finalfon nodded his head, though seemed to still be star-struck at the historical figure in front of him. "Aye, the readings lay out an extraordinarily gruesome tale indeed."

Glorfindel looked up at him curiously. "What is it that you know about the_ Nirnaeth Arnoediad_?"

Alma choked out a laugh. "I apologize, my Lord Glorfindel, but Sir Finalfon knows far too much to be healthy about the Battle of Unnumbered Tears as he had not existed at that time."

Fin shrugged at her tone, and I held back my own laughter at seeing him so excited over something. "I am a scholar, Lady Almarian. It is in my discipline-"

"Among scholars, you know far more than those who have even lived during those times-"

Glorfindel coughed out a chuckle. "I would be interested to further your study sometime and discuss your knowledge on the topic in the near future," he amended, putting a stop to the flirtatious debate occurring in front of us.

"Oh, that would be truly an honor, Lord Glorfindel," Fin breathed out, hugging the book he had been reading out of in glee. I looked at Goldilocks who was eyeing the scholar in slight awe himself.

"I think this would take far too long for me to sit through," I cut in, determined that the two didn't start a conversation that would go on for weeks. "Can we move on, maybe?"

Alma giggled. "Persie, I think you are too assuming of Sir Finalfon to be able to do such a thing while Lord Glorfindel is in the same vicinity as him."

Glorfindel laughed. "I assure you, Sir Finalfon, we can speak of such things later. You have my word."

Fin, even though I knew him as a stern and serious elf, seemed to melt into a pile of goo. "Why, that would be… that would be just amazing if you really would, I-I do not mean to intrude, Lord Glorfindel, I am sure-"

"He's got time, Finny-Boy," I interrupted, doing my civic duty as a human being or rather a being of this world and saving him before he had gone too far down that rabbit hole. "He would not be here bugging me if he was too busy."

Glorfindel shook with laughter. "I thought we were enjoying each other's presence, _Nemir_! Have you been lying to me this entire time?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye with a wicked grin. "Haven't you noticed, Goldilocks?" I grabbed Alma's hand across the table. "I have already met my true match!"

Alma took her hand away from mine slowly while stifling giggles with her other. "That would be news to me, _mellon._"

"Alma! For shame!"

Finalfon just shook his head at the rest of us wearily, having built himself back up from the pile of goo he had once been. "I am never going to get anywhere with you am I, Lady Persephone?"

Glorfindel smiled at him supporting while placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "I have learned it is better to take it day by day with this _mad woman_, Sir Finalfon."

I raised my brows. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

His eyes glittered in delight. "Are you ever going to stop calling me Goldilocks?"

I pursed my lips, leading him to start laughing in his short victory. I hated that he was starting to know me too well- but at the same time, a part of me really liked it.

My eyes flickered over to see Alma looking between us with glee. She totally called it and I knew she was going to be all over this as soon as we were alone.

Looks like I'm just going to have to avoid her for the rest of forever.

"Oh! Lord Glorfindel! Thank Eru I have finally found you!"

My heart deflated at the chirpy voice that rang throughout the room, and my shoulders immediately stiffened in tandem with the sounds of heeled shoes clapping against the library floor.

"Lady Mirwen, what a surprise," Glorfindel said, standing up to meet the newcomer. Sir Finalfon launched himself out of his seat as well, hastily moving to follow the Lord's lead.

"Oh, do not be silly, my Lord," she purred. I plastered a fake smile upon my face at the sound. "My mother has made plans for this eve and wishes you will come with."

His blue eyes, vibrant as they always are, immediately fell onto mine before moving back to look back at the beautiful elleth in front of him. "Lady Persephone and I already had plans for this eve, I am afraid."

Her smile, painted in a dark red, widened. "It is nothing I am sure that cannot be modified to a later date, Glorfindel."

My stomach rolled at the casual way she spoke his name, and I let closed my eyes for a few seconds to gather myself. It wouldn't do anyone good to lose it right now, and I'm sure Fin wouldn't think too highly of me afterward of having to clean the library… again.

Alma immediately spoke up on my behalf, "Lady Mirwen, you are interrupting-"

"Interrupting what? Nothing important seems to be going on here," Mirwen's icy gaze met mine. "I am sure Lord Glorfindel can be excused from these… History lessons. After all, he is not the one who needs to be tutored like an elfling."

I kept my lips shut, and avoided all eye contact with Glorfindel who I could feel trying to get my attention. There wasn't really anything I could do but the obvious.

"You should go, Lord Glorfindel." I gritted my teeth. "You don't need to be here, after all."

It was then he moved so my eyes met his own. I nearly winced at the shock and the… hurt? Was that what I saw? But nevertheless, I stuck to what I knew was the truth. Mirwen was staking her claim, and she had far more than I ever did.

"Ah, it seems like there is something in there," Mirwen chattered, placing a delicate hand on the Elf Lord's arm and ushering him away. "Come now, _Glorfie_, mother is waiting."

A long train of silence was left in their wake, which only was concluded by Alma's scathing words. "I cannot believe you let him leave with that…"

"Bitch?" Fin offered, making me blink in shock.

"Fin!"

He shrugged at me, then looked back at the doorway where they had just walked through. "It seems like a reasonable enough word to describe her given the circumstances."

Alma was still looking at me like I was the dumbest person in the History of the Universe. That… probably may be true.

Shit. I really just let her leave with him, didn't I?

"What were you thinking, Persie?" Alma scoffed. "You normally would have flipped the table, washed her out of here, or something!"

"Woah, woah, woah, so _now_ you want me to make a scene? Wasn't this something that we didn't want me to do anymore?"

Alma let her head fall and hit the tabletop beneath her with a grunt. Fin looked at me with what I could assume was pity, but I didn't bother to try and analyze it.

"Can I leave early, then?" I asked, hoping to escape from more discussions about wars tied to jewels that were oh so important. Right now… well, right now, I just really needed to take a nap, eat some food, and maybe contemplate my life decisions.

Though, not necessarily in that order.

"No, you are not getting out of this so easily," Finalfon scolded, gesturing to the book in front of me. "Now start reading, or we will have to take more time tomorrow to finish these _History_ _lessons_." He let out a scoff. "How elementary of her to say such a thing."

A small part of me wondered if this was actually a good thing that Mirwen had taken him away before I got too attached. Perhaps this is how it was meant to be- after all, I'm not going to live forever and he is. I'm not some sort of beautiful and perfect being, and he is. But she was both those things, too.

I let out a sigh from those troubling thoughts and turned my focus to continuing the struggle to read.

Meanwhile, he's probably making out with her right about now.

_Ugh. Stop, you._

Just don't think about it. Don't think about his perfectly chiseled jawline, his bright eyes, or the way his forehead crinkles slightly when he thinks about something, or…

_I'm so screwed._


	30. Chapter 28: To Forgive or Not To Forgive

**Happy Valentine's Day to my Lovely Readers! I hope you are all having a great day (whether you have sweethearts or not) and if this day is like mine and you need a little pick-me-up well have no fear! A special early update is here! (WHICH MEANS ANOTHER ONE IS UP TOMORROW, TOO!)**

**XOXO Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 28: To Forgive or Not To Forgive**

After being completely railed over and over again about how dumb I had been by Alma, I finally was able to go to sleep. And like always, there were nightmares that met me as soon as my consciousness slipped away, leaving me stranded in a horrible realm I couldn't escape.

When I awoke to knocks sounding on my door, I didn't care that the moon was still up. Whoever they were, they saved me from a worse fate than waking up too early in the morning.

I slipped on my robe to cover my nightgown that revealed a bit too much skin for my liking. I knew that I had a lot of scars that covered my body. I knew that they should be worn like badges of honor- but I didn't want to deal with that issue just yet.

I was still hooked on thinking about Glorfindel and Mirwen. I bet, just like what had happened before, they had slept together. At the very least, something must have happened because he was willing to go with her in the first place.

I think.

If Glorfindel was here to beg for forgiveness I was so going to kick his ass.

There were three more knocks again on the door, and I hurried my pace and opened it just as the third knock sounded. But it wasn't Glorfindel standing there. I immediately looked down and saw the small form of Varis standing there warily with tears on her face.

My heart immediately went out for the dwarrowdam and threw an arm around her shoulder, dragging her into the room. The sound of her quiet sobs echoed in my ears far louder than the door slamming shut behind me.

I gave her some space once we made it to the living area of my rooms, where a couch and loveseat sat before a fireplace. She took a seat on the loveseat, and not trying to be too forward I ended up seated on the couch.

"I did not know… I did not know who to go to," she cried, shaking her head sullenly as she looked down at her feet. "I am so sorry for waking you!"

"No, Varis, it's okay really," I tried to console her. "Trust me, sometimes it's far better to be awake than deal with the things I see while asleep."

Her red, teary eyes snapped up to peer at me curiously. "Are you a seer, then?"

I let out a soft laugh. "I wish." She then started to retreat back into herself, probably regretting the quick question. "But I do deal with seeing things that have happened in the past, and sometimes other versions of them."

Her sobs quieted, and I noticed her hands shaking in her lap. "You have nightmares, too?"

Is that why she was here?

"Yeah, every night. I don't remember a time when I didn't have one, to be honest," I told her. "Not to say that if you have nightmares that you will never be rid of them- it's just that I guess I haven't gotten that far, yet."

Varis tucked back a loose strand of her fiery hair behind her ear. "Nor have I."

I let out a sigh and silently prayed to the gods that I would say the right thing. "You don't have to deal with them alone, you know. Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

She looked at me oddly. "Then why have I heard you refuse to talk about yours?"

I groaned. "What backstabber friend of mine told you about my issues?"

The dwarf looked at me in shock. "She has stabbed you in the back?"

"Depends on who you're talking about," I muttered. A certain golden-haired elf came to mind, but I quickly pushed that thought to the side. "But I didn't mean literally, where I come from that's just another way to say someone talked about you without your knowledge of it."

She sniffed and nodded to herself as she took in that new information. "Lady Almarian did tell me you were from another world."

I grinned. "Alma was the backstabber?"

Varis let out a low moan and threw her head in her hands. "Lady Almarian is much to gentle to ever stab someone in the back, but yes, she did."

I laughed. "It's only a saying- but I think she's starting to get feistier after meeting me," I admitted. "It's probably a part of the charm."

"I will admit after witnessing you in battle I would not dare cross you, Lady Persephone," she said. "But I do not believe I feel entirely comfortable talking about my dreams either. At least, not yet, anyway."

I smiled knowingly. "It's one thing to have a nightmare and another thing to admit to those nightmares. I understand completely."

"It seems that I am not so far in this process, as well," she mumbled, before letting her body lay back into the cushions. "I do appreciate you letting me come in and talk."

"To be honest, I thought you were someone else." A certain blonde elf, but who's asking? "But I'm glad you came. You can always come and find me if you ever need to speak or just don't want to be alone."

Varis smiled. Her smile was nice. "Thank you."

If there was one reason why I had gone through what I did, I would be pleased if this was it. Talking to Varis made me realize that I really wasn't alone in dealing with this darkness, and helping her seemed to take a weight off my shoulders I didn't know existed. Just seeing a smile light up her face made my day, and the sun had not even risen yet.

We chatted lightly for a few hours before she announced she was now tired and ready to go back to her rooms. I knew there was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep but I was pleased to know our conversations helped her.

I walked her back to where she had been put up, which wasn't very far from my own quarters. I smiled and nodded to a few of the elven guards that were walking their rounds, and if they were surprised to see us they didn't show it.

"You can do this anytime, Varis," I told her as we made it to her door. "Just come and knock and I'll always be here."

She grinned. "I will keep that in mind."

After that, she opened the door and disappeared back into her room with one last smile. It was then I discovered I had made another long-lasting friendship and a pleasant feeling wormed its way into my heart.

The way back to my rooms was lost in my own mind, thinking over the conversation I had with Varis. She never did actually tell me what she was dreaming about, but considering her mother had just died in an orc raid I would assume that was a part of it.

But if that was it, I was there so why wouldn't she tell me?

Oh well. That's another thing to worry about at another time.

When I made it back to my rooms, I was greeted by probably second to the last person I had wanted to see. The first was Mirwen, so I think you could probably guess who this person was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking into his whirling blue eyes with anger broiling in my stomach.

At least the golden warrior had the intelligence to look sorry for his actions, if the hurt-puppy look on his face was anything to go by. "Persephone-"

I glared at him, cutting him off immediately. Any feeling of nervousness I had upon this encounter washed away. However, this wasn't something I wanted to do in my robe.

So, doing what any other woman would do in my situation, with the hauteur of a queen I kept my chin up and walked past him with my shoulders back so far I knew if Lady Hiriel could see me she would be proud.

"Please, _Nemir_, I am so sorry-"

I opened the door and whirled around to let him see the wrath of my glare. "Please, do shut up, _Lord Glorfindel_."

He flinched, but I didn't feel any trace of remorse. That was one of the only times I had ever called him by his proper name and title, after all. And to only add to this painful encounter for him, I slammed the door in his face.

Upon the door being shut, I let a small smile come to my face. Yes, that was what he deserved. Was I going to make him wait forever? Of course not. But I wasn't going to let him back in so easily.

I marched over to the wardrobe and let the robe I wore slip off my shoulders and pool onto the ground. I quickly put on a blue tunic and some dark riding pants with my boots, and just in case he decided to walk in I made sure my body wasn't seen by the doorway.

After that, I quickly started to pull my hair back into a french braid and tied it off nicely with a small strip of leather.

A knock sounded on the door. That was quicker than I had expected.

All of a sudden, the door opened and I quickly shifted a nasty snarl onto my face. "Who do you think you are- oh, hi Gerds!"

My look transformed into a smile and I kind of pitied my poor friend who was standing there looking between Glorfindel and me in shock. However, her dark eyes looked at him steely as she waltzed into the room and slammed the door in his face.

Who was this and what happened to Gerda?

"I heard what happened from Lady Almarian," she explained, noticing that I was staring in shock at her uncharacteristic act. "He had no right to treat you that way, Persie. If you need me to remove him I will."

I blinked. The thought of seeing Gerda firmly trying to remove the renowned warrior was admittingly an odd one. But I did think about it.

"No, that will be fine, Gerds," I told her. "I should probably talk to him anyway."

Her eyebrows raised. "I will admit that I did not expect you to be so civil with him right away, Persie. I almost thought you might seek vengeance."

I grinned at her wickedly. "Who says I'm not out for revenge?"

She let out a sigh and quickly made her way over to the bed to start stripping the sheets to wash as she did. "And to think I was going to praise your growth and maturity."

"Stop nagging me, Gerds. It's not like you're not secretly hoping I'm going to do something to get back at him," I coaxed. "I bet if I didn't you or Alma would have done something instead."

The elleth in question looked at me crossly. "It sometimes irritates me that you know me so well. But then I remember how much I value your friendship and it does not bother me."

I laughed. "I'm glad you like me, or then you'd probably kill me?"

Gerda shrugged ominously as she finished grabbing the laundry. "Perhaps."

I choked. "Wait, what?"

She smiled widely and started to head to the door, completely ignoring my question. "I will go bring these to wash, as I can see you have dressed yourself today." She stopped and turned to give me another look over. "Although I would not have chosen that outfit for you, I suppose it will do for today."

I groaned. "Stop nagging me!"

Her laughter chimed throughout the room, and she opened the door. Glorfindel was still standing there, his eyes sad but I could see hope still remained. Gerda gave him one glance, huffed, and walked out.

I walked over to the doorway and held the door open for him. "Come in, we need to talk."

The elf sucked in a harsh breath but smartly abided by my words. He walked in slowly, and I could see his right palm rubbing the side of his trousers.

Good. He was nervous.

I turned my back to him as I closed the door slowly, and allowed myself to take a deep breath in composure. This was going to be okay, he wouldn't throw this all away for her… would he? I mean, he did just apologize…

"Persephone… I am so very sorry," his voice rang out, and I halted in my place.

Due to my silence, he continued, "I should not have done what I did, and I have come to apologize for my misdeeds."

I could hear a slight waver in his voice and refrained from saying anything in return. He deserved a little bit of a cold shoulder, didn't he?

He let out a long, deep sigh. I didn't have to be looking at him to know he had just run his hand through his hair. "I swear I meant no ill will toward you when I left with the Lady Mirwen, I only thought you must not have wanted me to stay if you did not fight back against her. I appear to have read that wrong."

I pursed my lips. That's what I get for trying to be the bigger person. I heard two footsteps come toward me, but I crossed my arms and he stopped in his place.

Good. He knew I wasn't happy.

Because I wasn't.

Nope.

Even though the hurt-puppy look on him looked good enough to eat, I still wasn't happy.

And even though his voice was making me want to turn around and jump in his arms for comfort, I so wasn't going to do that.

He took a deep breath. "Please, will you just look at me? Am I that despicable to you where you cannot bear to even lay eyes upon my face?"

Actually, if I looked at him I think I would instantly forgive the guy, but he didn't need to know that.

"I should not have gone with her, I know that now. Even after I went with her it did not last as long as you may think, I instantly told her never to treat you as such again and left her at her mother's rooms. I never would… I never would try to _hurt_ you like that, Persephone. Please, believe me."

My heart lurched in my chest as his voice became choked up. But still, I said nothing.

"The last time I was ever… _with _her was long ago, and my heart was never in it, I swear. Even though we are friends, I never could have thought of her the way I think of you."

I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks tighten as I tried to not smile at that.

"Please, Persephone, will you please just _say _something? Have I lost you for good?"

He sounded so heartbroken that I knew without a shadow of a doubt he was telling me the truth.

"Dammit, Persephone! Say something!"

I whirled around on my heel to glare at him. "Don't yell at me like that, Goldfish!"

His eyes, gods help him, spoke so much more to me at that moment than all of the words he had said combined. They were lined with red, and I could see faint dark spots shadowing his eyes.

I guess he had suffered enough.

"Look," he perked up at the sound of my voice not yelling at him. "I was so angry with you, Glorfindel. I trusted you, and it was so maddening that you were willing to leave to go off with Mirwen and skip out on the plans we made."

I felt tears start to pool in my eyes, and immediately continued when I saw his mouth open to interrupt, "No, just let me speak. I was so mad that you would go off with her and just leave me like that. You're one of the people I trust the most in this world, and you just left me."

Glorfindel's frown deepened, and that was the tipping point for me as tears started to stream from my overflowing eyes.

At the sight of my tears, he immediately was right in front of me and wiping them away with his thumbs. "I am so sorry, _Nemir_. I should never have left you."

I choked out a wet laugh. "No, you shouldn't have."

My laughter, even though it was teary, seemed to have taken the heavy weight off his shoulders which he bore. He rested his forehead against mine with a sigh of relief.

"I want to make it up to you," he voiced, and I could feel the air puffing out of his lips as it met my skin. "Let me make this up to you, _Nemir_."

The way he said my nickname sent shivers down my spine. "You don't have to, Goldilocks, I forgive you."

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, I was pulled into his strong arms for a hug. "We are going out for breakfast, either way." He pulled away, but still held me at arm's length and grinned. "You are going to need to grab your cloak and meet me at the front of the stables. I am taking you out just as I should have last eve."

I looked up at him in shock. "Uh, okay?"

He barked out a loud laugh. "You will enjoy it, _Nemir, _do not worry."

My eyebrows lifted. "Well, okay then."

Glorfindel laughed once more and pulled me in for another embrace. "I am so thankful to have you, _Nemir_. I swear I will never do something to drive you away again."

I did my best to hide the blush that arose from his lips moving against my head. "Whatever you say, Goldilocks. I'll meet you at the stables."

He smiled at me again and hurried to the door as though he was a new man. He threw me one last rugged grin before leaving the room, and I could barely contain myself as I nearly swooned. That elf was going to be the death of me, I just knew it.


	31. Chapter 29: Down By The Riverside

**Dear Lovely Readers,**

**Thank you all for being you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 29: Down By The Riverside**

As soon as I made it down to the stables, Glorfindel was already there preparing for us to leave. I noticed he was holding a picnic basket of all things and was loading Asfoloth with some other items that looked like his normal supplies. His back was to me and didn't notice as I approached.

He had been too kind and already saddled Bud up for me, who most likely remembered that Glorfindel was the one who helped me on the way back from the battle. It was nice when the horse even trusted the elf, so I didn't think I made a bad decision by forgiving him.

Besides, I definitely would never admit to checking him out when he was standing there, but to be honest… I would be lying if I said I didn't.

Excitement and nervousness jittered throughout my veins. This was actually happening.

"So, where are we going?"

He quickly turned around, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his own excitement on his face. "You are going to have to find out."

I quickly walked up to where Bud was waiting and smiled slyly down at the basket still in his hands. "What's in the basket?"

The golden warrior grinned as he hooked it onto the side of the saddle. "You will find that out, too."

I rolled my eyes as I hopped onto Bud in what I thought was a graceful mount. However, Glorfindel's own mount of Asofoloth not only had me staring dreamy-eyed but definitely was a lot cooler than my own.

Daughter of the god of horses my ass.

For that short ride, Glorfindel was mighty ominous about where he was taking me. No matter how many times I asked, he refused to budge. However, I soon realized where we were going just from the sound of rushing water.

In a little less than a half an hour, we had made it to the riverbank, where fresh clear water rushed past after the crashing of the waterfall.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I smiled as I tasted the water in the air. This was now my new favorite place.

"I take it that this spot is to your liking?"

I opened my eyes to see him grinning at my obvious pleasure. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed. This was nearly as nice as being close to the sea- but it was far more refreshing than any other river I had been to.

He let out a laugh at my child-like excitement and climbed off of Asfoloth and started to gather the different things he had brought for our meal. "I thought it would be a nice spot to have a picnic, do you agree?"

I immediately slid off of Bud and took off my cloak and rolled up my sleeves to feel the mist from the waterfall on my skin. "Of course I do."

His smile was bright and he seemed to glow within the sun's rays. "Wonderful. Now, help me get set up so we can eat."

A giggle snuck through my defenses, but I couldn't bring myself to hide the glee that seeped within my saltwater veins. "Whatever you say, Goldilocks."

I walked up to him and took the basket from his hands, and immediately noticed that he paused when he took in the sight of my uncovered arms.

The scars.

My chest immediately tightened as my cheeks became red with shame. I immediately turned away from him, setting the basket on the ground to roll down the sleeves I had thoughtlessly uncovered.

"I never noticed the scars that covered your arms," he commented, sounding forcibly nonchalant.

I shrugged, turning back to face him. "It's not really a big deal. I usually keep them covered up with sleeves or makeup."

Glorfindel's bright features were darkened by this knowledge. "Why do you try to keep them hidden?"

I shrugged again, this time feeling the blush staining my cheeks become even hotter. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

He pursed his lips, and I could see the blatant worry in his eyes. However, he seemed to realize that I wasn't a fan of opening up about certain things and kept quiet.

We prepared the picnic in silence, and let our horses graze the grasses amongst the trees while we sat to prepare our meal. He opened the basket to show a great amount of food that I was surprised to see he had prepared for us.

"Did you get this ready before you came to apologize to me?" I asked, raising a brow as I peered into the basket full of goodies. It had various meats, bread, cheese, and fruits. "This seems like more than what you could have done in that short amount of time before we left."

This time he was the one who blushed. "I might have prepared for this just in case you were to forgive me," he said slowly, running his hand through his unbound hair. "I was not truly expecting it, as I did not believe I deserved it."

I shook my head exasperatedly. "We've been over this, Goldilocks. I trust you completely and because of that I forgive you completely no matter what."

His eyebrows raised. "You would have forgiven me had I been intimate with Lady Mirwen?"

I balked. "Were you?"

His laughter was all I got in response. I grabbed a spare blueberry from the basket and chucked it at him in annoyance. "Shut up, you."

Glorfindel had the gall to look hurt. "You did not throw the food I prepared for you at my face."

I grabbed another blueberry and looked between him and the fruit dramatically. "It's possible it was me."

He placed a hand on his chest, feigning pain. "You are horrible, you mad woman!"

I laughed and popped the blueberry in my mouth with a closed smile.

The smile I received back was radiant.

"I believe I heard your favorite food was blue food?"

I let out another laugh. "You heard correctly."

He leaned down onto an elbow and lay on his side while peering up at me curiously. "Why is blue food your favorite? I believe there must be a story behind this."

"You're not wrong," I admitted, leaning down on my elbows and stared out at the rushing water before us. "My mother used to make blue food for me as an inside joke. It sort of just stuck with me, I guess."

"That is understandable."

We sat in silence for a moment, and I pictured my mother taking out a batch of her freshly made blue chocolate chip cookies. My mouth watered, and I could feel a small pang of remorse run through my heart.

Even though it was slightly sad, it was nice to remember the good things.

"From what you have spoken of her, it seems your mother was a good woman," Glorfindel commented, breaking the silence.

I smiled solemnly and turned to see him gazing at me intently. "She was the greatest."

"For raising a little hellion like you, she must have been a goddess," he joked, and I choked out a laugh.

"My father always called her a goddess among man," I admitted with a small smile. "She was truly the most pure-hearted woman I had ever had the chance of meeting. But if I was in danger, she was always right there to save the day."

Glorfindel smiled. "You had been blessed to have a mother like her."

I smiled sadly. "I wish I could have saved her when she needed it most."

He took a deep breath, and looked into the basket before sitting up and started to dish out the food. "I believe she would not want you to mourn and blame yourself as you have been doing," he spoke, spooning out the fruit carefully. "From what you have said, she seems like she would have wanted you safe."

I grimaced, turning back to look out at the water. "I could have saved her."

"How do you know?"

My head flickered to him, and he continued to put bread and cheese onto a plate. "What?"

He looked up at me cautiously. "How do you know you would have been able to save her had you been there?"

I frowned. "I'm not some sort of damsel in distress, Glorfindel. I've done plenty before and I know I could have stopped whatever had hurt her had I been there."

He sighed. "You are not invincible, Persephone."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not immortal, you mean."

That made his motions stop, and he put the plate down at my side. "Eat up, before the meat becomes too cold."

I watched as he fixed up his own plate, however this time as he carefully divvied out the food he seemed to have a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry," I told him. "You are trying to make this morning a good time and I'm just feeling bad for myself."

He let out a huff of breath. "Never apologize for feeling what is normal, _Nemir._" He looked up at me with wide, earnest eyes. "You have been through much, and I am honored to be able to be someone you feel comfortable speaking to of your past. This is not you feeling sorry for yourself, this is you coming to terms with what happened."

I blinked.

"Now, eat the meat before it gets cold."

I immediately stuffed the pork in my mouth and tried to hide the blush that started to come to my face. He knew me too well.

And I wasn't so sure that was really a bad thing.

The rest of the meal was spent in content silence, and I pondered over the feelings which I held for the elf at my side. He was truly one of the few most important people in my life even though I had only known him for a little more than a month.

I didn't really know how to process that information.

It took nearly an entire school year for me to warm up to Grover, who I considered my best friend. And it took _years _for me to completely warm up to Annabeth, who was my other best friend.

This… this wasn't something I was used to.

"I am glad you came here with me," he told me as we started to put our plates back into the basket. "Being in your presence is soothing to me."

I choked. "Me? Soothing? What are you on that makes you think that?"

He laughed. "I do not know what you mean by that, but I assume you are surprised at my sentiment given your constant refusal to abide by social norms."

"Well, that's one way to put it."

Glorfindel grinned and closed the basket before looking at me once more in earnest. "It is refreshing to be in the company of someone who is as different and charming as you, Persephone. You are truly a gift to Imladris and the entirety of Middle Earth, do not doubt that."

My eyes widened. "How do you know?"

He sighed. "When one lives as long as I have, you begin to notice when something great is in front of you. And you, _Nemir, _will be great."

I immediately covered my face with my hands to hide the fierce blush that overtook my face and the wide toothy smile that I couldn't resist. "You are so mean to me."

Luckily, he had learned that I usually meant the opposite of what I said. "You are welcome, _Nemir._ However, for being as brash and dramatic as you are, you are quite terrible at accepting even the simplest of compliments."

My hands dropped as I gaped at him openly. "I am so not brash and dramatic!"

His laughter echoed off the trees and grass that surrounded us. "From what I have seen, you are!"

I glared at him playfully and leaned to slowly close the gap between us. "Say that again, Goldilocks, and you will meet your doom."

He leaned forward surely, and a wicked grin was planted on his face. I won't deny the fact that shivers ran down my spine and into my toes from the way his eyes darkened as he took me in. "You, _Nemir_, are one of the brashest and dramatic females I have ever met in all my years," he said huskily. "And I could not be more enchanted by you."

I pounced.

Our lips were close, as I laid my body on top of his. It was one thing to admire his many chiseled muscles, but it was a completely different thing to feel them rock solid beneath me. His eyes darkened even more, and I looked down to see him licking his lips.

I bit mine, and I swear I heard a low moan in the back of his throat. But I was too focused on my task to be sure.

My hands wandered up his sides, feeling the abs that had come from thousands of years of training as an elite warrior. "I told you," I mumbled, looking between his mouth and eyes purposefully. "You are going to meet your doom."

"I would happily meet my doom at your hands."

That was the most romantic thing a man or woman had ever said to me.

"You said it."

And I tickled him, pinning him down with my body weight as he started to sporadically spaz beneath me. "Stop this at once!" he exclaimed, though peeling apart from the laughter he expelled.

"Not until you meet your doom!" I taunted, laughing giddily as he tried (half-heartedly, as he probably could have shoved me off with a flick of his wrist) to wrestle me off of him. "You said you wanted it!"

"I assure you!" He laughed, "This is not what I meant!"

"What in Arda is going on here?"

We both stopped in our spots and peered up to see a lean, strong elven warrior standing there with crossed arms.

"Hello, Geoffry," I called, sitting up and completely straddling Glorfindel's legs. I was trying my best not to laugh at the position he found us in, but to be honest this was just too funny to resist. "Have you come to join us?"

Glorfindel groaned. "He will not be doing so, I assure you."

Geoffry, bless his heart, only smiled between us for a few moments before looking down at Glorfindel with a serious expression. "Lord Elrond has asked for me to bring you to him. There has been another sighting of an orc pack near our borders."

The golden warrior stiffened beneath me, and I quickly moved off so he could do what he needed to do. The Glorfindel I was just playing with was gone and now had been replaced with a refined warrior and one of the strongest elves this continent has ever seen.

"We will be on our way, thank you, Lord Geoffry," he told his subordinate, quickly standing up and holding out a hand so I could do the same.

I smiled gratefully and took it, before starting to gather our things and help Glorfindel as he tacked it on to Asfoloth.

"I will meet you there," Geoffry told us, as he hopped on his horse. "It was nice to see you, Lady Persephone."

I waved. "I will see you at the tavern or on the training grounds soon, _mellon nin!_"

By the time I had finished, he was gone.

And this little escapade with Glorfindel was most assuredly over.

I placed a hand on his arm, which had not softened from when he stiffened at the news from Elrond. "Thank you for bringing me here, Glorfindel."

He softened as he looked down at me with his swirling blue eyes. "We will be doing this again, I promise."

I grinned. "Sounds like a date."


	32. Chapter 30: A Hissy Fit Gone Wrong

**Question for my dearest readers:**

**Should Persie be mortal or immortal? Why?**

**The vote is on.**

**XOXO Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 30: A Hissy Fit Gone Wrong**

As soon as I made it back to my room, I was met with a few familiar faces.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Arwen, Alma, and Gerda were sitting in the living space of my room just waiting for my arrival. Gerda must have told them about my little adventure this morning, and so here they are. After my grand entrance, the ellyth stood up to hurry to my side.

Alma, who has been angry at Glorfindel for leaving with Mirwen, looked at me fiercely. "I hope he apologized properly for how he treated you," she told me sternly. "What he did l last eve was extremely rude and volatile."

Arwen sighed, glided over and placed a hand on Alma's shoulder. "He is not normally as you witnessed him, Almarian. I know him to be a kind, protective ellon who cares deeply for those he thinks worthy of such affections."

Gerda kept her eyes on me with her arms crossed. "You still need to tell us what happened, Persie," she informed me.

What was this? 20 questions?

The other two immediately turned and faced me after Gerda's demand. Their stares told me they were expecting to hear what happened, too, and I was so not ready to give them the entire story. Sometimes, I like to keep things to myself.

"Well… I assume Gerds told you guys about how Glorfindel came to my door this morning-"

Alma waved a hand in acknowledgment. "Of course, that is why we are here!"

"Take your time, Persephone. We are here to listen without judgment," Arwen amended, shooting Alma a hard look. The blonde ellyth didn't seem fazed, which proved to me just how invested she was.

"Thank you, Arwen. Now, as I was saying, he came to my door and apologized and after making it long and drawn out I eventually forgave him and he took me out for a picnic at the riverside for breakfast. It was nice and thoughtful and I feel like I am walking on clouds right now. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" I asked, looking at Alma pointedly.

"Did the two of you kiss?" Arwen asked curiously. One could not be mad at her for the look of innocence she wore was too believable.

I huffed. "No."

"But it was for not a lack of trying?" Alma urged.

I glared at her. "Alma, it's none of your business. We simply had a good time and Geoffry interrupted before either of us could make a move, kay?"

"But what did he say?" She asked. "You cannot just leave out the details, _mellon nin_!"

Gerda coughed into her fist. "Persephone really made him drone on about how terrible he had acted and apparently would not even look at him!"

I gasped, looking at the kind, precious Gerda with completely different eyes. "Gerds! You listened in on us?"

At least she looked bashful. "The two of you were speaking rather loudly, Persie. It was quite easy to hear."

Alma hid behind her hands as she snickered, but Arwen held strong with only a small smile. "If it went wrong, I wanted to be there to help you when you needed it," Gerda furthered, and something within me melted.

"You are too good of a friend, Gerds." I pulled her into an embrace. She grinned after we pulled apart, and the four of us got comfortable and sat on the couches and chairs.

"I will admit he bringing you for a picnic is rather cute," Alma decided after she recovered from her laughing fit. "Even if you will not tell me more, I still have to admit that Lord Glorfindel planned it well."

Arwen smiled. "Of course he did, he does not lead my father's legions for nothing."

I ran a hand through my hair. "You guys are too much."

Alma shrugged. "You should have kissed him, Persie. Then you would know if he was your mate or not."

I paused.

"Wait, what?"

Gerda giggled, placing a hand over her mouth shyly. "You are not aware?"

I crossed my arms. "Apparently not."

"Does your world have mates?" Alma asked curiously. "I did not think you would not know."

"Eh… I suppose we have something called soulmates or whatever. But that seems a little different from what you're talking about," I admitted.

"What are soul mates?" Arwen asked.

I shrugged. "Some people in my homeworld believe that there are people out there made for you specifically- your soulmate. They're supposed to be the ones who complete you, I guess."

"That sounds similar," Alma said. "How does one know if they have a soulmate?"

"I don't know. I guess no one really knows, to be honest."

Arwen nodded solemnly. "It must be hard to not be able to know if you are destined to be with someone you cared for so strongly."

I tilted my head slightly. It sounded like… "Have any of you found your mates?"

The ellyth looked between each other with hidden smiles. Arwen blushed.

"Okay, I think you lot are keeping something from me-"

"Oh! I almost forgot I need to bring you to your lesson with Lady Heliel!" Gerda exclaimed, cutting me off. I could see Arwen's shoulders sink in relief, but at the knowledge that I was going to have to deal with another round of etiquette lessons, I turned to my other friend in shock.

"Please tell me you're just trying to change the subject, Gerds," I begged.

She grimaced. "We are going to have to get you into a proper dress before we leave, Persie. I wouldn't have Lady Heliel be angry with me again for letting you leave without the proper attire."

"I thought I looked great," I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Gerda smiled. "I thought you looked lovely as well. However, it is Lady Heliel who has the final say." She gestured over to my bed, where a beautiful blue silk gown lay. "I placed a dress out for you to change into."

"Arwen picked it out," Alma pushed knowingly. The Lady of Imladris was certainly someone I was never going to say no to.

"Fine." I moved over to grab the silk dress and went behind the dressing screen. "If Lady Heliel doesn't like this gown then I'm blasting her with water so she'll wake the fuck up."

I smiled wickedly at the shrill squeak Gerda made. "You will do no such thing!"

Unfortunately for me, Lady Heliel liked the gown. Or, at least, she didn't claim to dislike it as she had my other dresses before.

"Today we will fix your horrible posture," the Lady informed me, looking down her nose at where I was sitting. I had my ankles delicately crossed with my hands carefully clasped in my lap just as she wanted. "It looks as if you were raised by savages, mortal."

I smiled kindly up at her and slouched even more.

She tsked at my impertinence, but ignored the trap I had laid out for her.

"You must keep your shoulders back," she tutted, going behind me to pull my shoulders back. I let out a groan in response.

"I don't think my body will let me," I spat through gritted teeth. I could feel the internal popping of the scar tissue that littered my muscles.

Lady Heliel pulled my shoulders again. This time, she pulled even stronger, and I had to restrain myself from punching her- which would have been a _completely _normal response but I doubt Lord Elrond would be pleased. Another small groan escaped my lips, and Heliel decided to scold me for my behavior.

"_Ladies _do not groan, _Lady _Persephone." She walked around the stool to stand in front of me with a glare. "You are not a warrior who merely grunts in response to everything like a troll."

My jaw tightened. "Warriors don't _grunt_," I paused, thinking about all the times I let out a grunt in practice. "Well, not _all _the time, and certainly not to speak!"

She rolled her eyes. "Those horrible warriors are rugged and savage and shall not have a proper place amongst the courts," the elleth stated.

My blood curdled. "Those _savages _keep your frilly ass safe while you go about your day drinking tea with your friends! They sacrifice themselves to protect ungrateful souls like yourself."

Immediately, my mind flashed to the lives of my friends and everything they had given up for those who didn't even know how teenagers had fought… and _died _for them. They died for _nothing_\- they have no legacy.

Lady Heliel didn't notice my discomfort "You shall never address me in such a way ever again." She moved behind me, and I heard a distant scuffle before quickly feeling a sharp pain along my back.

A sound echoed in the room that reminded me of a whip on skin.

This _was _the sound of a whip on skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, lunging off the stool and getting as far away from that banshee as possible. I turned around just in time to catch the whip in the air, and didn't let go after the burning sensation I felt in my hand.

"You are a disgrace to the courts!" she shouted pulling the whip back out of my grip with a strength I didn't know she possessed.

I wretched my hand away at the sting of pain it left behind. "You're fucked in the head, you bitch!"

Her resulting sneer showed her true colors on her normally flawless face. "You will _never_ be good enough to be a Lady!"

My hands flung up in the air, and I faintly felt a stream of blood rush down my arm. "I don't even _want _to be a Lady you fucking twat!"

"What is going on in here?"

It seems that Lady Heliel was going to live to see another day.

"Lord Elrond, this… this beastly mortal you set upon me-"

"She fuckin whipped me, Elrond! What kind of person did you send me to?"

Poor Lord Elrond opened the door to see the two of us about to brawl- or rather, me about to kick her ass. This was probably not what he was expecting when he opened the door.

"Lady Heliel, you whipped Lady Persephone?"

I immediately moved to stand to Elrond's side while still seething in anger. I showed him my hand. "She got me here and also in the back," I told him, using my other hand to try and staunch the blood flow.

The Elf Lord's eyes narrowed in on the female in front of him. "I trusted you to teach her, not maim her. I will deal with you later."

He moved and snapped some elvish at some of the guards that were now loitering in the hallways. I recognized Aldarian, who looked at all the blood covering me with wary eyes.

"You always seem to find trouble, do you not?" he asked lightly, coming to our side as the other guards whisked Lady Heliel away. She was screaming various Sindarian phrases out unlike a _proper Lady_, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "Trouble finds me."

Elrond sighed, and placed his hand on my shoulder to turn me slightly so he could see where the whip broke some of my skin. "I will have to bandage these."

I grimaced. "Do we have to go to the healing halls? If anyone I know sees me there they'll probably be all pissy."

Aldarian snorted. "I am not… _pissy. _I also happen to know you, Lady Persie. Did she really whip you?"

"What do you think happened, she decided to fillet me like a fish? She whipped me, Darian, don't be stupid."

I noticed the ends of Elrond's mouth start to curl upwards but they moved no more than that. "I will not make you go to the healing halls, I intended to bring you to my study and that is where we shall go. I have the essentials to help you there," he informed me.

I grinned happily. "Does this mean I get to change out of my dress?"

The two elves shared a look. Elrond turned and raised his eyebrow knowingly. "It does not look like you will need to, Persephone. There is someone waiting for us and we shall make haste to meet with him."

A girl had to try.

And who was this guy we were going to meet with?

When I asked, Elrond wasn't quick to name any names, but instead claimed that the person we were meeting with was going to be an ally. Aldarian escorted us to Elrond's study, which wasn't too far off of Lady Heliel's quarters.

I kept my hands clasped tight, both in slight nervousness for meeting with an unknown ally whilst covered in blood and for trying to keep said blood from spilling any quicker.

"You are excused, Lord Aldarian," Elrond told him as soon as we reached his doors. "You can go back to your normal rounds, but I have heard you are planning on assisting your sister and training Miss Varis upon request?"

My eyebrows raised. Since when was Varis going to be trained? A part of me was proud of the dwarrowdam for stepping out of her room and attempting to embrace her current position, but another part of me wished I could have been included.

Aldarian smiled and nodded to his Lord, then looked at me with a growing smirk. "I know that you would want to join, but you are busy dealing with other duties for the time being. Perhaps next time?"

Damn, I guess Aldarian has decided to start reading minds, too.

"I'll be counting on it," I told him with a grin.

He simply nodded once more and turned before walking off.

Elrond quickly opened the door and ushered me in, careful of touching my wounded back. "If you would sit down I will gather what I need to bandage you, Persephone."

I nodded and hummed my agreement, but felt a little confused when I didn't see anyone else in the room. Weren't we supposed to be meeting with someone?

The elf had walked behind his desk and knelt down to grab a basket that was laden with different tonics and bandages, along with some needles, some thin thread, and a lot of different herbs and poultices ready to go. Something told me he dealt with injured people more often than one could believe.

Oh right- he had twin sons. That makes a lot of sense.

"I apologize for what happened to you, Persie," he told me while ruffling through the basket of fun. "I never meant for any harm to come to you while working with Lady Heliel, however it seems that her idea of assisting you was far different from mine."

I snorted. "That's an understatement."

He looked up and smiled slightly. "Unfortunately you are right again, it seems." He handed me one of the tonics from the basket. I reached and grabbed it, carefully inspecting the orange-colored liquid that seemed a bit thick for my liking. "Drink, it will help with the pain."

I decided to believe that he wouldn't want to poison me, at least- not before I did anything to help save the world, and popped the top of the small vile off. I did my best to not wince again at the look of it before downing it like a shot.

The taste was just as bad as I thought it was going to be. Quite frankly, it reminded me of cruddy feet.

Not that I should know what that tastes like, but alas, I have had a few unfortunate encounters.

"That was disgusting," I grunted out, handing him back the empty vile.

The old fart just smiled at me kindly. "The best tonics always are."

I groaned. What I wouldn't do for some nectar or ambrosia. Those always tasted too good to be true. Unfortunately, after eating too much of the stuff, a demigod would burst into flames. But a part of me thought it would be totally worth it.

Lord Elrond walked over with the basket, now, and sat at the chair on my side, and started to wipe the cut along my hand with some damp cloth. "This is going to sting, but the tonic will help relatively soon."

I warily smiled at the elf and urged him to continue.

"You can come out now, Halbarad. I assure you Lady Persephone will not bite," Elrond said, not looking up from where he was mending. "You asked to meet with her, now is your chance."

From the shadows in the corner, came out a large hulking man who was dressed in a dark hunting cloak and wore traditional old-timey hunting clothes. I noted that his pants and tunic were both black and green in color- most likely to blend in with his surroundings.

His hair was dark, and he had a beard that was braided along two sides. His skin was tanned and his eyes were as dark as the rest of his wear.

But he didn't have pointed ears- this dude, I think, was mortal.

Thank the gods, I was getting annoyed with all these immortal clowns.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Persephone," he voiced. His voice was about as hulking as I had thought it would be- which meant it _really _was deep.

I nodded at the man, who came to stand along the edge of the room in our sight. He was as still as an elf, proving to me this man was a hunter. The only question was: what exactly did this guy hunt?

"This is Lord Halbarad from the Northern Rangers. He is second in command, behind a young Chieftain that goes by the name of Strider in these parts."

Something told me there was more to this Strider character than Elrond was telling me, but I decided to let that go for now. "Northern Rangers? One of the leaders? Is he one of the Dúnedain, then?"

Halbarad's lip quirked. "You seem to know your Histories well, Lady Persephone. Yes, I am of the Dúnedain, or as many call us- the Men of the West."

I gave myself a mental high-five. But the Ranger didn't need to see that. I hissed as soon as Elrond decided to not warn me that he was starting to give me stitches, but I didn't do anything to stop him. I wasn't the expert healer, nor did I want to look stupid in front of this new guy.

"I hear you are from another world," he continued. "I was wondering if you knew of anything that could help myself and my kin amid a few ongoing issues that have overtaken our lands."

"Okay… what kind of issues?"

He looked to Lord Elrond inquirily who nodded.

"There have been ongoing reports and vast amounts of activity of the trafficking of every race. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and even a few of my own people have been taken. I have not witnessed it spreading to the land of the Hobbits, but that will happen soon if not stopped."

I blinked.

"Who would have reason to take these people? Are they being sold?" I immediately felt myself stiffen and fell into my 'demigod leader mode' that many have come to enjoy and hate.

Halbarad pursed his lips, and leaned back against the wall behind him in a super swaggy way that I was jealous of. He looked like a model, well, a medieval model but whatever. "That is what I have scouts looking for. We do not know who is running it or why they are doing it. But from what we have seen so far we have noticed a movement to the south."

I titled my head. "Why are you telling me about this?"

Elrond looked up at me from where he was tying the last stitch off on my hand. "We want to know if you have dealt with anything like this before?"

I shook my head sadly. "Unfortunately I haven't. But, if I were you guys, I'd start looking for someone to plant in the system to see what is going on."

"A spy?" Halbarad asked.

I nodded. "Someone who can go in and get the information that you need. Whether they're an informant that you buy out or a spy that comes from your own- you will need to get more info if you're going to try and stop this."

Elrond moved to start working on my back, and I was pleased that I only felt a few pokes and a slightly painful pulling sensation once he began his work on the long cut. "Are most of those people female?"

Halbarad paused. "How did you guess?"

I shrugged. "For most, it's easier to get females captive than males. They also usually are more readily sold on markets as well. Sex trade, working in whore houses, slaves to keep up homes, and more. That's what happened a lot in my world."

The Ranger nodded stiffly, and the room lapsed into silence.

"What if you hired a woman to be captured but used the information she obtained to somehow send messages back? I know that slaveholders usually don't watch what information they leak in front of the slaves, as they don't expect much to come from them."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting we use a woman- or a female of any race- to be a spy?"

I smiled. "No one should ever underestimate a woman."

The Ranger let out a chuckle. "From what I have heard, you have lived up to that claim."

I heard Elrond laugh from behind me. "If her wounds do not provide service enough, young Lady Persephone is a true warrior at heart."

I felt my heart lighten slightly at Elrond's words. It also stunned me how different Lady Heliel thought- wasn't she a member of his courts? Why would she think so differently, then?

Oh well. At least now she will be dealt with.

"That is quite the compliment coming from a person with your prestige," Halbarad commented, before turning back to me. "Are you volunteering yourself for this role?"

The tugging stopped, and a sigh sounded out from behind me.

"Of course I am-"

"But you are not yet fit for battle, Lady Persephone," Lord Elrond informed me, placing his things back into his bag and walked around to stand in front of his desk. He leaned back slightly against the wood when he took in my angered appearance.

"Who says I'm not fit for battle? I just came back from one for gods sake!"

Halbarad looked curiously at Elrond. "What do you mean, _mellon_?"

His blatant use of Sindarin didn't even phase me. Nope. I was waiting for Elrond's response.

"Well, you were not completely cleared yet for battle at that point, either," Elrond informed me with pitiful eyes. "You were only offered to join the hunt as thanks for what you did-"

"So just because I saved your son I was allowed to ride off, is that it? Do you not trust me or something?" I demanded. "Because you all are asking a whole hell of a lot from me to not be trusting me on this."

The Lord crossed his arms as his gazed loomed upon me. "This is not my decision, it is not I who is in charge of our calvary."

My heart skipped a beat. But he wouldn't… he trusted me, didn't he? I'm fairly certain he said he trusted me, so why would he…

"But you can surely veto what _he _thinks!" I practically begged. "You're the Lord of Imladris, not him!"

He sighed. "There is a distribution of power, Persephone, that I have instilled in this land for quite some time. I am not the one who holds all the power over the warriors. Especially as you are my own ward, this is something I cannot properly judge."

"I can't believe this!" I stood up from the chair, clenching my fists. "Where is the Golden-Haired Bastard, anyway?"

I could've sworn that Halbarad choked at my nickname for the Lord the Golden Flower, but I chose to ignore it.

"Where he always is," Elrond informed, eyeing my steeling fists and puffing breaths warily. "Do not act rashly, Persephone. He is only doing as he sees best."

"Yeah, well he's not right!" I exclaimed.

"Just because you disagree with him does not mean-"

"I'm so gonna kill him!"

"Persephone, please-"

I didn't even allow Elrond to finish whatever he was trying to beg me not to do. Alas, of course, I could guess what the elf was going to say, and of course, I would never adhere to his demands.

No, my anger raged throughout my veins, and the earth below me rumbled with every running footstep as I raced to the training grounds. Glorfindel was going to feel my wrath, that was for sure.

Luckily, the tonic worked and I didn't have to feel it too.

**Readers- Do Remember to**

**Favorite;**

**Comment;**

**Follow the Story;**

**Follow me because I'm oh so lonely.**

**And remember to vote for Persephone's impending mortality! Her life is at stake!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ally Layne. **


	33. Chapter 31: Under The Surface

**Dearest Readers,**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and helpful suggestions that keep this story afloat. You are all so wonderful and I hope you know that I appreciate you! **

**Please feel free to follow me for more awesome stories to come, as this part is going to be coming to a close in a few weeks there will be more parts to follow and other stories to be read!**

**Thank you all for your support,**

**Ally Layne. **

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 31: Under the Surface**

As soon as I made it to the training arena, my eyes locked in on a familiar pulled-back mane of golden hair. His back was turned to me as he was helping another familiar face with teaching archery.

Aldarian, who was watching Glorfindel and Varis as the elf helped the dwarrowdam work on her archery form, looked at my approaching figure curiously. Something inside me made me want to get mad at Varis for some reason, but I decided to put that on the back burner. This wasn't about Varis- this was about the stupid Goldfish and his annoying mannish complexes.

It was when I set my face in a harsh glare at the Goldfish, that Aladarian immediately started to retreat back to the warrior and spoke something harshly to his companion.

I watched as the menace stiffened and turned around to see me stalking toward him like a predator, and immediately his eyes were on the sword that had made its way to my hand.

"_Nemir, _what are you-"

By the time he had started speaking, I was close enough to him to touch him with Riptide. I let him speak, wondering if he had decided to apologize, but his confusion only annoyed me further.

I swung at him with a sharp battle cry, and I saw his eyes widen dramatically as he quickly parried with his own sword.

"Persie! Stop this!" another voice, Aldarian, cried out.

I heard Varis's gasp sound out from the right of us, and a part of me realized that I had just interrupted her own healing process.

"No! He has to pay!" I yelled out while carrying out a series of violent attacks. Glorfindel never fought back, he only stayed on the defensive while I unleashed vicious strikes upon him.

"What is wrong?" the Goldfish asked, grunting as he blocked a hard hit that was aimed for his neck. He looked between me and where our blades remained collected in shock. "What are you doing?"

I gritted my teeth and felt a faint stinging sensation behind my eyes. "I trusted you!" I spat. "How dare you hold me back!"

"Hold you back? I most certainly have not been holding you back from anything!"

"Oh dear," I heard Varis say. "Do you think we should stop them?"

I kicked out at Glorfindel to put more distance between the two of us, and then went back to attack him again.

"I do not think I would live if I got in between the two of them," Aldarian admitted. He quickly pulled her away from where I was attacking Goldilocks as she had gotten one step too close to the fighting. "I say we just let them sort it out for themselves."

"I trusted you, and you decide that I am not good enough to fight!" I reminded Goldilocks, who still looked confused as to why I was trying to pummel him to the ground. "You have no right to try and control me, you jackass!"

Glorfindel dodged another onslaught of attacks. "I never said you were not good enough, where in Arda did you hear that from?"

I dove at him, growling when I leaped and instead of hitting his body I fell into the dirt. He was too quick, and I was too angry to see straight. I whirled around and used my sword to stand up off the ground. "Lord Elrond told me, you bastard!"

His eyes narrowed. "You must have misunderstood-"

I whipped riptide at him once more, and he blocked masterfully again. Why won't he fight me? Can't he see I need him to fight me? I need to let this out somehow and I can't do it if he just tries to defend himself this entire time!

"I heard it all!"

He grunted as he took the brunt of another attack. "That is not what I meant!"

"What did you mean, then?"

In one, solid and quick maneuver that I had been taught since I first started training with a sword, Glorfindel disarmed me and caught Riptide in his other hand.

I growled, and felt a tug in my gut, urging for the water that surrounded us in troughs and water basins to-

"That is enough, Persephone!" he snapped, dropping the swords on the ground and crossing his arms defiantly. "I know that look. If you try to hit me with water I will… I will…"

I crossed my arms in return. "You'll do what? Talk me to death?"

He looked down at me with fierce eyes. "No. But you are wrong to assume I do not think you are good enough for battle. You are wrong to try and fight me whilst I am trying to help your friends. You are wrong to fight me while my back was turned, and you are wrong to assume that I do not trust you to have you at my side!"

The water that had been under my control exploded at his words, and within moments everyone in the training arena was completely drenched from head to toe. I reveled in the feeling of my wounds being closed up, and my skin pushing the thread Elrond had used out of its system before closing fully.

Glorfindel had closed his eyes at the water's wrath, but they soon blinked open and were filled with anger that I doubted would stay leashed for long.

A strain of thread dropped from my hand, and I watched as it fell to the ground slowly.

I ignored all the gasps of shock from being drowned in water while standing on land, and saw that Varis had to be helped up by Aldarian from where the blast had knocked her down with a scowl.

"Why won't you let me fight, then?" I asked, looking up at the golden warrior with pure rage. "There is something you are holding back, just say it!"

His anger finally became unleashed. "This!" He yelled, whipping his hands up in the air. "This is why you cannot fight among the rest of us, Persie! You are so wrapped up in yourself that you fail to see those around you!"

My mouth opened to reply but his steely glare cut me off.

"You will let me finish since you have been begging for me to explain. I do not trust you to make the right decisions if let out on scouts or guard duty because you are so drawn within yourself most of the time, and you let your demons haunt you so much that they influence what you do on the outside. You are too unpredictable- and could be a danger to the rest of us if you untether yourself from reality for even a moment!"

"You… you don't trust me?" I asked, sounding like a beaten-down child. "Why don't-"

Glorfindel scowled at the words. "I do not trust that you will always make the right decisions to help others when you cannot help yourself."

I bit my lip as tears started to form in my eyes. Something inside me broke at that moment, and I knew that he was right.

"I-I… I didn't mean to do this-"

"When will you learn? There is something so dark inside you and just waiting to come out. How could I endanger others when you are an explosion waiting to happen?"

I let out a shaky breath and felt tears start to fall from my eyes. "Tell me how you really feel."

Aldarian stepped to my side, holding a hand up in my defense. "Glorfindel, that is enough-"

"Stand down," the Commander demanded. "You are not involved in this, Lord Aldarian, so I suggest you stay out of it."

I felt the elf at my side stiffen. "Lord Glorfindel-"

"That is enough."

I swallowed the bile that had risen to my throat. I looked back to see Varis standing there, hugging herself for warmth, and I felt more tears fall from my eyes.

_How could I endanger others when you are an explosion waiting to happen?_

Another breath.

_A danger to the rest of us-_

_Too unpredictable-_

_Let your demons haunt you-_

Glorfindel stood there stoically, but this time he looked at me in slight confusion. "_Nemir_, what is wrong?"

"Can you not see what you are doing to her?" Aldarian demanded once more from my side.

_An explosion waiting-_

_You cannot help yourself-_

"I told you to stay out of this, _Logonion_!"

"She does not need you to yell at her like this!"

"How would you know what she needs?"

_An explosion-_

_Unpredictable-_

"Persie?"

I looked to Varis, who was eyeing me warily. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

_Danger-_

More tears fell.

_Explosion…_

I took one last look at the arguing ellon, and then I ran.

I heard Varis let out a choked cry, startling the others out of their violent haze.

"Persie!"

"_Nemir_, wait!"

I ignored their cries, ran through the training arena, and didn't break a sweat. The bottom of my dress had torn from the impromptu fight with Glorfindel and allowed my strides to lengthen even more.

With every push of my step, I heard others running after me, but I felt another tug in my gut and some startled cries. The jets of water coming from the falls wouldn't hurt them. Just startle them. Startle them just enough for me to escape.

My feet led me to where Glorfindel had brought me just that morning when everything felt so different. I had forgiven him, he had forgiven me. It seems like there is going to be more of that in the future, but now I just couldn't face him.

I can't believe he really didn't trust me to have his back? Was I not enough?

The feeling of the water, of the strong river current ripping past me, was bliss that I had so thoughtlessly forgotten.

I let my body sink to the bottom of the river, and allowed myself to be carried along by the violent current from the pressure of the waterfall.

It was healing, and the rush of the water against my skin- skin that remained dry even though I was completely submerged… it was mesmerizing.

"_I was told you would be arriving."_

I whipped around to see a River Nymph, lounging about within the current. I internally groaned. What did I have to do to find some peace in this world?

"_What do you want?" _I asked. The nymph, with long red hair and blue fins with unnatural blue eyes to match, tilted her head.

"_Why are you so upset, child?"_

I gritted my teeth. _"I am not a child."_

The nymph let out a giggle that the current seemed to amplify. _"Even if you are not a child, you are certainly acting like one."_

My upper lip curled up in a snarl. _"You have more sass than the last Water Nymph I met."_

She shrugged, running her webbed hands against her hair. _"I like to think my… sass, as you call it, makes me far more admirable."_

"_I don't know if I'd be so quick to call it that."_

She giggled again, and bubbles rose from her mouth to create a halo around her head. _"You are rather funny. I think we would be good friends if you came here more often."_

I rolled my eyes. _"What, are you lonely or something?"_

She grinned. _"Not at all. We are only alone at the moment because you are scaring the others with your angry disposition."_

"_I do not have- wait, what?"_

The nymph nodded. _"Perhaps if you calm down, the others will do the same?"_

I let the water touch my skin, completely becoming one with the river, and the river in me. The water soaked into my veins, becoming one with my heartbeat, and thoroughly calmed me to the point where exhaustion followed.

Normally it wasn't that easy.

"_What did you do?"_

The nymph smiled. _"The water favors you, Persephone. And so does He."_

Out of the darkness surrounding us, there came nearly a dozen other nymphs all different in coloring but all connected with their surroundings just as I was. It was calming to see them so at ease with the river as if it flowed within them just as it did me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so odd or displaced after all.

"_I'm sorry if I had scared you."_

The answering smiles and echoes of affection made a feeling of happiness rush through me.

"_What the Hades was that?"_

One of the other nymphs laughed. _"We are connected to the water, just like you."_

Another cut in and continued, _"The water reacts to our feelings, and you must have felt our happiness as if it were a part of you."_

I blinked. _"That's creepy."_

The sassy nymph I first had the opportunity to meet rolled her eyes. _"We have been waiting a long time for a savior to come, and are blessed that it is one as connected to the water as we are."_

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. _"I don't know about-"_

"_Shush. He is coming."_

They scattered.

And I was left alone.

But I wasn't really alone, was I?

An invisible hand wrapped around my waist, and I was dragged through the rivers at an unimaginable pace and warped out into the sea.

"Hello, Persephone Jackson, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

My ripped dress suddenly made me feel very out of fashion as an unbelievably handsome sea god swam up to me. He was not alone, either. What must have been his court, or rather, his bodyguards, were keeping a distance behind him with sharks being used as their mighty steeds.

The two mermen looked over to me, nodded respectfully, and resumed their posts.

That certainly felt like home.

"You must be Lord Ulmo," I said, taking in the finery of his cape that draped behind him, and the two tails that he sported. His stomach was ripped, and his abs were oh so fine. He had black hair, a black beard, and dark grey eyes.

He looked very different from my father but similar enough where I could feel the power of the oceans swirling off of him.

He laughed at my bluntness. "You are not wrong, my dear."

I raised a brow. "What am I doing here?"

Ulmo held a large staff in his hand, and something was palmed in his other. His hand was closed, so I couldn't see what he withheld from me.

"I come bearing a gift," he told me, swimming up closer to where I was floating. "It was sent to me from your father. He told me that he was very proud of you, and wanted to remind you of where you come from."

His hand opened.

Laying on his palm was a ring and not just any old ring- but my mom's ring.

Sally's ring.

I reached out a hand, slowly itching to grab for it.

"You can take it, I will not hurt you," he mused at my hesitance and reached it out to me even further. "This is for you, my dear."

I took the ring in my fingers and palmed it in my hand. The familiar weight of the ring was instant, even though we were hundreds of feet in the water. "Why?"

Ulmo smiled. "There is a darkness spreading, young Persephone. And it will be up to you to stop it."

I gulped.

"Do not fear, that is why I have come to you. I have a proposition."

I slipped my mom's ring on my right ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "What is it?"

His smile widened as he looked at the ring on my finger and back into my eyes. "What would you say if I offered to help you control your powers?"

"Uh... what?"


	34. Chapter 32: I Obviously Need Sleep

**Dear Readers,**

**To those who don't think this is progressing, well, that sucks for you because that means you're not looking close enough. This part of Persie's story is ultimately about character development and that doesn't happen over one chapter- it takes time, so just hold your butts for a moment and chill. Also, this is going to be a long story with FOUR PARTS and this is only the FIRST PART omg so get settled because this is going to be both long and epic.**

**The plot of the **_**Hobbit **_**will be coming soon, which will take place in the SECOND PART and the THIRD AND FOURTH PARTS are going to be taking place during the **_**Lord of the Rings **_**timeline.**

**This FIRST PART is Persie finding her place in Middle Earth, which will be important for later parts.**

**And let me just say that next chapter you all are gonna freak the Hades out.**

**Oh, and follow me on instagram ( theallylayne ) because why not and Just Do It™ like Nike says.**

**See y'all on Insta,**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 32: I Obviously Need Sleep**

Of course, like any smart person, I decided to allow Lord Ulmo to teach me a bit about my water powers here in Arda. It ended up being one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. I went for hours on end without exhaustion and learned more in one training session than I did in my entire lifetime.

The jar that held my powers, the lid I tugged open in my gut whenever I unleashed something… I finally let it all out.

It was amazing.

By the time I was done, Ulmo had taught me everything I was going to need to know to complete the task he told me was given to me by the Valar.

"We brought you here to fight the darkness that is seeping into everything that lives within our world," he had said. "There is the work of something so sinister that it is greater than what this world has ever seen before, which is why we sent for a being from another world. Your gods, they chose you for this quest."

I looked at him curiously. "A quest? Does that mean when this is over I get to go home?"

He tilted his head. "Do you wish to?"

I thought of everything I had left behind, including the people I would have later greeted in the Elysium. Could that mean if I die here I am subject to this world's afterlife? Will I ever lay eyes on my mother- or my friends- again?

I asked him my questions, and a sad look came across his face. "One cannot jump across worlds as you describe, even in the afterlife."

That was my answer.

Would I be willing to never see them again?

"I don't know," I told the sea god. "I'm not sure what I want."

He let out a hum that vibrated the water itself. "Once you know what path you want to take, you will know what your quest shall be."

I blinked. "Well, that's helpful."

"Glad I could be of service."

I opened my mouth to tell him that no, he did not do any service for me what-so-ever, but then the same vortex sensation whipped around me and I was shooting back through the rivers once more.

Stupid gods. Stupid Valar.

The next thing I knew, I was back by the waterfall. The sun had started to deplete below the horizon and the breeze had become crisp with chilly air.

I must've been gone for hours.

It only felt like one.

I swam out to the riverbank and sludged out while letting the water droplets fall off my dry skin. I shook my hair out and felt it dry instantly. Being the daughter of a sea god was nice, sometimes.

Letting out a sigh, I turned back to the river with a small smile. The river nymph I had spoken to poked her head out of the water with a mischievous grin and waved. Everything about her told me that she knew something I did not, but that was nothing new.

I waved back at the nymph and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she sank back underneath the small flickering waves. A part of me wanted to join her, but that was not where I needed to be.

It was time to step back into reality.

Before I turned to leave, I lingered by the river shore a little longer, taking in the dewy air from the waterfall, feeling the breeze of water molecules hitting my face with a smile. I noticed then that a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

The water will always feel like home.

I wrapped my hands together and left, fingering the delicate ring that remained on my finger, the only connection I had to the previous world that remained. Well, that and the tennis shoes Gerda and Arwen would never let me wear.

My walk back to Imladris abruptly ended as soon as a frantic elf rode toward me along the forest trail on a dark warhorse. For a moment I thought they were going to barrel me over until the elf halted the horse to a stop right in front of me.

"Thank the Valar! Persephone!"

I jolted out of the whimsical fog I had been living in, and nearly punched the elf that hopped off the horse and wrapped me in a tight squeeze. I opened my mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by dark hair falling into my mouth.

I spat it out indignantly. "What did I do, now?"

The elf, Elrohir, pulled back from the embrace and held me at arms-length. "What do you mean, what did you do? You were gone for _days_! We all thought something horrible had befallen you!"

I blinked.

"Uh… what?"

I like to think that I'm often a person who knows how to use words, but apparently I'm just fooling myself completely.

"Ada had sent out everyone to try and look for you, and that is all you can say? _What?_"

My arms crossed instinctively. "Hey, it's not my fault, I didn't exactly _plan_ on being gone for that long-"

Elrohir let out a groan. "What, so you planned on being gone for only a day? Maybe two? You must stop running away, Persie. Running away will never get you anywhere. Especially with elves."

He was going to be lucky if I didn't punch him, but this time it was for a different reason.

"I didn't run away-"

"Yes, you did-"

"I was carted away by Lord Ulmo, I'll have you know-"

"Do not think you can just spout out names of the Valar-"

"I am not just spouting out names-"

"It does nothing to change the fact you ran away-"

"Oh, I so did not run away-"

"Really? It looked a lot like running away to me-"

"Maybe you're just-"

"Blind? I am a master archer I do not think-"

"A blind master archer-"

"Enough!" I looked up at Elrohir, who's face had slowly become redder throughout our bickering. "You will come with me back to Imladris. There, you can explain to more than just me of how you were not running away."

Before I could even answer, he had turned around, whipping his long-ass hair in my face (again making me spit it out aggressively) before he strode back to his horse. He looked back at me to where I was still standing, obviously annoyed I had not moved with him.

"Hurry up, the sun is falling."

I looked up at the sky that had gotten darker than it was when I had first left the river and snorted. "Doesn't take a smart person to figure that out."

He blinked.

I blinked.

"Yet, you have been gone for four days, Persephone. Are you calling yourself dumb?"

I glared.

"Just hop on your horse, hotshot. And shut up, while you're at it."

His chuckles of laughter were the only sound that could be heard.

I suppose I was glad that Glorfindel wasn't there with the welcoming posse as soon as I hopped off Elrohir's horse. I don't think I could handle having another verbal altercation with him this soon.

Yes, I'll admit that most of our meetings have been verbal altercations, but that is usually grounded in passion. I think.

"Persephone, you do not know how glad I am to see you," Lord Elrond spoke, as he took metered steps down from where he waited with other important elves. I glared at Lord Macalster AKA Lord McDicks, who was among them.

He glared back.

I assume he wasn't so pleased to see I had survived.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," I said, doing my best to be all court-like and piss McDicks off. "I am glad Lord Elrohir found me."

I heard the faint sounds of people running down the halls and smiled when some familiar faces came into view.

"Persephone! You are alive!"

"I knew you would come back!"

"Thank you for finding her, brother!"

I was immediately swallowed in large hugs coming from every which direction. My arms were pinned to my sides and I let out a small groan at the impact that could have sent me rolling if they weren't holding me so tightly.

I grinned at my friends. "It's nice to see you too, guys."

Arwen, Elladan, Aldarian, and Alma were still holding me like fools. I never thought Arwen would be the group-hug type, but stranger things have happened.

I noticed that Gerda and Varis were standing off to the side and I made wide eyes at them. "What, you don't want a piece of the love, too?"

Gerda pursed her lips, serious as always, and I noticed her eyes dart to the Lords and Ladies that were still standing there imperiously behind Lord Elrond. I rolled my eyes.

Varis, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow knowingly. "I would rather not be trampled by you lot, thank you for asking."

I blinked.

"That sass, Varis." I shook my head and tsked as my other friends started to release me from their grasp. "Where did you ever learn such a thing?"

This time Elrond looked down at me with a wry smile. "I have been meaning to ask you the same thing, Lady Persephone. But there is a time and place for that, and this is not it. Shall we venture to my study and discuss where you have been over tea and wine?"

I smiled widely in response but internally winced as the Lord of Imladris had just verbally handed me my ass. "Of course, Lord Elrond."

He gracefully walked over and took my arm in his, patted my hand fatherly before turning back to the rest of the courtiers. "You are all dismissed, we will reconvene at the next meeting to discuss what we missed, thank you for your understanding."

Lord Macalster grabbed his wife, the elleth Lady Mirwen had called her mother, and scurried away, but not before delivering me another glare.

I ignored all of Lady Heliel's rules and stuck my tongue out at him. I figured it served them both right, anyway.

"I will pretend I did not see that," Lord Elrond told me softly, before leading me to his study. "The rest of you may join us if you wish."

We walked to his study in a slow, silent procession.

When we had finally settled in the confines of his study, Elrond was sitting easily at his desk while I was snuggled up next to Alma on one chair, and Arwen was posed calmly on the other chair. Her brothers were standing behind their father stoically, and Aldarian stood next to Varis and Gerda to the side.

Gerda had calmly poured us all glasses of wine or tea, depending on our choosing.

I decided to do without, for the moment. I was busy trying to ignore the current issue.

They were all looking at me.

"What were you thinking, being gone for so long?" Elrohir asked me again, looking down upon me sternly. "We were all worried beyond reason-"

"That is enough," Elrond cut him off, holding a hand to pause. "Let Persephone speak for herself, Elrohir."

I gulped.

Alma grabbed my hand, which had been thumbing the ring I still wore while frantically trying to come up with the right words to say. "I, well, I guess I ran away because I was angry-"

"Something you never should have done," Elladan cut me off.

The rest of us glared at the elf, and in turn, he had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"Carry on, dear one," Elrond told me, before turning to eye his sons knowingly. "The rest of us will hold our tongues, or they will be asked to leave."

"Yes, Ada," they said in unison, and suddenly it felt as if I had never left.

"Well, I went down to the river because I wanted to calm myself down, and the water helps," I explained. "I knew that I shouldn't have run away but I didn't want to face Lord Glorfindel or any of you, and I just let myself be for a moment, I guess."

Alma gave me a squeeze.

"I was mad that I freaked out as much as I did, and I swear it won't happen again," I told Elrond specifically. I noticed Varis and Aldarain look slightly disgruntled from the corner of my eye, and I shot them an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to lash out like that, it just happened."

"With powers like yours, they must be kept under control even under intense duress," Elrond told me, although there was something flickering in his eyes. "Perhaps you have learned your lesson, hm?"

I grinned. "I learned more than that, actually. The reason I was gone for so long was that I had been called upon by Lord Ulmo, who wanted to talk to me. And I swear it only felt like a day at most that I was in his company, I had no idea I was gone for so long."

Lord Elrond looked down at my ring, then back up at me. The old fart didn't miss anything, did he?

"He gave me my mother's ring, saying it was from my own father. It makes sense, I guess, from their sea-connection or whatever, but it's nice to have that recollection of home."

I held out my hand for the others to see, and Alma peered down at it with a small smile. "I was wondering where that came from," she told me.

"It was my mom's," I said. "She was amazing, and I am glad that I have this piece of her while I'm in a completely different world."

The Elf Lord nodded, leaning forward on his elbows and rested his hands on his mouth in contemplation. "Was there anything else you learned or obtained from Lord Ulmo, Persephone?"

I smirked. "He may have sort of taught me how to control my powers, so yes."

Someone coughed, and as it was coming from my side, I had a feeling it was Aldarian. "What?"

My smile widened. "He knew that I was struggling, and gave me a few tips on how to channel my powers and instead of lashing out, I can contain it. Because I won't be lashing out as much or at all, he also told me that when I choose to use my powers, it will be far stronger as there will be more essence, as he calls it, stored within me. The more I use my powers, the more this essence drains."

Arwen tilted her head. "Like a well?"

I grinned at my friend. "Exactly like a well. I like to think of it as a jar, and when I need to control myself I simply clasp the lid. But it is the same concept, really."

Elrond smiled kindly at me. "I am glad you have found this sense of peace that surrounds you, Persephone."

I nodded to him thankfully. "I also learned something interesting about my powers, which you might find helpful, Lord Elrond." This piqued his interest. "I have been able to heal myself with water for as long as I can remember, but I have never been able to heal others unless it was from the water where they were being hurt."

"Like drowning?" Varis asked. From the terror that riddled her face, I had a feeling she was thinking about a tragedy from her past.

"Yes," I told her. "I have been able to extract the water from one's lungs, on occasion."

Elladan's forehead wrinkled. "Let us hope that is not going to be a normal occurrence."

I let out a laugh. "That is usually what one hopes, yes. But if needed, I can do that. And now… there are a few other things I've learned about healing with my powers- or rather, my essence. I can use my essence to heal others, manipulating the water within one's skin to mend injuries together."

Elrond pursed his lips. "What exactly is this essence you speak of?"

I shrugged. "Lord Ulmo described it as my inner being, like my soul. But it's connected to my powers in such a way of being what contains my connection to water. If I have no essence, I have no connection."

"And therefore no soul?" Alma asked, sounding slightly worried. "That does not sound good."

"Not having my connection to the water sounds worse to me," I told her. "But in all honesty, it is nice to have this explained to me. I've never had someone teach me these things before."

Lord Elrond nodded pleasantly. "As I have said before, I am glad you discovered this-"

The door slammed open, and I jumped in my spot as Elrond's speech was effectively cut short.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Lord Elrond," a voice hurried, and in recognition, I snapped my body back to see a familiar golden-haired warrior standing there in a strikingly calm manner.

However, the hurricane that existed within his eyes told me differently. And they were directed at me.

"I heard that Lady Persephone had been brought back safely. I would like to speak with her in the council chambers if that is alright with you."

I blinked.

Lord Elrond, the little mischievous elf that he is, agreed with Glorfindel's terms. "You may be excused, Persephone."

I turned back to him, and immediately recognized the amused glint in his eye. "What-why?"

"I do believe you owe Lord Glorfindel an apology for your actions, Lady Persephone," the Elf Lord told me. "And as Mithrandir likes to say, there is truly no time like the present."

His sons snickered.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from sticking it out at them, but my glare seemed to suffice.

"Fine."

I got up from my seat, ignored all the eyes following me, and walked out of the room with all the confidence I could manage. Glorfindel held the door for me to exit and let it shut behind us.

He led me over to the council chambers and opened the door for me like a proper gentleman, however, something in his stiff posture told me that was going to be the only thing gentle about what he was planning on doing to me.

Seriously, did Elrond have a death wish for me or something?

The moon properly illuminated the room, as it opened out to the sky in its clearest form. The moon was full this evening, and for some reason, the sound of the waterfall didn't help calm me this time.

"Four days."

I winced. Yep, he was mad.

"Four days, and no word? No warning?"

I turned around to face Glorfindel, who was standing there with his fists clenched and chest heaving. In the moonlight, I could see that his face was flushed and there was a darkness underneath his eyes that I had never seen present in an elf, before.

"I didn't mean-"

"Of course, you did not mean to run away! But you did! Just as you always do!"

I steeled myself, ready for the verbal onslaught I knew would come my way.

"You never stop to think about anyone else other than yourself! Did you know how horrible we all felt once you never came back that first night? The tears that were shed when you never showed up the next? Your friends, _my _friends, were beside themselves worried for you!"

I clenched my teeth together to the point of my jaw straining and my gums jarring from the effort. I had to let him get this out, or it was going to be kept in until later. And then, it would only be a longer period of time. Yep. Just let it go, just this time.

"You are such a coward, Persephone! You left, and you never came back? Would you have come back if Elrohir had not found you?"

I blinked. Okay, hadn't we gone over this before?

"I cannot understand why I was so worried about you in the first place! It is not as if you deserve such worry after the stunts you have pulled! I should not have been surprised that you ran away yet again-"

Just let it go, let it run over you like that waterfall.

"I am so mad at you, Persephone! No, wait- I am not just mad, I am disappointed. I am so disappointed in the way you have treated us, your friends, by letting us fall to the side while you run off to wallow in your sorrows!"

Let it run off just like drying yourself after the river…

"I find myself wishing I had never befriended you, this would be so much easier-"

Woah, okay, now he's done it.

"Oh, shut up Goldfish!"

His mouth snapped shut, but a look of anger flashed brightly in his eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you wait for an explanation before you decide to end this friendship and damage it before you even know what really happened!"

Glorfindel crossed his arms defiantly. "Tell me, then."

I debated not explaining to him what happened, but then I would be the asshole that he thought I was. Nope. I was not the asshole in this situation, he was, and it's about time he discovered it.

"Besides the fact that you don't trust me out on the battlefield, you also don't trust me as a friend. I get it. But Lord Ulmo actually whisked me away to help train me and teach me how to use my powers, you nincompoop. If you had waited, maybe even just a minute before freaking out at me, I would have told you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Then why were you gone for four days?"

"I didn't know it was four days, dumbass! I thought it was less than one!"

His hands flung up in the air. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"Maybe listen to me once and a while, Goldilocks, it might save you a headache!"

"Listening to you usually gives me a headache, so I will pass, Persephone!"

I groaned. "This is going nowhere. You obviously don't trust me-"

"That is not true!"

"You literally just told me you don't trust me!"

He raked a hand through his hair with a huff. "I am very sure those words never crossed my lips, Persephone. You only insinuated such a thing!"

"Well with how you've been treating me, it's not a hard conclusion to come to!"

"I care about you, can you not understand that? I care about your health, your safety, and if you are the one who is standing in the way of that, what else would you have me do? You should not be in the line of duty if you are already hurting yourself mentally! That makes you a danger to yourself and others. How could I, as someone who cares deeply for you, ever condone such a thing?"

I paused. "What does that have to do with this?"

"You think I do not trust you because you keep running away from your problems and choose to not face the battle raging inside of you, Persephone. It is not a matter of a lack of trust, it is a matter of me not wanting to hound you with other battles while you are still waging one within yourself."

"That is stupid. I'm not battling myself-"

"Then why would Lord Ulmo think it important to help you find control with your powers?"

I scoffed. "Maybe he actually trusts me to use them, unlike you!"

A hand went to his forehead. "Obviously you are not understanding what I am trying to tell you, _Nemir. _I do not want you to be hurt, so you must be able to confront your inner demons before you can be able to confront the demons that lurk outside of you, too."

I scowled. "Why do you insist on holding me back?"

His hand dropped to his side. "Because I care about you! Have you no clue of my feelings?"

I scoffed. "You're certainly making them blatantly clear!"

Glorfindel shook his head, and his anger depleted from him in waves. "I know not what to tell you, Persephone."

"Then don't, because this conversation is over." I stomped toward the door, retching it open with unneeded force. "Maybe if you come to your senses we will talk again."

He let out a groan. "Can you not see? You are running away again! Why am I even surprised?"

I let out a harsh laugh. "Oh shut up, _Lord Glorfindel. _And do have a good night."

"Just remember I am not the one running away!"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door behind me, before walking stubbornly to my chambers. I needed to go to sleep. That sounded a lot better than dealing with being awake, anyway.

**What do you think about this chapter? **

**What do you want to happen next? **

**The next chapter, let me tell you, is gonna be lit. Also, don't forget to comment, vote, save this story, and follow me on Instagram for more awesome updates and cool pics. **

**-Ally Layne**


	35. Chapter 33: Creatures of the Dark

**Hello again, Readers!**

**I have been pretty depressed this past week and have had a hard time doing the simplest of things, so writing took a step back for me. It was a doozy to write this chapter, but I think I have a spark again and hope to keep pushing forward! **

**I have a blog that talks about my struggle with mental health, injuries, sports, and different pieces of literature and its link is on my profile. So, if you are wondering what I'm going through feel free to take a look. **

**If you have any questions or concerns, let me know! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 33: Creatures of the Dark**

The first thing that registered was the darkness. Shadows lingered and danced in the corners of my eyes. Words, ones I could barely make out, echoed from the back and threatened to drag me back into the eternal pit.

My feet were planted and stuck under my body. I was doing my best to stand my ground. I wasn't going to allow myself to be dragged back.

I was never going to go back.

The darkness morphed into a scene all too familiar.

_"Persephone Jackson. Oh, how the mighty have fallen!"_

_"Your friend will be meeting her demise at the hands of my lovely children, Jackson. You are out of options. Bow down to me, and I will let you die peacefully."_

_"From what I've heard you're normally a lot more talkative, Jackson. Hmmm... I guess I'm going to have to use some other methods to have a decent conversation."_

_"How many teeth do you think will get you to squeal?"_

_"If you want to speak, Persephone, you're going to have to mean it."_

_Laughter echoed in the darkness._

The darkness pooled from my mouth, but it looked like it took shape. A hand, smothering me, another hand, atop my head, providing horrific visions to become engrained in my mind.

I heard a choking sound and remembered that I had tried to scream.

My tongue ran along the cold emptiness that had been a consequence of this event. My teeth, three among the bottom row, were then pulled from my mouth.

I shivered.

The shape the darkness had taken, a faceless human, turned away from my defenseless body to look directly at where I was watching.

"_I knew you would come back."_

I felt the entombing feeling of the darkness entrapping me once more, and I swear I saw the specter grin. If, of course, the thing had a face.

I tried to speak, but I looked down to see the darkness spreading across my body, and covering my mouth. The shape of a hand, outlined by a ghostly mass, spread across my mouth. A tingling sensation sent chills down my spine, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"_You will always wind up here."_

I tried to get away from the hands that eerily gripped my body, holding me in place, but no matter how hard I struggled, I didn't budge.

My mouth opened again to speak, but darkness flew into my throat and started to choke me. I let out helpless gasps as tears streamed down my face from the effort. Why was this… _thing _doing this to me? What did I ever do to get this treatment?

"_You do not even know who I am, girl? And I believed you were one of my greatest foes. How humorous and insignificant you must be in comparison to the other heroes who dared step in my path."_

Who? I was still trying to figure out what it was. This darkness was not normal- I had seen mists and shadows created and generated from Hades and his children, but this… this was far more imperious than those.

"_I created shadows, girl. Hades has power over the shadow, but I am the one who created it all."_

I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"_No one can save you now."_

I closed my eyes as the shadows quickly overtook me.

"_You will die, Persephone Jackson."_

"Persie? What is wrong?"

I wasn't surrounded by shadows anymore. It was just a dream- a really, really messed up dream. But I'm alive. I'm breathing. I'm okay.

"Persie?"

I blinked and felt the cold wetness against my cheek. The soft pillow that was under my head was wet from the tears I must've shed while sleeping. "Alma?"

The blonde elleth was wearing a dark blue dress that looked like it was made out of soft linen, similar to bed sheets. Alma wasn't the dressiest person I knew, but she certainly knew how to look nice whilst still feeling comfortable. I could respect that in a person.

"Are you okay? You were screaming and thrashing, and I had Gerda run to go get Lord Elrond or a healer."

My lips quivered and I could still somehow feel the onslaught of the dark mist that veiled over my limbs. Even though it wasn't there… it still felt real. "I'm fine, Alma, don't worry. It was just a nightmare or something."

She could see through my lie. "It was unlike any other nightmare you have had before, _mellon_. I was worried you were going to accidentally hurt yourself, as you were clawing at some invisible thing trying to hold you down. You were screaming so loud, I believe many are awake from your hoarse cries."

I could feel a flush of embarrassment rise to my cheeks. "I'm sorry I scared you, Alma. I don't know how to stop them, but if I could I would, you know that-"

"Persephone, how are you feeling?"

Gerda must've let Lord Elrond in, as he strode over to where I still laid against my headboard. "I'm fine, Lord Elrond. Really, there is no reason to fuss-"

"She was screaming and begging for someone to let her go, but no one was in the room with her," Gerda explained. "She was scratching her arms like she was trying to get a layer of skin off her body. It was frightening to witness, my Lord."

I looked down at my arms, seeing the streaks of harsh red and blood pooling from the broken skin. They were all pink and puffy around the outsides of the scratches- proving how violent I had been while caught in the nightmare.

I did my best to calm through taking some deep breaths, but my anxiety continued to eat away at me. What was the figure in the darkness? What did it want? Was it going to try and drag me back to Tartarus? _Could _it drag me back to Tartarus?

I don't think I'd want to find out.

"I will grab you a glass of water, will that be sufficient for your injuries?"

I let out a low hum in acknowledgment to the elf who was now sitting at my side, holding one of my arms in his hands while inspecting the cuts closely. "I think that would work."

Lord Elrond turned to Gerda who immediately nodded and walked out of the room at a hastened pace. I rolled my eyes, thinking that these elves were being such worry-worts. I mean, it's not as if this is the first time I've ever had a nightmare. It's not like they have to be _this _worried.

Elrond's dark eyes peered up at mine. "Do you remember what you dreamed about? What could have caused such a reaction?"

I gulped. "I, I don't know. I remembered some things I'd rather never think about again."

The Elf Lord nodded once and turned his gaze back down at my arms. "I hope that this does not continue to occur, Persephone. The last thing you need is to wear yourself out at night and cease to be able to control yourself during the day."

I pursed my lips. "I don't think that'll happen. I doubt whatever is eating away at me will continue to do so before I get to be, well, too tired to deal with this anymore."

Alma crossed her arms. "I am not grateful to hear you speak like this, _mellon_."

Gerda quickly walked back into the room, holding a pitcher of water out to Lord Elrond earnestly. "I hope this will be enough, Lady Persephone."

I grimaced at the term _Lady, _knowing that she only said such things because we were in front of Lord Elrond. However, I smiled gratefully at my friend who sounded a bit out of breath from how quickly she had been walking. "This is perfect, thank you, Gerds."

She smiled and nodded, before stepping back to her spot along the side of the room.

I moved my fingertips to the water pitcher and looked at Elrond knowingly. "This is going to look a little odd, but just hold onto the pitcher for me, please."

He nodded, and I could see the tiny flicker of glee that was hidden in his aged eyes. It was funny to see such a renowned elf get so excited to see my healing powers, but I supposed this was intellectually stimulating for him.

I felt the familiar tug in my gut before the water moved from the pitcher and swirled its way up my arms. A small aura of blue omitted from the wounds, as they slowly started to close and soaked away all the blood and grossness from my body.

I smiled a bit at the gasps that my friends made, and nearly laughed at the wide-eyed elf that sat in front of me.

"Dear Eru, this is amazing," Lord Elrond muttered, watching the water start to recede from my arms. "How… what… how is this possible?"

I shrugged and took my hands away from the water pitcher, while still holding a small pool of the water in the air for my own amusement. The elves watched in awe as I molded the water into a few different shapes before letting it come down once more into the pitcher.

Elrond looked back down at my arms and sat the pitcher down at his feet before taking my arms into his hands again. "There is no scarring… this is phenomenal. Have you always been able to do this?"

I let out a shocked cough. Normally people were too weirded out by the whole freaky water-moving thing to be able to generate a natural string of thought, let alone ask me questions. "Er… the first time I really remember doing it was when I was twelve."

He blinked. "You do not know if you have had these capabilities before that age?"

I shook my head.

"That is odd. Normally such things would have developed at an earlier age…"

I let out a sigh. "Am I allowed to go work out, now? I think I could use a few training segments and spars to get over the whole nightmare thing."

Elrond looked surprised. "You wish to go train?"

I nodded and looked to Alma quickly. "Do you think Varis would be in the training arena?"

The blonde, who still looked shocked from the whole healing episode, nodded airily. "I believe she should be finishing up her training session with my brother and Lord Geoffry right now."

I grinned up at my friends and took my arms out of Lord Elrond's grasp. "Perfect, I'll go meet her now."

This seemed to snap Alma out of whatever haze she was in. "Oh, but do not forget that you have lessons with Sir Finalion and me in two hours, we will be covering some important topics that you should not miss."

I blinked. "I didn't think I had a choice."

Alma laughed. "You do not, but I thought it would be nice to at least pretend. Now, if you are going to go train, you should go sooner than later or you will find yourself late for your lessons."

Lord Elrond grabbed the pitcher and stood up, nodding at us kindly. "It seems as though I should take my leave. It was a pleasure to witness your healing, Persephone. I will most likely ask to see such things again, however, hopefully, it will not be you who needs to heal."

I smiled. "It is always a pleasure, Lord Elrond. Have a good day."

He nodded once again, then walked out of the room with the water in hand and his robes billowing quietly behind him.

"That went better than I thought it would," I stated, and got of bed to put some clothes on. "I thought he was going to try and psychologically assess me or something."

Gerda tilted her head as she handed me an extra tunic to wear. "What do you mean?"

Alma plopped down on the side of the bed without her usual grace. "Psychologically?"

I paused. "That's right, you probably wouldn't know. It's something that has to do with the brain and why people act the way they do, I think."

"As in Lord Elrond questioning the reasoning behind your nightmares?" Alma guessed.

I gulped. "Yeah. I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk about them."

Gerda looked up at me knowingly. "One day you will be able to talk about it, and we will be right here at your side to listen."

Alma nodded in agreement. "You will not be able to get rid of us that easily, Persie."

I smiled and continued to dress for the day ahead of me.

As soon as I made it to the training arena, I noticed that there wasn't a lot of others who were practicing. Normally, there were elven warriors everywhere around this joint, but right now it looked spectacularly empty.

"Persie!"

I whirled around, holding my sword out in caution. However, I was merely greeted with the smiling face of Aldarian and immediately capped the sword and turned it back into its pen form. "Oh, it's just you."

He gasped. "Just me? I should be offended!"

Another voice chimed in, "Stop acting so dramatic, Aldarian." I grinned as the familiar face of Varis walked toward the two of us, bow in hand. "How are you doing, Persephone?"

"Oh, you know, just looking for someone to spar to get out all the harsh feelings from last night. How are you?"

The red-head dwarrowdam chuckled and hooked the bow around her shoulder. "I am well. I think I am starting to get accustomed to using the bow and arrow. I was trained to use an ax as a child, so this is strangely unfamiliar to me."

I blinked. "An ax?"

Aldarian decided to help tame my confusion. "Dwarves are well known for their prowess with axes on the battlefield," he explained. "It is not uncommon for a youngling to learn how to wield an ax at a young age."

Varis nodded proudly. "We are a race of warriors. Surely you would understand such a thing."

I nodded slowly. "That's not wrong, I guess. I started learning how to use my sword when I was twelve."

Aldarian looked at me curiously. "How old are you, now?"

"Eighteen- wait… I think I'm around nineteen, now."

They both gaped.

"What?"

"You are that young?"

I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly. I knew their races aged at a different rate than humans, but I didn't think it would really be that weird for me to be this young. "It's not like I have a long lifespan like you guys," I told them. "Normally things happen earlier for humans for a reason."

Varis sighed and wrung her hands together. "You were a just a wee bairn, and they taught you sword fighting?"

"I wasn't _just a wee bairn, _you know. I was old enough to fight, so I did."

Aldarian looked like he was about to throw up. His complexion had gone from light and glowing to pale and green in a matter of moments. "How could you have survived that young? You had parents, yes? How could they allow such a thing-"

I groaned. "It's not like I had a lot of options, Blondie. I was in a few sticky situations and had to fight my way out of them. Forgive me for being a young upstart."

Varis shook her head. "I do not think this has anything to do with you being an upstart, Persphone. I think you were trained far too young. You lost your childhood."

"I didn't _have_ a childhood, Varis."

They paused.

"What do you mean, you did not have a childhood?" Aldarian questioned slowly.

I grit my teeth, and uncapped riptide at my side. "I don't want to talk about it," I said. "I think I'm going to go decapitate a few dummies."

The elf and dwarrowdam looked between each other and back at me in a moment. "What are you not telling us?" Varis asked.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you another time."

Aldarian swayed from one foot to another nervously. "Maybe we should-"

"I'm going to go cut off some heads. I'll see you both around."

I spun around on my heel and hurried to where there were dummies used to train young soldiers different weapon techniques. Ignoring the vehement protests that sounded out from behind me, I made my way over to the dummies and proceeded to do just as I said.

With a few well-placed hacks, I cut off the heads of the dummies.

It felt exhausting, yet invigorating. Disgusting, yet calming. I felt controversial feelings inside of me and decided to hash them out. One after the other, the heads rolled.

One after the other, another piece of my past fell from memory.

The childhood I never had, the mother who worked to death, the stepfather who beat me, the father I never knew existed, the friends who betrayed me, the friends who fought at my side then died, the family who left my mother, the family who left _me_.

It was all demolished to dust.

Ash to ash, dust to dust. Just like the best of them.

I was panting heavily when I finally stopped.

Riptide was held tightly in my hand as tears pricked behind my eyes. Heads rolled in the slight breeze that lifted a stray piece of hair from my braid and it blew into my face.

I tucked it back behind my ear aggressively.

A group of elves, those who were still at the training arena, were looking at me wearily. A part of me wondered how long they had been watching me, standing there and examining my behavior like a scientific specimen.

The rest of me didn't care.

I left the mess of my past behind me and left the training arena with my head held high and my sword turned back into a pen in my pocket. I was going to beat this darkness. I wasn't going to let it take me back.

I was moving forward, I wasn't being dragged backward.

I was never going back.

Never again.

My feet took me to the library, where I knew Alma and Finalion were waiting, but there were whispers echoing in the hallway in front of me that gave me pause. I knew that voice, I had heard him just last evening.

The other voice was female.

Stupid Goldfish.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself as I walked forward through the hallway where Glorfindel and an unnamed female were talking to each other. I made no effort to try to hide my footsteps, but if I had been trained since I was a kid to disguise the sound of my movement then I don't think it was my fault, was it?

However, as soon as I walked forward through an archway, I wished I had made more noise.

The voices had stopped, and there, right in front of me, was Glorfindel and the white-haired Mirwen lip-locked in a passionate embrace.

I felt tears prick my eyes and wasn't able to hide the gasp that escaped my throat. Glorfindel immediately pulled away from the Lady and turned to look at me with glazed eyes. However, when he realized who I was, his eyes sharpened and shock took over.

"Per-Persephone, I… it is not what it must have looked to be-"

Nemir!I glared at the Golden-Haired Warrior with blurred vision. "Go fuck yourself, Glorfindel."

I hurried past the two lovers, leaving them behind in my haste to get to the library.

"Persephone, _Nemir, _wait!"

I was done waiting.

I was _done._


	36. Chapter 34: An Attack on the Spirit

**Dearest Readers,**

**Today was a very rough day for me, but I decided I needed to post this because if I didn't my day would probably only feel that much worse. Huzah! I did it! Oh, and with the Carona Virus my school is being pushed online and I have spring break next week so more free time= more writing time! Yay! **

**I am so stoked to get all the nice feedback and thank you for all of your support. It helps so very much, and I love updating because of your words. I hope you all continue to like this story, and hope you decide to continue to read! **

**BTW, I have a new blog, , which basically is super cool so check it out and follow me on social media because why not. Life's too short not to take a look so go do it! **

**With love, **

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 34: An Attack on the Spirit**

It turns out I wasn't as done as I originally thought.

Alma and Finalion met me in the library, and by the look on my face, they immediately knew something was wrong. However, luckily they knew enough about my behavior and control issues to not ask about it.

Instead, I sat there and listened to Finalion give his speech about the sons of Numenor and I found myself drifting away from what he was saying and thought about other things. Like the kiss I had interrupted.

Glorfindel, the strong, handsome, kind warrior that was my dear friend who I thought possibly knew me in ways I didn't know myself… he had been kissing the one person I hated more than Nancy Bobafit.

Alma kept wringing her hands while looking over at me with worried eyes, but I did my best to not meet her questioning glances. I think I'd probably lose it if I had to explain what happened now.

It's amazing how a few days can completely change everything.

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms helplessly against my chest. I thought the pressure might help ease the ache I felt, but nothing seemed to help. A sigh slid out between my lips.

"Are you even listening, _mellon_?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

Finalion let out a chuckle. "I think that answers your question, Lady Almarian."

I rubbed a hand down my face. "Shush, Fin. It's not my fault you're boring me to death."

The elf glared back at me. "I was not the one who was speaking for the past ten minutes, Persephone. Perhaps you should start paying better attention when we are trying to help you."

My arms flailed up in the air as I cried, "What is the point of this, anyway? What's the point of any of this History crap? There are so many people out there who need help, and what am I doing? Sitting and daydreaming as you and Alma try to teach me shit I'll never remember?"

Fin didn't seem to care much about the disrespect toward him, but rather he took the insult to his scholarship quite harshly. "History, Persephone, is not _shit_. You need to understand the basics if you are to hope to understand the world around you when you are cleared for patrol duties and even asked by the councils to embark on journies on other's behalf!"

I threw my head back with a groan. "It's not even like I'll ever get to go out and kill orcs anyway, Fin. Didn't you hear? Glorfindel hasn't deemed me mentally well enough to go on patrol! _Patrol! _I was on patrol duty when I was twelve! That's nothing!"

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you think that tells you about those in charge of your wellbeing when you were twelve?"

I tilted my head forward to glare at him menacingly. "They cared about me and trusted me. That was enough."

Alma's shoulders slouched in an unladylike manner and she seemed to shrink in her spot as our banter had turned viably serious.

Fin tilted his head. "It does not sound like they cared about you as much as you seem to think if they were willing to place you into such danger at that young of an age."

I grit my teeth and heard the cracking sound ring in my ears at their strain. "They didn't have much of a choice, Fin. Don't act like you know anything about them, or me."

A small smile decorated his features. "Not for a lack of trying on our part, I promise you."

A small cry came out from my lips. "They cared about me. They did. And I let them down."

Fin's lips thinned. "I think they cared about you, but I also think you deserved far better than what you were given, Persephone."

Alma reached across the table and grabbed one of my hands that were gripping the table in an inhuman effort. "You should not have been near death so many times, Persie. It is okay to admit that you are upset to have had the childhood you did."

"But my mom… my dad- they loved me. I know they did. They _do._"

Fin nodded in understanding. "Just because a person loves another does not mean that they always are able to make the best choices on their behalf. Lady Almarian knows this better than anyone."

I turned my blurred vision to Alma, who wore a look of deep sorrow. "He is not wrong, _mellon_. But that also does not mean you have to love your parents, your friends, or your mentors any less."

"They tried to protect me-"

"They tried and were unable to succeed. This is why you try so hard to succeed in your relationships with others, is it not? You do not want them to experience the same things you have."

Shit. Finalion had done a far better job psychoanalyzing me than anyone I have ever met in my life. And Apollo had even set me up with one of his children who was a shrink, and they hadn't gotten very far with me.

Apparently it takes an outsider to call me out on things, I guess.

"But Glorfindel doesn't trust me. He doesn't care about me. He was kissing Mirwen and I… I thought…"

"Oh, _mellon_." Alma left her seat across from me in a flash and enveloped me in her arms.

I let the tears start to fall, and felt cries rack through my chest. I did my best to stay quiet, not wanting to seem like I was having another meltdown. Again.

It only got worse the longer I held it in, and then as Alma's hug strengthened, my sobs started to come out.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I cried, placing my hands on my face in a weak effort to hide my tears. "It's always me who gets burned in the end."

I thought Fin would have been completely freaked out over the fact a female was crying and losing her marbles in front of him, but he remained perfectly calm and poised. He looked at me with a small smile and clasped his hands together patiently.

"You said that Lord Glorfindel was kissing Lady Mirwen? I have a hard time seeing that, as last I have heard from a few acquaintances was that Lord Glorfindel wanted nothing to do with the hag."

My cries came to an odd pause, and I sniffled before asking, "Did you really just call her a hag?"

Fin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Is that not what she is?"

Alma giggled, and her hug jolted along with the rest of her body when doing so, making me remain in this awkward moving embrace that felt oddly like she was jacking me off. I was not quite sure how I was supposed to feel about that.

"I… uh… think I would like to be alone for now," I voiced as soon as Alma was able to calm herself down.

The oddities had helped me calm down as well, and now I just needed some silence and isolation to help gather my thoughts.

Fin looked at me cautiously. "Are you sure?"

I nodded earnestly. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

Alma slowly released me from her embrace, and I winced at the sight of a wet-stain that darkened the fabric of her dress that donned her chest. "Sorry, that looks really awkward."

Alma's twinkling laugh echoed again through the library. "There is nothing to be sorry about, I would have changed out of this anyway for dinner."

I nodded and slowly got out of my seat and placed my hands on the back of my chair while looking at my friends. It was impressive how open they were and honest they had been to me, considering I had only been here for nearly a month.

"Thank you, for, uh, you know. Helping me with coping and stuff," I stuttered and moved a hand back to rub my neck. "And Fin, for the record- you don't make such a bad shrink."

The elf blinked. "What is a shrink?"

I felt mischief run through my veins, and my heart started to feel lighter again. "I'll tell you another time. Laters, guys."

I waved at the two and walked out of the library, toward somewhere I knew I would be able to think.

My walk to the Lady of Imladris's Gardens was a short one, and I was pleasantly surprised to note that I was the only one in the small area. I walked over to a bench underneath a large tree and sighed as I sat down in the shade.

I took a few moments to think about what happened last evening with Glorfindel, and thought about what he said to me. He said he cared about me, that he was upset because I left and he didn't know what happened to me- but he still goes and kisses Mirwen the next day?

After thinking it over, there is something wrong with that picture.

Goldilocks is annoying, yes, but I get where his anger and frustration comes from. If it were the other way around, I'd probably be acting the same way. Well, there would probably be a few more tears on my end but it would pretty much be the same.

But then he goes and kisses Mirwen? After everything?

Glorfindel is an elf of honor and people who rely on honor for their purpose in life usually wouldn't throw a friendship or the possibility of something more to the side just for a kiss. Right?

Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. Everything was changing. I don't know what the Valar are expecting of me, but to have Ulmo try and prepare me wasn't that great of a sign.

And this darkness that people keep talking about? What is it? Some kind of Necromancer that I've heard whispers of? Or is it something worse?

Would could actually be worse than a Necromancer bent on trouble, is the question.

There must be something connected to the dreams I am having. The fact that I keep living the torture over and over again every night could obviously be because of the trauma, but the addition of having this voice in the shadows that keeps talking and referencing things that are current- there has to be some sort of explanation.

I wish Annabeth were here. She'd know what to do.

I ran a hand through the top of my hair with a sigh. She didn't deserve her fate. None of my friends did. For some reason, I keep thinking that it was because of their connection to me that they died.

Why was I the only one who survived?

Thalia and Nico were still alive, but they're a lot like me in that case. Nico is the Ghost King, whereas Thalia is the First Lieutenant of the Huntresses of Artemis. They both are leaders in their own right and have destinies that are far different than my own.

Our paths diverged a long time ago.

Theirs led to success, mine to death and failure.

I still remember Annabeth's death like it was yesterday. It doesn't help that I see it over and over in my nightmares, but losing a best friend that violently isn't something someone can just forget.

I remember Tyson's death like it was only this morning. Losing the only brother I ever truly had, ripped out a piece of my heart and chucked it back into the sea. The look on his face when an ax had launched itself right into his chest was horrifying.

My screams, the blood…

I remember Jason's death. The way his neck was slit.

I remember Piper's death. Her screams when her body was torn to shreds. She never was the same after Jason died, and I was glad they could be reunited again.

Leo's death, the explosion that not only rocked the earth underneath my feet but completely decimated his body. There was only his goggles, burnt to a crisp that was left after the decay of the inferno.

Frank and Hazel went together. It was only natural. They had been fighting back to back and had been completely skewered by a javelin thrown by a giant in their direction.

It was a quick death for them both.

Reyna was killed in the onslaught from the monsters. Her body was found, completely trampled and it looked like it was used as a bloody pin cushion for the number of swords that had been lodged in her chest.

She must have gone down fighting. That would have been the only way she'd be taken from that world, after all.

I remember the loneliness that followed. I was the last of the seven chosen ones alive and had to try and keep two camps together after the fall of their leaders. That was probably what kept me from killing myself in the aftermath. Too many people needed me.

Too many people relied on me, and as soon as they didn't need me anymore, I was once again lost in the crossfire.

I wish I would have died with them. Things would have been so much easier if I had just died.

I wouldn't have had to deal with the aftermath of the Giant War. I wouldn't have had to see my mother's dead body. I wouldn't have had to fight tooth and nail to keep Camp Half-Blood from falling to pieces, and I wouldn't have had to light the funeral pyres of so many of my lost friends.

The number of funerals I had to attend was defeating.

All I could think about was when it was going to be mine, next.

So in reality, coming to Middle Earth is what kept me alive.

And now the darkness must still be following me here.

Will I ever escape?

I could feel silent tears falling from my eyes, leaving stains as they fell and hit the ground.

I blinked.

My skin tingled.

When I looked down, I didn't just see the blots of tears that had fallen, but I saw lingering shadows moving up from the ground and slinking around my legs like a lazy serpent.

I tried to move, and I couldn't.

This must've been a dream, this always happened when I was sleeping. When had I fallen asleep?

I pinched my arm, luckily not having been completely covered to my torso, but I could feel the pain that followed.

I blinked.

I was awake.

I looked around frantically as the shadows continued to rise and slowly started to encompass my form like a black hole. I tried to open my mouth to call for help, hoping that someone's sleek elven ears would be able to hear my distress- but the darkness slid into my mouth and choked my words back into my lungs.

I started to struggle against the force that constricted me.

I was not only being silenced, but it felt like I was being squeezed to death by something I couldn't feel or touch.

My skin started to turn an ashy color, and I knew that something was definitely not right with this.

My breaths started to weaken, as my lungs weren't able to keep up under the pressure of the shadow.

Why did I want to be alone again?

I fought, struggling against the darkness, but defeat was in my midst. I felt the tears in my eyes continue to fall, and sobs wracked my body and depleted the last bits of energy I still had left.

I didn't want to die.

A fearful sob was choked in my throat.

_I didn't want to die._

Darkness was all that I could see.

The gardens, once light and plentiful, were completely shrouded in the misty shadows that had suddenly surrounded me.

I was going to die, but I didn't want to die.

How ironic.

"Persie?"

Hope.

"_ADA!_ HELP!"

Arms grabbing me.

"HELP, SOMEONE!"

A flash of gold and a familiar voice became visible in the shadows.

"_Nemir_, you need to fight this-"

Another voice spoke and silenced the female's shrieking cries.

"Her fae! She is fading-"

"Whatever this is, it is feeding off of her!"

A surge of golden light started to fight off the darkness, inch by inch. But it wasn't enough.

"_Nemir. Gwingil_, you need to fight! I need your help!"

A female's voice cried out as the golden light started to fade.

"Oh, Eru, please save her!"

"No, no, no… do not give up, do you hear me, Persephone? Do not give up!"

I wanted to reach out to the voice. He seemed so scared. I didn't want him to be scared.

But I was so tired.

It had taken too much.

"_Persie?"_

_Annie._

"_I am with you, always."_


	37. Chapter 35: A Healing Confessional

**Whoops, I haven't updated for a while… sorry, my mental health is a struggle with the whole lockdown thing going on in America but I desperately want to update for you guys so here it is, I hope it's readable lol. **

**Speaking of readable, just so you know this chapter is full of hallucinations so if it's a bit disconcerting then now you know why ;)**

**Thanks for the support,**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 35: A Healing Confessional**

They say that the end is also the beginning, but the question to truly consider is what makes the beginning an end? Is that what this is? When darkness falls upon the land what does it mean when this all comes to an end?

What does it mean when everything simply seems to exist, falling to ashes, and more ashes, then dust to dust?

_Ash to ash; dust to dust._

A few figures came to view. I did not feel the presence of my body, nor my eyes, but for some reason, I still had the ability to see. It was not white nor black, my reality was a dreadful gray that seemed to suck the life out of my soul.

The space of dust and ash between the figures and I took shape, molding and forming into the old apartment that I grew up in, where my mom and Paul lived until their deaths.

They were in their bed.

They were the two figures who I had seen, and my mom was kicking at the man who lay next to her with the bottom of her heels as her back was turned to him. She kept her eyes shut while facing the opposite direction.

Her dark hair was in curly disarray that I had grown fond of playing with as a child, and Paul was twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers aimlessly. It seems as though he had become fond of her loving chaos, too.

His reading glasses were perched upon the end of his nose as he was sitting up against the headboard with a stack of student's papers in his hand. He was using the lamp that sat on the bedside table as a viable light to grade and let out a low hiss as he dropped the papers onto his lap took out a red pen and made some marks on the page.

"Paul," my mom's voice moaned, "go to sleep."

"Just one more paper, darling." He moved the hand twirling her hair to rub her back. "I swear it will not take longer than two minutes."

Another groan. "You said that ten minutes ago."

He peered above his readers to look at the alarm clock on his side table with a wary grin. "Oops."

Her heels sunk into his thighs even harder, making him let out a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll abide by your treacherous need for sleep this night. He used both his hands to cap his red pen and carefully took off his readers before placing the burdens down before shutting off the lamp. "Is this better?"

I saw a smile on her face as she started to hum, and something inside me, whatever I was, clenched at the sound. It had been a long time since I've heard her make that sound, something she used to do every night before bed.

She'd never sing.

She would hum.

Paul moved over to wrap an arm around her waist and lay his hand on her stomach. "Singing for the baby again?"

"Every night, my love." Her nose wrinkled slightly, and she turned her body with open eyes to stare him down. "And it's not singing, I'm humming. We both know I'm an atrocious singer."

Paul grinned. "You are perfect, Sal."

She snorted, and turned around and closed her eyes. She started to hum again.

If I could cry, I probably would have been doing that right now. But I couldn't. Not here, anyway. However, that clenching feeling never ceased.

A large banging sound echoed throughout the room, making my mom and Paul jolt from the noise. My mom's hand immediately went to her belly, and she took in a harsh breath.

Paul looked shocked and I watched as he steeled himself to be the protector he thought he had to be.

"Paul," my mom whispered, grabbing his sleeve in worry. "Do you think someone broke in?"

Her voice was strong, but after spending all of my life being her daughter I could hear the waver in her tone.

"I don't know," Paul whispered back and moved to get out of bed.

"No, no, we need to call the police or… call Persie. What if it's just one of them?"

My stepfather looked over at my mom with a hard exterior. "I'll go check and see, okay? You grab the phone and call the police anyway."

My mom, valiant as ever, immediately reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone.

Paul walked to the door.

He never did make it far enough to open the door.

A creature enveloped in shadowy darkness burst through the door and it let out a shrieking sound I had never heard before in my many years of monster slaying. The… thing, whatever it was, went right through Paul, leaving a bloodied mess of tangled limbs behind with the background of my mother's screams.

Then, the darkness went to her.

And everything stopped.

I blinked.

Once. Twice.

Three times.

My mouth opened to gasp for a breath that I didn't have.

"Oh _Nemir,_ you are safe!Praise Illuvatar_,_ you are awake!"

I wasn't in my mom's apartment anymore. I was back in Imladris, where everything was simultaneously going to shit. And where I had been attacked by shadows.

Why wasn't I left behind in a bloodied mess?

"What do you mean, a bloodied mess?"

Oh shit, did I say that aloud?

A melodious chuckle sounded out from her side. "Yes, _Nemir, _you are speaking out loud for anyone to hear."

_Fuuuuuck._

"Perhaps I should grab a healer to make you a sleeping tonic-"

Sleeping meds? Sounds like I'm bout to be drugged. Hugs not drugs, that's the rule, you ninny!

"Ninny?"

_Ninny. Nincompoop. Take your pick._

"You need rest, _mellon nin_."

I scoffed. Things were starting to come back now. The golden hair, the vibrant eyes, the perfect bone structure…

"Perfect bone structure?"

I blinked. I really have got to watch what I say around these stupid elves.

I looked at his face, which was slightly smug. Too smug. I scowled at him."You kissed Mirwen, my arch-nemesis. I am not speaking with you."

I would have crossed my arms and turned away from him too, but I felt like a giant had decided to sit on me. My body was not moving anytime soon.

"Your arch-nemesis? I doubt you have been here long enough to develop that deep of a hatred for her," Glorfindel jested. My scowl deepened. "Apparently I am wrong. But you should know kissing the Lady Mirwen was not of my doing, _Nemir_."

"You looked pretty involved to me, blondie."

He blinked. "I was slipped an aphrodisiac, something I never thought she would ever do to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Why does something that sounds like Aphrodite have anything to do with this?"

The edges of his lips twitched. "An aphrodisiac makes people essentially feel things like lust or admiration toward someone. I had no intention of kissing her, but I will admit I was an active part of the undertaking. However, I was also not in the right mind."

"Psh. You still did it though."

Glorfindel pursed his lips while looking down at his boots. "I am sincerely sorry for what trouble I have caused you. I never wanted to hurt you, _Nemir_."

I felt all the pain and sadness seep into my face. "But you still did, Glorfindel. It hurt that you would kiss her after everything…"

He let out a shaky breath and looked up to meet my eyes. "I am so, so sorry, Persephone. If there is anything I can do to prove my worth I will do it without a doubt."

I blinked. This could do. "Without a doubt?"

The Elf nodded sincerely. Something inside of me, no matter how odd I was feeling from all the tonics and potions they must've fed me, told me that I needed to forgive him. I had a small hunch that I was going to need to forgive this warrior not just for his sake- but for mine.

Besides, it was just a kiss. Under an aphrodisiac… whatever it is, anyway. He was drugged and kissed her under that influence.

In any other circumstance, I would have snickered at the thought of Mirwen needing to drug him to get the poor elf to kiss her. But I was too tired, now.

"Okay. Then I forgive you," I mumbled to him, and smiled slightly at the look of elation and joy that crossed over his face. Damn. He really was good looking.

"Persephone, I do not know what to say-"

"Then don't speak," I ordered him, noting the slight slur of my words. He must've noticed my changed speech and drooping eyelids, too, from the knowing smile he wore.

He leaned down to ask, "What would you have me do, _Nemir_?"

Is it just me, or did his voice just get all husky and sexy-like? Not that he wasn't sexy before, but hot damn-

"Take me-" My words were cut off as I yawned and my eyes started to slide shut and the last words escaped my lips as barely a whisper. "On a… date."

But I knew he heard me even with my eyes closed as I felt lips press delicately against my forehead. "It would be my pleasure."

Blink.

Blink.

"Ada, I think she's awake," a feminine voice spoke._ Arwen._

A sleepy smile must've slipped on my face because I heard the faint tinkling of her giggles sound out in the room.

"Yes, yes, hello Persephone. It is nice to finally see you awake," Another voice spoke. Lord Elrond. It was practically a party.

Where was Glorfindel? Hadn't he just been right here?

When I voiced my confusion, the elves exchanged a look that I couldn't decipher. "What?"

"He is on duty right now, _mellon nin_," Arwen spoke. "You have not been awake since two days ago when he was watching over you."

I blinked.

Two days? How about two seconds?

"He was been watching over you whenever he is not tied over with his duties, Persephone," Elrond told me. There was a gleam in his eye as he said this that told me that the twins' mischief certainly came from him.

"Oh," I voiced.

Arwen smiled happily. "I am so pleased to see you awake, you do not know how worried I was when I saw you being… _attacked _by those shadows."

I sucked in a heavy breath. "So my mind wasn't just making that up?"

She shook her head, glancing down at the hands clasped in her lap. "If Lord Glorfindel was not already walking by to head to the training grounds then I do not know what would have become of you."

"Glorfindel?"

When Arwen's carefully practiced face wasn't giving me any information, I turned to look at Lord Elrond, who wasn't much better. "Lord Glorfindel was the one who saved you, Persephone," he informed me.

Oh.

_Oh._

"_Nemir, you need to fight this!"_

"_Whatever this is, it is feeding off of her!"_

"_Nemir. Gwingil, you need to fight! I need your help!"_

"_No, no, no… do not give up, do you hear me, Persephone? Do not give up!"_

He was the golden light.

"Why?" My voice croaked out.

A small smile, full of wisdom and knowledge, fell onto Elrond's lips. "Why would he not?"

Because I'm not worth that power? I don't know. I might not be completely happy with him now, but I am still nowhere near his league…

I let out a sigh.

I was tired again.

But I had to tell them. My mom and Paul's murder flashed once again in my mind, and I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. I had to warn them.

"I saw it," I spoke, my voice waning from use.

Arwen fussed over my exhaustion, but Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What did you see, child?"

"Darkness."

They shared another look, and I saw fear etched on Arwen's face. She had seen it. She saw what it could do-

"When?"

"It killed my mom," I sobbed, as my eyes started to droop again from the energy wasted from my sorrows. "It wants me dead."

It was dark again.

I opened my eyes slowly, wearily.

Arwen and Elrond were no longer there, but a golden-haired warrior sat next to me, reading a book while holding one of my hands.

Varis was leaning against Alma's shoulder on my other side. Their eyes were closed.

I wondered how long had passed since I was last awake.

My eyes slipped closed again as I gathered the strength, which was surprisingly not that hard to do, and squeezed Glorfindel's hand. I opened my eyes to see his reaction.

His own blue eyes were looking at me in awe, in a way that usually would be beheld on something of remarkable beauty and pleasure. But he was looking at me. _Me._

"You are awake."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm still asleep."

"Persie!"

Two arms wrapped around me in a tight squeeze, and I placed my own around her with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Alma."

Varis was smiling at me from over the elleth's shoulder she had just been leaning on. A small hand went through her tousled red hair. "You need to stop scaring everyone, you idiot."

Alma let go of me to throw the dwarrowdam a look of scorn. "She just woke up, be nice."

I laughed. "Varis is fine, Alma. She's more of an idiot than I am, anyway."

"I do not know if I would go that far, _Nemir_."

Alma turned her scorn over at the elf that sat across from her as it deepened into a scowl. "You can say nothing, Lord Glorfindel. I do not know why you are here in the first place."

I blinked.

She must've not gotten the memo.

"Mirwen slipped him an Aphro-whatever and basically drugged him to be all turned on and kissed him when his body wouldn't say no. I know all about doing things you cannot control, so I forgive him. Kind of."

Her eyes narrowed at the Golden Warrior, who must've looked pretty sheepish at that point. "An aphrodisiac," he explained.

"Alma, it's fine," I told my dear friend. "We're all good now."

Alma, my brave amiga, stared down the powerful elf for a few more eternal seconds before letting out a sigh and relaxed. "Fine."

I didn't need to be looking at Glorfindel to know he had a smug grin on his face. "We are all good?"

I rolled my head back to give him a Cheshire grin. "You are taking me out on a date. Then we will be good."

Alma gaped at the two of us. Varis only leaned back in her seat with a knowing smile.

"He was with me when I first woke up," I explained with a shrug as if that would be enough.

"He was _with _you, was he?" Varis asked suggestively with a wicked smile.

Alma, for her part, let out a groan. "You have been spending too much time with Lords Elladan and Elrohir."

Glorfindel let out a laugh. I liked his laugh and turned to smile at him. He smiled back.

The doors to the healing halls immediately opened, and Lord Elrond walked in as elegantly as ever. The others immediately sat straighter in their seats, and I snickered at Glorfindel who still looked like the cat that got the canary.

He merely looked down at me and winked.

I should've known Glorfindel would never have done something like that to me. He was too honorable to kiss someone else when we were… whatever we were.

I could worry about that later.

Elrond moved to stand next to my bedside and placed a warm hand on my forehead. He pulled away after a few moments with a kind smile. "You look far better than even yesterday, Persephone. I think you will be fine to leave tomorrow, as I still would like to keep you here overnight to make sure you maintain this spirt of good health for more than a day."

Glorfindel smiled at me and clasped my hand again in his own.

Alma seemed pleased at the news, and I knew that Varis also found delight in the Elf Lord's words.

"You should not be expecting to be able to go get into another fight anytime soon, Lady Persephone," Lord Elrond warned. "You are still recovering from the shadows draining nearly all of your fea. Luckily Lord Glorfindel was able to save you in time."

Alma and Varis were looking at the two Lords in shock as I had felt before. "You saved her, Lord Glorfindel?" Varis asked. "How?"

I squeezed his hand, and that seemed to be the nudge he needed. "I was able to use some light energy of my own fea to fend off the darkness and add some strength to her own." Glorfindel looked to Elrond with a raised brow. "However, it was not just I who helped Lady Persephone. Lord Elrond was able to heal over her fea from the damage it sustained from the attacks."

We all looked at Elrond now, who seemed slightly humbled by the awe in my friends' eyes. "Thank you for saving my friend, my Lords," Alma spoke. "I am greatly appreciative of you saving someone so dear to me and many others."

Glorfindel flashed her one of his signature toothy grins. "She is dear to me as well, Lady Almarian. I fear I might have been selfish in my attempts to save her, as I thought of what she means to myself as a reason to help."

Alma shrugged. "That is fair, but you still saved her. You have my thanks."

Elrond nodded to her gratefully, before clapping his hands together. "We should let Persephone sleep so she will be ready to leave these halls on the morrow."

I suddenly realized how tired everything today had made me at his words.

Why does he have to know everything? It's not fair.

"I will escort you both to your chambers if you may," Lord Elrond spoke to Alma and Varis. I pretended to not notice the sly looks they were sending my way as they left.

I was so going to be ripped on later by my friends, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"I thought I was going to have to grovel on my knees for years before you would ever forgive me," Glorfindel spoke. "But you forgave me. Why?"

I looked up at him oddly. "Are you mad I forgave you or something?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, of course not! I am overjoyed that you have chosen to grant me a second chance. However, I am curious as to why you chose to do so."

I let out a sigh and felt my gaze drop off distantly. "I'm too tired to hold a grudge. It seems pointless when I know you the way I do."

His eyebrows raised. "The way you know me?"

"You are too honorable of an elf to kiss Mirwen when we are… whatever we are."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever we are?"

I shrugged, but in my exhaustion, it must've looked more like an odd jerk of my shoulders. "You are taking me out on a date."

A smile crossed his face. "I will pick you up tomorrow."

I laughed but was quickly cut off by my own yawn. "Yeah?"

Glorfindel smiled brightly, and I felt his hand find a strand of my hair, as he wrapped a coil around his finger lazily. My heart leaped at his actions, and I felt comfort take over as my eyes started to close.

"Sleep, we will have tomorrow, _Nemir_."

So, I slept.


	38. Chapter 36: All the King's Horses

**Dearest Readers,**

**Thanks (again) for all of your support! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! Well, I probably could, but it would suck and I wouldn't really want to get through the tough writers blocks like I do now. However, back to the story! This part is only seeing around 10 chapters left, and then there will be a break before the next part starts up again so I can focus on other works. **

**Let me know if you have any questions, concerns, or are bored and just want to chat. **

**Ally Layne.**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND MOLESTATION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 36: All the King's Horses**

After waking up, Elrond was quick to get me out of the healing halls. I had a feeling he was doing his best to keep me from freaking out at the healers who kept coming by, but that would be implying that he thought I was a nuisance and we all know that Elrond loves me to pieces.

He placed me into the custody of Glorfindel because apparently I wasn't well enough to be let out on my own or whatever. It probably could be because the last time I was left alone I was attacked, but with these elves, it would be years if I could get something like that out of them.

Glorfindel took me right to my rooms and told me to get dressed for riding before leaving me in the loving company of Gerda.

As he walked away, I was well aware that I could have been drooling at the sight of his nice, supple glutes, and wore that drool without shame.

"I suppose the two of you have made up?" Gerda asked, grabbing my riding clothes from the wardrobe swiftly.

I raised an eyebrow at her tone. "What's wrong?"

Gerda let out a sigh and laid out a new vest and tunic for me to wear. The tunic was maroon and felt like silk at the touch, where the vest was leathery and rugged- perfect to store some weapons amidst if needed. "He continues to hurt you, Persephone, and as your friend, it bothers me that you keep going back to him every time he apologizes."

"Have you and Alma been talking about me again?"

"We are not the only ones who are concerned, Persephone."

I let out a sigh and took a seat on the edge of my bed. Looking down at my hands, I started, "Just because you guys are seeing one thing doesn't mean something else entirely different isn't happening at the same time."

She sat at my side. "What do you mean?"

"I have not been as kind to him as what you all are seeing," I admitted. "Goldilocks, as honorable and kind as he really is, has been placed into hard positions because of things I have said and done. And yes, I've been a little childish and selfish, but I'm only human. I need to stop thinking I'm more than what I actually am, and not expect to be perfect."

Gerda let out a breath, reaching out a hand to pat my arm comfortingly. "For what it is worth, Persephone, I do believe the two of you would be a handsome couple."

I felt a blush come over my cheeks.

"Also, you should not think any lesser of yourself. You are indeed human, albeit partially, and you should be willing to make mistakes as none of us are perfect here."

I looked over at Gerda, who was smiling softly with eyes slightly glazed over while looking at something I would never be able to see. "You are truly a wise elleth, Gerds."

She giggled, and looked back at me conspiratorially, "If anyone ever found out I would be forced to deal with the likes of Lord Macalster and Lady Heliel far too much for my liking."

I laughed. "I'll make sure to keep your wisdom to myself."

A strand of her dark hair fell from her bun and in front of her eyes. She let out a breath to push the strand back with her huff of air, and I grinned at the sight. Humility and its finest.

"Well, I suppose I should get dressed and see what Goldilocks has planned, hm?"

Gerda stood and straightened out her skirts while still wearing her charming smile. "As you wish, _mellon nin_."

I let her fuss over me for a while and allowed her to do up the back of my vest over the tunic, which still felt like the purest silk over my skin. I sat down at the vanity and tied on my riding boots while she did my hair, pulling it back into a charming french braid.

"I do hope you have a wonderful time today," Gerda told me as we walked to the stables. "However, I am glad you allowed me to voice my concerns earlier. It makes me pleased to know you are giving this… relationship with Lord Glorfindel more thought than just a fleeting fancy."

I let out a low groan. "Please never use those words together like that ever again."

"Fleeing fancy?"

Another groan sounded from my lips, much to Gerda's amusement if the sound of her laughter told me anything.

"Are you feeling well,_ Nemir_?"

We immediately stopped in front of the stables just as Goldilocks was coming out with both Asfoloth and Bud. He had just heard the exaggerating groans, and from the smirk on his face I could tell he was going to give me a hard time about it.

"I was just thinking about having to see you again, Lord Glorfindel," I told him.

Gerda had to hold a hand to her mouth to smother the giggles.

"If you did not want to go on a date with me, you just had to say so." He wore a sultry grin, which was starting to turn into a full-blown smolder.

"Whatever, you know you would have just stolen me off anyway," I told him, and turned my head to the side to address Gerda, "I think he has some sort of problem that keeps him from staying away from me."

His eyebrows skyrocketed. "If I have a problem, then you must have a complete travesty with how often you seem to find trouble, _Nemir_."

I grinned. "I think that means you must qualify as trouble, Goldilocks."

The Golden Warrior had walked to stand directly in front of me, after handing off our horses to Gerda's brother, Geren.

His eyes seemed to darken slightly as they took me in, and I felt my breathing hitch as I looked down to see that only inches separated us. He smelled like horsehair and musk, with a faint scent of mint.

I had to keep myself from either climbing him like a tree (which I definitely thought about) or fanning myself from the sudden heatwave that had taken over me. Both would be embarrassing, but only one would most likely be worth it.

"I think it is time we set off, do you not think so?"

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "It would be my pleasure."

Gerda had moved from my side to go engage in a quiet conversation with her brother. I silently thanked her for that tactfulness.

I gave Gerda my goodbyes as Glorfindel took the horses back from Geren, and I hopped on the back of Bud without the same gracefulness as my ellon companion. I struggled a bit while settling myself into the saddle, and cursed the soul-sucking darkness not for the first time today.

If I hadn't just had most of my fea or soul or whatever drained from my body, I definitely would have climbed that elf like a tree. Screw fanning myself, I would have gone all the way and stolen home base if I felt good enough.

"_Do you feel well, Milady?"_

Even Bud must've noticed my inability to properly mount him. "I'm just fine, Bud. Don't worry about me."

Glorfindel looked between my black stallion and me in slight confusion before a wave of understanding took its place.

"_You do not seem to be well, so of course I will worry. You are my companion, and if it were I who did not feel well I know you would worry over me."_

Hades, who knew Bud would be such a worry-wart?

"Bud, I'm fine. I'll most likely feel better after a ride, anyway, so giddyup!"

Bud let out a snort of contempt, while Glorfindel let out a snort while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Did you just tell the poor horse to_ giddy-up_?"

I gave Glorfindel the best annoyed side-eye I could muster. "Yes. Do you happen to have a problem with that?"

He let out another snort of laughter as we started our horses out of Imladris. "No, of course not. But it looks like your horse has a problem with it."

I patted Bud's neck happily. "He'll get over it, won't you, Bud?"

"_I would hold your breath, Milady."_

"If you try to buck me off Bud, so help me gods I will drown your poor soul then bring you back to life and do it again."

"_I doubt it."_

"Don't test me."

Goldilocks looked between the two of us again, his eyes wide in child-like awe. "It will never cease to amaze me that you can speak to the horses."

I laughed. "You haven't even seen my other party tricks, yet!"

"Party tricks?"

I grinned at him wickedly. "You'll just have to find out."

"I will also never get over how oddly you speak, it seems."

"Must be why you can't seem to get enough of me."

He raised a brow and threw me one of his _"oh, really?" _looks. "That still does not seem to explain why you are so caught up in finding trouble, Lady Persephone."

I scowled, just as he nudged Asfoloth to take off in a run ahead of me. What a show-off.

After following him through the woods, I immediately caught up to where he was standing to the side of Asfoloth, already taking out some things in one of his packs.

"We're in the same spot as last time," I dumbly stated, taking in the riverside once more. The smell of water and the brisk breeze that came from the waterfall immediately sent my body into a calm state, which is probably why he thought to bring me here.

"I had a feeling you liked it well enough," he told me, moving to take my own pack off of Bud. "I hope you don't mind some sandwiches for lunch."

I smiled. "That sounds great."

A toothy grin overtook his face, and I felt my knees turn into jelly. But before I could say something to make a fool out of myself, he handed me a folded blanket from his pack. "If you would, can you spread out this blanket for us to sit on?"

I nodded eagerly, thankful for something to do instead of stand there like a nitwit while he gathered everything for our little date.

After spreading the fabric out on the ground, I parked myself on the right side happily. I saw that Bud had been let off by Glorfindel in the long amount of time I had given myself to complete my task, and smiled at seeing my four-legged friend munching on some grass down the riverside.

"I have noticed the water calms you."

I jolted slightly at the melodious voice that came from behind me and turned to see Glorfindel walk up and sit down next to me with the gracefulness that I had long-since characterized him with.

"You're not wrong."

He sat his pack down on the ground next to him and handed me a water canteen, which I took gratefully. "I do not think this world has seen one with the likes of you, or with the raw power you possess. You are quite different from us elves."

I lowered the canteen from my lips slowly, taking in the peaceful face he wore while looking out to the soothing river. "Is that such a bad thing?"

He turned to look at me with hidden depths in his bright eyes and took the canteen from my hands as I offered it back to him. "That depends on who you ask. However, to me, it has never felt so right to sit next to another person in ages."

Glorfindel raised the canteen to his lips while watching me with a pinning gaze.

So hot.

"Does that include Mirwen?"

He coughed, immediately forming the perfect spit-take moment as his eyes seemed to bug out in surprise. "What- where did that come from?"

Instead of choosing to answer right away, I dropped my hands back behind me and leaned back to enjoy the sun's rays with closed eyes. "You did just kiss her the other day, you realize."

A groan sounded out from beside me. "I thought we had moved past this."

I cracked an eye open to see him looking at me in exasperation. "I told you I have forgiven you, not that I forgot what happened."

He let out a heavy sigh and let himself dramatically fall back on the ground. "I made a grave mistake, and for your solace: no."

Both my eyes were open now. "No?"

He smiled at me knowingly. "No, the feeling I had while being with Mirwen, in any way, is nothing compared to how I feel when I sit next to you."

I leaned over to peer down at him with a smug grin. "When you sit next to me?"

His eyes squinted as he had to move slightly out of the direction of the sun to take my own complexion in. "When I sit next to you."

I moved over to lean an arm alongside his shoulder and held myself up on my side while continuing to peer over him in a joyful banter. "What if I wasn't just sitting next to you?"

"This certainly has its benefits."

I let out a laugh at his bluntness and he smiled up at me peacefully. A hand moved to take a piece of hair that had fallen from my braid and tucked it back behind my ear. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and bit my lip to try and tone down the shit-eating grin I was probably wearing.

"You are absolutely beautiful, _Nemir_," he voiced, letting his hand linger on down my jaw in a faint caress. "And you do not even realize how magnificent you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I know how wonderful I am."

He let out a low hum. "Then take what you think you are and magnify it by much more, and that is what you are to everyone else."

I tilted my head slightly. "And what am I to you?"

His smile widened. "Take what you are to everyone else," I nodded, "and then multiply that by the largest number you can imagine."

I blinked. "I can imagine quite a bit."

He leaned up on his elbows, putting our faces within inches of each other. I licked my lips. If I only just bent down a little bit more…

"Perfect."

He leaned.

I leaned.

My eyes fluttered close, a hitch in my breath-

And then my stomach growled. Loudly.

I immediately pulled away, groaning at my body's horrible timing. I fell onto my back at his side, as Glorfindel started to laugh.

"Are you hungry?"

I turned my head to see that he sat up and was looking down at me in a way that I couldn't find words to describe. My cheeks reddened to the point that I had a feeling I was resembling a tomato.

"Well, my stomach seems to think so," I droned, as my hands reached up to cover my face in my misery.

However, before they could reach their destination, Glorfindel had taken my hands in his and pressed two delicate kisses on my palms.

My cheeks reddened even further.

"I will be happy to feed you to your heart's content, my Lady."

I choked out a laugh as he used my hands to pull me upward in a seated position. "We both know I am most certainly _not _a Lady."

He let go of my hands to reach for the sandwiches that were wrapped in cloth. "You are not _just _a Lady, of course," he informed me. "You are the most beautiful sea maiden I have ever laid eyes upon, a true water jewel. My _Nemir_."

I blinked back my shock as he handed me the food. I sat there, mulling over how he must have viewed me as I took bite after bite, all the while completely aware of the steady gaze at my side.

"Thank you," I finally told him.

He smiled, taking the leftover cloth from my hands. "You are most welcome. I would shower you with compliments for the rest of my days if you would allow me."

I felt my heart threaten to pound out of my chest, at least, if it already hadn't. "I might take you up on that offer."

Glorfindel seemed to glow in his happiness. "I will wait until you say the words, Milady."

I laughed again and felt far more invigorated than I had in years. If my heart could melt, jump right out of my jest in joy, and pump so fast from all this attention at once- this would be the moment it could ever happen.

I never felt like this before.

It was… _nice. _

And I was just sitting next to him, having a pleasant conversation.

My heart soared.

"Would you like a strawberry?"

I looked back at him in shock. "What?"

His laughter was melodious. "I asked you if you would like a strawberry." He took out a bowl of the delicious fruit. "I brought some along with me."

"Of course I want strawberries!"

Glorfindel held one out to me by the stem, and I paused momentarily, an idea starting to form in my mind. Now all that remained was a question: to be my inner slut or not to be my inner slut.

A wicked grin threatened to cross my lips.

I chose the former.

I watched him with as much seductiveness as I could gather, and leaned in to take the strawberry with a low moan, letting my lips graze across his fingers.

My inner slut ran an Olympic victory lap at the dilated pupils and the hitch in his breath that followed. He licked his lips before I leaned back, and closed my eyes to savor the juicy flavor.

"I love strawberries."

He let out a breathless chuckle. "It sure seems like you do, _Nemir._" He held out another. "Would you like some more?"

I let the wicked grin seep through my restraint. "Of course."

For the next few hours, we sat talking about anything and everything, feeding each other various things he pulled from his pack. It was both seductive and pleasurable, and the tension between the two of us seemed to only strengthen the longer we were together.

And we still hadn't kissed yet.

Not even a peck.

I was starting to feel a little cheated when the conversation took a turn I knew would soon happen.

"What happened when the darkness surrounded you?"

I sighed, leaning against his shoulder while staring up at the clouds in the sky. He was laying on his back, and I had draped myself partially on him, letting my head find the comfort of his body as I gazed upward.

His hand soon found my braid and started to play with the pieces that had long since fallen from Gerda's masterpiece.

"I don't know, I wasn't feeling wonderful and all of a sudden everything just got worse," I explained, wringing my hands together on my abdomen as I spoke. "It was horrible. I saw so many terrible things… I just wanted to die."

Glorfindel stiffened below me, and the arm that had found its way to my hair quickly wrapped around me tightly. "Never…" He choked on his words, and took a deep breath before continuing, "_Nemir_, please never speak like that again."

I let my body turn to the side as I snuggled into his embrace. His other arm came around me too, and I let out a peaceful sigh at the feeling. "If you keep holding me like this I probably won't need to."

He squeezed me tighter. "Please do not dwell on those thoughts, they will do nothing but hurt you."

"I don't know how to shut them off," I told him. "They just won't go away."

His head nuzzled into my hair. "I will make them go away," he spoke, his voice slightly muffled. "They will not take you from me."

I let out some weak laughter. "I didn't know I was yours to keep."

Glorfindel held me tighter. "Does it feel like I am giving you up so easily, _Nemir_?"

The strength in his words and voice only made me feel as though my heart was soaring once more. Was it possible… could he be the one that Aphrodite had told me about?

But then again… he did go and kiss Mirwen. His former lover. Even though he says all these things about me, could it be true? Would it be possible? The two of us?

"What happened when the darkness started to drain your fea? Were there any signs?"

I gulped. "Like I said, I wasn't feeling good about myself-"

He stiffened again. "Was this after you saw me kissing Lady Mirwen?" He asked, his voice coming out in a quiet dulcet tone that rang in pain and sorrow. "_Nemir_?"

I refused to answer that question. It would only hurt him, and I refused to do that now. Especially now, when I was in his arms where I had wanted to be for so long…

"It showed me my friends when they died," I told him. My voice suddenly came out emotionless and cold- something I had to be if I was going to do what I knew had to be done. "It showed me how it killed them. And I knew it was my fault."

I sat up as his arms went slack around me, and scooted over to create some space between us. He immediately followed my movements and sat up as well, looking into my eyes with his own intense stare. "What happened?"

I looked down at my hands. They were clasped together, straining from the pressure I placed upon them.

"If I am going to tell you about what happened to my friends, you are going to have to know a few other things first."

I noticed his jaw tighten with the rest of his body, then he let out a short breath. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"There is a reason I don't like to wear shirts to training or put on dresses that don't cover my arms or my back," I told him.

His eyes widened.

I breathed in and out. Once. Twice. Three times.

"When I was twelve years old, I discovered that everything I had known up to that point was a lie…"

And so I told him my story.

_Everything. _

All the quests, all the friends I had lost, the people I had loved, the mistakes I had made, the happiness I had found… then how all of it had been stripped away when I was in Tartarus, and how I had been brought down to the very grain of my conscience and was nearly dead before I freed myself.

How, amidst the pain and torture I had suffered at the hands of in the pit- I had unveiled the very information to my captors that had helped them brutally kill not just my friends, but my mom and Paul.

I had been tortured to the brink of insanity, I had watched as my body was torn apart and pieced back together, then raped and molested until I couldn't take it anymore. There was nothing left of my but a shell of the former person I had been.

I was the reason my friends were dead.

I had told the torturers of the weaknesses every single friend had which led to their demise. I told them how to get into my mother's home. I told them where she lived. I told them everything.

I was weak.

I was a spineless, horrible fool who did not deserve Glorfindel for every ounce of honor he had, I was feeble, puny, and too fragile and bare to even be considered like-minded. I did not deserve his affection.

I had spoken all the words that could be spoken. I finally allowed myself to break down into the tears that I had held back with the secrets of what truly happened in the pit. Those words that I never divulged to anyone in fear I wouldn't be the hero they needed me to be. The hero they thought it was.

Glorfindel looked at me with eyes shining from the silver lining of tears that threatened to leak down his immaculate face. "It was not your fault."

I felt my body start to shake as sobs threatened to break me, and he took me into his arms and held me together. All the broken pieces and shattered dreams were slowly mended within his golden light.

"I am here, _Nemir_, and you are so strong. You are so strong," he whispered into my ear as he held me in his arms, rocking us back and forth.

Through the sobs, I could hear him diligently tell me, "It was not your fault. You are not to be blamed. Never, _never_ blame yourself for what happened. You were so strong for so long, _Nemir_."

With those words, this broken fool started to be put back together again. Piece by piece, his golden light persevered in my darkness and helped mend my weakness, strengthen my soul, and for the first time in my life, I finally felt like I was free.


	39. Chapter 37: Yet Another Luncheon

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 37: Yet Another Luncheon**

The next morning I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. If I wasn't careful, I probably would have been able to fly away from Imladris and escape from all my doubts and worries for good.

But I had a quest to complete in Arda, and even though I didn't know what it was going to entail, I wasn't going to give up that easily.

I had too many friends here to give up on them.

The last thing I really remember from yesterday was falling asleep in Glorfindel's embrace. I must have been really exhausted- I probably slept for nearly 16 hours if my knowledge of timekeeping in this world is correct.

But that's not exactly a skill I've been able to uptake, so I would have to see if Elrond could find me a watch or something like one.

"Good morning, Persie," Gerda's voice chirped from the doorway as she let herself in my room.

I sat up in my bed and wiped the tiredness from my eyes. "Morning, Gerds. How was your day yesterday?"

Gerda, the beautiful brunette maiden, walked toward me with her hair tied back in a low bun and wearing a blue dress with a white smock. She looked like she could have been the elven version of a brunette Cinderella without the Wicked Step Mother.

And of course, without the cinders all over her.

"I went to visit my parents with Geren," she told me. "It was nice to visit them, I had not seen them for some time."

"They don't live in Imladris?"

Gerda shook her head. "They live a few leagues outside of Imladris's borders. It is far enough that Geren and I needed horses to get there and back within the day."

I nodded. "Did you have a good time with your family?"

"I find myself missing them more and more now that I had just seen them," she said. "It was nice to eat the food my Nana made, and hear the stories Ada tells again."

I thought back to when my mom would make the two of us dinner, and the funny stories we would share with each other while trying not to laugh into our drinks. It was nice to think of the woman my mother was, not what happened to her.

"Are you well, _mellon nin_?"

I snapped my gaze up to look at Gerda, who now had moved to the side of my bed warily. "I'm still a bit tired," I admitted. I thought that if I looked half as tired as I felt, she would be able to tell that I lied if I tried to hide it. "I might need to rest a little this morning."

"I thought there was something odd happening when Lord Glorfindel brought you back all tear-stricken and unconscious yesterday evening," Gerda revealed, sitting down on the bed with practiced poise. "Did he do something to upset you? I was awfully worried that something bad happened and earlier you were so excited…"

I shook my head, stopping her quickened pace. "No, I actually had a wonderful time," I said. "We just talked about what happened with the darkness that tried to suck my soul out of me. It wasn't a fun conversation, but it needed to happen."

She didn't look to be completely convinced. "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes and fell back against my pillows with a sigh. "It has to do with all of these scars," I told her, rolling up my puffy sleeves of the sleep tunic I wore, showing her all of the white lines that marked my tan skin. "That's why it wasn't fun. I dreamt of it too, last night. That wasn't fun either."

Gerda's face warped into worry. "Why is reliving that necessary? Did Lord Glorfindel force you to do this?"

I let my arms drop down at my sides. "Look, Gerds, I had to get some things off my chest that I haven't told anyone. Glorfindel understood so it was nice to talk to someone who had been through some tough stuff, too."

A small smile glimmered through her concerned features. "Well, then I am pleased that you were able to find someone to confide in. Forgive me for being so wound up, Persie, I am just worried for you."

I smiled cheekily. "You wouldn't be such a good friend if you weren't worried, Gerds. I know that now."

She let out a little giggle. "I am pleased that you seem to be learning about what having good friends entail."

"You know it."

A knock sounded at the door, and in came the rest of my female friends. It was like they knew exactly when to come in or something, which kind of freaked me out. What if their elfy-ears had them sneaking in on me?

"Good morning, Persie!" Alma chimed, holding Varis's arm as she practically dragged the poor dwarrowdam in the room. Arwen, for her part, followed the chaotic duo in a more leisurely manner that suited her status.

"_Gi suilon_, _mellon nin_," Arwen spoke, and I wracked my brain to try and figure out what she said.

Alma narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew that we had covered this before… it's not my fault that there's a million other things going on in my brain!

"She said that she greets you," Gerda spoke quietly in my ear. "Tell her, _Mae g'ovannen_. It means 'well met.'"

"_Mae g'ovannen_, Arwen."

Her answering smile was blinding. "_Agoreg vae_."

I quickly turned to Gerda again, who was hiding her laughter behind her hands. "She told you that you did well, _mellon nin_."

I looked at Arwen smugly. "_Ni lassui._"

Alma sighed in relief. "At least you remembered how to say thank you," she told me with exasperation. "That shows me that not _all _of my teachings have gone to waste."

"Can we please speak in common now?" Varis asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I do not wish to learn how to speak Elvish, even though you do let me stay here, and I _am _grateful," she added, looking at Arwen with that point, "But I do not wish to learn the language of those whom my kin detests." She added quickly, "Even if it is not so for me."

Arwen smiled down at the dwarrowdam knowingly and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "Peace, _mellon nin_, and know you have my friendship."

Varis smiled back at the Lady of Imladris warily. "Thank you."

Alma chose that moment to ruin my good mood. "Now, we need to get Persie dressed, or we will be late for the luncheon!"

My teeth ground against each other. "What luncheon?"

"What is this?" Alma walked over to my bedside table and picked up a note. "It is addressed to you, Persie."

I snatched the letter out of her hands with a scowl. "I'm not letting this luncheon thing drop."

Varis sniggered, and Gerda gave her a disapproving look.

_Nemir,_

_Thank you for a day I will never forget. I will forever be thankful that you have come to this world, even if it is just for the blessing to meet you. Hopefully, our story will not end with only that. I will always treasure the words you spoke, and will always think of you as a strong, courageous woman who was given too many burdens for anyone to bear. You are an inspiration to me, and I will do my best every day to be as strong as you. _

_Your secret is safe with me._

_Glorfindel._

My heart melted. Was it possible for an already melted heart to melt even more?

Well, if it is- then that is what happened.

"Was it Lord Glorfindel?" Arwen asked, looking at me curiously. "He is not one to leave notes, but I believe he would be willing to do it for you."

"It seems like your date went rather well," Alma chimed in with a smug smile.

"Then why did you come back crying?" Varis asked, looking between the other Ladies with confusion. "Gerda said she had tear stains when she was dropped off-"

"You guys gossiped about me?" I demanded, looking at their sheepish grins with animosity. "Is there nothing in my life that can be private?"

As if to answer my question, Alma snatched the letter out of my hands and held it in front of both her and Varis to read, while Arwen snuck around to read over their shoulders.

"C'mon, that's not yours to read!" I exclaimed, shoving the covers out of my way and hurrying over to grab the paper from their grubby fingers. "Give it back!"

Alma handed it back with a sultry smile. "It looks like you had a wonderful time."

"It sounds like he also had an _inspirational _time," Varis added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"What is the secret?" Alma asked quickly, eyes wide in earnest.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Varis demanded.

"Oh, stop it you two. Let Persie have her fun," Arwen chided, grabbing their shoulders and leading them away from me. "She needs to get ready, and you both are not helping."

Gerda was already moving and grabbed a gown that I didn't know I owned from my wardrobe. "A bath was drawn for you this morning. I am sure you can figure out a way with your powers to heat it up, or you just have to be quick," she told me. "Now hurry up and get clean so we can get you ready."

"I didn't even know there was an event today!" I whined, but hurried to the bathroom and hopped in the bath. I quickly scrubbed myself clean and washed my hair with the products the elves used, and used my powers to rinse myself clean and then dry.

It really helped with drying my hair- I didn't have as many straggly hairs when I used my powers to dry my hair rather than letting it sit. Plus, it probably would be poor taste to show up to an event with wet hair.

"Good, now put on this dress and Arwen will do your hair for you," Gerda commanded as Arwen grabbed the comb from my vanity.

I looked at the dress, seeing the signature sleeves, and paused.

"I don't want to wear this dress."

Gerda frowned. "This is not the time to argue about wearing a dress-"

"No, it's not that," I cut her off. "I just want to wear a different one, that's all."

The Ladies looked at each other in confusion. Gerda looked completely shell-shocked, and I took pity on her, and continued, "Look, I want to wear something sleeveless today. It's hot and I don't think I would like wearing something so constricting today."

Alma looked down at my arms, which were bare for everyone to see. Her face paled. "But what about-"

"I'm not upset by them anymore," I decided, looking at all the lines that littered my arms. "I think it's time I moved on, don't you?"

Alma and Gerda nodded profusely, while Arwen simply smiled. Varis, for her part, didn't know what I was hiding beneath my sleeves, and she still looked like she was trying to piece together what had happened to me. I suppose I owe them an explanation.

"It would be wonderful if you left your sorrow in the past," Arwen told me and moved to the wardrobe to grab another gown. This time, it was sleeveless. "I think you should wear this, instead."

It was beautiful, and I took it from her hands with a feeling of awe sweeping over me. "Arwen… this is-"

"I had this commissioned just for this occasion," she explained, running a hand along the fine detail of the gown. "I think it is time you learn just how beautiful you are."

The gown, red in color, was made of the finest satin and silk, with threaded embroidery throughout the fabric. There were small jewels encrusted within the embroidery, making it look as though they were tiny red stars bursting from the seems. It was a sheath gown and would show off my athletic figure, ending with a swooping bow neckline.

Alma cut through my thoughts, "What are you waiting for? Try it on!"

And I did.

Arwen delicately propped my hair up in a sweeping up-do, where she placed tiny red crystals in parts of my hair that matched the dress. Alma ran a line of kohl underneath my eyes, making the green pop in tandem with the red of my gown.

They were all dressed immaculately, and I was upset with my lack of observation skills as I should have known something was happening earlier just from the way they looked. Arwen wore a fine lavender gown with her hair falling down in perfect curls, Alma wore a blue gown that made the brown eyes pop, and Varis wore a black gown. She was still in mourning.

"I feel like everyone's eyes are on me," I muttered to Arwen, who I was entering the hall with.

She had an iron grip on my arm as we escorted each other into the hall, where all the other Ladies of the court had already gathered. We were the last ones to arrive, probably because of me, but let's not be too quick to assume shall we?

"You are beautiful, a true ruby in the eyes of all of us," Arwen told me quietly through her smile. "They are all jealous of how fine you look today."

I held up my other hand to smother my snort of laughter. "They're probably wondering what the Hades happened to my arms, but that's just me."

Arwen looked at me conspiratorially. "That might be it, too. However, they are still paling in comparison to your beauty even with your scars."

"You're not someone who should say things like that," I told her. "You're the Evenstar-"

"Which is exactly why I can speak as I do," she interrupted kindly. "I know beauty for what it is, and you are truly beautiful, _mellon nin_. And not just today."

A faint blush fluttered along my cheeks. "Really?"

"Really."

The rest of the luncheon passed reasonably well, mostly because Arwen was able to take control over everyone relatively quickly, and I remained dutifully at her side as the guest to her house. Alma and Varis were sitting on Arwen's other side, as Varis was acting as a ward to Alma's own family.

At least, that's how I have come to understand that sticky situation. Nothing seems to be straightforward with those dwarves.

Well, as seamless as the luncheon had gone so far, there had to be a moment of drama or this wouldn't be the Imladris courts that I know and despise.

"Well, well, well… look who is here, Ladies," Mirwen spoke, just as everyone started to get up and take their leave. Arwen immediately placed a hand on my arm in warning, but I ignored her. This was between me and the Queen Bitch. "Oh, and look! She's showing off her ugly skin! How hideous is that! My, I did not think I would be able to keep my food down while being in the same space as… _that_."

I looked down at my arms, a faint frown crossing my face. I looked up to see the malevolent smile wringing along with Mirwen's otherwise flawless features, and her cronies were standing behind her sporting the same looks.

"I did not think they were really that bad," I said honestly. "And from the looks of it, you were able to keep your food down, so it's all good I guess."

Lady Calen looked at me in disgust. "There is no reason someone should have to look at that horrible skin, especially at an event this high of caliber."

I patted Arwen's hand, which had gone stiff on my arm. "Do you Ladies realize you are not only insulting me but the Lady of Imladris with the words you speak?" I asked, raising a brow. "Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, granddaughter to the Lady of Light _herself_, was the one who commissioned this wonderful gown for me. Are you saying she was wrong to do so?"

That seemed to tie their tongues real quick.

"Here's the thing,_ sweeties_," I mocked, "When you all decide to insult me, instead of really hurting my feelings you are just digging a rut for yourself that you will never be able to get out of. I am a guest of Lord Elrond, and I know that I am worth more than any of you combined. Now, just go run back to your daddies and cry about how you weren't able to scare me off. I'm done dealing with you all."

Mirwen stalked forward, a seemingly permanent sneer etched on her face. "You are not going to get rid of me that easily, _Lady _Persephone. You know you are ugly, you know that you are nothing compared to _me, _and you know that if it came down to it- Lord Glorfindel would choose me. Not _you_."

"I'm not ugly. I've saved the world so many times that you and your tiny brain probably couldn't count that high," I heard Varis let out a snicker behind me, and smiled as I continued, "I've faced monsters and beings far more powerful than the likes of you, or any of your so-called 'privilege.' Without that, what are you? Nothing. However, for me? I am a hero, and I know I am a hero. I've saved people and got these scars because of it. I was taken, tortured, brutally mutilated and could barely remember my own name. But guess what? I still saved the world."

"That has nothing to do with Lord Glorfindel," Mirwen mocked. "He will still pick me."

I shrugged. "So be it. At least I don't need a man for my worth. That's where we're different, Mirwen. I don't need Glorfindel. He doesn't need me. But for some reason, we still like each other just the way we are, and nothing can change that."

Her face heated red in anger. "You will just be dropped to the side, and I will be the one he goes back to." She smirked. "He always comes crawling back. Always."

I smiled back at her and grabbed Arwen's arm at my side to prepare to leave. "That's the thing, Mirwen. I don't need a man to feel whole. And, for the record, I don't expect anyone to crawl for me, either." I looked at her up and down, finally letting the sneer take over my face. "Have a good day."

I turned and left, Arwen at my side. We walked through Alma and Varis, who had been flanking the two of us respectively. Arwen squeezed my arm as Mirwen started screeching about something I didn't bother to listen to.

"_Agoreg vae." _Arwen's melodious voice sounded from my side.

I let a real smile grace my lips. "_Ni lassui._"

We walked out of the halls, leaving the mess of Mirwen, Calen, and the other cronies behind.

When we made it back to my chambers, which seem to be the hang-out for our little friend group, I let myself drop on the couch with a groan.

"That was most likely my favorite moment ever," Varis voiced, a faint smile on her face while recalling the showdown between Mirwen and me. "You did not let your guard down or let your fear show. It was as if you were channeling your inner dwarrowdam, my friend."

I snorted. "My inner dwarrowdam? I don't think that's a thing."

Varis shrugged. "I think everyone has a little bit of dwarf in them. Just us dwarrow are the only ones who can let it out all the time. Something seems to block everyone else, I guess."

"What, like civility?" Alma asked sarcastically, leading Varis to throw a pillow at her face.

Arwen looked over at me fondly. "It was nice what you said about me and my father. I know Ada would appreciate it."

"Why do you let those Ladies walk all over you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they never actually did address her," Alma cut in, holding up a hand at Varis just in case she threw something else her way. "They attack you as you are the closest thing that they could get to her with. It is quite humorous when one looks at it that way."

"I think they must be scared of me," Arwen admitted.

I looked at her oddly. "Scared? Nah. Intimidated- yes."

She blinked. "Am I truly that intimidating?"

"I think it is the fact that you are the Evenstar," Varis voiced, from where she was leaning back against the cushion to the love seat. "You are too beautiful for anyone to not be intimidated, really."

Arwen looked down at her hands, and I couldn't help but give her a little grin. "At least no one could ever call you ugly."

The elleth nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance. "There is no reason for them to do that at all, really."

"Yes, really, Persie. You need to get with the facts," Alma called out, and I threw the pillow beneath me at her face, letting out a laugh from her screech in response.

"You spend too much time with Persie," Gerda spoke from where she stood to the side of the room. "Her speaking habits are getting to you, Almarian."

Alma let out a loud groan. "Oh no, I can hear it happening, too!"

We all laughed at the poor elleth. I mean, I guess my speech really wasn't the best thing around here, but sue me. I'm from New York. We don't care.

After a few moments of silence and just enjoying each other's presence, I decided to share a little more with these females as I knew they were the best friends I had in this world and I felt like I owed them the truth.

"You said you wanted to know what the secret was," I spoke, immediately smiling at the intrigued faces that popped up. "And I think I should tell you guys."

"Yeah, I want to know," Varis said, eyeing me cautiously. "It will not make me want to puke, will it? I would rather you kept your love life quiet if that is what this is about."

Alma pushed her to the side. "Do not tell her that, she should share if she wants. Some of us might want to hear!"

"Well, as nice as that is to know, this secret really doesn't have much to do with that. But you guys need to be sitting down I think," I looked pointedly at Gerda, who quickly moved to sit on the chair arm by Varis. "It's going to be a long tale."

"Is this about your past?" Arwen asked. Her blue eyes seemed to be whirling within their depths, decoding years of secrets that I didn't even need to speak for her to know.

"Yeah," I said, before taking a deep breath. "I think it's time you guys learned about what happened on my homeworld. You've had to see enough nightmares to have an idea, I'm sure, but I think it's time you all get the whole picture."

The others looked between each other cautiously. "This will not trigger you into anything bad, will it?" Gerda asked warily. "I would not want you to feel even worse because of this."

I smiled at my friend fondly. "I will tell you nothing more than I told Glorfindel. I think I can do this again, especially when I know you all are great supporters."

They all smiled at me, and then I began.


	40. Chapter 38: Stripping It Down

**Dearest Readers,**

**Thanks for all of your comments, follows, favorites, etc. I've really enjoyed being able to get to know a few of you over the past year (so long, I know) and I can't wait to continue to get to know even more of you! I hope you are all safe! **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 38: Stripping it Down**

Telling my friends about my past was easier than I had originally thought. I was lucky that I had friends who had their own stories they also shared, and it became a large sharing session that I had a feeling we all needed.

Varis and I, especially.

Wearing the dress without sleeves felt like a step toward something greater. I just didn't really know what that something greater really was, but I was feeling optimistic.

Arwen had the kitchen bring food to us in my rooms, where we all spent the night eating, drinking wine, and sharing different pieces of our past with each other.

Varis hoped to one day go back to the settlement of dwarves. She wanted to go back to the mountains, but something was keeping her back from it. She didn't really share why she wasn't going to go back, but it seemed like it was a matter of her wanting to but not being able to for some reason.

Dwarves really were quite secretive, so I didn't think pushing her for answers would get anywhere.

I talked about my old friends from my homeworld, where I was raised as a young warrior that they determined was too young of an age to go on the wild quests I encountered. For me, it was a matter of life. But for them, it was something far more sinister than I ever could imagine.

Alma, bless her heart, was muttering curses under her breath while Varis was full out demanding retribution against the gods of my world. "They should not send children out to do their duties! It is childish! It is vile! Those _kakhuf inbarathrag_!"

Arwen coughed as one of her hands went flying up to hold to her mouth, hiding the blatant shock on her face. Alma snorted and seemed to pleasantly agree with whatever Varis said, but Gerda and I remained clueless.

"What did she call them?" I looked at Arwen curiously.

The elleth was sporting a faint blush upon her cheeks. "I do believe she referred to them as goat turds," Arwen spoke, amusement clawing at her voice. "Though it has been some years since I have heard the dwarrow language spoken."

"Damn right I called those so-called gods of yours goat turds!" Varis exclaimed, hopping down from her spot. Her hands were taut in fists at her sides. "Why I oughta show them…"

"Varis sit down," I told her, rolling my eyes. I have to admit, I was touched that she got this fired up over what she thought was abuse in my childhood. But I didn't really think this was necessary. "Those gods are in a completely different world, so you are wasting your breath."

The dwarrowdam scowled and sat back down with a huff. She muttered something underneath her breath that made Arwen purse her lips and look down at her pointedly.

"What Lord Glorfindel told you was right, Persie," Gerda spoke, bringing silence among us all once more. "What happened to your friends and parents was not your fault. One can only be forced to sustain so much for so long. You were the victim, not the aggressor."

The pain I felt from reliving those moments while telling my story started to fade but lingered under my breast like a shadowy specter. I knew what happened, the pain, the brutal and never-ending_ rape_… the point of giving in and telling the monsters of my friends and their weaknesses… this was going to haunt me forever.

But it didn't mean I couldn't live, too.

"You have been through a lot, and you will not have to continue to do this alone," Alma told me, moving to sit down at my feet and hold my hand tight. "I will be here for you whenever you need me."

Arwen looked over at me and I couldn't quite place the look in her eye as she stared deep into my soul. "Your fea was damaged from the unspeakable beatings and violence you were forced into. I know ways which the fea can be healed, but my Ada and Lord Glorfindel are far my seniors at such a task." A small smile broke through her tired complexion. "But I will do what I can to help you, as well. You need only ask, _mellon nin_."

I smiled sadly at my friend, grateful for her willingness to help. My eyes turned down to the open scars on my arms, and I traced a few of the larger and more horrific ones while lost in thought.

"Your scars do not make us think any lesser of you," Varis spoke. Her eyes, though still wide and fiery, now had something else that was more akin to understanding. "For dwarrow, the scars that we have are battle wounds that we all cherish and treasure greatly. Every scar is a battle won, and a moment your body forewent death and chose to live. Those scars are something you should honor, not hide from."

I sighed. "There were people in my world who thought the same, too," I admitted. "I just… it brings it all back whenever I see it. I don't want to remember. It hurts too much."

The screams that echoed from within the cave still continue to haunt my nightmares every night I fall asleep.

The others shared a brief look, and I noticed the passing of sorrow and feeling of frustration in their faces.

"This is not something you need to face for me," I told them. "This is something I need to deal with myself."

Gerda took a few steps to stand by the side of my chair, and placed a loving hand on my shoulder. "You may need to face these memories alone, but that does not mean that we will not be right at your side to offer support whenever you falter or become weary."

"You do not need to be fixed, Persephone," Arwen spoke, her melodious words echoing in a haunting harmony that sent chills down my spine. "You need only adapt to the change you have experienced. The version of you who entered Tartarus was not the one who escaped, and you need to come to terms with who this new version of you is before you can truly move onward."

I blinked. "But I don't feel like I'm so different, it's not like I haven't faced anything horrible or terrifying before."

"What happened in that cave broke you," Arwen explained, speaking slowly to gauge my reaction. "You were forced to put yourself back together far too quickly to be healthy as you were in the midst of a war. However, now you have time to mend those pieces and allow yourself to grieve and be who you need to be."

"I think it's safe to say I've grieved plenty for what happened to me," I said, thinking back to the day previous as well as the many days before that where I had broken down in tears. "Now I just want to put myself back together again."

Alma nodded, her blonde curls twirling with her movements. "What Arwen means is that you cannot expect yourself to be the same person once you go through the healing process, and in your terms, piece yourself back together. If you keep expecting to be the same person, you will never find peace with the results and remain at this unrest for the rest of your days."

I gulped. I didn't want that.

"How do I get better?" I asked, biting my lip when I realized just how childish my words sounded.

But they didn't mind.

"Ada and Lord Glorfindel can heal your fea, Persephone, as Glorfindel and I know the reasons for your fea's torment. The light which Glorfindel used to save you when the darkness attacked you was a version of that healing that he can do," Arwen said, clasping her hands calmly on her lap.

I nodded, remembering how the gold light had pulled me away from the pain and suffering. If that's what healing was like when I was under immediate duress, what would it be like if I wasn't? How good might it feel?

"However, if you and Lord Glorfindel do happen to court and end up falling in love," Alma started, pausing when Varis started to snicker to glare at the dwarrowdam. "If you fall in love with Lord Glorfindel, the healing of your fea may happen sooner than expected if you are to bond."

Arwen's eyes glittered. "A mating bond… true love, the only thing stronger than all the evils in the worlds."

I paused. "True _what_?"

Varis was laughing uncontrollably, nearly in tears at this point.

Arwen let out a breath before turning to Varis with all the grace of someone of her station. "Beings who have an innate connection with their fea have deep connections with each other that are irreplaceable and irredeemable in the eyes of the Valar. There is nothing that the power of finding who you are meant to be with for the rest of the years you face cannot overcome."

I blinked. "And you think that I have this weird pseudo connection with my fea?"

Arwen nodded straightly. "Of course, you would not have responded to the healing techniques of Lord Glorfindel and my father had you not."

Well, this just keeps getting better and better.

"Dwarrow have something called One's too, I think," Varis spoke once she had calmed herself down. "At least, from stories I've heard. It's apparently rare, and something that not all in my race experience."

"Is it from the lack of females?" Alma asked, not unkindly.

Varis shrugged. "I suppose. Mahal has blessed us all with something we are destined to achieve, whether it be with a life partner or be alone, and craft wed. Not one is greater than the other."

"How do you know if you are… _mates _with someone?" I uncomfortably asked.

Arwen looked at me curiously but nevertheless answered, "You can feel it within your fea when the one meant for you, destined by Illvutar, is there before your eyes. My Ada claims he knew my Nana was his mate from the moment their eyes connected across the halls of her mother and father."

And that means that if I were mates with Glorfindel, I would know by now.

Huh.

For some reason, my chest started to swell up with a sharp pain that reached into my lungs and pulled. I knew that I was a little upset with that realization, but I didn't know that I would have reacted this much if we weren't going to work out.

"However, it is different in many cases," Arwen continued, eyeing me warily as she probably noticed my distress. "Not all who meet their mates initially recognize the connection. Not everyone has such a deep intuition with their fea and not all connections are immediately brought to the surface right away. Sometimes these connections between mates take time."

"Which is why courting is important," Alma added, smiling at me knowingly. "I know you had a good time with Lord Glorfindel yesterday, what can you tell us?"

I was thankful for the change of topic, as my mind had already gone down the rabbit hole of not knowing what to do with this relationship I had with the Lord of the Golden Flower. All I knew is the thought of him being mated with someone else made me feel nauseous.

"Did the two of you kiss?" Varis asked, leaning forward in her chair excitedly. "I like to hear about these sorts of things, you know."

I bit my lip, and immediately questions started pooling from the others one after the other.

"How was it?"

"Did he treat you well?"

"Where did you go?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh. "Look, we didn't kiss. Well, we were close then my stomach interrupted and I can't deal with all of these massive cockblocks that keep being thrown my way! Can't I just liplock with the guy already?" By the end of my brief monologue, I was dramatically cursing at the sky. "Just let me kiss the elf, dammit!"

"I say you just go kiss him right now!" Alma exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air with glee. I didn't need to smell the wine from her breath to know she was getting faintly tipsy. And it was still daylight. Not even dinner, yet.

But this excitement got me thinking she was a bit buzzed, yes, but she wasn't completely wrong.

"When I go train, which is coming up relatively soon, I am going to kiss him." I decided, crossing my arms in defiance against the cockblocking gods against me. "I am just going to walk right up to him, grab his pointy ears, and kiss the elf."

The ellyth looked at me in shock.

"You are going to grab his ears?" Alma asked her quiet shock a complete turn from her excitement before.

"Ears are highly sensitive, Persie. I do not think you should do that in front of everyone," Gerda told me as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

"That might lead to something far too explicit for the training grounds," Alma finished, nodding to herself as she seemed to come to her own conclusion.

"For the training grounds? It is far too explicit before marriage!" Gerda exclaimed, placing her hands to her cheeks. "I am going to grab you a glass of water, you are speaking nonsense."

Alma waved her off and turned to look at me with wide, earnest eyes that seemed to have a difficult time focusing. "You go and you kiss him. Ears or no ears, he is going to kiss you back and then you will live happily ever after and get married with twenty children."

I started. "Twenty children?"

Alma nodded happily.

"That number does seem a little high, _mellon nin_," Arwen told the blonde, doing her best to let her down easily.

"Just imagine how beautiful their children would be. It would be a disservice to us all if they do not have at least twenty elflings," Alma demanded, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Okay, now the wine was starting to kick in.

"I think I should get to the training grounds and you should get Alma home," I told Arwen and Varis, who were watching our friend warily. "She needs a lot of water, food, and then maybe let her throw up to get it out of her system."

"You elves are lightweights," Varis chattered. "Dwarrow can go round after round and never once start to feel one drunken fervor."

Arwen nodded, though her eyes were focused somewhere else. "Let us bring her home," she told the dam, and together they helped the poor drunken soul out of my room. "I will hopefully check in with you before you sleep," Arwen told me. "I would like to discuss fea healing a little more if we have the chance."

I nodded and relished in the feeling of a weight off my shoulders for the first time in a long time.

"She is going to feel dreadful tomorrow," Gerda spoke after they left. "I will warn the kitchen staff to have something ready for her when she wakes."

I smiled at the brunette, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're an amazing friend, Gerds. Don't ever change."

The blush on her face was more than enough to push the demons away, for now at least.

After I changed into a sleeveless training tunic, much like what the other ellon wear when fighting (if they choose to wear tunics at all), Gerda brought me to the training arena where eyes immediately locked in on me once the white and pink scars were visible for all to see.

"Why is everyone so insistent on staring at me?" I grumbled, leading to Gerda grasping my wrist in a tight squeeze.

"You will be fine. You are strong, and Lord Glorfindel is here. He can help, remember?"

I looked at Gerda sheepishly. "I'm overreacting?"

The elleth shrugged. "If you think you are, sure. But it is normal to worry about taking a big step such as this. Though, you should not worry as I know all will be well."

I let out a nervous chuckle, waving to her as she took her leave.

"You look wonderful, _Nemir_," A voice came from behind me. I swirled around to see Glorfindel standing there with a grin on his face, eyeing me up and down. "You look strong. That is good."

Another nervous chuckle escaped my lips. "Just good?"

He raised a brow. "Positively ravishing, in my opinion, but let us not discuss this here."

I blinked.

I was not expecting that.

"Ai! All of you get back to work, why are you all stopped?" Glorfindel barked out, and immediately the other soldiers started to form ranks and go about their routines.

"I know my scars are intense and all, but I didn't think that it would warrant this much attention," I told the golden-haired elf. "I'm sorry for interrupting all of this just because of my arms."

Glorfindel's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to speak, just as another voice chimed from my side, "Neneth! Pleasant to see you back on the training grounds!"

I gasped, seeing Elladan and Elrohir standing there- both looking completely healed and good as new. "What the Hades, Elladan! You didn't tell me you were healed up?"

The son of Elrond shrugged, stringing his bow on his back. "I would have told you had you not gotten yourself admitted to the healing halls again."

I smiled weakly at the stern tone. "I wasn't my fault this time, I swear."

He let out a dramatic sigh, though fell back into line next to his brother. I could tell his eyes had been snapping down and looking at my scars, but I let him have the upper hand and chose not to say anything.

But, apparently, I didn't need to speak at all. "Hey, Persie! It is nice to see you airing out your arms, all warrior-like and against Lady standards!" Aldarian exclaimed as he walked toward us from where he had been sparring with Lord Geoffry and a few other ellon. Geoffry head over to speak with us as well after noting my presence with a smile.

"Well, you know, it just got too hot for me to wear those god-awful long sleeves," I complained, ignoring the eye-roll coming from Goldilocks.

"Are you feeling better?" Geoffry asked, placing a solid hand on my shoulder. "It was worrying when I heard what happened. But I trust that Lord Glorfindel helped you well enough."

I nodded, throwing Glorfindel a side-eye and nearly laughed at the perturbed glare he gave Geoffry. "Yeah, he did well enough I suppose."

"So well they went out courting another time," Aldarian commented, raising a brow between the two of us. "Is there something we need to be aware of? It is important to know about changes in dynamics."

I shared a look with Goldilocks, but I knew it was nothing to do with what they thought it was. I knew I had to be open and honest with these guys if I was going to trust them on the battlefield and hopefully keep them as my allies and friends.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you," I said, getting their attention. "And it has _nothing _to do with Lord Goldilocks and I."

Elladan shifted his feet slightly. "Does it have to do with your scars?"

I let out a laugh. "Obviously. I know you guys have been trying to not stare and all, but you've been too obvious for me not to notice. Don't worry, it's normal to be a little freaked out by these babies."

I ran a hand along one of my gnarliest raised scars that spanned from my shoulder to my elbow.

"There are some things that Persie would like to share with you and to do so I think we should move to a more private area," Glorfindel voiced, bringing a hand to the small of my back to guide me out of the training arena and to the commanding offices. "There is a room ready for us over here."

I paused, looking up at Glorfindel as the others moved ahead. "You knew?"

His answering grin brought light into my heart. "Of course I knew. I know you, _Nemir_, and this is something you have been needing to do for a long time."

I nodded, looking at our friends who walked toward the office rooms with a daunting feeling. "Do you think they're going to be mad?"

Glorfindel raised a brow. "Yes, I do."

My heart skipped a beat. "You… you do?"

He choked out a laugh, and quickly amended, "No, Nemir, they will not be angry with you. Rather, at what happened to you, just as I am. Just as all of your friends are."

He leaned down, and I felt a hopeful feeling arise in my stomach. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself mentally for the first kiss I would ever have with this man, and boy was I ready. I was more than ready.

I didn't need to grab his ears at all, even though that certainly would be interesting with how _sensitive _they are-

His lips brushed my forehead.

Wait, seriously.

Okay, c'mon, this is not-

He smiled down at me, just the same as he always has. I was confused. My… my _forehead_? What are we, brother and sister?

"Let us go, _Nemir,_ before they decide to prank us on our arrival."

I let out a snort of laughter while mentally continuing to curse myself and my inadequate flirting skills. This was so not what I had planned.

We hurried to the offices, where the others were seated at a long white table. There were different scrolls and tomes spread out for various purposes I cared little for, as I did my best to find the courage I would need to make it through the next hours.

A hand slid into mine, and I found my courage.

Then, with Glorfindel at my side, I told the ellon about what happened to me in the other world, and well, let's just say that we're lucky Imladris was still standing when they finished.

They all had become like brothers to me, that I knew for a fact. But it was then that I realized that I had become like a sister to them too, and amidst the chaos, I found a new home.


	41. Chapter 39: Drinks and Flirtations

**Lovely Readers,**

**I am currently looking for a Beta Reader as I obviously need one since I normally don't read over what I've written most of the time (oops) and I was wondering if any of you are willing to help or know someone who would be good for the job! Hope you all are well, and I'm excited to hear what you think about these next chapters to come!**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**XOXO Ally Layne.**

Before I knew it, I was sitting at a table in the only pub in Imladris and drinking some cheap wine with some of the most prominent Lords of this part of Arda. After breaking down again with some of the toughest warriors I've ever met, we all congregated to the one place we knew we could get some relief.

Glorfindel had taken his leave from our group, much to my displeasure of losing such wonderful eye-candy, as he had a meeting with Lord Elrond. He had already been late as I took a long time to share my story with the other ellyn, but I appreciated his efforts. It had helped to have him there, supporting me silently from the sidelines as I laid out my scars for them to see.

Aldarian was the first one to step up and hold me tight to his chest, letting my tears soak his sparring tunic. They all ended up having tears in their eyes, and I swore I saw Elladan and Geoffry wiping tears from their cheeks.

I was glad they felt like they could be emotional in front of me.

Sitting at the table, I felt like not only even more weight was lifted from my shoulders, but my feet were stable on the ground. Even though I had been drinking, I wasn't feeling out of sorts. I had never felt soberer in my life; it was like I was finally seeing the world around me for what it was for the first time.

My hair had long-since been taken out from its braid and was flowing down my shoulders in beach waves that I had been known for even in childhood. I was still rocking the dark short-sleeved tunic and was wearing the comfortable black trousers that I used for training. I was starting to feel like my old self again... but maybe a little different, as Arwen and Alma had suggested.

"I am stunned that your gods rely on children to do their bidding," Geoffry told me, lips turned down as a finger drifted along the rim of his glass. His usual bright blue eyes had now dulled over and had a distant look to them. "I think that sounds rather cowardly."

I took a long pull from my own glass and held it up for the server to give me a refill. That elf was going to get a nice, large tip for all the running back and forth he was doing for us.

"Why do some of the gods hate you while others love you?" Elrohir asked between sips. "Would they not all have the same overall agenda to follow?"

I snorted into my drink. "You'd be surprised. It is as if none of them get along with each other. Ever."

The Lords looked between each other, and I could see the gears turning between them. "How do they get anything done?" Elladan asked, his dark eyes full of confusion. He tucked a wayward piece of his dark locks behind a pointed ear as he took another sip. "That does not seem to be a working political system."

I shrugged. "They're horrible at communication, yeah, but they've been alive and acting in their positions for thousands of years. I suppose they've gotten worn down over the years."

Aldarian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his puffed-out chest. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, making his face seem more narrow and severe than it usually was. "They are barely children compared to the Valar. Even they do not rely on children to do their work. That is pure selfishness and inability to cooperate. I do not know why you would have fought for them in the first place."

A long sigh droned on from my lips. I really didn't want to defend myself. "Well, between having the gods- which includes my father, by the way, so think before you say anything too terrible- and a titan king who had committed mass genocide and wanted to wipe out the human race... I think I'd rather have the gods in charge even if they used kids to keep their position."

I pretended I didn't see the pout on his face, well, for his sake.

"I am amazed that you lived after the different battles you faced," Elladan said. "It is impressive that you have lived through so much in so few years."

I thought back to the cave. I hadn't expected to live through that. I had hoped that I wouldn't so that I wouldn't have to remember.

"You're right," I told him before taking another swig. "I guess I never really thought about how many times I was faced with certain death."

"It became natural to be in that kind of peril?" Elrohir asked, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Of course it would, she was too young to know anything different," Elladan dismissed his brother.

I sighed. "I was never supposed to be born," I told them. "I was a mistake."

The group became silent at my words as the sound of the other patrons became a fuzzy background noise no one was listening to. Geoffry took a drink before carefully placing the glass down in front of him, staring down at the liquid. "Do you believe you were a mistake, Persie?"

The other ellyn listened to his words with intent.

I shrugged.

"Persie, you are far more than a mistake, _mellon nin_," Aldarian chastised, moving to sit next to me and draw me in a side hug. "You are so much more."

My heart warmed.

"What makes you feel that way?" Geoffry asked carefully.

I scoffed. "What part about my father accidentally impregnating my mother and bringing upon an apocalypse because of it don't you guys understand?"

Aldarian's arm tightened around me. "I still cannot believe you were sentenced to such a fate."

I let out a huff of air, feeling the flash of frustration I felt start to retreat. "It wasn't me who was sentenced to death. Luke was the one who died. He felt like the gods had abandoned us, and wanted to change that. In some ways, he did."

I felt their questioning gazes as I looked down at the wine glass in my hands. There was enough for one more sip, which was most certainly not enough to help me through this conversation. I didn't feel like explaining my feelings for Luke.

Or what could have been.

Ignoring the looks shot at me, I flagged the waiter down and ordered another glass of wine, which was sent out within moments.

It helped to have some of the most important Lords in Imladris with me, but I like to think it's because the poor elf thinks I'm cute.

I winked at the dark-haired waiter, who immediately blushed at my attention. "Thank you," I told him just before he quickly bowed and scurried away.

"I would not let Glorfindel see you do that," Elladan chimed with his knowing raised brows before he took another sip of his wine. "Us ellyn can occasionally be territorial creatures."

I giggled, leaning into Aldarian's shoulder as his arm tightened once more. "What would he say about Aldarian giving me cuddles?"

Aldarian immediately retracted his arm with a hiss. "I am a full-grown ellon, Persie. I do not give _cuddles_."

I pinched his side in response, laughing when he yelped in surprise. "What a warrior you are, too," I mocked.

"Aldarian usually plays with fire, so this is no different," Geoffry said, his eyes dancing in amusement at the two of us in front of him. "Glorfindel would most likely let Aldarian know that he was not pleased in one way or another."

"But we're not official, it was just two dates. Also, it's not like he has any ownership over me or anything, no matter how long we will be or have been together," I spoke smoothly, thanking the wine for taking the tremor away from my hands and voice.

"That is an interesting concept," Elrohir spoke, breaking his own silence. "Males usually hold rights within the household in our world. Is it not the same for yours?"

I stiffened. "Is this some barbaric kind of world?"

Aldarian choked on the wine he was sipping. "Barbaric?"

I threw my hands in the air, starting to feel a light buzz taking over my mouth and emotions. "Yes! Women are the backbone of any society! We are the reason why races continue to exist! We can do anything men can do, and most times we can do it _better_."

Their eyes widened dramatically, so much that I would have laughed if I wasn't so fired up. "There is no doubting the importance of women, Persie," Geoffry eased. "I have no ill will toward what you have said, do not fret."

I looked at him closely. If he wasn't telling the truth, there would be a proper demonstration of how women do have power after all. He didn't look like he was lying, but elves have great poker faces so I couldn't be too sure. "Then why do they have any rights over women? A relationship should be equal in every way."

Elladan nodded in agreement. "We believe in the same thing, _Neneth_, do not worry. When elves enter a marriage they are usually mates where they each possess each other equally. Two halves of one whole. It is impossible for a mated pair to hurt each other to the extent that if one hurts their mate, they would be hurting themselves."

I blinked. "How is that possible?"

Geoffry spoke, "The fea bond between mates is what allows feelings and emotions to be intertwined and forever linked together. This is what separates the Eldar from humans with relationships- we have deeper connections with our mates than humans ever have with their chosen."

I felt a pout fall onto my lips. "This means I'll never have a mate?"

So, it seems like Aphrodite lied to me. She probably just wanted me to cross over to this world to save all their asses. What a jerk. I probably would've come here anyway.

"Well, normally I would say no," Elladan mused. "But after witnessing your fea being depleted, I would say that either having a god for a father or being a champion of the Valar has graced you with the capacity to form such relationships."

"It also might be a reason why you feel so deeply and have been so tormented. Most could not have dealt with the emotions you are facing, which goes to even show how much stronger you are," Elrohir finished, a white smile flashing in my direction. "You should be proud that you have survived the torment. Most with a fea would have faded from their despair."

"Fade?"

"It happens when the light of the Eldar leaves an elf due to an inexplicable amount of distress. Usually, when one loses a mate in Arda, they would fade due to the emotional toll it would place upon their fea," Elladan said. I realized the connection between the sons and their father, Elrond.

They were healers, and they knew much about the life of creatures in this world. Funny enough, they were not as dumb as they often made themselves out to be.

"That sounds horrible," I admitted.

"It is," Geoffry spoke. "Here if one is in danger of fading, they are usually sent to the Grey Havens to sail to Valinor, the land of eternal peace."

I noticed the twins flinch at the words, and bit my lip to keep from asking about it. I figured it must have had something to do with their mother, from what little Arwen has shared about her.

"There, they will go to wait for when their mate will be reborn once more from the Halls of Mandos," Aldarian said, muttering the words as if he had done so a thousand times before.

"So either way you are promised eternal life," I said, looking at the elves knowingly. "That must be nice to know. But also, hard, as well."

A familiar melodious voice sounded out from behind me, "You are not wrong, _Nemir_."

I jolted up in my seat, nearly falling from my chair in surprise. "What the fu- Goldilocks, don't do that!"

He slid into the seat at the end of the table, between Geoffry and I before looking at me intently. "What did I do?"

I rolled my eyes. "You did your sneaky elfy thing and scared the living crap outta me! I didn't even hear you coming."

A golden brow raised as something dark twinkled in his eyes. "Maybe you need to learn to listen more closely, Persephone."

"Yeah, whatever."

The others laughed as I took a sip of my drink, and watched as Glorfindel eyed my glass with desire. "You want some?"

His handsome face was slightly weary, though he was putting on a good show for his fellow soldiers. His bright eyes looked at me intuitively. "Please."

I flagged down my favorite waiter again, and ordered Glorfindel another drink, leaning forward and batting my eyelashes at the guy innocently.

"I will go get it right away," he promised, blushing considerably while eyeing my display. "Y-Yes, excuse me."

Golden eyebrows furrowed. Bright blue eyes narrowed.

I smiled at the golden warrior smugly. "That's how you get a drink, Goldilocks."

"That is odd, as I have never had to flirt to get my drink," Aldarian voiced at my side, poking through the bubble that had entrapped Glorfindel and me.

I turned to Alma's charming brother. "No one asked you, so shut it blondie."

"I agree with him," Glorfindel said, looking at me with the same piercing eyes.

Before I could say anything, the waiter came back and handed Glorfindel a glass of wine. "Thank you," I told him before he blushed (again) and ran off.

He took a sip from the glass, looking over the rim into my eyes. I was pretty sure everything he did was sexy, so I didn't have much hope for my future endeavors. He would be a permanent distraction, I just knew it.

I tore my eyes away from his and turned back to the others who were all trying to hide grins. That was another thing I chose to ignore. "Luke decided to be reborn," I said. "People have the choice to be reborn or not. He was going to try for the Isles of the Blest, where only heroes are said to reside."

"Was he not the one who brought Kronos back?" Elrohir inquired. "Why would he be remembered as a hero?"

My brows raised. "He's a hero. He just got into some bad things and made some bad decisions, but in the end, he made the right choice and saved everyone."

Elrohir nodded stiffly, though his eyes showed something different.

"I know it might seem weird for you elves, but mortality has an effect on humans, whether half-god or no," I told them. "Luke was scared and hurt, and because of that, he wanted change. He just went the wrong route to get that change he desired."

Glorfindel pursed his lips as he twirled the glass around his fingers. "Fear has an effect on all of us, _Nemir, _not just mortals. It is understandable, and it is admirable that he made the right choice in the end."

I nodded tightly and took another drink from my glass.

He nodded once and took another drink from his own glass.

Our eyes stayed connected, and I knew he could feel the pain that still remained from my past with Luke. I never told him what had happened between Luke and I, but due to how well Goldilocks seems to know me I am sure he had come to some conclusion.

"When you were given the opportunity to be immortal, why did you say no?" Geoffry then asked, directing my attention to him. "From my knowledge, most mortals crave immortality and the promise to live forever."

I sat the glass back down on the table, eying the red liquid that it held. I could imagine the spatter of blood from my friends as they died, the eyes that slowly turned glassy, staring up into the sky but seeing no more.

"I wanted to be with my friends again," I admitted, thinking back to Charles and Selena. They were two great friends who had been taken from me too soon. Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank... Annie. I had lost them all. I wanted to be with them again, even if it were in death.

"Yet you are here now," Elladan said, prodding me to continue. "Why would you go to another world if you wanted to see your friends in death?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Do you think if I die that I will be at the hands of the Valar?" I asked.

I could see Glorfindel stiffen at my side, and did my best to avoid meeting his eyes. I didn't want to think about him staying... young, while I would grow old. He'd stay sexy forever, while I would turn into an old, ugly hag.

So much for being together.

And if we were mates... then he would fade. He would die if I died. At least, if he didn't venture out to Valinor. But then he'd be alone. And it would be my fault.


	42. Chapter 40: Payment in Full

**Thank you to all who read, commented, voted, and messaged! You guys are awesome! I am still on the lookout for a beta, and will get back to some of you who offered! Thanks for all the support you have given me! **

**Also, for those of you who are fans of BBC's Merlin (like me), I have uploaded another story called "Wills and Fates" which is a Merlin fanfiction where I've added his sister into the mix! If you want, feel free to check it out!**

**XOXO Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 40: Payment in Full**

A pause flooded through the table.

"It depends," Glorfindel spoke gruffly, but I didn't dare look in his direction. "You have a fea, which is compatible with the blessings of the Valar. They do have some power over your fate, it would seem."

I swallowed. "That complicates things, I guess."

"If you could live forever, would you?" Geoffry asked. "It has been a few years since you were last propositioned immortality. If you were gifted with it now, would you accept?"

I knew Glorfindel's gaze was staring daggers on the side of my head. I took a moment, remembering how I felt when I had turned 16 and was offered immortality. I didn't want to be 16 forever. I didn't want that kind of life, the life of a god who would watch as everyone lived and died around them...

But here? I have others who would live with me. New friends. New family.

I had Glorfindel.

And they would all live forever, at my side.

"I think I would accept," I admitted, feeling a faint flush of heat brighten my cheeks. "I wouldn't be alone this time around."

Aldarian clapped my shoulder, grinning broadly. "No, you would have all of us. Either way, mortal or immortal, you are our friend and family, Persie." He lifted his glass up. "To family!"

The others cheered and lifted their glass, and I smiled as I raised my own, clinking it with the others. "To family!"

Elladan immediately started talking about a girl that he had spent the night with a few days prior and started going into some raunchy details that I honestly did not need to know. Something about him talking about how good the elleth was in bed wasn't something I cared to know.

"How are you doing?" Glorfindel asked me quietly. I turned to face him and met his smile with my own.

"I think I'm okay," I said honestly. "It was nice to be able to talk about that stuff and not have to worry about saying too much."

Goldilocks ran a hand through his hair, which flowed down past his shoulders in slight waves that only added to his royal charm. I felt my breath hitch at the smell of pine and mint that came with his movements and allowed myself to bask in the glory of Glorfindel.

"I am glad you feel like you can share with us, it is nice to hear about your world and your friends as well," he told me, eyes wide in earnest.

"I did have very great friends there," I admitted. "They weren't just friends, they were family. And now, I think I've found that again."

A toothy grin spread on his tanned face. "You certainly are family to us as well, _Nemir_. However, some of us think of you a bit differently than one would think of a family member."

I giggled, leaning into his overwhelming scent. "And who would that be?"

A large, tanned hand came to rest on my own hand, which rested on the side of my glass. I stared as his fingers slowly started to intertwine with my own, and felt my cheeks burn at the flames that danced in his eyes.

"I think you know who I speak of, Persephone."

I let an eyebrow raise slyly. "Oh?"

He licked his lips. "You are far more tempting than you know, _Nemir. _My heart is going to burst, and my death will be your fault."

I tilted my head, letting my hair fall down the side of my face and cast a shadow that I hoped looked somewhat mysterious and sultry. "I wouldn't want that."

His hand squeezed my own, and his thumb crossed over the pearl ring that was gifted from Ulmo that I wore on my finger. "You are absolutely lovely, today and every day. I would be blessed if I could continue to court you. Just as you deserve."

I looked down at his lips and paused. "You haven't kissed me, though. I thought you would've made a move by now," I told him quietly, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

I smiled as I saw his shoulders tighten considerably at the feeling of my breath hitting the tip of his ear. "I happened to learn that your ears are _sensitive_," I told him, blowing air along the tip, making him shudder in response. My lips slowly tugged upward at his reaction. "Is that true?"

He turned to face me, our noses inches apart. "I think you know just what you do to me, _Nemir. _You glorious little temptress."

I raised my brows. "I'll have you know there's nothing little about me. And from what I've discerned," I looked down at his lap, causing him to squirm slightly. "There's nothing little about you, either."

His plump lips tilted upward. "It is a shame I have not kissed you, yet. I fully intend on collecting from all those missed opportunities."

I giggled. "All at once?"

Glorfindel leaned back, looking me in the eye. "I will have you know that I plan on being thorough, and I intend on leaving both parties quite satisfied."

I bit my bottom lip, letting my teeth scrape across the wet skin. "I think I'd like that."

"Yes?" He clarified, looking between my eyes hungrily.

I nodded, letting a giddy smile fall on my face. "I plan on being thorough as well. We might need more time than here can permit."

He looked at the others, who were still engaged in a different conversation, feeling a world away from the two of us. "Soon, Persephone. We can leave soon."

I nodded, squeezing his hand in response. "Good."

"I have something I need to share with everyone first, now that we are all present," Glorfindel told me, before leaning away to address the others. "Lord Elrond shared important information with me at the meeting, which he asked me to share with you all."

The others looked at Glorfindel curiously. "What did Ada say?" Elladan asked, confusion taking over his mischievous features. "Why did he not just speak to us?"

"It does not directly concern you, in many ways," Glorfindel explained. "I will be leaving on patrol at dawn, to track a few different parties of orc that have been getting too close to Imladris for comfort. I will be taking Leifond's ranks with me." He turned to Aldarian and the twins. "You three will be left in charge and directly reporting to Lord Elrond on activities."

"How many groups of orc are you going to be tracking?" I asked, thinking about how large the group was that we faced at Varis's village. How many must Glorfindel be taking with him to even measures?

"Currently we are looking at three," he said, his voice sharp and commanding. "However, we could be facing five at most."

I nodded, releasing a heavy breath. We had faced two at the village, and they had torn everything apart. Most of Elrond's legions had been at the village, and that was only two parties. But I trusted my fellow soldiers, they were plenty capable, and Glorfindel needed stealth if he were going on a tracking mission.

"May the Valar be with you in your travels," Geoffry told the Lord, bringing a hand to his heart and bowing his head slightly. "We will wait to hear of your victories in Imladris."

Glorfindel thanked the well-wishes, which had gone around the table while still being full in earnest. He turned to me and a slight grin crossed his serious facade. "Lord Elrond and I have spoken of you as well, Lady Persephone, and we have come to the conclusion that you are ready for fieldwork. You will be allowed on scouting missions, which require two of us at once to guard the final perimeter of Imladris."

I felt my smile widen. "Thank you," I breathed. "I mean, I've been on scouting missions since I was twelve, but still, thank you."

Glorfindel let out a large laugh. "You are welcome. You have earned it, _Nemir_."

The others echoed his sentiments, but I kept my eyes on the golden warrior, who's own had darkened once more.

"I think I need to go to bed," I spoke, keeping my eyes on his own.

"I will need to head back to my chambers as well to prepare for tomorrow. I will bring her to her own on the way," Glorfindel spoke with a tight smile, turning to look at the knowing smiles that the others wore.

"Ah, have a good time," Aldarian said, throwing me a wink. "Do not do something I would not do."

I rolled my eyes. "I think that won't be too hard. You'd do just about anything, Darian."

He grinned, raising a glass to me smugly. "You know me so well, _Neneth_."

"Do not keep him up too late, Persie, our dear Lord Glorfindel will need to wake early in the morn," Elladan said, his eyes sparkling with glee.

"Do be sure to make sure he's not too sore on the ride in the morning, either," Elrohir finished, mischief dancing among his irises.

"I will be sure to be careful," Glorfindel said predatorily, and I saw the small tinge of doubt within the twins' eyes.

"See you later," I told them and took out a few coins to cover my expenses. "Give the waiter my best, would ya?"

Geoffry raised his glass to us as Glorfindel took my hand and led me out of my chair. "I will make sure he is not too heartbroken, my Lady."

I winked and turned following Glorfindel's lead out of the barroom, ignoring the whistles that followed us out from some of the other patrons. "You are taking me leaving rather lightly," Glorfindel told me, as he held the door open for me to exit. "I thought I was going to face some restraint on your part."

I looked up at him curiously, as he held out an arm for me to hold onto as we walked slowly to my chambers. "How long will you be gone?"

He looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. "I will not be able to return for three weeks, per Lord Elrond's request."

I nodded and turned to face forward as well. Three weeks... that was a long time. Practically a month. One month before I saw him again, before he laughed with me again, before he smiled at me before we went on another date...

"That is fine," I said stiffly, repeating the words in my head in hopes I would end up believing it. "We have our duties, and you have to leave for a while. Three weeks isn't that long, not really."

Glorfindel's grip on my arm tightened. "You think so?"

I looked up at him with a wry grin. "It's not like we have any other choice." His shock at my words delivered an onslaught of curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

His eyes steeled over once more, and his gaze turned back to the paths in front of us. "You are the first female to not be angry over my leaving."

My eyes widened. "Well, it's not like you can help it, Goldilocks. I get it, we all have things we need to do, and sometimes we have to leave to do them."

"You often had to leave your home, did you not?" He asked, looking down at me softly.

I nodded. "The longest I had to leave was over a year. And for most of that time, I didn't know who I was."

"That had to be terrifying."

I shrugged, a smug grin crossing my lips. "I'm just lucky I have stellar survival instincts."

He let out a bark of laughter, to which I shushed him.

"Don't wake anyone up!"

His eyes brightened. "You do not want to be seen with me?"

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

He let out a hum as we walked on in silence, and I smiled as I could feel the watery breeze come over my face from the waterfalls as we neared my chambers. "This is it," he told me, just as we reached the door. "Your quarters."

I nodded, retracting my arm from his as I warily looked up at him. "Thank you for the escort."

His answering grin was shining in the moonlight. "Of course. It is always a pleasure to spend time with you, as I have told you before."

I nodded again, feeling my chest tighten slightly as a feeling of awkwardness swept over me. I gripped the door handle like a liferaft as I felt myself start to drown in the entire essence of the Elf Lord at my side.

His gaze was locked on my lips. "I did tell you I intend to collect," his voice lowered, as he started to lean down to close the gap between us. "And I do intend on being thorough."

I let out a faint string of giggles. "Don't let me stop you, Goldilocks."

"Do you have to call me that?" His breath, smelling like wine and mint brushed across my face.

I tilted my head slyly. "Do you have to call me _Nemir_?"

Light danced among his blue irises, entrapping me in their gaze. "Your point is made, it seems."

I bit my lip, and let my tongue graze over the ravaged flesh. "You did promise to collect, you know."

He leaned down even further.

I closed my eyes.

"Persephone, is that you?"

Okay, you have got to be kidding me.

I let out a harsh breath, keeping my eyes closed in annoyance, before opening them to see a rather irritated Glorfindel in front of me.

"Arwen?" I voiced, allowing a small smile to grace my lips as I looked up at the blond elf. "What are you doing up so late?"

She hadn't made it around the corner, nor had she seen us in any compromising position, so I made the best of it, leaning up and kissing the elf on the corner of his lips before pushing him away and straightening my clothes.

He stood there, shocked and stock still, his eyes wide even though they still danced in the light of the moon.

I smiled up at him, and ushered him to leave, mouthing my goodbyes to him as he grinned down at me as though I had just lightened up his world.

A blush riddled my cheeks as he winked and turned, walking away.

A few moments passed before I heard Arwen's footsteps reach my side. "Was that Lord Glorfindel?"

I turned to face the Evenstar, who now looked a bit sheepish. "You interrupted our first kiss, Arwen. You so owe me."

Her smile became excited and radiant under the glow of the night sky. "You shared your first kiss?"

I thought back to the peck on the corner of his mouth and shrugged. "It wasn't much of a first kiss because _someone _interrupted, but I guess, yeah."

I opened the door and allowed her to enter before me as I closed it behind us.

She walked a few steps, before turning to look at me with a closed-off face. Trying to gauge what she was thinking, I tilted my head as I walked into the room and started to take my shoes off.

"Are you happy?"

I paused unlacing my shoes, before looking up at her. "Huh?"

She smiled softly. "Does he make you happy?"

I straightened, thinking back on the warmth that had spread throughout my body whenever we touched, the joy that followed the times he made me laugh, the way my heart melted when he smiled...

"Yeah," I decided. "He makes me happy."

Arwen smiled. "Good."


	43. Chapter 41: Danger on Patrol

**Hey-what's up-hello, it's nice to keep going with this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause it's gonna be goooooooood! Also, if you haven't had an opportunity I would recommend checking out some of my other stories that are being written too! Go ahead and follow my account to stay tuned for all the upcoming awesomeness :)**

**XOXO Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 41: Dangers on Patrol**

It has been two and a half weeks since Glorfindel left to track the orc parties. I have been spending most of my time either working to build my stamina on the training grounds or learning more about Arda with Alma and Fin.

Arwen has been nice and allowed me to avoid Mirwen, which meant I didn't have to show my face at the past few gatherings that the Ladies in Imladris have held.

Instead of wearing pretty gowns, sitting rigidly making my back ache, and worrying about whether my body is covered in bruises or not- I've been perfecting my stances with Riptide and working with Elladan, Elrohir, Geoffry, and Aldarian on sparring in duals.

I've been able to work on fighting with the other elven soldiers here in Imladris, something that I hadn't had a chance to do before. My confidence boosted in large strides, and I knew by the time Goldilocks got back he would be pleased with my progress.

I was summoned along with Elrohir and Aldarian to Lord Elrond's study, where I knew something fun was going to happen.

"Do you think he's going to send me off on some fun quest?" I asked the two elves as we walked to the Lord of Imladris's special little lair.

Elrond had insisted previously that it wasn't a lair, but given all the methodical planning and time he spends in there, I think he's just avoiding the truth.

Aldarian, who strode in time with me at my right, threw me a side glance that bordered on awe. "You are actually excited?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped my frizzed braid over my shoulder for good measure. "I am not made to stay in one spot forever, Darian."

Elrohir snickered at my other side. "Is that how you will be referring to him from now on?"

"Yeah, you just keep laughing Ro-Ro. You're not getting out of this easily," I warned him, a smirk falling into place as Aldarian burst into laughter.

"Ro-Ro?"

I shrugged as we continued on down the hallway. "You started it, you know," I told him, remembering when the twins would purposefully speak in Sindarin just to piss me off. They still do, but at least now I can pick out enough words to have an idea if they're gossiping about me or not.

"_Neneth _is hardly-"

"It's still a nickname, so shush up Ro-Ro. Stop complaining, at least it's not something too weird, like Goldilocks."

The two warriors looked down at me knowingly. "He has always been different, and you know it," Aldarian told me, making my cheeks heat up annoyingly. They've been doing that a lot more lately when someone ever brings up my relationship with the Golden Warrior.

"I have to admit that I believed he would murder her in her sleep when she first started calling him that," Elrohir added, making me roll my eyes again at his dramatics. "On my honor, I was worried that the two would start a war."

I raised a brow. "We still could."

Aldarian let out a cough, using a fist to smother the chuckles at Elrohir's shocked expression. "Be careful with our _Neneth_, _mellon nin. _She is not safe when her mind is set on something she wants."

I looked at the blond curiously. "Are you saying I want war?"

Elrohir took this moment to chuckle to himself. "No, he is saying that you want Lord Glorfindel and would go to war to get him."

I paused. Athena did always tell me that my fatal flaw- personal loyalty- could bring about the end of the world. Little did she know, that still followed me to this world, too. Just what I needed: another something to hold me back.

They took my lack of speech as an answer enough, and I did my best to ignore the glowing smiles on their faces. The two were no better than old mother hens who just went about their days gossiping. You would never guess that they were deadly elvish warriors, but that's just me.

Stupid elves.

We walked into Lord Elrond's study, to which the door was already open when we reached his part of the palace. I didn't know if I'd ever not feel awe when I walked into his decked-out study, but I think I could use a little surprise. Gods know that I usually expected the worse, so this was a nice change.

"Welcome, Lady Persephone, Lords Aldarian and Elrohir," Elrond spoke, standing at behind his desk while waiting for us. I wonder how long he'd been standing there, hair perfectly combed and hands clasped calmly in front of him. I wonder if elves got back aches when they stood straight for too long, but I doubted it.

Perfect elven genes, and all.

There were three chairs in front of his desk, and I immediately took my spot in the middle, sitting down rather ungracefully. I found myself letting out a heavy breath and moving my belt so it didn't automatically stick in my stomach uncomfortably, dutifully ignoring the annoyance that crossed Lindir's face, who was currently standing in his position to the side.

Aldarian and Elrohir, however, took their sweet time to sit in their chairs, giving Lindir and Elrond courtly nods and bows before taking their places. When Elrond sat, they allowed themselves to relax, and Lindir quickly scurried over to close the door behind the two elves.

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here," Elrond stated, pouring a cup of tea in small clay cups as he spoke. He silently poured four cups of tea, handing them out to us without saying another word.

I smelled the green tea, smiling at the familiar scent. Happily, I took a sip of the warm drink, much to Elrond's amusement. My loud slurping of the liquid must've gotten me another nasty look from Lindir, who I had quickly understood to be Mr. Proper-Pants.

"Well duh," I said when I soon realized no one was going to say anything. "When you ask to see someone, of course we're going to wonder why."

Elrond's lips tugged at my words, and I didn't have to see the elves at my side to know they were working hard to keep themselves from grinning and laughing at my bluntness. "You are not wrong, Persephone," the Elf Lord spoke before taking another sip of his tea. "How are you feeling after starting back at full contact in the training halls?"

"I think I'm doing fine," I admitted, grinning as I remembered kicking Elladan's skinny little ass earlier that day. "The others seem to be not taking it easy on me anymore."

Elrond's searching gaze moved to Aldarian who merely nodded in agreement. "She is working on sparring with other members of our legions," he said. "I hope to have her being introduced to some others in my own Legion, as I would have her in my troupe."

Elrohir stiffened at my side. "Elladan and I spoke of adding her to our ranks, Ada," the younger Elf Lord spoke up. "However, she is not a good enough archer to be able to fire from long range, as we usually are placed."

I grumbled slightly at his words but didn't dare to try to argue. Even I knew how bad I was at archery. I nearly shot some poor elf in the head the other day and refused to pick up the bow after that.

"She is far more gifted in close-combat," Elrond agreed, turning back to Aldarian, who's chest had puffed with pride. "Lady Persephone will be a fine asset to your ranks."

I felt a smile start to sneak on my lips. "Does this mean you're letting me join the ranks permanently?"

Elrond's eyes sparkled with glee. "For as long as you are willing, we would be blessed to have you among our soldiers, Persephone. However, the Lady Galadriel and I have foreseen your path shifting to more than just joining Imladris's ranks- you will not be here forever, young one."

A side of my lips tugged up. "Who stays forever, really?"

He nodded sagely, clasping his hands together soundlessly in front of him on top of some various sheets of parchment he was working on. "You are right again."

"But you did not just call us here for that," Elrohir suspected, raising a questioning brow at his father. "What else is it, Ada?"

I crossed my legs and leaned back in the chair, letting the soothing effects of the herbal tea relax me in my spot as Elrond took another sip of his tea. Aldarian and Elrohir seemed to be slightly on edge at the Elf Lord's obvious negligence to the topic, but I think he just wanted to get me to squirm.

He placed the now empty teacup back on his desk. "I will be having Elrohir and Persephone on patrol duty today, hopefully, to intercept any messengers or stray orcs or wargs that slipped pass Lord Glorfindel's Legions."

Excitement ran through my veins, and I immediately sat straight up in my chair. "That sounds like fun."

Aldarian let out a sigh. "You will likely not be seeing any action, Persephone."

I shrugged. "At least I can leave the confines of the palace for a few hours."

My evident excitement pleased Lord Elrond, who turned to his son again to speak. "I want her with you to learn the ways in which we act on patrol, as well as partnering you with someone equipped in close combat. The two of you work well together, and I would like to see if it can be put to the test."

I looked at Aldarian with raised brows. "I thought you said we wouldn't be seeing any action?"

The blond looked at Elrond warily. "Do you know if they will be met with assailants, my Lord?"

Aldarian's protective nature shined in his eyes and tone, as well as the groaning wooden arms of the chair he sat on. His hands clenched at the chair's arms, his knuckles white; something Elrond surely noticed. "I have not seen what will occur, nor do I assume I will. This is meant to be a simple patrol to get Lady Persephone's bearings among our ranks, and hopefully will be a good start to her time here."

That seemed to soothe Aldarian's thoughts, as the blond warrior eased slightly in his chair, and the wood seemed to thank him for the relief of pressure.

"When will we leave?" I asked, feeling a new jittery exhilaration shoot through my very bones. It had been so, so long since I had been allowed to freely go on any sort of mission- patrol or not.

Elrond looked over to Lindir, who nodded. "You will be leaving immediately. Master Berher and Geren have saddled your horses and are ready to go. Although, I assume you will need to stop at the armory and gather your weapons before you leave."

I nodded and turned to Elrohir who gave me a knowing wink. "We will be back before nightfall, Ada."

Lord Elrond nodded, "May the Valar look on you fondly." standing up from his seat and prompting us to do the same. I diligently left the teacup on a side table before giving the tall Elf Lord a nod and following Elrohir out of the room and to the armory where my next steps to freedom awaited me.

However, before I could fully escape, Elrond's voice halted me. "I almost forgot, come here Persephone."

I stopped and turned around to see Lord Elrond standing there with a small parcel in his hands. I slid past Aldarian who was behind me and walked over to where he was standing, holding my hands out to accept whatever this was.

"Here, go ahead and open it."

I untied the bow that held the parcel together, unfolding until it fell into a cloak. A massive cloak that would cover me completely a dark green color that was suited for the wilds perfectly, too. I was entranced at the fabric, that was both warm and durable, perfect for patrol duty.

"Thank you," I breathed, mesmerized by the clothing in my hands.

"This is a customary gift to any who joins our ranks," Elrond explained. "This will help you in your endeavors. Wear it well."

I bowed my head to him and humbly thanked him once more for the gift before he shooed me out, claiming I had a job to do. I was even more enthused at the words that came from his mouth and threw the cloak around my shoulders to slip it on.

Now, now I really felt like a badass warrior.

"Good luck."

I didn't bother telling Elrond that luck had nothing to do with it, instead admired the cloak that now fit me so well I didn't ever want to take it off. Gerda was going to have a field day with this one.

We quickly gathered the weapons we were going to need at the armory, where I slipped two extra daggers into place on the thighs of my leather pants. I strapped a shield around my back and took out another dagger that I would keep in my pack for safekeeping.

Annie always taught me one could never have enough daggers, and I took her words seriously. Perhaps I could have saved my friends had I been more prepared- which was a mistake I was never going to make again.

I took a deep breath and placed riptide on a tight pocket on the side of my abdomen, just in reach while riding a horse to be able to reach it without fumbling like an idiot. Any time wasted could be fatal, and I had a promise of safety to uphold.

I stood by Bud's side at the stables, where Elrohir was just finishing up some last-minute preparations on his own horse. I fingered my mother's ring on my finger and allowed myself to smile down on it fondly.

"_Come back to me, sweetheart,_" She would always tell me, as I would leave to either go on a quest or to Camp Half-Blood for the summer.

"_Nothing could stop me from coming home," _I'd always respond, giving her a goofy smile and hug to match.

Nothing would stop me from coming back home. Home to Imladris.

"Are you ready, _Neneth_?" I looked over my shoulder to see Elrohir approach me with a grin. "It is time we head out, and to start your first patrolling mission!"

I wondered if my other friends knew what I was doing. Where I was going. Perhaps it was good they didn't; I know Gerds would worry herself if she knew.

I shook myself from the thoughts, and hopped on the back of Bud, winking at Elrohir who was now astride his horse. "This is so not my first time patrolling, Ro-Ro."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname as we started out of the stables, heading out to where we would be patrolling. He wore his quiver on his back, bow on his arm, and sword at his side. I knew the son of Elrond most likely carried other weapons that I couldn't see, which was a comforting feeling.

"This is your first time patrolling in this world, and I have an inkling that it is different than what you are used to."

I laughed. "Yes, usually I was on a flying pegasus instead of this beastly thing," I said, patting Bud's neck adoringly as I spoke.

"_Watch it, Milady. I know this is a big moment for you, but I will not hesitate to buck you off."_

"If you try it, Bud, you'll never be getting an apple again."

"_Duly noted_."

Elrohir looked down at Bud and back up at me with a smug grin. "Did your horse just threaten you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Off to a wonderful start, _Neneth. _Let us try to keep the peace until we get back to Imladris, please."

"Shuddup, Ro-Ro."

"When will you stop calling me that?"

"Uh… how about never?"

Elrohir let out a groan, and suddenly brought his horse to a stop as we ventured out to a small open field just outside of the borders of Imladris. It was freeing, being here. I had started to get stir-crazy in the confines of the walls of the palace.

The sea was never meant to sit still; nor am I.

"I will find something worse to call you," Elrohir warned, raising a stubborn brow my way.

"Oh, I bet you will."

"I will."

"Uhuh."

We settled into calm silence, as Elrohir started up again, and we continued on a trail that I saw was indented in the ground. "Do you always use the same routes for patrols?" I asked, looking at the tracks curiously. The grass was completely gone from the trail, all that was left was dirt.

Elrohir nodded, reading my worries easily. "We do not need to worry about being covert, Persie. There are different rims of protection and patrols, and we are the closest to Imladris. This way if we need to be notified of something from the outer rims, we will be able to be found within ample time."

I nodded. "So when people go out on long patrols for weeks at a time… they are usually at the outer rims?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

I nodded again, carefully absorbing the information. "So it's like a trickle-down effect?"

Elrohir smiled. "Right again."

I let out a hum in response and bent down to pet Bud's neck again. "I love being out here, patrol or not," I voiced. "I felt rather confined in the palace."

The elf let out a low laugh. "I could tell."

My eyes widened as I took in his growing grin. "What? Was I that obvious?"

"Well, _Neneth_-"

He was cut off from the faint sound of the whistle of an arrow darting through the air. I didn't have time to blink as the arrow met its target with a thunk, slamming right into Elrohir's chest, knocking him off the horse.

"_Run!" _I warned Elrohir's horse, before leaping off and avoiding the volley of arrows coming my way. I used my shield to protect myself from arrows and hissed when a stray arrow landed in Bud's flank. He didn't show any pain, only steely strength._"Go get help!"_

The horse took off with its determined eyes, straight in the direction toward Imladris's borders. He knew how to get home, all the horses in those stables did.

"_I will not leave you, Milady."_

I hopped off Bud as soon as the arrows stopped firing, and leaped over at Elrohir, who was breathing heavily and trying to put pressure on the sides of where the arrow was still lodged. "Are you okay?" I got out, staring intensely at the pooling blood at his side.

He let out a wheeze, blood pooling in his mouth as he nodded up at me. I shook my head down at him, watching helplessly as he was struggling to breathe. What a liar.

"You will be fine, I promise."

His eyes were fraught with pain, but there was a large amount of trust that hit me like a shard of ice.

Bud stalked over to our side, huffing when I knew he could smell the oncoming threat. _"We will have company."_

"Go back, Bud! Get more help!" I barked orders at my steed, knowing that even with a horse, I wasn't strong enough or a good enough healer to move the injured elf. Water healing would take too long. But… if I could heal him enough-

I hurried over to Bud, grabbing the water canteen from my pack and hitting his rear to send him off. I might not be able to completely heal him before the enemy arrived, but was going to buy Elrohir some time.

I didn't see Bud as he hurried off to go gather other ranks, which would be relatively easy at the site of a riderless horse with an arrow in the flank. I refused to lose another friend. Even if it was a horse-friend, Bud was still my friend.

I set my water powers to work just as his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness. I was alone now. Focusing on healing Elrohir's wound just enough to where I felt comfortable leaving him in this state, I stood up, grabbed Riptide, and prepared for a fight.

Little did I know, the fight already arrived.

With a sharp pain in the back of my head, everything turned to black.


	44. Chapter 42: I've Been Demigod-napped

**I would say sorry about leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but I can't help myself sometimes. A recent change in my medication has kept me from being able to write too much, but the next chapter should be out as scheduled. Remember to read, comment, send me a message, vote, shoot me a follow, and stay tuned for the next chapter :) Thank you all for your support!**

**XOXO Ally Layne**

**Do Not Go Gentle **

**Chapter 42: I've Been Demigod-Napped**

It was a jolt coming from the carriage I was being carried in that ultimately woke me from my unconsciousness. Immediately, I was met with a massive headache that stemmed from the back of my head, the place I last remember being hit.

I was sure there was a massive knot there for good measure and didn't dare move my head from where it hung with my chin to my chest. I doubt I could lift my head even if I wanted to, purely from nausea the blow had caused me.

I've had concussions before so I was well aware that I was sporting a particularly nasty one right now.

This wasn't the first time I had ever been kidnapped, and unfortunately probably wouldn't be the last. I had a perchance to find trouble wherever I went, which was all too obvious to me now.

Dear gods, Glorfindel is going to freak out.

No, he's probably going to do worse than that, but for the sake of Imladris, I'll hope for the best.

I thought back to the last memory I had- when Elrohir had been hit with an arrow. Oh gods, I hope he's okay. Elladan had just had the same thing happen, and I was there for that, too. But this time, I didn't use my water powers to stop it, there was no time...

I had frozen, been too scared to rely on my instincts, and had probably gotten another friend killed because of it.

A tear slid from my eye, falling down my cheek and onto the cloak that still surrounded me.

I still had my cloak.

My hands were bound, but I still had my cloak. I looked down at my thighs and sighed when I noticed that the daggers had been taken. But I felt a familiar trace of my prized pen on my side and knew that there was hope.

Well, if these kidnappers happened to be monsters or orcs.

But from the voices that sounded from the front of this carriage... or rather, a transport for cargo, human cargo by the looks of those who surrounded me, the ones who had kidnapped me weren't orcs after all.

Humans.

These people were humans. I knew that the arrow lodged in Elrohir's chest didn't look like the one Elladan had gotten stabbed into him, nor the ones that fellow elves had in their quivers. These were humans.

Monsters, yeah, but they were human. Just monsters to the core. And unfortunately for me, that made them far more dangerous because of it. Humans are unpredictable. Humans have a mind of their own and sometimes can act on tact or no tact or maybe both.

Can't trust humans, that's for sure.

I'd rather face an army of orcs than be where I am now, but I gotta do what I can with the situation.

I let out a low hiss when I moved my neck to see who was in the back of this cargo carriage with me and was sickened by what I saw.

There were three young girls, who all had to be under the age of eight, two young boys around that same age, three teenage girls who didn't look to be too much younger than me, and two women that look to be a few years older than me.

I quickly noticed that I was the only one wearing shackles, which both annoyed the Hades out of me and gave me some hope.

I met some of their fearful eyes, and a few of them quickly tucked themselves away and out of my sight. Others were too tired to move, and I had to wonder just how long they've been here and been subjected to this.

My stomach boiled at the thought.

"You are awake," one of the women older than me rasped, peering into my eyes cautiously, wincing when she saw the signs of a concussion I knew I bore. "My name is Irene, I've been taken as well. You have been unconscious for a while."

The woman who spoke was beautiful or rather would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the gaunt face, dirt that covered her skin like a second coating, and the dirty lifeless hair that sat atop her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue and bloodshot. She hadn't gotten much sleep, and I couldn't blame her.

I groaned, wincing as the carriage hit another bump and sending a harsh jolt throughout my body. "How long?"

One of the boys spoke up, the young boy with light hair and dark eyes, startlingly looking like a younger human version of Aldarian. "Two days and one night," he said, his voice was hoarse from misuse. I wondered just how long he screamed for help until he had finally given up.

I let out another groan. "Fuck."

Luckily no one made a remark on my vulgarity, as I'm sure they all probably thought the same thing. And from the looks of the poor younger kids, I am sure they have heard and seen much worse since their capture.

"Why do ya wear a ranger cloak?" the other young boy asked, eying my green clothing with a childish curiosity. "You don' look like a ranger tah me."

I looked at the dark-haired boy with a shrug, doing my best to hide the wince that came with the slight movement. "Lord Elrond of Imladris gave me it."

"You know elves!" one of the little girls exclaimed, her eyes wide with glee. The princess curls, light in color underneath the ash and dust that gnarled them, reminded me of a better time. "You must be really special, miss."

I smiled at the young girl indulgently. "So I've been told."

"Are you a Lady or highborn woman?" a teenage girl asked, her eyes bright and wide with renewed vigor. They must've heard stories about the elves and know that sometimes things aren't always what they seem when it comes to them.

"A commoner, really," I told her. "But I'm a ward of Lord Elrond. We will be found, I am sure of it."

The other older woman, the one who hadn't spoken to me, sniffled and started to sob while she looked down at her beaten and bloodied hands, which looked like they had seen a meat pulverizer. I winced at the sight and hoped that there was water somewhere so I could try and take some pain away.

But I couldn't give myself away. Not yet.

If I dared try to escape, there's no way I would be able to save the others. I was going to have to wait and find a better time. Preferably when we weren't all packed in a moving carriage.

"We will never get out of here," she said, looking up into my eyes with her wild gaze. "We are going to be sold, and I can't do it. I can't live that life... I'll... I..." she broke down into sobs, heart-wrenching cries that rocked me to my core.

The younger children started to cry, begging not to be taken as slaves, they wanted their parents. I bit my lip. This wasn't going well.

"SHUDDUP BACK THERE!" a voice called out from the front of the carriage with a few cracking booms from their fist against the wood walls, each thunk of the fist rattling through my skull in excruciating pain. "YA GONNA GET US CAUGHT!"

The crying stopped immediately. I wondered why and had a feeling more had happened with them than I thought.

"If we introduce ourselves I think that'll be okay," I spoke, gaining everyone's attention once more with my words. "My name is Persephone Jackson, and I am 20 years old. What are your names?" I asked quietly, deciding that it was best to start somewhere. Also, it would help to take the younger ones' minds off the impending doom and all.

The young girl with princess curls was the first one to speak. "I am Tira," she spoke, her voice light and pure, like a tiny nymph incarnate. "I am five."

My heart clenched.

"Tira's my sister," another young girl said, sounding slightly more confident with spoken words. "My name is Aria and I'm seven," she introduced herself and placed a hand on the shoulder of the other smaller girl in the carriage. "This is Laila, she doesn't speak. She's my cousin and she's six."

I smiled at the young girls, though I'm sure it came out in more of a grimace.

"I am Timothy," the young boy who had told me how long I was knocked out, spoke. "This is Anthony. My friend."

"My mama watches us," Anthony added, his dark hair ruffling a little with his enthusiasm. "She's the bestest mama ever. She gives us treats and plays and reads to us but she makes us eat the green food. I don't like green food."

I nodded, snickering at the frustration of green food. "I've never cared for green food either."

"My mama says we gots to eat all the green food too so we can be big and strong," Tira said, looking at Anthony and I with wide, earnest eyes.

"She is right," I told the young girl, biting a curse on my breath when the carriage hit another bump. "And now with all that strength you guys have, you will be strong enough to get out of here."

"Really?" Aria asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Really."

The teenage girls introduced themselves as Kaira, Rose, and Nesta. They all had similar facial features and dark hair, making it difficult for me to remember which one was which. Luckily I figured I could blame it on the concussion.

Irene introduced herself as well, placing a kind smile on her face as she did so. I had a feeling it was for the younger ones, trying to make sure they didn't fully discover just how much danger we were in. The last thing we need is for them to start crying again.

"My name is Elfhilda," the woman with the bludgeoned hands croaked. I nodded, giving her what I hoped was a kind smile in return. "I was walking back to my home with a bucket of water for our dinner when I was taken."

"Do you have a family?" I asked, picking out the term "our" in her speech. She looked overall worse for wear, so I needed to try and keep her spirits up and get her to fight.

"Yes, I have a husband and a young son," she choked out, silver lining her eyes when remembering her son. "He is only just turned one, and has just started walking."

"That sounds precious," Irene murmured to the woman, placing an arm around her shoulders. "We will get you back to them, I promise you that."

Elfhilda sniffled into her hands. "Thank you."

"Will I get to go home to my mama too?" Tira asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

I ignored the painful ringing in my head when I nodded to the young girl, who looked like she could burst in glee. "Did ya hear that Ari? Miss Persephone says we gets to go home to mama!"

Aria quickly quieted her squealing younger sister down, shushing into her ear while eyeing the front of the cab worriedly. "You need to be quiet, Tir. Use your inside voice."

The young girl's eyes widened further and clasped a hand to her mouth before repeating with a loud whisper, "Miss Persephone says we gonna go home, Ari!"

I let out a little chuckle, but immediately stopped when I realized just how much my head didn't like it when I laughed.

"Are you alright?" Irene asked me worriedly, placing a hand on top of my arm. "Does your head bother you?"

I swallowed back the nausea that threatened to bubble in my gut. "I need a second I think."

My teeth were gritted together and I kept my eyes shut, trying to ignore the dizziness that threatened to pull me under.

"Persephone?"

"Why is she all tied up, anyway?"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Does she need someone to kiss her head to make it all better?"

Another low groan escaped my lips as I opened my eyes to see the others staring at me with worried faces. "I'mma be okay," I muttered, doing my best to ignore the slur of the words.

Irene, however, didn't seem to be fooled. "You just need to relax, Persephone, you have a terrible concussion. The last thing we need is for you to throw anything up."

The nausea flitted in my esophagus. "Mhm."

"Ewe! Is she gonna puke?"

"Anthony, shut up."

"You're mean to me, Timmy."

"Stop being mean to Persephone."

Another groan of discomfort fled from my lips. "Boys, stop arguin," I mumbled, before clenching my teeth together when the vomit started to force its way up my throat. I focused on my breaths, ignoring whatever they must've said back to me, determined to not throw up in this small carriage.

Surely that would follow with plenty of the others following suit, something I'd rather not experience.

I distantly heard Irene and Elfhilda move to coerce the boys into getting along, and continued to allow myself to hang against the restraints like a ragdoll. I really didn't feel well. But we really needed to figure out how to get out of here. And I wasn't going to use everyone vomiting on each other as an escape plan, so something else was going to have to happen.

"Next stop, d'ya know when?" I croaked, looking up and around the carriage to see if anyone had an answer.

"You were the last reason why we stopped, so I am not too sure," Irene revealed as she ran a hand through Anthony's hair. "Do you know why they restrained you and not us?"

I looked down at the horrendous chained restraints locked around my wrists and ankles. They were probably going to leave a mark. "I am a part of Lord Elrond's legions," I revealed, watching as their shock turned to awe and some even horror. "They shot down my patrolling partner before taking me."

"They must know that you have some fighting capabilities, then," Irene voiced, her eyebrows furrowing even further as she continued, "Your capture must not have been random."

I blinked, ignoring the stars that circled my vision. "You're right."

"The rest of us were taken based on convenience," one of the teenage girls- Nesta, I figured- said. "Why'd they take you then?"

I rubbed the ring on my finger as I lost myself in thought. It must've been someone who didn't like me, who wanted me gone. Unfortunately, that list was rather large, so it was going to be hard to figure out suspects.

"Believe it or not, some people just really don't like me," I mumbled as I started to study the chains to see if I could find any weak spots to work with. Riptide wouldn't work on the iron, but perhaps if I could figure out a way to use any water that could be spared, I could...

There's a keyhole, which makes things relatively easy. A large keyhole too, so it might be a quicker pick than something smaller.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" I then asked, watching carefully as a few of them seemed to stiffen at the words.

"We are headed south," Timothy answered, looking up at me with wide, wary eyes. "Past Rohan and Gondor and to the Otherlands. That must be where they want us to go."

"Otherlands?"

Irene interrupted, "He means the Southern tribes of the Dundanligs, who have been in wars with the people of Rohan for ages. They are a large part of the slave trade market, and human trafficking."

So this is what Elrond and Halbarad had been discussing. And, like always, it looks like I've just found myself right smack-dab in the middle of it. Yay me.

"I won't let that happen," I decided, looking at the others in the carriage with what I hoped was a strong sense of determination. "I am going to get you guys out of here. And I think I have a good plan to do it, too."


	45. Chapter 43: My Wonderful, Safe Travels

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

**I am sorry for the late update, I accidentally may or may not have gotten high earlier this past week and kind of made some adjustments to my chapter/deleted it and wrote something completely different that really should not have ever been written. Le Whoops. Anyway, now we all know that I am a terrible role model to have, feel free to give me a follow, review, PM, like, etc. because you know you want to.**

**XOXO Ally Layne.**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 43: My Wonderful, Safe Travels**

"I am going to need your hair clip, Irene," I told her, holding out my chained hands to take it directly from the back of her hair. She stiffened when I grabbed it from her person.

"Why do you need such a thing?" She asked, and I snickered slightly as I started to work on the lock on my feet. There was no way I would be able to reach the lock on my hands, but at least with my feet free, I would be able to run.

Besides, I didn't need free hands to take out these men. I just needed to be able to make sure the others would get to safety, first.

"You pickin' the lock?" Anthony asked, looking at me curiously.

I eyed the boy sharply. "You know how?"

He looked to Irene, Elfhild, Timmy, and then back to me as if he were searching to see if anyone would snitch on him later. A part of me wanted to scare the kid into helping, but I doubted with the others it would get too far.

Anthony shrugged, having made up his mind. "Sometimes I gotta get some food for my lil sis."

I grinned. "Willing to help me out?"

The dark-haired boy eyed me curiously. "Would you get me out of here, then?" He looked at Timmy quickly. "And Timmy too. You gots to take both of us."

"No one gets left behind," I affirmed. "Now do you want to get me out of these chains?"

His answering grin was all I needed to put the rest of my plan into play.

After he finished canoodling me out of the restraints, I was the first to rub his hair in silent affection. "You did good, kiddo."

Anthony looked to Timmy in shock, who merely smiled at his friend. I suppose he wasn't used to hearing too many compliments being friends with that young genius, so a part of me was proud to be able to give the kid a moment of heroism.

At least, so that he can look onto the memory somewhat fondly.

"The next moment this carriage stops, we are going to escape," I told them. "I am going to distract them and you lot are going to get out of the area, just in time for me to get rid of them."

Elfhilda looked at me oddly. "How will you do that? They are strong grown men who-"

I rolled my eyes. "They are strong men, but they got the jump on me earlier and this time it's my turn to pay them back in full. Now, I don't want you all going too far away, considering we might be nowhere near civilization, and we are going to need this carriage and horses to make the trip back."

Nods and shifty looks fed my vision. "How are you going to get them all at once?" Nesta asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Would it not be impossible given there are five men in total? You-"

"There are five men?" I asked as a diversion started to play out in my mind. Nods were given again, and a giddy feeling pooled in my stomach. Or was that vomit?

Oh, well.

I would obviously need to use my powers, but they might already be aware of it and try and knock me out. Actually, I would be surprised if they didn't know about my powers, as I was obviously targeted since Elrohir was not taken as well.

Or was I taken because I was simply not an elf? It was obvious no elves had been taken, so what gives?

"Were there any elves involved in this at all?" I asked, looking between the hostages and trying to peer into their eyes to show my seriousness. Why would I be taken while I was with an elf if they were not targets?

What could have drawn these slave traders out all the way to Imladris, where heavily guarded thousand-year warriors roamed, to kidnap someone like me? How would they even know I existed in the first place? It's not as if I had been out of Imladris save for the small battle at the village.

And even there, I doubt anyone would have known better.

"No, there have not been any elves, at least, until you showed up," Irene said, looking down at me worriedly. "Why, what is the matter?"

I shrugged, trying to ease myself before drawing more unnecessary worry forward. "It's fine. I was just wondering, that's all."

"There are no dwarves, either," One of the little girls, Aria, commented, eyes wide in earnest. "Isn't that odd?"

"Perhaps, that is because the dwarves are a very interconnected and secretive race that very much keeps to themselves," Timothy said, looking at Aria with a slight frown. "Why, I haven't seen a dwarf in all my life!"

"And what a very long one you've lived," I muttered, raising a brow at the young boy. "You still have a long life ahead of you, buddy."

"Not if you don't get us out of here," he said right back, his lips tugging slightly upward.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I've dealt with worse. That'll be a cakewalk."

Tira gasped in excitement, clapping her hands together with barely contained joy. "There is going to be a cake?"

"We never get cake," Laila whispered to her younger cousin, her eyes also wide and honest. The young girl's voice was raspy, I realized, from misuse. She hadn't been whispering, I think she was actually using all the voice she had left.

I wonder how long she had been screaming for.

"There won't be cake, unfortunately," I admitted, rubbing my wrists together while trying to figure out how to explain. "It's a saying where I'm from, the whole cakewalk thing, that means something is going to be really easy. Like walking and having cake."

I didn't try to explain any further, and they didn't seem to be too confused. At least, no one asked any more questions.

I had a feeling they were doubting my awesome abilities, but I couldn't help but understand as I would be pretty skeptical of someone like me, too. Some raggedy girl that says she could take on five men at once? And a girl who had been kidnapped and had a concussion from those very same men? Not something I would bet money on.

Yet, for some reason, the whole purpose of me being here was weighing down upon my thoughts. Something did not seem right with this scenario, and it was bringing an even worse headache to the forefront of my brain.

I looked at the two buckets they had for us in the carriage- one full of water, another for us to do our business in. Luckily, I hadn't felt the urge to use the second bucket, but I knew the first one, even though it may only have been half full, was going to be our ticket out.

Then, I looked at the younger kids who were leaning against each other with closed eyes, I knew it wouldn't be wise to share my little watery secret before the whole thing went down. If the men out there got any inkling that something bad was happening back here- I was sure these kids would be the first ones targeted when things got hairy.

I refused to let kids get caught in the crossfire. Not now, not again.

Kids had no place in battles. I knew that better than anyone.

My head leaned back against the boarded side of the carriage, and I closed my eyes. I was going to need all the energy I could get if I was going to pull this off.

"How'll we know when we need to escape?" Elfhilda's shaky voice sounded in the shadowed carriage. "Will there be some sort of sign?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face the woman. "I will use water as a diversion. When you all see a large splash of water, then run."

Most of the older people captured looked absolutely befuddled. "Water?" Nesta asked in disbelief.

"How will that create a large enough diversion?" Irene quietly asked at my side. "This is more than just a few of us, and we will need enough time to escape, Persephone."

I blinked. "Do you think I don't know what I'm doing?"

She let out a harsh breath and leaned back against the side of the carriage. "I don't know what to think, to be frankly honest. I know that you seem like you know what you're doing, but there are _children _with us, and I don't know if we should take that small chance."

I pursed my lips. I knew that I shouldn't just reveal my heritage to random strangers, which is dangerous in itself, but in this old-school world, I had a feeling if they got wind of the truth I might just be tried for being a witch.

But again, if they don't listen to me, we will all be dead anyway.

There are many moments where I absolutely hate being a demigod, and this is definitely one of those moments. The idea of a win-win scenario is generally always a lose-lose.

Demigods never win. Even on our good days.

I sighed. "Look here, everyone. I normally am not allowed to share this, but I don't think that we have any choice."

"You're not in love with girls or something, are you?" One of the teenage girls asked, making me very nearly spray her with water in response.

I grit my teeth and prayed to the Valar for patience.

It didn't work.

But in life-threatening situations, sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches. "No, I am not in love with girls." I paused. "At least, I think I'm not. I don't think I've actually ever considered it-"

"You had a point?" Irene asked, prodding me and my spaghetti mind along.

I nodded and gave her a small grin in response. "Yeah, and it has nothing to do with relationships. For the most part, I guess. Actually, it does."

"So is this about you liking girls or not?" Anthony asked, placing his head in his hands. "Is that even possible?"

"Girls can like girls?" Tira whispered up to her older sister. Aria only shrugged in response.

"I guess you can."

Tira seemed pleased. "I wanna like girls, now. Girls are really pretty."

I bit my lip. "No, this is not about liking girls. Have you ever heard of the term, Demigod?"

A staggering silence was enough for me.

"What do you think would happen if one of the members of the Valar went and had a child with an immortal?" I questioned, trying to generate something out of nothing. "They would essentially be Half Human- Half Valar."

"Has this happened before?" Timothy asked, sitting up straight. "Who are they?"

"Well, I don't know if it's ever happened, but on other worlds it certainly has."

Pause.

"Other worlds?" Timothy nearly shrieked, following a massive _"Shh!" _and Anthony lunging over to his friend and slamming his hand on his mouth to muffle his exclamation.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "And yes, other worlds do exist."

"How do you know?" Nesta asked, her eyes bright and intrigued. Many of the others quickly agreed with her, wanting to know how I had come to be acquainted with such knowledge.

"I happen to be from another world, that's why," I claimed, shifting to cross my arms across my stomach. "My father was a god, my mother was a human. That's why I am a demigod. Demi for half, god for well... god."

We sat in silence before Irene raised a brow. "Prove it."

I smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

Feeling a familiar tug in my gut, I moved the water out into the open air, and created a pegasus out of the molecules with its wings flapping up and down, legs moving as though it were running, just as if the beast was flying amongst us.

The gasps that rang out along the carriage were enough for me to realize I got my point across.

"My father, he was the equivalent of Lord Ulmo here in this world. He was the god of the seas, earthquakes, storms, and horses. That is how I can control water like this," I explained before moving the water back into the bucket.

Wide eyes stared.

"At least now we know how you plan on making a scene," Irene deadpanned.

I let out a chuckle. "Not to mention, I am pretty handy with a sword, too. I've beaten Lord Glorfindel and the sons of Lord Elrond are too afraid to face me."

"Yet you were kidnapped by a group of _men_?" Timothy asked, eyes bugging out of their sockets. "What happened?"

My head started to hurt. "I didn't see them coming."

"Well, hopefully you can live up to what you did," Irene told me. "Because I have a feeling we are going to need every ounce of luck you can muster."

"Believe me, I have the worst luck in the world," I said dryly.

Tira dramatically threw her face into her hands, letting out a muffled, "We're doomed!"

Time passed. I don't know how long we sat there in the back of the carriage, but when the carriage slowly came to a halt I knew it was time to place the plan I had in action. The others immediately looked to me for direction, and I insisted that Irene place the chains back behind my back to make it seem like I was still bound. She carefully took care of the chains at my feet before moving to my hands, giving my wrist a light squeeze before she shifted away.

No one dared move a muscle, let alone let out a peep.

The sound of the latch on the back of the carriage rattled, sending a shiver down my spine. My head started to hurt even more than it did before, most likely from how hard I was working to concentrate.

If I could just…

The doors burst open, sending a jolting bright light into the cabin of the carriage. I let out a low moan of protest before cutting myself off by biting my lip through the pain the light caused. My head was not just aching- it was pounding to the beat of the laughter of the men.

"Oh look! It's that girl we had to stop and grab!" One of the men said, but I didn't dare look up to see what he looked like. The way he spoke didn't sound sophisticated to me, but I wasn't sure if that was because I had been spending a lot of time with the elves.

The sound of boots stomping on the floor of the carriage followed the vibrations of one of the men clambering in. "Wakey wakey girls and boys! Now go take a piss and do your dirty little business so your shit doesn't smell up the place."

I noticed some other men slowly filing out the others, binding their hands in rope as they went. "Ya all know what we do to people who try to run, don't ya?" Another man snickered. "If ya try to run, we gonna hunt ya."

"I hope one of 'em tries to run," another voice said lowly. "I've been itching for some fun."

"Shuddup Tig, we all know you just need to fuck a girl and call it good," The man who had walked into the carriage said before he kicked the bottom of my foot. "Haha! She hasn't moved!"

I decided that would be my best bet.

The other men immediately started to laugh. "Musta' hit her pretty hard there, Jimmy!"

Tig's voice sounded, "Bet ya wish you'd shag her all over, Jig-"

"Looks like you's too horny, Tig-"

"Jimmy just make yourself useful and make sure they don't go runnin while they shit!" Jig's voice sounded, sharp and cutting just like any leader of a battle. I had a feeling this was going to be the guy I needed to worry about.

"Whatever ya say, boss," the man who entered the carriage must've been Jimmy, as the man who stood before me walked away before the sounds of shuffling feet could be heard further out the back.

According to Nesta, there were five men. I had counted three. There were two more men- one I could possibly assume was tending to the horses, the other keeping watch as their hostages were out to relieve themselves.

I peeked my eyes open and noticed that I was the only one in the carriage. Not only that but obviously those chuckleheads didn't even realize that I wasn't cuffed in my chains. Perhaps I had more luck than I thought.

Time for the distraction.

I felt the tug in my gut as I stood up in my spot, eyes opening fully as I let the fury that ricocheted through my veins show clear as day.

"What the-"

"It's time you fellas got a taste of your own shit," I growled, thrusting my hand forward and pelting the men in front of the carriage- Jig and Tig, sending them flying to the ground.

I quickly hopped out of the carriage and let out a loud whistle. "Hey, escaped prisoner here! Come and get me, boys!"

The three other men turned from their posts to see me standing there with wide arms and a shit-eating grin plastered on my face. If they had been close enough to see my eyes, they would have seen anger incarnate.

They looked from their two partners, now knocked out on the ground, and back at me. And, like any group of idiots, they let out war cries and charged.

I slipped out a curse, and hurried to Tig- no, Jig- wait, or was this Tig? Well, I ran to one of the men on the ground and grabbed their sword hanging loose on their belt, and prepared to kick some ass.

These men were not trained well, and I immediately felt embarrassed about how easily I had been captured.

They must have been hunters, dominantly with bows, which I noticed on the backs of their horses. That explains how Elrohir had been shot easily enough, but the fact still remains that I was kidnapped by these scraggly worms and it was not my best hour.

I stopped in my place when I heard a scream come from the direction where the others had run off to, and paid dearly for that mistake when a sword cut into my side.

A hiss sounded from between my teeth, and I quickly kicked him away before turning my back on the battle I was facing and ran into the woods after the group.

The number of things they might have run into were numerous, and every single horrible beast that I envisioned was worse than the previous. The kids must have been slaughtered, they wouldn't be fast enough-

"Tira!"

My heart dropped as I ran to where the young blonde girl lay on the ground, holding her leg that was obviously broken in pain while screaming bloody murder.

I saw Irene, Aria, Nesta, and Elfhida were trying to help the girl while the others were standing around, unsure of what to do.

The men were coming, and we were here like sitting ducks.

They would have had enough time to grab their bows. They could pick us off one by one.

But I couldn't let that happen.

My mind was quickly made up. "I will stay with Tira, the rest of you run and don't slow down," I told them. "If you need to sleep, sleep in the trees. Keep your heads down and find a body of water, it will lead you to the next city over."

A few of the young girls let out sobs that threatened to cut my heart out from my chest. "What are you going to-"

I cut Irene off with a hand. "No, you guys need to go." I looked to Aria, who kneeled down at her sister's side with wide, tearful eyes. "I will save her, and we will find you. But first, you need to run."

"How will you find us?" Anthony cried.

I gave him a wry smile. "You all saw me move water around in mid-air, and you ask me something like that? Now go, Tira and I will see you on the other side."

I didn't dare say what the other side would be, but I could only hope for the best.

Nesta was the first to urge them along, likely hearing the shuffling of the sticks and leaves coming from behind us. Elfhilda grabbed Aria by her shoulders and hurried with Irene, who immediately took the hands of Timmy and Laila, and they ran off.

We were alone for a few minutes.

But I knew they were coming for us.

Our time was running out.

I looked down at Tira with a sad smile, combing my hands through her hair. "We are going to be okay, you and me. Do you trust me?"

Her bright blue eyes, red with tears, widened at a sight behind me.

That was the only warning I had before I felt like my scalp was being ripped from my skull, as my hair was pulled and I was dragged along.

I struggled against the grip, but I started to scream as I saw one of the men standing over a sobbing Tira with his sword over his head.

"NO! Let her go!"

"MOMMY!"

I rolled my body over to try and get the man to free my hair, but I kept being dragged away from the scene. I choked out a sob when I saw the sword start to fall.

"NO! STOP!"

This sight would haunt me for the rest of my days.

Another nightmare to add to the nightly catalog.

More blood I would never be able to rid my hands of.

"TIRA!"


	46. Chapter 44: I Walk The Line

**Dear Readers,**

**After the last chapter a lot of brutal feedback as well as well-constructed feedback was sent my way, which is understandable. For those of you who have given well-constructed feedback and critiques, I have made sure to send you a message to hopefully make you understand more of my perspective and where I am going. It is because of that I have rated this story M which wasn't my original intention but stuff happens. **

**A lot of people don't think it's believable that Persie was kidnapped, just think about the critique that was sent her way from others, what happens when she dives into her powers, as well as the fact that Riptide doesn't work on mortals. She was concerned with the people around her- could that Loyalty be her weakness? Hmmm **_**purghaps**_**, but we will not know for sure until later ;)**

**XOXO Ally Layne**

**Warning: Mentions of Rape in this Chapter (rated M for this reason)**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 44: I Walk The Line**

A sharp whistling sound whispered between the trees before a powerful "thunk" could be heard, sending blood spattering along Tira's body and the ground surrounding her.

Everything went silent.

"Get down!" The man behind me yelled, just as the man who had been standing above Tira with his sword above his head in an executioner stance, fell to the ground- dead.

An arrow had gone straight into his neck, killing him instantly as it severed his carotid artery and sent blood spattering many feet in front of him. His body luckily fell to the side of Tira, who started screaming loudly at the sight of a murdered man in front of her.

She was most likely about to slip into shock, and from the kick I felt on my side, the men were still going to try and keep me from helping her.

"Tira!" I yelled, wrestling with the man who still held my hair. She needed me. I wasn't going to give in without a fight- and I didn't know if whoever killed that man was going to be on my side or not.

I felt a tug on my gut as I reached above me, grabbed the man's hands, and pulled myself closer to him to deliver a swift elbow to his nethers. Luckily, that was all it took for his grip on my hair to loosen and for me to send him sprawling with a quick burst of water that must have come from a ways away, but I decided not to focus on that.

I hopped up from where I was laying and wrenched the dead man's sword from his fingers as it still laid in his cold, hard grip. Tira looked absolutely stricken, but I couldn't help her at the moment as I turned to face the remaining men that seemed to filter in and created a tight line against me.

"You shouldna' had done that." I recognized the voice to belong to Tig, who likes women a bit too much- who had grabbed my hair- and was spitting out some dirty water.

I cocked my head to the side, twirling my newfound blade in my hand as I fought the headache that continued to ravage my brain and the weakness in my bones. This concussion thing wasn't the greatest, but I was going to either deal with it or die, so I chose the former.

"She is not alone," A man's voice came from behind me, dressed in a deep green cloak with a dark tunic and trousers. I noted that he wore a satchel tied around his shoulder, and a bow shouldered on his side. His boots were riddled with mud and muck, and his scent was a mix of pipeweed and horse, something I noticed as the wind shifted with his passage.

"Help Tira," I told him. "I've got a bone to pick with these assholes, and you're not spoiling my fun."

The faces of the men across from us visibly seemed to ashen, but I doubted it was from my words. Whoever this man was, I had a good feeling that he was dangerous.

He looked down at me briefly, and I was silently rattled by the grey eyes that looked over my features, cataloging my every movement and muscle to see if I was worth letting go on my own. It stunned me how young he looked, probably around my own age. However, the dirt on his face and in his dark hair gave him a rugged enough look for him to pass as being older.

Without a word, the man quickly went behind me to check on the young girl, and I took that as the time for me to start my death vigil.

They were untrained.

Or, rather, they were trained with a light hand and did not have godly blood running through their veins. Even though I most likely had a few broken or cracked ribs, a stab in my side, and a raging concussion that made me feel nauseous enough to bend over and start to blow chunks- I ended them like it was child's play.

I didn't force myself to use my powers with water because the little amount of it that I had done was extremely draining with hardly being able to focus through the pounding in my head.

The first two- who I did not know their names or voices, went down with single slices to their abdomens, one right after the other. I did not need to look to see their guts fall to the ground, flayed from the skin as stomach acid burned through the soft tissues of other vital organs.

I doubted I would have to worry about them anymore.

Jerry- the asshole who had flitted around the cabin and supposedly knocked me unconscious quickly found his head rolling on the ground with an inhumanly strong slice to his neck.

That left Tig.

Poor, poor Tig.

The one who talked of raping women, who wanted to hunt down the others who were kept in the carriage with me for sport.

I didn't want to think about how many times he must've done exactly that, considering how excited he seemed to want to do it another time. He was on the ground, looking up at me with eyes that were wide and full of fear.

Forgoing the aching bloodlust that ran through my very veins, I held myself back.

"Who sent you?" I asked, kicking the sword that was held shakily in his hand far away, unreachable even if he decided to make a break for it.

"I-I don' know-"

My lip curled menacingly as I let out a snarl.

He scooted back and I took short, definite steps to follow him. "Don't make me ask you again," I told him, pointing my newly acquired sword at his neck. "_Who_ sent you?"

Tig looked down at the point of my sword dangerously close to his flesh and gulped. "Apparently she-she loved that blond elf, ya see-"

I nearly lowered the sword in shock. "_What?_"

His eyes tilted down to the sword again, before looking back up into mine in earnest. "We was told to pick a girl with dark hair and green eyes that was stationed with dark haired elf on their patrol- we normally avoid them elves but we was paid real good-"

"Who paid you?" I asked, pushing the sharp point of the cold metal that already was stained with blood against his neck. "_Who?_"

"She didna' tell us her name! But she said she loves him so she had to get rid o' you!"

I growled, already knowing exactly _who _he was referring to.

I still struggle to get the picture of the two of them kissing cleared from my mind.

And I narrowed my eyes down at him in disdain. What sort of person would happily hunt people down for sport? What kind of person would be willing to take a woman in the most intimate way without permission? What kind of person would send men, women- _children_, to places where they would be sold and tortured and live as slaves? The very muck of this world all seemed to be welled up in one person, one man, and if he were gone-

I looked down at him with a sneer slowly moving onto my face.

"I am going to enjoy this-"

"Let him live."

"_What?_" My head snapped around to see the young man who had tended to Tira now slowly moving toward me with his hands raised as if he were trying to calm a wounded animal.

"You do not need to kill this man in cold blood," he told me as he stopped a few feet from my side. He eyed the blood on the blade I had acquired earlier with a grimace. "No more blood needs to be spilled."

I grit my teeth. Who was this man to say that I needed to let this bastard live? This… _thing, _this _monster_ had more than likely killed many women and children just like Tira and I and if I let him live, I would just be allowing it to continue to occur!

"That would not be wise," I told him, turning to glare down at the man who was looking at the newcomer as if he were some sort of saving grace. I spat on the ground, letting the saliva drop on the coward's feet. "He will only move on to hurt more people if I don't."

The newcomer shrugged and turned around to give a glance at Tira, who now was sporting a bandage around her head and what looked to be a make-shift splint on her leg. This guy seemed to know what he was doing.

"Or, we save this young girl, Tira, I believe you said her name is, and keep her from having more nightmares than she deserves."

I swallowed the bile that gathered in my throat, seeing the broken, flayed bodies and blood that I had left in my wake. What had I done? What did I do?

"We take him as a prisoner, and when we reach our camp I have men who will take him into custody, and he will properly be charged for his crimes as well as bring us one more step closer to where this trafficking ring is started."

I blinked, lowering the sword and took a step back. "You're a Ranger?"

His answering smile was enough. "You know of us?"

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Well, duh, how else would I know?"

"I think we should bind the man on the ground before he suddenly grows smart and decides to run," the Ranger said, looking down at the man as if the mere thought was just an annoyance. Yes, he definitely was younger than he looked at first glance.

"You have rope?" I asked, before rubbing the blood off the blade off the coward's boots, and remembered that my cloak and daggers were lost, so I was stuck holding the thing. I was probably going to lose it soon, anyway, but I had no way of knowing if I was going to need it in the relative future or not.

Obviously this Ranger was well-stocked or just a natural genius because he took a whirl of rope out from the bottom of the knapsack he wore. I bet he had shoved some things in from wherever the horse was that carried the rest, which he smelled so wonderfully from.

I quickly tied the bonds of the vile man before forcing him to get up and follow me to where the Ranger was with Tira. "You know, I never really got your name back there," I told him, smiling at how natural he calmed the young girl down as he took her in his arms.

Tira even was able to manage a small smile, before hiding her face in his cloak when she saw just who I was carting around with me.

"You can call me Strider," he said with the rise of a brow. "I do not believe I have received a name in return, my Lady."

I rolled my eyes as we started to make our way through the woods, even though I probably was about to drop dead any second here. My body was only working on adrenaline, and that was cutting it close.

"I'm Persephone," I told him. "Persephone Jackson."

Strider stopped and turned to look at me with curiosity. "Lord Elrond to keep an eye out with your coloring and that name. Is it true-"

"That I have water powers? Heck yeah," I weakly cheered, feeling pleased that Lord Elrond was being awesome and putting out words and stuff for me… wait a minute- "Strider? You're Strider- the Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the Leader for the Northern Rangers?"

Both his eyebrows raised. "Who told you?"

"Your buddy Halbarad spilled the beans when he went to Imladris earlier. I was invited to speak about this very thing- and look, I found a perfect informant for you and your Rangers to use." I pushed Tig forward ahead of us with a tired grin on my face. "All's well end's well."

He hummed in response, and we continued in silence except for the off-hand question I threw his way. It baffled me that he was so young and he seemed to be very firm in his being, something that I have only seen around one type of person… "You spent a lot of time with elves?"

Strider narrowed his eyes. "Is that a question?"

"Well, I can tell you have, and your defensive response is telling me that I'm right."

He let out a sigh. "Perhaps I can explain further when there are no precarious ears or young ones around to listen in."

I looked to Tig, who even though he seemed to be dead on his feet, probably was taking in as much information as he possibly could at the moment. "That's not a bad idea."

When we got to the little camp area that had been set up, I was pleasantly surprised to see the other captives had already found their way there and were eating happily around a warm fire at the kindness of Strider's fellow Rangers.

"Tira! I told you she was gonna be fine!" Aria exclaimed, running over to where Strider was carrying her sister and was peering into his arms with tears in her eyes. Unsurprisingly, Laila quickly followed after her cousin with red eyes. "You _are_ fine, aren't ya, Tira?"

Tira, who I could tell was probably given some milk of the poppy, smiled at her sister lazily. "Imma 'kay, Arie."

It looked like Aria had just heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world. "Thank you, Sephie! Thank you, Mister Ranger!"

Strider nodded politely down to the blazing young girl and gestured for someone to come take Tig off my hands. "Bring him to Halbarad, he is one of their holders. We need to know where this is stemming from," he insisted. "I pray to the Valar that it is not what I fear, but seeing this scum is leading me to believe in the opposite."

Two heavily armed and cloaked Rangers came by and wordlessly nodded to their Chieftain before heading off to go to wherever my scruffy friend Halbarad was.

And at that moment, it felt like a curtain suddenly had come over me, and I nearly keeled over onto the ground had another Ranger not rushed over to keep me from falling face-first. "Strider- her side!"

Oh, yeah. My side did hurt pretty bad.

"_Sephie!"_

Poor Tira. Poor Aria and Laila, those three girls had gone through so much, they didn't need to see me die, too.

"She has a massive concussion from the blunt force trauma that was delivered initially to her head," Irene's hurried voice spoke. "She spoke of being nauseous and having headaches, but given how she had made it all this way with a wound like that on her side-"

"It must be bad," Strider confirmed, and I felt hands move to my face and open my eyelids to peer at my pupils. I groaned at the light and the worried look in his grey eyes. "You are correct, Miss. She needs rest, and we need to find some hydration-"

"She-She has water powers, too!" I heard Elfhilda exclaim. "She was using them earlier."

"That could add to her mental strain," Irene voiced. "Perhaps…"

"From what I have heard, water also heals her. We need to get her to water, now!" Strider called, and his voice melted into a flurry of other voices that filled my mind to its brim.

"Just stay with us, Persephone," Strider's voice coaxed. "Stay with us."

I wanted to tell him I was trying, but I was just so tired and now that everyone was safe…

"They need you," he reminded me. "_He _needs you."

_He?_

And I fell into darkness's embrace.


	47. Chapter 45: A Man Of Many Names

**Dearest Readers,**

**Two more chapters (after this one) until this part of the story is finished. What a ride. And Persephone's journey in Middle Earth is only getting started! I hope you like her interactions with Aragorn, even if she has no clue what his actual name is. **

**Stay tuned for more Glorfindel. Don't worry, he will show up one of these chapters... ;)**

**XOXO Ally Layne**

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 45: A Man of Many Names**

The next thing I remember, I was leaning back against a large, warm body while riding a horse. Not the most usual place I would think about waking up, but I don't think that I had anything to do with this current predicament.

"Ah, so she awakes," the deep voice chuckled behind me. I felt his chest move with every breath he took, and something about it just didn't seem right.

The next thing I remembered after that, was just exactly how I winded up into this mess. The assholes trying to kill Tira. Strider showing up all rugged and Ranger-like. Tig being a dipshit who should've been killed. The bloody aftermath of my rage. So it goes.

I looked around to see were amongst a large, hilly valley with rolling green fields. There were small rock formations along the slopes of the hills, which made for interesting scenery.

The horse in a trot was jarring my aching head, but I couldn't complain. It was better than being forced to walk.

Wait, if I'm on a horse-

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice sounding like someone who had just woken up from death.

That chuckle sounded again. "We are on our way back to Imladris."

Just the two of us. No one else. Where did the others go? Where did _Tira_ go? Is she okay? Is she still alive?

Strider seemed to pick up on my growing anxiety. "Do not worry for the others, they are being taken care of by an entire squadron of my Rangers." I felt my body relax. "They will be given a proper escort to their homes and after a long fight with the young woman named Irene, they will all be allowed to send messages to Imladris to check up on your health."

I balked. "What?"

He chuckled yet again. I wondered if I was just some sort of amusement for him, which is why he chose to stick around. "You saved their lives, Lady Persephone. They know that, and I know that. It is logical for them to want to make sure you are well."

I let out a sigh but felt slightly confused as to why the pain wasn't as bad as it should be. My ribs... I could have sworn they were broken. I immediately placed a hand along the caged bones and hissed when I pushed too hard on a few.

"Careful, I would not like it if you undid all the work I did earlier," Strider chastened, then slowed the horse to a stop in the middle of a valley. He helped me off, much to my annoyance, _I am the daughter of the god of horses for crying out loud,_ but when my feet hit the ground I nearly fell at the weight on my legs.

"Easy," he reminded me, as he guided me over to a stray rock from the hilly fields.

The horse walked further away to go graze the fields but seemed to be relatively in-tune with its rider. I didn't need to be listening in on the horse's thoughts or emotions to know that there was a good bond between the two, proving to me that Strider must be a decent person.

There are so few of those, it was starting to bother me.

"Do you know who told the men about you?" Strider then asked as he knelt down in front of me with a familiar bag in hand. "You were not surprised to hear what Tig spoke of to you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded anyway, before placing my hands to my temples to try and avoid the wicked backlash of my movements. "Have you ever heard of Lady Mirwen in Imladris?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "I grew up in Imladris, Lady Persephone. She was there, indeed."

"So you know how much of a bitch she is?"

Strider let out a sigh. "I would never speak of a female like that, but as I also pride myself as being an honest man, I must agree."

"She's definitely the one who put that hit out for me," I told him, watching as he dug in his back and pulled out a clean roll of bandages, some swabs of cloth, and some weird green paste that I was so hoping was not meant for me.

"How do you know?"

I gave him one of my "looks" and said, "Have you _spoken _with her? She also happens to have the hots for Glorfindel, and is not pleased with the thing that has been going on between us."

He looked up from where he was diligently mixing the paste. "What is going on between you and Lord Glorfindel?"

I blinked. "Uh... I think we're dating?"

"Dating?"

"You know, courting?"

His eyebrows shot up. "With the intent for marriage?"

"Who said anything about _marriage?_" My voice came out in a shrill squeal.

Strider smiled kindly. "No one, but that is normally what happens when two people are courting each other."

I held my hands up. "Well, it's not like anything's official, so..."

He nodded in understanding but the grin he wore made me want to smack him to the next world over.

"May I lift your shirt, Lady Persephone?"

I looked down at him mockingly. "Strider, you_ dog_. Why don't you take me out for dinner, first? "

I swear the Ranger rolled his eyes, muttering something in elvish. "Had Lord Elrond not warned me of your language oddities, I would not have believed someone could speak like you. Especially one as popular as you seem to be."

I snorted. "Whatever. And yes, you can lift my shirt."

He nodded, and carefully rolled up the shirt so as not to pass the breast bindings I wore. They looked like they were re-done, and I so hoped it wasn't him who did it.

"I apologize if I overstepped with your bindings, but it provided support with your ribs. I had Irene assist me, however," he spoke, obviously having an affinity for reading minds. "I did not see anything more than what a healer should have."

"You're a healer?" I asked, looking down at him in my surprise.

He nodded.

"You saw my scars?"

He nodded again. "And I will not ask about them if you do not want me to."

I shot him a look of thanks, but remained silent.

He quickly started unwrapping a small portion that was separate from the breast binding, and then prodded the wound on my side that looked to already be nearly healed. "It is interesting how quickly your body is able to heal when in contact with a water source," he told me. "Especially considering how long you were unconscious for."

"And just how long was I unconscious?"

Strider placed the gross-looking cream on the wound and re-wrapped it firmly before answering. "Five days, though I deemed you healed enough for travel as of two days."

I nodded, thinking about where we might be. "You've been lugging me around for two days?"

He grinned. "Lord Elrond urged for us to make haste. It would be far safer for you to remain within his borders, and we should make it back to Imladris before Lord Glorfindel." Strider then reached in his bag to grab more wrap. "Luckily for me, you seem to be a natural rider as you can stay astride a horse with little help even in your sleep. Although, I would expect as much from the daughter of the god of horses."

I blinked. "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "It was luck that the day you went missing was the day I went to Imladris to meet with Lord Elrond about recent occurrences in the case regarding Trafficking Peoples. However, when I came upon Lord Elrohir who was bleeding out, I rushed him to the healing halls myself."

I thought about my dear friend who may very well be dead and immediately felt horrified that I hadn't thought about it before. "Is... Is Elrohir-"

"His father healed him as soon as we reached the healing halls. He is fine," He placated my worry. "You should be happy to know that by the time I left Imladris, he was already worried about you. Many of those you have become friends with are worried, as well."

I pursed my lips. "I shouldn't have gotten caught," I told him. "I don't get how something so... _mortal_ could happen to me."

Strider's head tilted. "Are you immortal?"

"No," I admitted, "But that does not change that I have a god for a father and godly blood runs in my veins. I've successfully dealt with more than what those humans were able to do."

He started to unwrap my ribs, just underneath where my breast bindings were placed. "Do you feel any pain?" He asked. I shook my head, taking a deep breath and then feeling a slight tinge of strain. "No? Then what did you just feel?"

"Nothing," I muttered. He looked up at me knowingly. "Okay, fine. Just a little bit of pain but nothing bad, just like a little cramp in my ribs."

He started to re-wrap my ribs with quick and efficient movements. What kind of healer could shoot a bow like he did? What kind of Ranger was a well-practiced healer? Especially at his age?

The more time I spent with this Strider, the more questions come to mind.

He let out a sigh. "I will wrap this just for the ride back to Imladris, but I would like Lord Elrond to check you when we get there."

"I bet he'd drug me just to make sure I was okay if I didn't," I grumpily told him, crossing my arms when he finished and I tugged my tunic back down heatedly.

"If I doubted before that you are a ward of Lord Elrond, then now I know the truth."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He is very protective over those he cares about," Strider said with a twinkle in his mind. "I would know."

I let out a sigh. "One of these days I'm going to get a straight answer out of you," I told him. "But to be fair, if I doubted you've spent time in Imladris before, I would know the truth after how vaguely you talk about everything."

He stood up and held out his arm for me to take. "Understood. You would be correct, to that reference as I was once a ward of Elrond myself."

I grabbed his arm. "Wait, what? But you are basically the same age as me! How would I have not seen you before?"

He let out a hum. "A few years separate us in both respects, Lady Persephone." We reached his horse, which had happily trotted it's way back to us after Strider sounded a clicking noise with his tongue. "Now, do I need to help you back on the horse, or can you-"

I took my hand off his arm and immediately moved from his side to hop on the back of the dark grey horse that was obviously built more like the horses the elves use for long distance.

"Understood again, my Lady. We should reach Imladris by nightfall if we continue to make good time."

I grinned as he hoisted himself up behind me. "Perfect. I've never been a fan of camping out anyway."

A laugh huffed out from his chest, which placed a smile on my face. I was almost home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darkness was starting to crawl along the skies when Strider and I were close enough to hear the waterfalls off the cliffs of Imladris, and I felt a knot form in my chest. I really hoped they didn't blame me for going and getting captured.

Well, I knew Arwen wouldn't, and the boys would be worried out of their minds- but I knew Varis would be mad and Alma probably would quickly follow. Gerda, on the other hand, would most likely be the one to slap me silly for worrying her. It's the quiet ones you've gotta look out for.

"You seem nervous," Strider's voice cut through my thoughts. "You should not be. They will be thankful to see you returned."

I swallowed before nodding to myself. He was right, it was all going to be fine. They were my friends, so even if they might be a little angry, they care about me so it will be okay.

Strider's horse, who was relatively silent to me during the trip, brought us along the cobblestone path, where we were led to the outsides of my home that were entirely lit up with torches. They knew we were coming.

_"Persie!"_

There were a bunch of blurs heading my way, and before Strider could call out a warning I was yanked from the saddle and taken into my friend's arms.

I saw Alma's blonde curls, Arwen's dark locks, Varis's fiery red hair, and I smiled when I saw Gerda standing in her position off to the side. So, not to make her feel uninvited to this lovefest, I opened my arm out for her to join the group hug.

I was home. _I was home_.

As soon as they eased up, Alma pulled away from me to look into my eyes angrily. "You will never do that to us again!"

I felt a short punch to the side, and winced when it made the slight pain in my ribs flare up. "If you do that again, I will cut off your hair!" Varis warned me as she crossed her arms fiercely.

I held my arms up in surrender. "I will do my best to not get taken hostage and nearly sold into a slave market ever again."

Arwen winced. "Estel told Ada about the trafficking, and I had hoped he was wrong," the Evenstar admitted, before pulling me into another embrace. "I am so joyous now you have returned."

She might not have been bouncing off the walls in glee, but she wasn't some human woman. She was an elven Lady, and having her show this kind of affection in public was not to take lightly. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the skies, and I knew she was just as happy as she claimed.

"Who's Estel?" I asked, not having recognized the name.

Arwen's eyes widened.

"You do not know who Estel is?" A voice coming from in front of us asked, and I looked up to see Elladan and Elrohir looking both healthy and happy. I ran around Arwen and Gerda to jump into their waiting arms, ignoring the twinge of pain it caused.

"I am so happy to see you guys are okay!" I exclaimed, pulling a part to get a good look at them. There weren't any visible ailments, and they were okay enough to take me running into their arms well enough so I had hope.

"We are so grateful to see you both happy and_ alive,_ _Neneth_," Aldarian spoke as he waltzed up from behind the two elves. I immediately moved from the twins to Aldarian, hopping into an embrace of our own.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us, Estel," Lord Elrond's voice broke through my haze of excitement. "Once again, you prove to be a true gift to our house."

I looked up to see Lord Elrond with his hand clasped on Strider's shoulder. Talking to _Strider_\- who is also _Estel?_

"Just how many names do you have, _Estel?" _I asked, looking to my new friend with what I hoped was an intimidating gaze. "And why didn't you tell me you knew them all so well?"

Strid-well,_ Estel's_ lips tugged upward. "You never asked."

I rolled my eyes. "You're basically another elf. You really grew up here?"

He nodded with a wide grin. "I was also a ward of Lord Elrond."

I walked up to him with a quirky smile. "So we're _ward_ buddies, huh?"

Estel turned over to Lord Elrond with a begging look. "You will get familiar to her... eccentric speech patterns."

I rolled my eyes again, this time directed to the Lord of Imladris himself. "You definitely missed me, Elrond. Admit it."

Before I could register it, Elrond moved over and took me into his arms in a fatherly embrace. I smothered my head into his chest as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I am very grateful to have you back here, Persephone," he spoke over my head. "I missed your lively presence in my halls very much."

I pulled away to look up at him, sniffling and wiping the tears that escaped my eyes as I did so. "I missed it here, too. I missed my home." Elrond nodded, and grasped my shoulder strongly. "Lord Glorfindel should arrive on the morrow."

I felt my spirit immediately ignite full of happiness. I was going to see _him_ again.

Estel smiled kindly at my side. "He was quite worried about your disappearance, Lady Persephone."

I waved a hand. "Estel, please, you've seen my boobs so I think you can call me Persie."

Arwen's eyes snapped to Estel's, which widened dramatically.

I let out a little snicker.

"I-I, Lady Persephone, I am a healer, and I had to heal you."

I grinned with a light smack to his shoulder, and leaned closer to him to whisper into his ear. "Seems like our friend Arwen didn't know that."

My new friend, who was rather stoic for a mortal, started to blush. "We-"

I shook my head. "Time and place, Estel. Time and place."

"Are none of us going to tell her we thought she was dead?" Varis's voice cut through the jubilant mood.

I paused. "What?"

Varis crossed her arms again. "We thought you were killed, Persie. There was a burnt woman with your mother's ring and partially burnt cloak and your hair color that was sent to the front steps of Imladris late at night."

A frown fell onto my lips. "Those bastards." Another pause. "That _bitch!"_

Before I could storm over and find that little scheming bitch for myself, I was immediately held back by Estel, who quickly let go due to receiving a jet of water to his face. I danced around Elladan and Elrohir and avoided Aldarian trying to wrap his arms around me in a tackle.

"Persephone, halt!"

I whirled around at the sound of Elrond's order.

He narrowed his eyes. "You will go to the Healer's Halls and we will make sure you are adequately healed before you attempt to go on another 'adventure' of yours."

I glared at the elf who had just held me in his fatherly arms. "Elrond-"

"Guards, I need you to fetch someone for me." Elrond blatantly ignored my glare and then moved to go speak quietly with the guards, not to cause immediate panic.

My friends quickly made it to my side.

"You know who did this?" Varis was out for blood. And by the looks of it, Alma was following soon after.

I grit my teeth together as Elladan and Elrohir grabbed each of my arms in calm and soothing hands, and started to bring me to the Healing Halls. I was too tired, my head was hurting too much, and it felt like my ribs were throwing too much of a fit for me to care.

"It was Mirwen," I seethed to my friends who now had me surrounded. "_She_ did this."


	48. Chapter 46: This Could All Be A Dream

**Dearest Readers,**

**I am currently uploading this at 1 am on Tuesday because I couldn't wait any longer. I'm addicted to writing this story, I think.**

**I have a question: should I write smut in this next chapter or no? Or do you not care either way? I wouldn't write it if it doesn't fit within the plot, but I wouldn't add it in if people are wholly against it, either. Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO Ally Layne. **

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 46: This Could All Be A Dream**

Varis was visibly seething at the news. Arwen, on the other hand, let out a gasp and had tears in her eyes. Mirwen was her subordinate in court, the poor elleth must be thinking that there was something she could've done to stop this.

"It is all of my fault," Arwen whispered into her hands, as the first tear slipped down her cheek. It was followed by many more.

"No," I told the usually calm Evenstar. "No, Arwen, it's not your fault. You could not have known, no one could."

Estel moved to her side subtly and placed a mud manicured hand on her pale shoulder. "You could not have known Lady Mirwen would so such a thing."

Elrohir and Elladan looked at Estel with a silent warning, and the Ranger immediately removed his hand from their sister's shoulder. I nearly started to snicker at the sight but held my cool.

Besides, my body and my head were killing me. And I think I really wanted to nap for a week. Not to mention, I was starving. The little bits of food Estel was able to get for me to eat were starting to wear off.

Why is life so difficult?

"I will see to it that she is taken in for questioning," Aldarian voiced, looking between the two soldiers holding me up. "I am sure Lords Elrond and Glorfindel will like to have a discussion with her."

He moved to my side and shouldered Elrohir away to take me in another hug. "I am so glad to see you safe, _Neneth_," he told me, and I rested my head on his shoulder happily.

Then I stopped in my tracks. "I'm not even mad you called me that," I admitted with no lack of surprise. "How did that happen?"

Aldarian pulled away to hold me at arm's length with a charming grin. "I have a wonderful habit of getting what I want."

And with a wink, he sauntered off to go take Mirwen into custody. His butt did look mighty fine in his tight leathers, and of course, Glorfindel was the elf for me but it doesn't suddenly make me blind.

"Persephone Jackson do not stare at my brother's rear in front of me!" Alma immediately exclaimed with a gasp. "And the same goes for you too, Varis!"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Varis, very openly checking Aldarian's ass out and licking her lips. Now that she is opening up more, she is definitely my kinda dwarf, I can tell you that.

Her eyes flicked to mine and we shared a grin that made Alma sigh. "Absolutely disgusting," she muttered.

Elrohir moved to take hold of my side again and we quickly made it to the Healing Halls. Elladan allowed Elrohir to ease me into a cot and moved back to the door quickly. "I will go make sure Aldarian does not find himself in trouble," he told us, before hurrying out after the other elf.

Estel flicked his eyes toward the exiting figure. "I will go with him," he spoke, before eyeing me carefully. "Do not get yourself any more hurt than you already are, Persephone."

I winked. "You know me well, toots."

He smiled but looked slightly confused as he placed a careful hand on Arwen's shoulder then left.

Elrohir glared at the hand that quickly retreated with the man, making me snicker loudly. A blush fell onto Arwen's pale cheeks, glowing against her skin like a beacon of vitality.

Varis sat at my side and patted my arm comfortingly. "They will get you all good here, Persie."

I felt my eyebrows stretch upward at her kind gesture. Normally she didn't endeavor to try and be emotional around a group of people (including those she doesn't know). Perhaps I really _did_ worry her.

"I know, thanks Varis."

Gerda gave me a glass of water she had poured from a large table full of various drinks, blends, and herbs. "Drink this slowly, _mellon nin."_

But like the true daughter of the Poseidon I am, I totally bottomed up the glass, downing it like a champ. Gerds did not look impressed, her arms were crossed and nose scrunched in annoyance, but a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Can I have some more?"

With a quick nod, she took the glass from my hands hurried back to the weird table with everything on it.

"Ada is on his way," Elrohir stated, grabbing some supplies and laying them out on the bedside table. "He had to send another missive to Lord Glorfindel to notify him on your arrival."

My eyebrows shot upward, and I mentally groaned at the aching in my head the motion caused. "He _had_ to?"

Alma and Arwen looked between each other knowingly. Elrohir decided to pretend like he was busy with mixing some gross green stuff that smelt like leaves. Varis smirked unnervingly, while Gerda calmly walked over with a now full glass of water.

"Lord Glorfindel… well, he was not pleased to find out that you were missing," Gerda acknowledged as she handed me the glass.

I placed it on my side table, looking at Elrohir pointedly. It was most likely he knew the most out of all of them. He looked at me sheepishly and set the mixture to the side. "Ada sent a message to Glorfindel when he was tracking the orc parties, and it led him to come back directly to Imladris."

"I assume he didn't take it too well?"

"He threatened to kill Elrohir for letting something bad happen to you before he was able to think better of it," Arwen admitted, as she clasped her hands together delicately in front of her.

I let out a huff. "He shouldn't have done that. Did he at least apologize, Elrohir?"

The elf in question shrugged. "He did not outwardly offer apologies for what occurred. However," he eyed me seriously, "I do not blame Glorfindel for his actions, as I would have done the same."

I opened my mouth, but suddenly Varis was the one to cut me off. "If it were my One, then I would most likely have taken an ax to the elf-boy for not protecting them," she said blatantly. "We do not take our mates being hurt lightly."

I raised a brow. "Ones? Mates?"

"Dwarrow kind have _Ones, _which are a lot like the Ellon and their fea-mates. Just as how you have described the soulmates from your world," Varis explained.

I gulped. "And you guys think that Glorfindel is my… erm… soulmate?"

Arwen looked down at me kindly. "We do not have power over who our fea-mates or in your world's terms, soulmates, are."

I thought back to the intensity of the looks between her and Estel. An immortal elleth, and a mortal Ranger. Could the same thing hold true for me and the Golden Warrior? I'm not immortal. I rejected the gift of immortality long ago and never regretted it because it meant I stayed with those I love.

But… why do I find myself regretting it, now?

_Because you love him._

I blinked.

_I love him._

Holy Hades, I'm in love with Goldilocks.

The last person I've loved had tried to kill everyone I cared about, and I ended up watching him commit suicide in front of me.

Hopefully this time, things ended a little bit differently.

The others were currently looking at me and possibly were internally hoping that I could come to some conclusion for the way I felt for the noble Elf Lord.

"Does that mean that we are forced to have feelings for the people we are, well, _mates _with?" I asked, stringing my hands together in thought.

"No, it does not." The voice came from the doorway, and I quickly looked up to see Lord Elrond billowing in through the doorway. "You have full control over your feelings, they are generated naturally. It is the way you are linked to each other spiritually that makes one fea-mates. Some fea-mates are destined to be romantic, others platonic. But they are always meant to be together."

Arwen moved over to Gerda and whispered something in her ear, and before I could try and register what she might have said, Gerda hurried out the door. Whatever mission my friend was on, it seemed mighty important.

I nodded as he moved closer to the cot, and urged Varis and Alma to leave. Varis might have been slow to leave, but luckily Alma was there to guide her on the way out. Arwen moved to stand next to her brother, as Elrond started to go through the process of checking my wounds, which were very nearly gone.

Arwen helped me take off my shirt, and Elrohir altered his eyes to turn down at the paste on the table he had been working on and tried not to look up as I had to remove all my bindings for the healer to begin his assessment.

Arwen quickly helped him wash the healing stab wound on my side with water, which helped the healing process dramatically. His hands flittered along my ribs, and I let out a gasp when his hands started to glow and the small, dull ache of the bones became painless.

Elrond smiled at the shock that must have been completely pellucid on my face. "How does your head feel? Estel has told me that your head was injured."

I let out a sigh as Arwen helped me back into the wrappings. Then, only when my breasts were covered Elrohir swiftly helped his Ada with the green paste on my wound. "I believe we should let this be without a bandage as long as you will be in the healing quarters," Elrohir voiced, looking at me knowingly. "However long is dependent on your stubbornness, which is something all of us here knows well."

I rolled my eyes. "I feel fine."

"Then why is it that your pupils are not correctly dilating when posed with the light?" Elrond asked as one of his eyebrows raised.

"It's not like it's the first time I've ever gotten a concussion," I whined, and with a groan I let my body fall back against the soft pillows. "Can I at least have some food before we debate whether or not I'm going to be forced to stay here?"

"Gerda is bringing you food as we speak," Arwen revealed, laughing softly at the fist pump I let out into the air.

"Also, you will be staying here overnight. Elladan, Elrohir, and I will be making rounds to wake you every few hours to be sure your head is healing as it should."

I blinked. "But I wasn't forced to wake up earlier and was even sleeping for days at a time-"

"That was because they could not wake you up in the first place, _hûnneth_," Elrond explained, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Estel did not want to worry you, but your life strings were taught and he had to work hard to keep you among the living."

I stared up into his dark, pained eyes and frowned. "I-I… was it really that bad?"

The Elf Lord nodded. "We praise Illuvatar for the grace we have been given this day."

My head started to hurt more with his words, as I started to think and try and concentrate. I should not have been so easily captured, what was I even thinking? I've been fighting for so many years, have abilities that are so powerful that gods have feared me, so why was I-

"Here is some food for you, Lady Persephone," Gerda voiced as she walked into the halls with a platter of an assortment of light foods. I saw cheese, bread, some small cuts of chicken, some greens, and even some blueberries.

She placed the platter on my bedside table along with another glass of water. "Thank you so much, Gerds."

The dark-haired maid bowed her head softly as a smile tugged on her lips. "Anything for a friend," she said. "I will be just outside if you need anything."

"You can go home for the evening, Miss Gerda," Elrond told her, and I nearly laughed at the shocked look that crossed her face when she realized he was directing his speech to her. "You have done much for the Lady Persephone, and I know she will be needing you tomorrow."

Gerda looked between Elrond, then to me, then even to Arwen, who nodded her head at her friend. Sometimes I doubt that Gerds even knows what a night off means, as she is literally _always _around.

"You did nothing wrong," I told her. "You've done everything right, Gerds. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Her answering smile lit up the room. Before anyone could move, Gerda had run over to my bedside and pulled me into a gentle, yet strong hug that sent love radiating through my heart. "I am so glad you are safe, _mellon nin_," she whispered into my hair just before pulling away.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, for your generosity," she turned and spoke to the elf in question with a graceful curtsey.

He smiled and nodded back to her, letting my dear friend take her leave.

"She is a kind elleth," Elrond voiced, and I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Gerds is special."

Elrond looked at Elrohir in barely veiled curiosity. "Do you think she is a kind elleth, _ion_?"

Elrohir glared at his father but looked over at the door before shrugging. "She is special, as _Neneth _has said, Ada."

Arwen and I shared a look before bursting out into laughter. "She may be just too special for you, Ro," I told the elf with a look of warning. I could barely hold back the yawn that threatened me mid-speech. "Gerds deserves the world."

He rolled his eyes. "It is not as if I fancy her-"

"But you were thinking about it."

"It was just a mere thought-"

"You still were thinking it."

Elrohir let out a groan.

"Before we sort out Elrohir's future relationships, I will help Persephone get clean and into new clothes before she rests," Arwen said, noticing the tiredness in my eyes.

"She is right," Elrond said before looking at Elrohir with an odd look in his eye. "We can discuss his future relationships later, shall we?"

Arwen and I were still giggling when they left and tried to imagine what it would be like if Elrohir or any other elf decided to try and court our dear friend. Alma, at least, was starting to show the strength she had hidden, but Gerda was far more quiet and shy than Alma ever was.

Geren probably would try and get a horse to pummel whatever elf asks for his sister's hand, but I know that with my help we just might see it happen.

I thought that would be hilarious, but I think from the look in Arwen's eyes, she was a bit worried about the future regarding ellon suitors and how I might try and dissuade them. It took a bit of convincing, but I think I got Arwen to see that I know when people are up to no good or aren't going to be good in a relationship.

However, with my personal track record, I don't really know if we should trust me or not. It could be the concussion talking, who knows. Let's just hope Gerda doesn't find her prince charming _before _I can give him a proper shovel talk.

Maybe I could enlist Varis to help?

Now _that_ would not go over too well. Varis and I together? We'd probably start a war just with ourselves.

"I hope you rest easy, Persephone," Arwen told me as I was finally tucked all cozy in the bed. "Remember, in a few hours my Ada will be here to wake you up."

I yawned and waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I won't try to stab him with Riptide I promise."

She let out a chuckle that sounded a lot like one of Estel's. "Very well. Good night, _mellon nin._"

"Good night, Arwen."

I didn't stay awake long enough to see her walk out, or close the door behind her.

"_Persie?"_

"_Mom?"_

_My mom's clear blue eyes shone in the reflection of the sea, as we watched the waves crash against the sandy beaches and slowly recede with a light, delicate caress. _

_Her dark, brown curls were swaying in the wind, just light enough to ease the heat radiating from the sun and make the weather somewhat manageable. I missed this. Just the two of us, on the beach, staring out and watching the waves my father created as he said his own hello to the two of us._

"_I have missed you so much, little minnow," She told me, pulling me into a warm embrace. "It has been so long."_

_I felt tears come to my eyes. "It feels like it's been forever," I told her in all honesty, before pulling apart and holding her at arm's length. "Are you really here? With me? Or am I just dreaming?"_

_My mom smiled, placing a hand on my cheek. "I think you know the truth, Seph. You only need to admit it to yourself."_

_I leaned into her hand. "I've missed you so, so much, Mom. I can't do all of this without you-"_

"_But you have!" She exclaimed, bringing her other hand to wipe away the tears that have formed and started to fall. "You have accomplished so much on your own, in a whole different world… you have grown so much."_

_I laughed tearfully. "I made a lot of mistakes, mom."_

_She shook her head. "You've made a lot of decisions, and you have learned from them. You are so strong, my minnow. So strong."_

_I pulled her into another hug. "Only because you taught me how to be."_

_I felt her nod against the side of my head. "You and I have had to go through so much to find happiness," she voiced. "I was so happy with Paul, and I was so pleased that we were going to have another child."_

_A sob shook through my body. "Her name was going to be Estelle."_

_My mom pulled me away again, a soft and sad smile taking over her face. "She is with Paul and I, we are all together. You do not have to grieve anymore, darling. We are happy, and we are free."_

_I chocked on another sob. "But I want to be with you."_

_Tears streamed from her eyes, now. "That is not how it supposed to be, my minnow. You are meant for such great things, I see it now. I am one chapter in your great story, and you should not let my death hold you back."_

_I grabbed her hands that lingered on my shoulders. "You are more than just a chapter, mom. You are everything."_

_My mom smiled. "You are my everything, Persephone. I love you, much more than you can ever imagine. One day, with your own children, you will understand."_

_I let out a wet snort. "Who says I'll have kids?"_

_Her smile became reflective, as she could see something past my shoulder that I couldn't hope to find. "You will have children, Sephie. They'll be an absolute hoot, just like you were."_

_I groaned dramatically, laying my forehead against hers. "Don't say that, mom."_

_Her laughter sent waves of joy through my veins. I think I know why my father wanted my mother for his queen. If the seas and oceans truly could hear and feel her laughter, it too would be joyous. _

"_I love you, my minnow," my mom whispered in my ear. "I love you more than all of the waves in the ocean."_

_I pulled her in for another embrace. "And I love you more than all the fish in the sea."_

_She quickly pulled away, as her eyes widened. And for the first time in this heavenly place, I saw fear in her eyes. "You need to wake up, darling."_

_I blinked. "What?"_

_Her blue eyes darkened and looked into my own fiercely. "You need to wake up, Seph. You need to wake up, now!"_

_My heart clenched in its chest. "What? Why?"_

_The fear radiating in her eyes only grew more in power. "She's coming."_

"_Who?"_

"_She's going to kill you!"_

"_What, mom?"_

"_Wake up!"_

My eyes opened.

A figure was move above me, dagger in hand, ready to strike me down and send me off into the afterlife.

Eyes wide, looking up at the cloaked assailant, and I threw myself from the bed.

I wasn't able to fully avoid the weapon on its downward stroke, getting tied up in the blankets and whatever it was Arwen had tucked me into the bed with, hissing as the blade sliced deep into the skin just below my collar bone.

When I finally was able to wrench myself out of the bed and onto the other side away from my would-be murderer, I choked on my hoarse yell when my head hit the ground and sent pain radiating through my body.

However, my scream was real when they lunged over the bed with freakish grace and started to choke me.

"Just die!"

"No!" I yelled, feeling a familiar clench in my gut and acted, sending the pitchers of water that were in the room all at the face of the killer.

They screamed, a blood-piercing scream of rage and anger. It wasn't male, but female?

I hurried and fought to get myself up, but I could barely place what my hands were and where my feet happened to be. My head was rushing, and I felt puke make its way through my throat and I nearly vomited all over the floor.

_This isn't good._

The door opened, as the assailant stood up and turned to face me with pure rage in their eyes, and I realized just who it was.

Then, the person who opened the door realized just what was happening.

"_Nemir!"_

I gasped. "Glorfindel?!"

And then, like the awesome person I was, I passed out.


	49. Chapter 47: When Pieces Come Together

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for all of your support so far! I think that as far as the question of whether or not there will be smut in this chapter goes, it was nice to hear about what you all thought! This chapter DOES contain light smut that is not graphic or extremely explicit that it would deter from anything happening in the story.**

**Thanks again for all of your support, I love you all very much and am gracious to all the help and assistance you have given!**

**XOXO Ally Layne**

*****FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT CARE TO READ, IT IS X-RATED AFTER PERSIE SAYS "SHOW ME," SO SKIM THE FEW PARAGRAPHS AFTER THAT AND THEN CONTINUE TO READ*** **

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Chapter 47: When Pieces Come Together**

"Persephone?"

_Hm?_

"Nemir, please come back to us-"

_Glorfindel? I haven't gone anywhere-_

"_Neneth_, wake up-"

_Don't you call me Neneth-_

"Can you open your eyes?"

_What are eyes? Oh, yes, now I know. I can try._

Connections between my mind and my body started to be created once more, like a game of Tetris. Or Jenga. There were missing pieces, but it had to be stable and put together well enough to stand. To function.

My eyelids snaked open, just enough for my eyes to see two noses, one for each eye. How odd.

I breathed, then look up to see a world of eyes staring down at me.

One hand was on my cheek. It was warm.

My mouth moved. "How long have I-"

Bright blue eyes, red around the edges, looked down at me under a curtain of golden hair. "Two minutes. Long enough for us to worry, for _me _to worry."

I blinked. Glorfindel, the one I _loved, _was holding my cheek in the palm of his hand as if I were a crystal vase that was worth more than the palace itself. I felt my hand sneak up to caress his own cheek, and nearly gasped when I felt the wetness that still remained from tears he must've shed.

"I'm sorry, Goldilocks," I spoke, rubbing my thumb underneath his eye. His head nestled into my palm, just like a purring cat begging for more of my touch.

"Do you need some water?" Aldarian's voice asked, coming from one of my sides. I blinked. I had totally forgotten that Glorfindel and I weren't the only people in the room- or, really, in this world.

I looked over to smile softly at my friend, at the desire to help me wrapped within his eyes. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

My eyes wheeled around to see that Elrond was doing another check of my wounds and working on healing the new stab wound that I got from my would-be murderer. I let out a quaint sigh when I felt the tingling feeling of my skin slowly stitching back together as Elrond used water to assist his healing, and closed my eyes again.

It was a nice little bed. Way too comfortable to stay awake. I wonder who picked me up off the floor? They deserve a high five.

"Do not go to sleep, _Nemir_," Glorfindel scolded, patting my cheek lightly with the hand that still remained. "You still need to get your head checked."

I blinked. "And what about-"

"Her? She's here, I knocked her out and Elrohir and Elladan are working on bringing her back to consciousness so we can question her."

"I can't believe it wasn't Mirwen," I admitted, letting my hand drop from Glorfindel's perfect features while I sulked at my mistake. "I was so sure…"

Goldilocks's eyes narrowed. "She still has done horrible things to you as well as other Ladies of the court and should still be punished."

I rolled my head over to stare at Elrond expectantly. "What do you have to say for that, Lord of Imladris?"

Elrond placed a pack of ice on my healing wound before looking up. "You should not have suffered through what you did. Lord Glorfindel pointed out what has happened to you at Lady Mirwen's hands, and that is enough to force her out. I should have stepped in earlier, and I am sorry."

I reached out to pat his hand kindly. "You did the right thing. If you'd had stepped in, I think things would've gotten worse."

Aldarian returned holding a glass of water, which I quickly downed like a champ, and handed back to the stunned blond elf. "Care to get me a refill?"

He mockingly bowed, making me let out a giggle that ended up hurting my head. "Anything for you, my fair Lady."

I grinned. "Goldilocks, you've got some competition."

He ran his fingers through my dark hair, which had been properly washed and combed through by Arwen just hours before. "I do not think Lord Aldarian would dare cross me for your hand, Persephone."

The purr of my name that came from his lips made my body all tingly inside. Some places more than others. "Okay, you win."

Glorfindel leaned down and placed a light kiss upon my forehead. "Normally it takes much longer to hear those words, _Nemir_. Perhaps your head is hurt far more than we thought."

I rolled my eyes, already feeling the effects of both the water and Lord Elrond's healing. By morning I doubted I would even feel a thing. "I'm fine, Goldfish. Stop antagonizing me."

He leaned back with a tinge of hurt in his eyes. You'd have to know him well enough to see it, but it was there. "Forgive me you have finally returned after being kidnapped and nearly beaten to death by Slave Traders, and only coming to find that once you return you are nearly killed _again _by the one who sought to get rid of you in the first place!"

I winced. "Perhaps you should lower your voice, I'm still concussed."

His hands flung up in the air. "Exactly!"

The sound of the door to the healing halls opening made my gaze snap to see Geoffry walking in with Estel at his side. I smiled as they walked over to my bed, and Geoffry quickly paid his condolences for my condition.

"It will take a lot more than this to get rid of me, Geoffry," I told him, making his own smile widen.

Estel smirked. "That would not surprise me. You are quite a tough young woman, and I have a feeling I have only witnessed a small part of your strength."

I fluttered my eyes up at the Ranger, making the big goldenrod next to me groan. "Why, Estel, you never fail to flatter me."

Much to trying to get a rise out of the Ranger- he remained unchanged. "I try, Lady Persephone."

"The Lady's mother is being escorted to the halls, Lord Elrond. She will be here for the questioning," Geoffry quickly updated.

My eyes flitted over to where the Lady in question was being woken up and noticed her breathing pick up. "She's waking," I warned them, and quickly placed my hand on Glorfindel's. "Don't do anything stupid."

He looked down at me with his bright eyes full of anger, pain, and… was that love? "I will not be leaving your side, Nemir. Lord Elrond is taking control of her questioning."

One of my eyebrows raised in inquiry.

He sighed. "Apparently I am too close to the subject matter and should let my Lord handle things."

I choked out a laugh. "That sounds more like it."

We turned to see what was going on on the other side of the halls where she was kept. When her eyes opened, I felt my stomach drop, and my hand clenched onto Glorfindel's. The pain of the dagger slicing through my shoulder was enough to make me want to pelt her with all the water from the falls and let her drown.

Glorfindel squeezed my hand back, taking me out of the violent thoughts that probably weren't too far from his own.

"Why is my daughter being restrained!"

"Lady Hel-"

"There is no reason why she should be-"

"My Lady-"

"She has done nothing wrong!"

Lady Heliel stalked into the room, leading a group of guards who were jogging to keep up with her pace. Immediately, her beady eyes narrowed in on me. "_Her! _She is the one who ruined everything!"

I scoffed. "What, your plan to marry your daughter to this hot stuff?" I gestured to Glorfindel at my side, who merely chose to ignore the comment and kept glaring at the Lady in front of us. "Your plan to kill me off and launch your daughter at him when he was weak?"

He let out a huff. "Not that weak," he muttered at my side.

I reached out to smack his arm. "Now's not the time, Goldilocks."

The guards quickly restrained Lady Heliel, who I now noticed had her hands in shackles, when she tried to lunge at me. "You should not even be here! You half-breed bitch! You do not deserve him!"

"Nana, shut up!"

Everyone looked over at Lady Calen, my would-be murderer, who was sitting on her bed with tears streaking down her face. Her dark eyes quickly moved to meet mine, and I shifted uncomfortably at the amount of hate that lay within them.

"You! _Persephone_, the perfect Persephone! I have put up with Mirwen's shit for years, and then when you walk in, he was completely subdued by your… your… wicked spells! Your powers are disgusting and have placed Lord Glorfindel to do your bidding! He was supposed to be mine!"

I blinked. "Lady, with all due respect, you're completely fucked in the head."

I vaguely noticed Lady Heliel lunging at me from the corner of my eye, and completely ignored that lack of threat. They're both completely insane. Bonkers. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in their family, it seems.

"I hate you!" Calen screeched, fighting the restraints, and I raised a brow when a faint groan coming from the wicker bed could be heard. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it was me that ruined everything, you psychotic bitch."

"So you admit to telling the Slavers about Persephone Jackson?" Lord Elrond asked, glaring down at the elleth. "You admit to having my son nearly murdered for the sake of another male?"

"Of course I did! I had no other choice!" Calen glared up at Elrond darkly. "You are no better than that half breed dog over there." She nodded her head in my direction. "You should have never brought her here. She belongs in a grave. She needs to die!"

Glorfindel placed a hand on my uninjured shoulder, gripping it tightly. I looked over at him to see that he was paler than normal and was gritting his teeth in anger. My hand immediately moved to the top of his, trying to give him any comfort he needed.

"_I'm okay," _I wanted to tell him. _"I'm here. I'm alive."_

"Everyone acknowledges that she confesses to her crimes?" Elrond spoke out, receiving nods from his sons, Aldarian, Geoffry, and Glorfindel. "Good. Lady Calen, you are under arrest for not only treasonous words spoken to me and treasonous actions against my ward but for attempted murder three times over."

Her glare darkened. "You will get what is coming to you. All of you!"

The room immediately became shrouded in darkness.

Glorfindel jumped over the bed and used his inner light to shine through the darkness of the room, making both Lady Heliel and Calen screech. I had to cover my ears from the ringing of the sound, and nearly jumped when I saw the two coming my way, restraints gone, with blood in their eyes.

I screamed, shooting out my hands and breaking the pitchers of water and sending everything I had in their direction. It blasted them harshly into the wall behind them with a horrific thunk that sent everyone quiet.

I used what was left of the water to latch them to the wall like shackles only I could control.

"Where is this coming from?" Glorfindel called out as he was still fighting against the darkness that targetted the two of us.

The others were stuck on the outside of whatever invisible forcefield that darkness was able to create, and I couldn't hear anything from the outside. It was like a soundproof barrier meant to keep us in. And to _feed_.

My eyes snapped over to where the two ellyth were still struggling against their restraints. "It's them," I muttered. "It's coming from them! Focus on them!"

Glorfindel heard me from the roaring and screams of the darkness surrounding us and moved his power to direct itself toward Calen and Heliel, who were weakening greatly against their bonds.

"It's getting weaker!" I exclaimed, watching as he used his light to encompass them and drive every bit of darkness out. It was fluid and vitalizing, bringing color back to the skin of the ellyth who had looked so ill.

Without a tether, the darkness fled.

And in moments, the barrier broke, the darkness was gone, leaving two passed out ellyth restrained against the wall, with Glorfindel and I leaning heavily against each other, gasping for breath.

"Well, that was interesting," I said with a yawn. "Let's never do this again."

I let the two ellyth drop from the wall and slump on the ground. "That sounds like a good strategy to me, _Nemir_," Glorfindel spoke, mostly into my ear.

I shivered and started to make myself comfortable as the others moved and started to go and restrain the two ellyth, trying to make sense of the mess. Elrond and Glorfindel shared a look.

Immediately, Glorfindel's arms wrapped around me and jolted me into his arms as he stood from his position at my side, and started to walk toward the door. "I will bring her back to her chambers," he spoke. "I will see to it that she is safe this night."

The twinkle in Lord Elrond's eye told me that everything was over. I was safe once more.

On the way to my room, Glorfindel spoke to me in a low voice, "I thought you were dead when they found the charred body."

I let out a hum in acknowledgment as I played with the ends of his hair.

"I realized then that I never said the words to you I have been meaning to speak for so long."

My eyes looked up to meet his. "What?"

A sigh escaped his perfectly sculpted lips. "I do not want you to feel as though you have any obligation to me-"

"I love you."

The hand that was fiddling with his hair immediately flew to cover my mouth, but the words were out and there was no taking it back. But for some reason, I found myself not really wanting to ever take them back.

His bright blue eyes blinked. "Wait…" Those blue orbs widened as his nervous smile turned into a large, open grin that lit up the passage. "Are… are you serious?"

I let out a laugh. "I love you, Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower. Even though it's a really weird name for a house-"

His laugh echoed through the canyons as he sat me down on my feet and took me properly into his arms. I let myself drape my own arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. "You ridiculous woman. I am so in love with you, and we have barely even begun," he voiced, leaning his forehead against mine.

"This is a new chapter just waiting to start," I told him, eyes twinkling as I remembered the woman who had given me life.

He chuckled, eyeing my lips that moved closer to his. "No," he shook his head against mine, smile as wide and bright as the moon. "This is an entirely new book, _Nemir_."

And then he kissed me.

It was as if I had never been kissed before.

His lips tingled heavenly against mine, urging me to fall into his arms, allowing him to hold me up. His tongue briefly fluttered against the crevice of my lips, and I opened them at the invitation.

His taste was magnificent. _He _was magnificent.

Our bodies seemed to battle against each other, pushing and pulling as we stumbled our way to my room, where he opened the door and we fell in. Completely and utterly surrounded by bliss, it was only when I nearly tripped over the chair in my sitting area that we pulled apart.

I looked up at him, he looked down at me.

His hands glazed my arms, running up from my hands to my shoulders, then back down. I let out a small moan of contentment and found myself leaning into his chest.

"Thank the Valar you came to me," he muttered against the top of my head.

I looked up, chin against his chest, to see the glittering promise of a wonderful future in his eyes. "Thank the Valar they led me to you."

With that, I took his shoulders and pulled him down once more to meet my lips with his own, and my heart sang. I quickly pulled him away, realizing just exactly was bound to happen if we could continue the way we were going.

To be honest, I found myself perfectly okay with it.

"Do you want…" my question trailed off, as I looked up to see a smirk placed upon his lips.

"Do_ you_ want this?"

I bit my lip at his question.

Then nodded.

He smiled, moving closer to me and carefully taking my hands in his. "Have you done this before?"

I looked up at him sheepishly. "Am I that obvious?"

Glorfindel chuckled, one hand running his fingers through my hair, the other fingering the bottom of my tunic. "No, I just think I know you rather well, _meleth nin._"

I tilted my head. "I've never heard that one before."

He let out a low hum, placing his forehead back against mine. "Good."

I giggled before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. "What does it mean?"

His eyes looked into mine, staring deep into the farthest depths my mind has to offer. "In Westron it would mean, _love of mine_," he crooned, brushing a kiss against the lobe of my ear, sending shivers down my spine and I felt my eyes shut from the sweet sensation.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Then, I met his eyes. "Show me."

Clothes quickly scattered around the floor, and we burned between the sheets.

I gave him all of me.

He gave me all of him.

With every purifying thrust I met him with my own, holding onto his shoulders and running my hands through his golden locks. His hands ran across my skin, leaving little sparks that ignited the flame inside of my chest.

I never burned so brightly, I never felt so… whole. A missing piece inside of me was filled, and I never wanted to let him go.

I finished before he did. I remember learning in a distant world that women don't always get to find completion with their lovers. But Glorfindel had thousands of years to perfect this art, yet he made me feel more than just another girl in his long immortal life.

When he rolled off, still catering to my needs as we cleaned up after ourselves, my body never lingered far from his touch. Whatever the feeling I was experiencing, I knew he was feeling it too.

This was just so… _perfect. _I never thought I could feel this way. And from these sickening cliche thoughts, I just wanted to go punch a few orcs to get my groove back.

But I suppose that can wait for tomorrow.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he curled up next to me. Glorfindel had helped me slip on a nightdress that fell just past my knees. He had put his trousers back on. I was silently grateful- I hadn't had too many encounters with naked men to know what to do with myself.

"Like I should be praying to the Valar and thanking them for bringing me to you," I spoke into his shoulder, laying kisses on the glowing skin.

His chuckle made my heart skip a beat, as I curled closer into him. I hoped I would never stop feeling this way. I hoped this feeling never got old, waxed, or waned. I wanted to keep this moment and make it last forever.

If only Time was that kind.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he told me before turning to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "I do not think I will ever get enough of you, _meleth nin_."

I looked deeply into his eyes. "I've never felt so loved."

He smiled softly and carefully caressed my cheek. "You deserve every bit of it, _Nemir._"

And I believed him, as my eyes fluttered closed and a dreamless sleep overtook me.

That night, I had no nightmares.

I had put myself back together again.

**.**

**..**

…

**-End of Part 1-**

**Part 2's Journey Begins August 1st, 2020**

…

**..**

**.**

**See you soon.**


	50. Part 2

**Do Not Go Gentle**

**Part 2: "Into That Good Night"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I finally found a new home.**

**A place where I feel safe,**

**Where I found friendship,**

**And where I found love.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But some people are still searching for a home.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now they have a chance to reclaim what once was theirs.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because we all know...**

**With loyalty,**

**.**

**.**

**No small amount of honor,**

**.**

**.**

**A Willing Heart,**

**.**

**.**

**And some surprising amount of courage,**

**.**

**.**

**All things are possible.**


End file.
